Hailey Singer
by NewBie86
Summary: Summary: What if Bobby had a daughter that grew up with the Winchesters? This is the story of Hailey Singer. She helps her father research and answers the phones to help hunters, including the brothers. But all she really wants to do is hunt. What happens when she is needed on a hunt? Will she prove to her father she is worthy or will things change beyond she could ever imagine? S
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Bobby had a daughter that grew up with the Winchesters? This is the story of Hailey Singer. She helps her father research and answers the phones to help hunters, including the brothers. But all she really wants to do is hunt. What happens when she is needed on a hunt? Will she prove to her father she is worthy or will things change beyond she could ever imagine? Starts at season two `all hell breaks loose` ( I won't be redoing each episodes since personally I get bored reading it over and over again. So, let's call this more of an AU story line, but I will work with Dean selling his soul.) Eventually Dean/Oc. Reviews are welcome good or bad!

Chapter: One

Hailey was busy trying to figure out a case for Rufus Turner when Bobby picked up the phone.

 _What do mean gone? Alright where are you? I'm on my way._ Bobby said before hanging up the phone and quickly pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

 _Dad, what's going on?_ Asked Hailey sitting on the couch with her books.

 _It's Sam, he just vanished, Dean needs my help._

 _What?! I'm coming with!_ Hailey quickly shut her books and got up.

 _No, Hailey I need you to stay here and answer the phones. I'll call you when we find him._ Bobby told her and quickly got out of the house.

Hailey was too worried about Sam to put up a fuss about not going with her father. She knew all about Azazel and he's special children. He had to be okay. She imagined how Dean was handling it, his baby brother meant the world to him. She wanted to call him and ask if she could do anything but knew if they did need her help they would call. She managed to concentrate back into her research and found what she was looking for. She called Rufus and gave him the info on how to kill his latest monster. He roughly thanked her and hung up.

 _You're welcome..._ She said to the dead line.

The phones rang a couple of times. She passed herself as a sheriff, FBI agent and answered to couple of other hunters, giving them information or possible cases they could start investigating. The day went by and Hailey almost jumped when her cell phone started ringing right beside her. She almost dropped the phone trying to answer it as quickly as possible.

- _Dad? Did you find him?_ Rachel asked not even giving a chance for Bobby to say anything.

- _Yeah we did... I'm sorry sweetie._

 _-That's great! wait. Why are you sorry?_

 _\- We found him a second too late. Sam's gone baby. I'm sorry._ Bobby voice was giving out with sorrow. Hailey felt her heart break.

 _-Where are you? I'm leaving now._

- _Sweetie, I don't want you here... Dean's... Not doing so great right now. I'll be home as soon as possible._

 _-But dad!_ She called back but he had already hung up the phone.

Hailey sat back on the couch. Sam was gone. She had lost her best friend, her big goofy brother. He had fought so hard against Azazel and his plan for Sam, which none of them knew what it was. She let herself fall back into the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably. She was never going to see him again. She thought about Dean and how he handled his father's death. This was going to be worst, Sam was everything to Dean. She knew he was going to blame himself. She cried more thinking of all the pain he must be going through and the fact her father didn't let her be with them. They were family and family stuck together. She should've been there. Maybe she could've done something to help them get to Sam faster and all of this would have been avoided. She hated the fact her father never let her go on cases and hunts. She knew more about hunting than most hunters. She could handle a gun and fight like fox. She tried calling her dad a couple of times to tell him she needed to see Sam, he couldn't keep her away, but he never answered. Memories of Sam kept playing in her head. How he would help her with school when she was younger, how they always teamed up to make Dean's life hell by playing pranks on him. How Sam covered for her when she went on dates, being there when she had her first break-up. She had kept in touch when he decided to leave the hunting life and have a normal one. She was there for him when he had lost Jessica. Things were just getting back like the good old days...

Hailey stared at her phone. She swiped it to her contacts and stared at the ID contact. Sammy was in her favorite contacts, not that she had a lot of contacts. She stared at his name for a while, taking in the shapes of the letters. She found her gallery of photos and found one of Sam laughing. It hurt to think she was never going to see that ever again or hear his laugh. Hailey threw her phone at the armchair and got up. She felt a wave of rage creep up on her and welcomed it. She walked to Bobby's desk with all the notes and clips of Azazel and tossed the chair away and managed to flip the desk over in rage. She continued to throw anything she could find and burst out in tears again she let herself fall on the floor. After the second wave of sobbing past, she crawled to her dad's cabinet and opened a bottle of bourbon and took swings at it till she felt numb and passed out, bottle in hand.

 _Hails?_ She heard the voice of her father call.

She opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position on the ground. Her brain hurt, but not as much as her heart did. Before she could say anything Bobby pulled her to him and she started crying again. He rocked her from side to side and shushed her like he use to do when she was a child.

 _Where's Dean?_ She managed to asked trying to calm down.

Bobby helped her up and carried her to the couch. He sat next to her.

 _He needs time. I'm sure once he's ready to give Sam a hunter's funeral he'll come here._ Bobby told her not wanting to worry her as much as Dean was worrying him.

 _Sweetie, why don't you go take a shower. I'll get breakfast started... Nothing we can do now anyway._ Bobby told her. He wasn't hungry but he had to take care of Hailey. That he could do.

Hailey nodded and got up. She felt like a zombie. She walked into the bathroom and washed away her dried tears and the smell of bourbon off of her. She wrapped a towel around her and made her way to her room to change. She heard a knock on the door and peeked out the window and saw the black impala. She quickly pulled over her head a blue sundress and slowly made her way downstairs. She stopped dead on tracks when she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

- _Sam?_ She couldn't move. She listened more carefully. It was with no doubt Sam's voice.

Her legs carefully brought her to the living room. When she entered the room, she froze.

Oh my god... She breathed but they all turned towards her.

Bobby looked just as stunned as her but didn't say anything. Her eyes locked with Sam's. He was there in her living room, looking back at her questionably. She felt tears burn her eyes and she ran to him, only to be caught by Dean who made it look like she was running into his arms.

 _Hey shortcake! Missed us huh? What you thought Azazel could get us? C'mon I thought you had more faith in us._ Said loudly Dean but Hailey couldn't tare her eyes off of Sam.

 _We need to talk._ He whispered to her.

 _So what's your newest restoration project you said you wanted to show me?_ He added more loudly for Sam to hear.

She tried pulled him off but he grabbed her waist and walked her to the kitchen and out into the salvage yard. He kept pulling at her till they arrived to Hailey's latest car project and only then let her wiggle out of his grip. She took a couple of steps back and turned towards Dean.

 _Sam's..._

 _Alive, I know. He doesn't remember dying..._

 _H-How?_ Was all she managed to ask.

Dean looked at her with a pleading look. She knew that look.

 _How Dean?_ She managed to sound more demanding this time.

 _What? You think I'd let Sam die Hailey?! I did what I had to do. Sam doesn't know and it's going to stay that way get it?_ Dean said more sternly.

 _Dean what did you do?_ She begged him.

 _Can't you just be happy he's back, Hails? I got this. Trust me._

 _Trust you?! Dean you just brought back your brother from the dead!_

 _Thought you'd be happier about it..._

 _I don't have the words to tell you how happy I am... Last night... I felt my heart rip out of my chest... but I'm not stupid Dean, bringing back someone from the dead... What's the catch?_

Dean looked at her, she noticed he was struggling with something. She was going to press the subject even more but Bobby came out and stormed towards them.

 _He can't know Hails._ Dean begged before Bobby got to them.

 _Hailey, get inside I need to talk with Dean._ Barked Bobby.

 _But dad-_

 _Now!_ He yelled and she looked at Dean for help but he only looked at the ground. She hated when they made her leave to talk about business. Like she was some fragile thing that couldn't deal.

 _Whatever._.. She said to both of them and walked back into the house.

 _Hails._ Warned Dean.

 _I know, Dean._ She called back frustrated. If Sam didn't know he died she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

She walked back into the house and found Sam picking up the mess she had made the night before. He looked up at her with a smile when he heard her come in.

 _What happened here?_ He asked worried.

Rachel's heart was thumping in her ears. He was back. Sam was alive. Before she knew it she ran to him and jumped into his arms. Sam barely caught her she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as tears fell. He held her back tight but was confused to why she was acting this way, but didn't have the heart to pull her away. Maybe something happened to her and Bobby while he was busy trying to survive Azazel's competition. After a while Dean and Bobby came back. Sam gave them a confused look and Bobby cleared his throat. Hailey stiffened and climbed down from Sam, Dean had asked her to not tell Sam he had died and there she was clinging on him like he had came back from war.

Sorry, I was really worried about you I guess... Dean told us you just vanished and I thought the worst I guess. She explained a little embarrassed.

So, I'm guessing you did the redecoration? He asked with a brow raised at her.

Yeah... Guess I was pissed dad decided to leave me behind, again. She said eying both her father and Dean to make them understand she was pissed they told her to leave to talk about how Sam was back. She was sick of them trying to protect her from what was happening. She was sick of them seeing her as a kid. She was barely one year younger than Sam.

 _Excuse me._ She told them and almost ran outside where her newest project was waiting for her, a 65 mustang. She was almost finished replacing the fuel injection. Working on cars was a way to keep her sane most of the time. Bobby showed her everything she knew about cars. Dean would usually help her out when they got a break from hunting or they would share tools when he had to work on Baby.

Hours past and as the sun was starting to set Hailey decided to call it a day. She, by habit, wiped her dirty hands on her thighs before realising she wasn't wearing her usual overalls she wore when she worked on cars but her cute little blue dress.

 _Shit!_ She swore as she saw two huge black smears where she had rubbed.

She rolled her eyes and finished wiping her hands with the cloth she had lying around. She wiped off her tools and placed them exactly where they belong before shutting her toolbox and heading back to the house for a well needed shower.

She felt a little better. It hurt her that they wouldn't trust her enough to tell her the details of Sam's return. That Dean still saw her as a kid. She was 22 years old. Sam had been a retired hunter at age 21. But she decided to respect Dean's privacy. The important thing was Sam was back, he was alive.

She made her way upstairs and smiled at Sam as he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

 _Perfect timing! I was just going to wash up myself._ She smiled at Sam lightly. But inside she still felt overwhelmed he was actually in front of her.

 _Hey Hailey, everything ok?_ He asked

 _Yeah!_ _Sure, great! Sorry I got... emotional. Must be that time of the month again_. She said, making sure Sam would drop the subject by making a PMS comment.

 _Oh... oh! Right. Ok then!_ He said and smiled uncomfortably before quickly making a bee line downstairs.

Hailey couldn't help but smiled before heading inside the bathroom. When she got out she heard a woman's voice. She got to her room and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tight black tank top. She quickly got down the stairs and found Ellen and everyone in the kitchen.

Ellen hey! What's going on? She asked.

They were all looking at some map and looked up to Hailey when she spoke.

 _Hey, baby girl_. Ellen smiled sadly.

Before she could ask what they were up to, Dean walked to her and took her arm, gently this time and walked her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

 _What's going on?_ Asked Hailey.

 _We think yellow eyes is planning to use the colt to open the devils trap, we're about to head there now._

 _Great! let me jus-_

 _Hailey... You're not coming._

 _Dean we're talking about opening the gates of hell here right? You guys are going to need all the help you can get. I'm not useless Dean!_ Hailey said getting angry.

 _I never said you were. We need to be 100% focused if we want a chance. If you come... we'll only worry about you... I'll only worry about you. Hails, this is my chance to kill that son of bitch once and for all. I need you to stay here. Safe._ He said with a pleading voice not wanting to fight with Hailey before his faceoff.

Hailey looked down, disappointed. She knew it wasn't the time to argue about it. She wanted Azazel dead just as much as all of them. If that meant she needed to stay home, she would.

 _Okay... I'll stay put._

Dean let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head. He smiled thankfully at her.

 _Promise me one thing._ She said before he walked off.

 _What?_ He asked.

 _End it. Once and for all._

Dean nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Soon after, they geared up and Hailey hugged them all goodbye. She watched as they left and walked back home, wishing all of them would come back in one piece.

She sat at the kitchen table and opened a beer. She took a couple of sips and started looking through the papers left on the table for hours till she fell asleep her head on the table.

The click of the door unlocking woke Hailey up and she ran to it. She saw her father come in and close the door behind him. Hailey didn't have the courage to ask anything. She just looked at Bobby with big eyes.

 _Yellow eyes is dead._ He announced her.

 _Where is everyone?_ She asked before she allowed herself to cheer the news.

 _Ellen went to Jo, Dean and Sam decided to hit the road._

 _So everyone's ok? It's really over?_ She allowed herself to relax.

 _Except the part where the doors opened and hundreds, maybe thousands of damn demons escaped... But Ellen and I were able to close them back up._

Bobby pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, out of his cabinet. He sat on the couch and Hailey fallowed. He told her everything that happened; how John appeared to them and helped Dean shot a bullet in yellow eyes' head.

 _So I guess that's why they're not here celebrating..._

Bobby nodded and gulped his liquor.

 _We should get some shut eye. If what we saw escape hell is any indication, we're going to have our hands full for a while._

 _Great..._

Hailey got up and kissed her father on the top of his head and made her way upstairs. Bobby waited till he heard her door close and made his way to his books.He had to find a way out of Dean's deal.

 _Dean, we'll find a way to get you out of that Deal._ Sam reassured his brother. Dean decided to nod and take a sip of his beer, leaning on the hood of the impala.

 _That's why Hailey was acting like that, at Bobby's and trashed the place?_

 _Yeah, guess she took it just as well as I did. But here's the thing, Sammy... She doesn't know I about the deal._

 _Dean, we can't hide that from her, we'll need as much help as we can get. She's great a research I'm sure-_

 _Sam. I know you both are besties and all but I'm serious. We keep Hailey out of this._

 _Why?_

Dean took a frustrated breath and stared at Sam a while. He shook his head and took another swing at his beer.

 _I just don't want her to... look at me differently... You saw how she played it cool throwing herself at you... I can't handle that right now._

 _Alright... we'll do it your way. But when we find a way to get you out of it, then we'll tell her. She isn't a kid anymore Dean._

 _Yeah I noticed..._

Even if Dean tried to ignore it, Hailey had become a beautiful woman. He swore he had left a couple of months and when he came back it was like seeing her for the first time. Her curvy hips, toned muscles, her pouty lips and big blue eyes... She had a distracting bust and an ass he couldn't help but watch every time she walked away from him. He loved their relationship; she was always refreshing to be around, she was real and even though she was raised by hunters, she always kept an innocence that drew him to her. But she was Bobby's daughter, a man, he himself, thought as a father, a no touch zone. But he could still enjoy the view. He would never try anything either. She was more than any chick he ever had. He wasn't going to ruin her, especially now with him going to hell, in year. He just wanted things to stay exactly like they were for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: two

Weeks went by and Bobby wasn't kidding about them being busy. The phones kept ringing non-stop. She was researching three cases at once. They had lost Isaac, a great hunter and husband. She had tried several times to call Tamara but she never answered. Bobby was on the road more often than she was used to, leaving her behind to do all the dirty work for everyone else. She had barely slept more than four hours straight in two weeks. She sat at the kitchen table and was reading the local news paper when an article, peeked her interest. Two towns over girls were disappearing, every three days one more went missing. She saw a pattern, young brunets, all in their twenties. The total was up to 7 girls. Hailey took out her cell phone and started to call her list of hunters to see if anybody could take the case. They were all already on a case or they just didn't pick up. She thought about calling her father but knew he was on a hunt with the Winchesters. He usually would call her when they would finish a job. So she figured he was still busy. She threw her phone lightly on the table and grabbed her laptop. She research Watertown missing people. She found out before the latest string of missing girls, two years ago, a girl named Emily went missing. She found out they always thought her boyfriend, Tyler Reeves, had something to do with it, but never gathered enough evidence to prove it, especially since she was never found. Hailey closed her laptop and lightly tapped her fingers on it. A phone began the ring and Hailey just looked at it.

\- _Screw it._ She said to herself and got up and starting packing her things in a bag. She opened the little box on top of Bobby's desk and grabbed her fake ID's. She made her way to the basement and gathered what she thought she needed for the hunt. She swung her two duffle bags on her shoulder and quickly scribbled a note and hung it on the fridge before Taking the key of the pick-up and locking up the house. If everyone else were too busy to stop whatever was going on in Watertown, she was going to take care of it herself.

Dean fallowed Bobby back to his place. They had just finished killing a vampire nest in Massachusetts. Sam was getting on his last nerve. He finally told him he couldn't be saved, not without killing Sam in the process. He was stubborn, as always, to save him. He brought back the subject of at least telling Hailey about it. To which Dean had lost it on him. No way was he going to tell her. They were silent for the rest of the trip back.

They pulled into Bobby's driveway around midnight. Bobby got out and tiredly made his way to the door. The brothers grabbed their bags and fallowed Bobby inside. All the lights were off.

\- _Guess Hailey decided to sleep some._ Said Bobby turning the lights on.

They quickly made up the sofa into a bed and Dean went downstairs where a cot was already set from last time they were over. They all mumbled goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The next morning Bobby got up and went into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee. He was surprised none was made, usually Hailey was always up before him and he had gotten used to just pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee. He figured Hailey must've been burnt out. He knew she wasn't sleeping well and was covering a lot for him lately with the phones and research. He made the coffee and opened the fridge to grab some milk. When he closed the door, he noticed a note taped onto it. He recognised Hailey's handwriting right away. He pulled at the note and read it.

 **Went on a hunt a few towns down, Everyone's too busy to take it. Don't worry I turned my phone off for a reason. Call you ASAP.**

 **You can rip me a new one, when I come back.**

 **Love Hails**

 **XXX**

\- _GOD DAMMIT HAILEY SINGER!_ Yelled Bobby slamming his cup of coffee on the table.

Sam got up with a start and ran into the kitchen. He looked at Bobby in confusion. Before he could ask what was going on Bobby pushed passed him and shoved a note at him. Sam blinked away his sleep before being able to focus on it. Once her was able to read it his eyes widen and he quickly got downstairs to where Dean was sleeping.

\- _Dean get up! Hailey's gone._ Sam told his brother.

Dean sat straight in his cot he looked at his brother.

\- _Gone where?_

Sam gave him the note and Dean also squinted his eyes to be able to focus them enough.

\- _Dammit Hailey..._ Said Dean throwing his covers off of him and getting dressed.

When the brothers went back upstairs Bobby was already dressed and on the phone with other hunters.

\- _Rufus! Did Hailey call you with a case she needed someone to check out? (...) Where?! (...) What do you mean you don't remember?! (...) She went by herself Rufus! (...) Yeah I know she's a smart kid jackass, but she's not ready to hunt (...) Screw you!_ Bobby slammed the phone.

\- _Stupid drunk..._ He mumbled before trying Hailey's phone again. When it went straight to voicemail he threw his phone across the room.

\- _Bobby, I'm sure she fine._ Said Sam trying to calm him down but Bobby gave him a look that scared him a little.

\- _I'm sure she left some kind of clue to where she was heading._ **..** Back peddled Sam and started looking at the note clips lying around.

\- _Hey I think I got something,_ Sam said shortly after. He read the news paper article to them.

\- _Alright, I'll head there now. Keep looking maybe it isn't it though..._ Dean said already heading for the door.

\- _I'll check her laptop maybe she has more info on it._ Said Sam

\- _I'm coming with you Dean._

\- _No, Bobby you need to stay here-_ Started Dean but was cut off by a ringing phone, which proved exactly what Dean was going to say.

\- _Balls._ **..** _okay, just bring her back in one piece... So I can rip her a new one._ He said as he made his way to the phone.

Dean nodded and headed out. He got into the impala and pulled out heading to Watertown. Not long after being on the road Sam called to tell him exactly what Hailey had found on her laptop.

\- _So the victims are all women in their twenties, brown hair, pretty. She also found out two years ago this Emily Sawnson went missing too._

\- _Let me guess she was brown haired too?_

\- _No, actually she was blonde. It says they questioned her boyfriend at the time, Tyler Reeves, a couple of times, He was the main suspect. They couldn't find any evidence to charge him and the case went cold._

\- _Where's the link?_ Asked Dean not seeing why the Emily case was relevant.

\- _I don't know, but I guess it was enough info for Hailey to pack up and go. There's nothing else about it._

\- _Great, she went on a hunt where the victims fit her description, alone and with no more info on what it could be._

\- _Guess she had a hunch..._ Said Sam.

\- _Yeah, well I guess I'll start by finding this Tyler guy and hope I run into her. Call you once I find her._

\- _Alright._ Sam said hanging up the phone.

Dean arrived at Watertown, he checked the motels but couldn't spot Bobby's pick-up. He decided to pull over at the payphone and looked went into the trunk to pull out his monkey suite and changed before heading to the house. Once there, he grabbed his fake badge and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell and a beautiful brunette answered.

\- _Can I help you?_ Asked the brunette.

\- _Yes, I'm detective Paige I was looking for Tyler Reeves. Is he here?_ Dean asked showing his badge.

\- _You guys should really work on your communication. He left not long ago with another agent. Detective Stixx, I think... She said she was over-viewing the case of his ex girlfriend or something..._

\- _Right! Guess she beat me to it... You mind answering a few questions yourself? any detail can make us re open the case._ He flashed his best grin at her and knew the second the woman blushed he was in.

\- _Sure, I guess._ She smiled back at him opening the door more to let him in.

Dean found out Tyler had broken up with Emily the night she had disappeared. Sarah, the woman who Dean was questioning, told him about their love affair while he was still dating Emily. That night he told her about them. How he didn't love her anymore. She said Emily lost it and grabbed her scooter and left. She was never seen since. The police tried pinning it on Tyler but she reassured Dean he had came back straight to her after they finally had called it quits.

Dean gave her his card and told her to call if anything came up and left the house. He tried calling Hailey's cell but it went straight to voicemail. He grunted and decided to call Bobby and tell him he was getting close to her. He pulled out from the side of the street. He spent the rest of day driving around town trying to find Hailey. It was getting dark when he finally spotted the red pick-up pulled over to the side of a residential street. He decided to pull over and wait for Hailey to show. After half an hour he saw her get out of a house and making her way to the car. She was wearing a grey business suit and had pulled her hair up in a tight bun. She was looking over a pad she was holding and stopped Dead in her tracks when she looked up and spotted the Impala. She rolled her eyes and dropped her notes inside the passenger seat of her car. As she made her way around the pick-up Dean got out of the Impala. She opened the car door only to have Dean shut it and lean on it.

\- _You know Bobby's going to kill you. Right?_

\- _Just tell him I'm fine and I'm almost done, he can kill me once I come back._ She rolled her eyes and tried to grab the handle of the door but Dean slid in her way.

\- _Go home hails, I'll look into it-_

\- _The hell you are! I worked this case, get your own._

\- _Hailey listen-_

\- _No Dean, you listen. I'm not that tomboy kid anymore okay? I'm sick of only doing hunters boring research when they get all the action! I know I can do this!_

\- _I never said you couldn't Hails. You're smart and think on your feet. You got great instinct._

\- _Then why the hell did you come to take over my case and send me home?_ She asked crossing her arms.

\- _You're lacking experience Hailey._

\- _Who's fault is that?!_ She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

\- _You guys want me safe so bad you keep keeping me in the dark. When are you idiots going to realise that bringing me on hunts can actually keep me safer!? What if, god forbids, something happens to all of you? Or you all go on a job and I get ambushed at home? Or-_

\- _Alright! I get it..._ It was Deans turn to rise his voice.

Dean realised Hailey was right. She wasn't safer not knowing how to actually fight evil and god knew Dean wasn't going to be able to stick around to protect her as long as he wished he could. But he could show her how to protect herself, how to fight back.

\- _What do you have so far?_ He asked more calmly.

\- _Dean. You're not taking this case from me._

\- _Dammit Hails, I'm not taking the case. But I'm sure as hell not letting you work it alone. So spill, what do you think we're dealing with?_ He asked defeated.

Hailey took a minute to actually realise Dean was letting her continue her case.

\- _I think we have a woman in white on our hands, just got to figure where the hell is her body so we can have a proper salt and burn._

\- Hails, a woman in white goes after men.

\- _Not if she was pissed at a woman before dying. Get this, Tyler was cheating on Emily with his current girlfriend, Sarah. She went missing just after Tyler broke up with her and her final words; I'll get that bitch. They got engaged about a month ago, that's when the girls started missing._

\- _Why is Sarah still alive then?_

\- _The girls all disappeared leaving town. I'm guessing she can only appear near where she died. We find where that is, we find her body and we torch it. Tonight will actually be the third day since the last girl disappeared. If we can't find her I'm kinda wishing she'll find me._

\- _That was your plan? Using yourself as bait?_ Asked Dean not liking her plan at all.

\- _Well I wasn't before you should up._ She smiled sweetly at him.

\- _Find another plan._

\- _We don't have time. Fallow me._ She finally pushed Dean away from her door and got in.

Dean went into his car and fallowed her around the outskirts of town. After an hour of turning around town Dean noticed the pick-up start slow down. Hailey pulled over to the side of the street. She quickly got out and signed him to stay in his car. She went around in front of her truck and popped the hood.

\- _What the hell are you doing..._

The way he was parked and with her hood popped opened her couldn't see Hailey anymore. After about a minute he turned off the impala and got out.

\- _Why did you pull-_ Started Dean as he got in front of the car but Hailey wasn't there anymore.

\- _SON OF BITCH!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Dean ran into the woods near where Hailey had parked and disappeared. He only stopped to call her name or listen to see if he heard anything. His heart was racing. Why in the world didn't he just throw her inside the impala and drive her straight to Bobby's, he didn't know. All he could do now was try and find her. After what seemed like hours Dean heard branches crack from afar. He silently made his way to sound. They were getting louder and faster. He realised there was more than one footing to the steps and before he knew what happened he was thrown on his back with a panicked young woman was lying on top of him.

\- Oh thank god! Help us! Cried the girl.

Even in the dark Dean could tell she was filthy, her hair was caked together with what he hoped was only mud. Dean delicately pushed the girl off of him and helped her get up as he did the same. He realised two other girls were frantically standing next to them looking each and every which way. Realising these were the missing girls, he gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes for her attention, when he found it he asked.

\- _Where are the others?_

By her wordless reaction Dean understood they were it. He gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and nodded at her.

\- _There was girl, she helped you?_ He hoped.

\- _Yeah, she told us to run, she stayed behind._

\- _Where's that?_ He pressed.

\- _A... a cabin, near a stream, that way._ She pointed behind her.

He looked at all three scared women and pointed in back of him.

\- _Go that way, once you hit the pine trees continue straight you'll hit the road. Get in the black car and wait for us there._

The girls nodded and started running again. Dean made his way as fast as possible and soon enough he saw an abandon cabin. He took out his loaded rock salt gun out and quietly made his way to the cabin. He swung the loose door open and saw Hailey running towards him.

\- RUN! She yelled and he made sure she passed in front and fallowed her.

\- The stream! She got to be there! She yelled running towards the stream, once there she took out her cell phone and opened the flash. She pointed the light near the stream and they spotted a red piece of metal. Hailey ran to it and started digging.

\- Yes! Hold this! She gave Dean her phone and continued to push the debris away. Soon enough they saw remains. She turned to smile at Dean but her face changed.

\- Dean behind you! She yelled and Dean shot as soon as he turned and the blond ghost vanished in a shrieking sound.

Hailey quickly took out from her brown leather jacket, a little bottle of salt and emptied it on the bones. She took out from the other pocket lighter fluid and generously poured it over the salt. Before she could find her lighter in her back pocket she was pushed away and fell hard on the lumpy ground. Dean was thrown against a tree and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out cold. The ghost appeared next to Dean and Hailey didn't think twice she quickly grabbed her zippo and flicked it open, She got herself up and pushed against the pain. She got close to the remains and felt a cold wind hit her to the ground but not before she lit the Zippo and threw it into the debris. In a burst it went into flames and so did the ghost. She took a breath of relief and got herself back up again. She quickly limped next to Dean and kneeled next to him.

\- Dean! Dean, C'mon wake up! She shook him.

Dean moaned and opened his eyes, once he took in his surroundings his pushed himself up, Hailey helped him up.

\- _Are you okay?_ He asked her.

\- _Better than you_. She smiled at him and lightly touched a gash on his forehead.

Dean looked into her eyes and for minute got lost in them, he quickly looked away and saw flames behind Hailey. She managed her first salt and burn. He was impressed. He rubbed the back of his neck and they both started to walk back to the cars.

\- _Why the hell did you pull over in the first place?_ Dean finally broke the silence after a while.

\- _I was bait, remember?_ She smiled teasingly at him.

\- _That was stupid_ , Hailey you could've-

\- _My car broke down Dean. The engine just cut off. I just figured she wouldn't do anything if you were out of your car._ She explained.

\- _Hailey-_

\- _It worked didn't it? I just saved three girls tonight Dean. Don't ruin the moment._ She said before picking up the pace heading towards the pine trees. Dean shook his head but decided to drop the subject. She did just manage a case all on her own, after all.

Hailey hopped into her pick-up and it started up, to her relief. She pulled out and lead Dean and the terrified, mal nourished and dirty girls to the hospital. Once dropped she drove back to her motel room she had rented and Dean fallowed. They both climbed out and Hailey led the way to her room. Once inside she sat down on her bed and Dean leaned against the door.

\- _So what happened?_ Asked Dean.

\- _I was knocked on the head I guess, when I came too I was in that cabin and the ghost was... drowning a girl in front of everyone. But she wasn't in water. Water came out of her mouth and she just chocked to death... The girls were tied up to the beams. The ghost, Emily, she was coming towards me and I shot her with salt. When she vanished I untied the girls and went into the basement to see if the others where there... they were all dead down there. That's when Emily appeared again and I could feel my lungs burning. That's when it clicked; She must've drowned and I ran up and guess you know the rest of it..._ Hailey shivered when she remembered the noise of the girl drowning in front of her, the gurgling sounds mixed with the terrified screams of the other girls.

Dean nodded and made his way to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers. He opened one and gave it to Hailey and opened his. They both drank a sip.

\- _You alright?_ He asked sitting next to her _._

\- _Yeah, my side hurts though. She said pulling her shirt up and revealing her bruised ribs._

\- _Better wrap that up._ He said getting up and leaving the room.

He came back with the first aid bag and threw it on the little kitchen table. He pulled out a band and made his way to Hailey. He slowly pulled off her jacket and rolled up her shirt over her breast. He brushed his hands over her sides inspecting the bruises and lightly putting pressure to make sure she didn't have a crack on her ribs. He tried ignoring her goose bumps he saw appear as he touched he Her. He kneeled between her legs and started to slowly wrap the band around her ribs, making sure the band didn't twist. Hailey was completely silent as she watched how he worked on her. She felt his breath on her neck and shoulders every time the band was wrapped behind her. He finished wrapping her and placed the clips in her back. He felt her shiver and he looked up at her. He was inches from her face. He saw her eyes darken and gulped.

\- _All done._ He said in a deep voice.

They stayed in that position for a moment. He saw her eyes leave his and focused on his lips. At that moment he quickly pulled away and got up making his way back to the table and drank his beer trying to cool himself off. Hailey carefully pulled her shirt back down and slowly got up. She pulled out a couple of things from the bag.

\- _Your turn. Sit._ She told him pulling the chair of the table out for him to sit.

\- _I'm fine, don't be silly._ He said to her taking another swing at his beer.

\- _Don't be such a baby, wouldn't be the first time I patch you up._ She told him while grabbing his arm and bringing him to the chair. He sat on the chair in a sigh and Hailey tore a disinfecting wipe open and starting cleaning the dry blood around the gash.

Dean decided to close his eyes rather than have the distraction of her cleavage in his face. Once she finished wiping around the wound she took another wipe and started dabbing it lightly on the cut. Dean winced and grabbed onto her hip. Hailey let out a little giggle and Dean took his hand away and placed it on his knee.

\- _Good news, you won't need stitches._ She said before picking up a bandage and medical tape.

She quickly covered the wound, picked up the pieces of wrapping and threw it in the trash can.

\- _I better get you home_. Said Dean watching her put everything back into the first aid bag. She turned round to him and leaned against the table.

\- _You know what_? _I'm not in the mood to get yelled at tonight, I was thinking of grabbing the whiskey bottle in your trunk and finally celebrating your win against yellow eyes._

\- _You call that a win? The gates of hell opened and thousands of damned souls escaped._ Dean said with his brow raised.

\- _I call that collateral damage. Doesn't change the fact you finally ended it Dean. Is it that hard for you to just take a minute and be proud of yourself?_

Dean took a breath and thought about it. She was right. He did end Azazel, the demon who took his family away from him. With everything else going on he hadn't really taken the time to realise it; He did it.

\- _At least call Bobby and tell him you're ok._ He said to her.

\- _Alright, gimme you're car keys. I'll call him while I get the whiskey._

She took the keys from Dean and made her way outside. She took out her cell phone from her car and turned off the airplane mode. Before she could make a call, it started beeping and buzzing till the count of 28 missed calls appeared on her phone. She took a deep breath and clicked on ¨home¨. The phone rang twice and Bobby picked up.

\- _What the hell were you thinking Hailey Elizabeth Singer? Going a hunt! And on your own at that?_ Bobby barked into the phone.

\- _Dad, we've got more cases than we can handle at the moment._ _You're right it was reckless going on a job alone_. _That won't happen again._

\- _Are you alright?_

\- _I'm fine dad, turned out to be a woman in white and I took care of it. Actually saved three lives too._

Bobby stayed silent on the other end trying to calm down.

\- _I'll be home tomorrow, don't worry. Dean's here with me._

\- _He gets his own room and you two better be back first thing tomorrow._

\- _Sure thing dad._ She laughed at his protectiveness. As if Dean ever saw her as anything else than a kid anyway.

She hung up the phone and popped the trunk of the impala pulling out the bottle of whiskey she knew Dean always packed. She made her way inside and Dean was on the phone, he quickly said goodbye and hung up.

\- _Sam._ He explained shaking the phone in his hand and she nodded.

She grabbed two glasses on the little counter and sat in her bed leaning against the headboard. She tapped beside where she was for Dean to come join her and flicked on the TV with the remote. Once Dean was beside her she gave him a glass and poured him some. She took her glass and did the same. She placed the bottle on her night stand and winced in pain a little at the movement. She smiled at Dean and clunked her glass to his.

\- _To ending that piece of shit of a demon._ She toasted and they both drank from their glasses.

\- _To your first job and not getting yourself killed._ He smiled teasingly at her but she just finished her glass and he did the same. Hailey winced as she grabbed the bottle and this time Dean took it from her and filled up their glasses, putting the bottle on his side.

\- _To... just being alive._ She added and they drank.

\- _At this rate, we're going to need more booze. Dean said looking at his empty glass._

They talked, watched a little TV and drank. Suddenly Hailey grabbed the remote and turned it off. Dean turned his attention to her.

\- _I want to hunt Dean._

\- _Good luck with that._ He said grabbing the bottle and poured the rest of the bottle into their glasses.

\- _I'm serious Dean, helping people, saving lives._..

\- _Sounds great when you put it that way but-_

\- ... The rush of danger, I felt every nerve in my body light up... She said as she leaned towards Dean a glazed look in her eyes.

\- ... _My heart never pounded so fast in my life. You know what I mean?_ She practically whispered inching closer to him.

\- _Hmm..._ He said feeling exactly what she was describing at that very moment.

Hailey looked into his eyes still feeling the adrenaline tinkle and the effects of alcohol. She noticed something new in his green eyes, it was intense and at that moment that was all it took. She leaned into him more, waited a breath and crashed her lips into his. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt amazing.

Dean hungrily responded and deepened the kiss his hand grabbing the back of her head, making her moan. He felt his whole body on fire and needed more, his hand trailed up her thigh and she let out another moan into his mouth. Hailey was moaning, he was making Hailey moan. His eyes shot open and he practically threw himself out of bed taking a few steps back.

\- _Hailey, I..._ Dean tried catching his breath.

\- _Whoah..._ Hailey said in a daze before sitting herself back against the headboard.

\- _Apparently hunting turns me on._ She said mostly to herself.

\- _Hailey, you're drunk._ He told her, wanting her to stop talking about being turned on right now.

\- _So are you!_

\- _Obviously!_ He barked back.

Hailey's eyes widened at his word. Obviously he would never see her more than an annoying little sister. It stung her. She felt embarrassed she had finally managed to work up the courage to kiss him and he pushed her away.

\- _You're right, I'm drunk. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I'm still feeling the adrenaline and all... I'm sorry._

\- _Yeah, yeah... I know the feeling._

Dean just stood there, a couple of feet away from the bed, not knowing what he should do now. Hailey rolled her eyes and tapped on his spot on the bed.

\- _Let's not make this weird, C'mon, let's just watch some TV._ She said lightly as she turned the TV back on and sighed inwards as he sat back next to her.

They both stayed silent and watched a fishing show Hailey looked up at Dean and gave him a smile before slowly drifting off to sleep. Dean couldn't help but smile to himself as we watched her snore lightly. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he let himself make out with her. She was drunk and high on the rush of the hunt. If he was going to show her how to hunt he would have to have more control over himself than he did tonight. It took a lot of self control to pull away from her. He pulled a strand of hair away from her and as he placed it behind her ear she snuggled into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, taking in a deep, satisfied, breath. Dean stiffened but after she settled herself into him, her hand resting on his lower stomach, he wrapped his arm around her and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! So this chapter is pretty long, kinda like a 2 for 1 (5984 words) . I didnt know where to cut it off.

I see people are starting to read it too, thanks for the one who took the time to review :) So here

here's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writting it.

Chapter: 4

Hailey woke up and carefully untangled herself out of Dean's limbs. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She started the shower and carefully removed her shirt and carefully un-wrapped the band. She stepped out of her jeans and underwear, unclasped her bra and let it fall in a pile before stepping into the hot shower. She let her sore muscles relax with the hot water. She couldn't believe she kissed Dean last night, while convincing him to bring her hunting, none the less. She felt stupid, embarrassed... He had rejected her. She had to push past that and act like nothing ever happened. She didn't want to lose her relationship with Dean. She couldn't let things be weird around them, like waking up in his arms perfectly snuggled into each other. That would have been awkward. She washed her chestnut locks, getting out a little mud she had caked into it. She scrubbed her arms and legs, flashes of Dean last night riding his hand up that same leg passed in her mind. She quickly pushed the images away and finished up lathering. She rinsed herself and stepped out. Once dried she realised she left her clothes on the other side. She swore under her breath and wrapped the towel around herself. She opened the door and Dean wasn't in the room anymore. She quickly bolted at her bag and brought it back inside the bathroom. She wondered here he had gone as she got out a red and black checkered blouse, a pair of black tight jeans and her underwear. She carefully pulled her thong up and squeezed herself him her jeans wincing in pain it caused her ribs. Once tied up she let out a breath of relief and looked at her bra almost in defeat. She passed her arms in the loops and placed her breast inside the cups. She let out a deep breath and in one swift motion she let out a cry and clipped the damn hooks in her back. She grabbed the sink for support as she let the wave of pain pass her. She stared at the band. She couldn't possibly wrap it around herself without passing out. That's when she heard the door of the room open.

\- _Dean?_ She called through the door.

\- _Yeah?_ He called back putting the tray of coffees and bag of doughnuts on the table.

She opened the door wearing her blouse open showing off her lacy black bra and Dean's mouth went dry. She smiled shyly back and lifted her band she was holding in her hand.

\- _Can you wrap me up again? I can't do it, almost passed out putting the bra..._ She asked. Dean cleared his throat and snapped out of it.

\- _Yeah, sure._ He nodded and Hailey stepped towards him handing him the band.

\- _Got us some coffee and breakfast._ He said as he wrapped his arms around her body and passing the thick elastic around her, trying to focus on anything but the closeness they were sharing again.

\- _Oh great._ Thanks. She said not knowing what to do with her arms as they were stretched out on her side. After the third wrap around her back, her arms were heavy and she decided to rest them on Dean's shoulders.

\- _Too tight?_ He asked

\- _No it's fine._ _So I guess it's; breakfast, checking out and going back home, huh?_ She asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

\- _Yeah I guess so._

\- _You guys staying for a while?_

\- _Not sure, probably not._ He answered honestly.

He finished wrapping her up and she gave him the clips so he could secure the band. He turned to grab his coffee while Hailey buttoned up her shirt.

\- _Thanks._ She said as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

\- _Hailey, about last night-_

\- _Nope! I'm done talking about it. We were drunk. End of story. Let's just forget it ever happened okay? Please?_

\- _Alright... We're good then?_ He asked

\- _We're great._ She smiled back at him warmly.

Hailey packed her things while drinking her coffee. Once done, they loaded the stuff into to the pick-up and Dean fallowed Hailey back to Bobby's.

Once they arrived Sam was sitting in the steps of the porch and was waiting for them. They got out of their vehicles and Sam made his way to them. He hugged Hailey before he said.

\- _Your dad's waiting for you inside. Me and Dean, we'll wait here._ He smiled sadly at her.

\- _Fantastic._ She said to him rolling her eyes.

\- _Wimps._ She called back as she made her way into the house.

\- _So... Hailey managed her first salt and burn huh?_ Sam started once Hailey was inside.

\- _She did pretty damn good too._ _Listen, I was thinking, maybe we should start bringing her on hunts. Show her how to we do things._

\- _Good luck with that. Bobby is beyond pissed at her right now. You think he'll let her hunt with us?_ He laughed.

\- _She needs to know how to defend herself Sam._

Sam nodded. He quickly figured out Dean wanted to make sure she could take care of herself before he was sent to hell, if they couldn't get him out of it without killing Sam in the process.

\- _Don't you think she should know? Especially if you want to have her tag along with us?_

\- _Sam, not this again._

\- _I'm serious Dean._

\- _So am I! Once we find a way out of this, then I'll tell her myself. Before then, you keep your mouth shut._

\- _Fine. Whatever._

Bobby was yelling at her for being so stupid for about twenty minutes now. She let him get it all out of his chest.

- _... Don't you EVER pull a stunt like this ever again girly. I'm warning you._

 _\- Dad listen to me, I was fine I did great out there. I want to start hunting. I'm sick of being cooped up in here doing everyone's dirty work._

 _\- Over my dead body! Didn't you learn anything seeing Sam and Dean hunting all these years?_

 _\- I don't need your permission. I'm asking your blessing here._

 _\- Well you ain't getting it!_

 _\- Really dad? That's how it's going to be?_

Bobby folded his arms and walked into his study ending the conversation. Hailey made her way to her room and changed into her overalls. She went outside to her mustang and started working on it.

The brothers finally decided to come in and Dean walked up to Bobby who was sitting at his desk, Sam fallowed not wanting to miss the show. Bobby looked up at Dean.

\- _You believe her!? That idjit told me she was going to start hunting whether I liked it or not. Ungrateful brat._ Bobby was fuming.

\- _Bobby, maybe it's time we show her how to hunt._

\- _Boy, you must have crack that head of yours open..._

\- _Bobby you know if she's dead set on this, she'll just end up sneaking out again._

\- _I thought you were on my side with keeping her away from hunting._ He barked at Dean.

\- _I was. Still am. But I think she should learn how to fight back. I'm not going to be around forever to protect her and neither are you. Don't you want her to be able to protect herself?_

Bobby stared at Dean without saying a word. Of course he wanted his daughter to be able to protect herself. But the thought of her hunting made his blood boil. Sam took a step forward.

\- _It would be safer if she came with us then leaving on her own._

\- _I need a drink... Bobby said rubbing his face with both hands._

Hailey tried to work on her car but her bruised ribs kept getting in her way. It was in the middle of the afternoon when she gave up and decided to sit in the driver's seat to test the battery by turning the radio on. She was happy to hear the music start to play. She pulled down the seat and laid into it, closing her eyes as she listened to ¨ another brick in the wall¨ playing in the speakers. She noticed a shadow appear in front of her and opened her eyes to see Dean standing next to the car.

\- _Hey._ She greeted as she slowly pulled her seat back up.

\- _Hey. Just came to tell you we're hitting the road soon. Got a case in Wyoming, looks like vampires._

\- _Oh._ Hailey said disappointed. She wished they stayed a little longer. She wasn't looking forward to spend her days alone with her pissed off father.

\- _Yeah, you better start packing._ _We don't want to lose too much daylight._

\- _What?! But dad..._

\- _I talked to him. Now go get ready, we leave in thirty._

Hailey got out of the car and closed the door. She looked up at Dean and smiled at him before reaching out to hug him. Dean allowed himself to enjoy the embrace and instinctively took in her familiar soft sent before letting her go.

\- _Thank you Dean. You won't regret this._ She said before kissing his cheek and making her way inside to pack her things.

\- _I think I already am._ Dean said to himself as he still felt her kiss linger on his cheek.

Hailey was all packed in the fifteen minutes. She got down the stairs and Sam took her duffle bag from her and went outside to load it in the impala. Bobby was busy at his study. She walked up to him and he ignored her.

\- _Guess we're all set._ She said.

Bobby took a breath and got up. He made his way to Hailey.

\- _You be safe, you hear me?_ He said before wrapping her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

\- _I will dad, I promise._

\- _And you better call me every night got it? You miss one night and I'll get you home myself._ He threatened and Hailey smiled at her overprotective father.

\- _I love you dad._

\- _I love you too baby._

Hailey kissed her dad on the cheek and headed outside where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. She climbed in the back of the impala as both did the same and they pulled out, hitting the road.

Hailey was enjoying the ride, the music blaring in the speakers and the wind blowing her locks every which way. She felt free. She felt excited to finally be able to say she was heading on a hunt, vampires none the less. Dean kept checking the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile seeing her so happy with her locks flying each way. Sam noticed this and turned to look at what his brother was smiling about. He shook his head and smiled. Maybe having Hailey with them would make things lighter between him and his brother. After a couple of hours on the road Dean turned off the radio.

\- _We're almost half way to Wyoming, I'll stop at the next gas station and we can get some food too. If we hit the road again after we should arrive there around eleven tonight. We'll grab a room and start the case tomorrow morning._

\- _Can't wait for the beheading!_ Hailey said cheerfully.

\- _Hails, we're going to teach you how to go undercover but once we head out to kill, you're staying at the motel room till we come back._

\- _Says who?_ She responded. She thought they were actually bringing her to hunt.

\- _You're ribs. Once you can tie your shoes and breathe at the same time then you can come with us._

\- _What happened to your ribs?_ Asked Sam.

\- _Guess I pissed off the ghost while I was trying to burn her remains._ Hailey explained.

She was pissed but she knew Dean was right. She wasn't up to be physical with a vampire at the moment. She was going to heal her side as soon as possible and be ready for the next case. She grabbed Sam's laptop and started reading the pages Sam had saved about four missing people and 5 deaths all drained from their blood in a town called Casper. If she couldn't help taking down the vampires she could at least do her part by researching it. They pulled into a truck stop where Dean filled up the car while Sam and Hailey made their way to the little road house and grabbed a booth near the window. A cute blonde waitress came and took their order. Sam ordered three beers for them, a chef salad for himself and a double cheese burger for Dean. Hailey ordered a club sandwich.

\- _I can't believe you're actually on a hunt with us._ Sam said to her when the waitress walked away.

\- _I know, me either really, wonder what Dean said to dad to make him change his mind._

Sam wasn't going to tell her Dean had a way of making last wishes before his deal came to claim its due and one of them was to make sure Hailey knew how to handle herself before that happened. Sam was relieved he didn't have to lie to her as Dean entered the road house and sat next to Hailey in the booth.

\- _Sam ordered you a double cheese burger._ Hailey told him.

\- _Great! I'm starving!_ He said rubbing his hands together.

The waitress came back with their beers and Dean winked at her. The waitress gave him a flirty smile back.

\- _Anything else?_ She purred to Dean

\- _You wouldn't happen to be on the menu by any chance. Dean flirted giving her his best grin_.

To Hailey's surprised the waitress blushed and giggled horribly at him. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and Sam ignored his brother's petty pick up line.

\- _Depends who's ordering..._ She answered back before turning away and swinging her hips to another table while Dean checked her out.

\- _Really, Dean?_ She asked raising him an eyebrow.

\- _What?_ Just giving the lady what she wants. No harm in that.

\- _Right, forgot your type was brainless blondes._

\- _What makes you think she's brainless?_ He asked.

\- _Well for starters, she fell for that cheesy pick up line._

\- _She's got a point._ Sam laughed.

\- _Hey, whatever works._ Dean winked at Hailey.

The waitress came back and served them their food. She practically threw Hailey's plate in front for her while she served Dean last and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

\- _Can I have some ketchup?_ Asked Hailey but the waitress left and made her way into the kitchen.

Sam got up and grabbed the ketchup bottle from an empty table and gave it to Hailey.

\- _Thanks, you get her tips._ She said bitterly.

They were half way through their meal when Dean looked at his watch. He smiled at Sam and got up.

\- _Where are you going?_ Asked Sam to Dean.

\- _Just gonna... stretch my leg._ He smiled back at Sam before joining the waitress and heading into the kitchen.

\- _Ew._ Hailey said making a face. She felt a tug at her heart but quickly pushed it away.` What a jerk` she thought. He had pushed her away not even twenty four hours ago and was going to jump that stupid waitress.

\- _Yeah, you'll get use to it._ Sam said picking at his salad.

\- _You mean he does this... regularly?_ She asked not sure how much she would be able to stand.

\- _We're talking about Dean here._

\- _Right._

She remembered Dean had a reputation with women, but she always thought he was exaggerating to boost his own ego. She wasn't sure she liked this side of him.

\- _You okay?_ Sam asked noticing her sour mood.

\- _Yeah. I'm great._ She said grabbed a fry and biting at it.

About twenty minutes later Dean came back and let himself fall besides Hailey.

\- _Well that was quick._ Hailey couldn't help but say bitterly to which Dean shot her a surprised look.

\- _Maybe we should hit the road._ Sam offered.

Hailey got up pushing Dean out of the booth and stormed outside. Dean looked at Sam questionably.

\- _What's up with her?_ Dean asked as he watched her get into the back seat of the impala.

\- _Not sure. Look, I know you enjoy having a good time but can you keep it in your pants while we're on the road with Hailey? I think you made her uncomfortable._ Sam said before joining Hailey and leaving Dean to pay the bill.

\- _Great._ Dean said before heading back to the waitress and paying their bill and once outside her threw the receipt away with her phone number on it.

Dean had to let out some frustrating sexual tension from the night before. He had to get it out of his system to be able to control himself around her. But he realised doing it right under her nose was a bit disrespectful. But they hadn't really talked about what had happened. Hailey wanted the subject dropped and forgot about. He was willing to go ahead with it but somehow, he knew that's what Hailey was having trouble with. Maybe he should bring the subject up again but he knew she would only shut down again. He was starting to really regret bringing her with them now. It was never an issue with Sam when he felt the need to let out some steam. He slipped inside the car and pulled onto the road. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Hailey fell asleep looking out the window. Sam kept to himself mostly but when he saw Hailey was sound asleep he turned to Dean.

\- _You think maybe Hailey is ready for this?_

\- _It's not like she's going to be a full blown hunter Sam, I just want her to know how to take care of herself if ever she has too._

\- _You sure that's all it is?_ Sam asked.

Dean looked into the rear view mirror and saw Hailey waking up. He was relieved to drop the subject.

\- _Well if it isn't sleeping beauty, gracing us with her presence._ Dean said to let Sam know she had wakened up.

\- _Where are we?_ Hailey asked carefully sitting back up. Her position was hurting her ribs.

\- _About twenty minutes out of Casper._ Dean answered.

\- _Great. I can't wait to get into a hot shower._

\- _You and me both cupcake._ Dean answered.

\- _You can go first, wash that filth away._ She said as she yawned.

\- _Got something to say to me Hails?_ Dean asked getting sick of feeling like he did her wrong or something.

\- _No. I'm sorry if that was rude. I guess I'm just cramped up back here._

Dean was nice enough to convince her father to bring her with them and there she was acting like some jealous school girl. She shook out of it. So what if Dean picked up random girls to have sex with. It wasn't any of her business. It just proved last night meant nothing to him. She was going to just learn how to deal with it. They got to Casper and found a little motel. They rented a room and brought their bags inside. Dean went straight into the shower, bringing his bag with him. Hailey started getting her things ready for her own shower. Once Dean was out, she grabbed her things and winked at Dean as she passed him, trying to make things normal again.

\- _Need a hand?_ He asked her and she froze a second before turning back to him.

\- _What!?_

\- _With the band..._ He developed with a half grin.

\- _Oh. Uhm, yeah, if you don't mind._

\- _I offered didn't I?_ He grinned back. No way he was going to let Sam see her shirtless.

Hailey rolled her eyes at him and went into the bathroom. Dean fallowed and half shut the door to make him remember Sam on the other side. She awkwardly turned her back to him and this time took her blouse completely off, making it easier to un-wrap the band. Dean took a breath of courage and stepped closer. He unclipped the clips and gently yet quickly un-wrapped her. He was proud of himself.

\- _There you go._ Said Dean and took a step towards the door.

\- _Uhm, Dean?_

\- _Yeh?_

\- _Do you mind... unclasping my bra?_

Dean froze and almost swore out loud. He looked at the door and back at Hailey who was still facing away from him. He got back near her and tried to unhook it in one swift motion but only hook let go and he ended up snapping the bra against her back. She gasped in pain.

 _-Shit!_ Dean swore and Hailey started giggling.

 _-_ _Thought you'd be better than that. Casanova._ She laughed.

 _-_ _That's because I usually use my teeth._ He responded as he carefully held each sides of her bra, brushing his fingers against her skin and ignored again the goose bumps that appeared to from his touch and finally unhooked the second claps. He slowly let both sides fall free and Hailey hold her bra in place.

 _\- Thanks._ She said softly all humour out of her voice.

Dean eyes roamed over her lean back. He saw her bruises along side of her and without thinking he gently ran the back of his fingers along the bruises. She took in a sharp breath.

\- _Dean!_

\- _I'm just checking the bruising, relax._ He said thanking god for his quick thinking, he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

\- _Oh, how does it look?_ She asked trying to twist herself to see it.

\- _Looks good._ He said and cleared his throat before heading out and closing the door behind him.

Dean made his way to the cooler and took out a beer. He gulped half of it and turned to see his brother staring at him.

\- _What?_

\- _How did the un-wrapping go?_ Sam asked teasingly.

\- _Shut up._ Barked Dean to which Sam smiled even bigger he loved getting Dean riled up.

\- _So I guess you'll be taking the tiny couch? I sure don't fit on it and Hailey should be comfortable._

\- _Yeah, sure._

Both brothers were watching the television sitting on the couch when Hailey finally came out of the bathroom. Wearing one of Sam's old shirt she wore to sleep in and little short. Dean got up.

\- _Ready to be strapped?_

\- _Actually the shower loosened me up I finally managed to put it on._

\- _Great. uhm.. She should probably hit the hay, we got to get up early tomorrow..._

\- _I'll take the couch._ She said.

\- _No way, we already voted._ Sam said jumping on the bed nearest to the door.

\- _You sure?_ She asked Dean.

\- _Yeah._ He answered grabbing the extra sheets and pillow in the closet.

They all settled in bed and Hailey quickly fell asleep. She woke up however after an hour of sleep by the sound of turning and tossing from Dean on the couch.

\- _Can you get comfy already?_ She whispered annoyed

\- _I'm trying!_ He answered her just as frustrated.

Hailey tried to fall back asleep but Dean shortly started tossing again.

\- _You have got to be kidding me. Dean I'm barely taking a third of the bed, just come sleep here._

\- _I'm fine._

\- _Well I'm not! I'm begging you._

Dean got up and made his way to Hailey's bed. He flopped himself onto the covers.

\- _Thank you._

\- _Hey, not every day I get begged to get into a hot chick's bed._

\- _Shut up._ She whispered back

\- _Two nights in a row, I may add._

Hailey kicked him and he chuckled. After a couple of minutes he heard her snore softly and turned on his side facing her. He just watched her sleep till he himself gave in to slumber.

Sam was the first one up that morning. He got out of bed and was surprised to see Dean sleeping in Hailey's bed. He had an arm wrapped around her waist. He looked over at the couch and saw the covers all twisted and shook his head. He decided to just take his shower and wake them up afterwards. The sound of the door closing woke up Hailey. She twisted herself to face Dean and realised he had his arm around her. She pushed it away and he grunted wrapping his arm tighter and bringing her against him. She could feel every muscle and something hard push against her.

\- _Dean, wake up!_

\- _Hm? Oh!_ Dean let go of her and she quickly climbed off the bed.

\- _Sorry, I._.. _wanted to sleep on the damn couch in the first place._

\- _Chill, you were only crushing me._ She lied.

She grabbed her duffle bag and pulled out her black suite pants, blouse and suite jacket. Sam came out wearing a towel.

\- _Dude, you are ripped!_ Hailey said to Sam as she looked at him, making Sam blush. She passed him to get to the bathroom to change but before she turned around.

\- _My god, it's like your muscles have muscles!_ She teased, knowing Sam he was beyond embarrassed.

Hailey closed the door and Sam got out his suite from his bag and got dressed.

\- _Dude, what the hell?_ Said Dean getting to his bag as well.

\- _Sorry force of habit._

\- _Yeah, well be careful._ Dean said weakly not coming up with anything better.

\- _Hey, I'm not the one sharing beds here._ Sam said tying his tie.

\- _It was either I shared my bed or I lost my beauty sleep._ Hailey said to Sam coming out of the bathroom.

\- _Aww._.. You look better with your clothes off. Hailey continued to tease.

\- _Alright enough, who wants coffee?_ Dean asked trying to get her to shut up about Sam and his muscles.

\- _We should go to the diner I saw on our way here then we could head out at the sheriff's department._

\- _Sounds like a plan!_ Hailey said grabbing her heels and wiggled her feet inside of them. She got up and stumbled a bit before getting to the door.

\- _You gonna be ok in those heels_? Asked Dean.

\- _Women are made to be in heels, Dean_. Hailey said and managed to walk to the car without tripping.

They got to the diner and sure enough Dean was flirting with the waitress again. Hailey was able to ignore it and have her meal. Once they finished, they spent the day passing themselves as FBI agents questioning the officers and even went to look at the bodies. Hailey tried to play it cool but she could feel her lunch, they had stopped at a hotdog stand on their way, turn inside her stomach. They were definitely dealing with vampires. Finally, they decided to head back to their motel room and regroup with the new information they had gotten.

\- _So the missing people all were seen last at a bar called Fisher's. I say we head there tonight and see if we can't find our vampires_. Sam suggested.

\- _How are we going to pick out the vampire out of the people?_ Asked Hailey.

\- _We pretty much use our instincts. Vampires, tend to want to charm their victims, makes it easier to get close enough to attack them._ Sam explained.

\- _Makes sense._

\- _So while we check it out, you can call Bobby and ask him if he's got anything for us after, get a head start on it._ Dean said as he started to loosen his tie.

\- _What?_ _I'm fine today. I can-_

Dean poked at her ribs and Hailey's legs almost gave out.

- _Dean!_ Sam yelled helping Hailey to sit down.

 _-Just making a point on how fine she is._ Dean explained to his brother.

 _-Alright, smart ass._ Hailey said sitting down on the couch and flicking on the TV.

\- _But, whatever's next I'm in it till the end._ She said switching the channels.

That night Sam and Dean left for the bar and Hailey called her father. He was happy she was sitting this one out, even though Hailey didn't tell him why, she was scared he would tell her to come home. He said he had another case but this time it was in Dublin, Georgia, which would take them, about 3 days to get there. But Bobby said there was a lot of omens that signaled demon activity. After that they chatted a little but soon hung up and Hailey started flipping channels again. She fell asleep on the couch but was woken up by the running engine pulling into the driveway. She looked at the time and it was four am. She got up and looked out the window and saw Sam and Dean get out of the impala. When they both came in covered in blood Hailey went white.

\- _What the hell happened?_ Asked Hailey getting the med kit out from under Sam's bed.

\- _We fallowed one to the nest and killed them all._ Dean said.

\- _Hailey, relax, we're fine. That's not our blood._ Reassured Sam.

\- _Right._ She said stopping what she was doing.

\- _I don't know about you but I need a shower._ Said Dean to Sam as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom.

\- _How many vamps were there?_ Hailey asked Sam

\- _Ten maybe eleven._

\- _Whoa!_

\- _I know, I'll call Bobby in the morning, let him know about it._

\- _I called earlier. He found demonic omens in Georgia. He wanted us to check it out._

\- _Guess we'll set out tomorrow. Sam said tiredly._

\- _So this is how guys live huh, one hunt to the next?_

\- _Pretty much. It's been crazier since the devil's trap opened, though. Usually we have a couple of days off._

\- _Well, Georgia's about a 28 hour drive from here, Guess we could call it having some down time._

\- _That is if Dean doesn't want us to drive straight to Georgia._

\- _I am not spending 28 hours straight in that damn car._

\- _Hey! Baby's back seats are cozy!_ Dean said in defense of his beloved car.

\- _Thank god!_ Sam said as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

\- _Sammy._ Called Dean

\- _Yeh? He peeked from the bathroom._

\- _Forgetting something?_

\- _Oh, right. He answered and ran to get his bag and ran back into the bathroom._

\- _Well, you're no fun._

\- _Anything I should know about you two?_ Asked Dean. Her little comments were annoying him.

\- _Why you think I have a chance with Sam?_ Hailey continued to tease but she saw Dean wasn't in the mood.

\- _I'm kidding. He's like a big brother to me. A ripped, big brother._ She smiled innocently at Dean. When Dean didn't say anything and turned to make his bed on the little couch, Hailey got worried.

\- _You ok Dean?_

He finished up making his bed and sat on the couch, rubbing his hands in his face.

\- _Yeah... I'm just thinking, no way Sam could've handled that many vampires by himself, you know?_

\- _Why in the world would Sam ever go after almost a dozen vampires by himself?_ Hailey asked not really knowing what he was talking about. But then it clicked.

\- _You're right, never mind._ He said getting up but Hailey stopped him and sat back down with him.

\- _Listen, Dean, sometimes I think about it too._ _What would happen to my dad if something was to happen to me? What's going to happen to me once dad... Doesn't, come back home. But then I think about how lucky we are to have each other. We're lucky to have a family. I know I won't be alone and I know dad will have you two to make sure he keeps going, ya know? So same goes with you guys. If something was to happen to you, Sam would never be alone to face a bunch of vampires. We'd make sure of it._ She said putting a hand on his knee while she talked.

Dean realised Hailey was right. Once Dean was gone, Sam wouldn't be alone. He would have Bobby and Hailey looking out for him, even Ellen, Jo and Rufus. Things would work out. It was bitter sweet, but Dean found comfort in that fact.

\- _I don't know what I would do without you, Hails._

Even though Hailey didn't know about his deal, she knew exactly what to say to him to make him feel better. She always did. He didn't think anybody knew him better than she did. He told her things he couldn't even tell Sam, when they lost their father. She never judged him. She would only listen and then say what she thought about it. Some days Dean wanted, needed to tell her about him selling his soul. But he couldn't bring himself to say it to her. He knew it was purely selfish. He told Sam and Bobby it was to protect her from the pain, but he knew deep down he was the one who couldn't handle her pain. Knowing he was the cause. So he chose to keep her in the dark and enjoy her as much as possible before he had to leave them all. She was smiling lovingly back at him. He pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, like he sometimes did, but stayed a little longer than usual. God he was going to miss her. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Hailey's hand rested on his arms as his hand held the back of her head. They stayed like that about a minute. When Sam opened the door, Dean quickly let go of her, cleared his throat and got up to get himself a beer. Sam had seen the closeness they shared throughout the years, but was still surprised when he saw them in their embrace right before Dean jumped out of the couch. He decided not to mention it and made his way to his bed, flopping onto it. Hailey fluffed the pillow on the couch and settled in.

\- _Hailey if you want to share I suggest we take the bed, more room to play._ He winked at her, taking a sip of his beer.

\- _Pig._ Hailey responded smiling.

\- _Seriously, take the bed._

\- _I actually want to sleep a little, you take the bed. I'm tiny, the couch fits me._

\- _Hailey you're hurt, take the bed._

\- _I'm actually better Dean and I swear to god if you poke me again you'll have a bloody nose._

\- _Fine. Suite yourself. I'm too tired to fight._

\- _Thank god!_

Dean flipped on the TV and let himself fall into the bed. Sam closed the lights and returned in his covers. Dean finished his beer and watched Hailey sleep a little before shutting the TV off and rolling on his stomach, dozing off rather quickly


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter: 5_

 _The next day they all got up, packed and Sam called Bobby to tell him about their hunt. He slipped out of the room and asked if he had any news about how to save Dean. Since Hailey was on the road Bobby spent almost all his time researching a way to get Dean out of his deal. Bobby said he hadn't found anything worth getting excited about. He asked Sam how Hailey was doing. Sam told him she was a great help, not mentioning she had to sit this one out because of her ribs. Bobby told him about the omens in Georgia and that they better keep his daughter safe. She should sit this one out also. Sam told him he would do his best but Hailey was as stubborn as her father._

 _Once he hung up and made his way back inside they were all set to leave. Hailey laid in the backseat, using her duffle bag as a pillow and stuck her feet outside the window. She was playing a game on her phone and singing to whatever song came out of the speakers. Once Hailey's phone died she quickly got bored and restless in the back. She kept changing positions and sighing in the back._

\- _Will you stop moving around back there or will I have to tie you up?_ Dean said getting sick of Hailey pushing against their seats.

\- _How do you know I'm into that?_ She asked in mock surprised sitting in the middle of her seat popping her head between the brothers.

\- _C'mon Sammy, let's play truth or dare._ She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

\- _No!_ _Last time we played that you had me running in the salvage yard naked._ Dean shot a surprised look at Sam.

\- _What? We were teens, it was back when dad would only bring you on hunts and I'd stay at Bobby's._ Explained Sam.

\- _Good times._ She said with a teasing smile.

After a short while she stretched over their seat and started touching the knobs of the radio.

\- _Hey! Hey! No touching the dials, sweetheart. Driver picks the music. Dean said slapping her hand away._

\- _Can I drive?_

\- _Only Sammy gets to drive baby. Besides I've seen you drive..._

\- _What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm an excellent driver!_

\- _Yeah, tell that to the three cars you smashed._ Dean laughed.

\- _Those were not my fault!_

\- _Hailey, smashing into people voluntary, because they cut you off, makes it your fault._ Sam said amused.

\- _My insurances say otherwise._

\- _Only because you tell them you hit the brakes instead of actually flooring it._ Sam countered.

\- _Details Sammy..._

Hailey let herself fall back into her seat and started making noises with her mouth absently looking at the roof of the car.

\- _For the love of god, Hailey sit still and shut up!_ Barked Dean.

\- _We've been driving forever... Can we stop somewhere? I need to burn my energy here._

\- _Thanks to you, I need a drink now._

It was around eleven O'clock at night, when Dean spotted a bar and pulled into the parking lot. Hailey practically ran inside. Sam spotted a motel just across the street.

\- Guess I'll get us room. We can hit the road tomorrow?

\- Sounds good. Dean answered throwing him the keys of the impala and making his way inside the bar.

He easily spotted Hailey at the jukebox, there was barely two costumers sitting at the bar looking down at their drinks. Dean ordered a double shot of whiskey and a beer. He made his way at the pool table and rolled his eyes as Hailey started `Black velvet` from Alannah Myles. He placed the balls on the table and looked up to see Hailey dancing her arms seductively in the air as she rolled her wipes slowly with the music. Her eyes were closed. She slowly descended her hands, running them over her curves. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She opened her eyes and gave him a seductive smile as her hands ran back up her body and she lifted her hair only to let her waves drop back onto her back. She curled her finger to him calling him to her. Dean smiled and shook his head. She only smiled more and slowly danced towards him, mouthing the lyrics. Once she got between Dean and the pool table she grabbed his hands and placed them on both her hips as she swung them with the guitar solo. She wrapped her hands around his neck and played into the ends of his hair. He shivered.

\- _What are you doing?_ He was supposed to sound dry and cold but his voice was deep and sounded almost like a growl.

\- _Burning some energy._ She said as she kept swinging her hips closer to him and once she grazed herself against him, his hold on her hips tighten as his jaw did the same and he forcefully pulled her away from him and against the table. Hailey let go of Dean and looked rather hurt. She bit her lip looking away. Dean thought about biting her lip for her and was going to close the distance he had put.

\- _Great a pool table!_ Said Sam joining them.

Without a word Hailey left them and made her way to the bar.

\- _Everything okay?_ Sam asked gesturing Hailey.

\- _Yeah, everything's fine. You brake._

Dean was wondering what the hell was going on with Hailey lately. She had thrown herself at him twice and tonight she hadn't even taken a drink yet. He knew he had to talk to her. He wasn't going to be able to keep pushing her away any longer. He couldn't act on any feelings he had towards her. Not when he had barely eleven months left. It wasn't fair to Hailey. She deserved someone who would stick around and make her happy, he couldn't do neither of those things.

After losing three games of pool Dean told Sam he was over it and was going to call it a night. He walked up to Hailey who was still sitting in the same chair at the bar drinking her beer and he saw a couple of empty shot glasses in front of her.

\- _C'mon hails, we're heading out._

\- _I'm not ready to leave just yet. You go._ Hailey said playing with the sticker on her beer.

\- _Hailey, I'm not leaving you here alone._ Lowly growled Dean.

\- _Sam? Wanna have a drink with me?_ She asked Sam over Dean's shoulder.

\- _Sure._ Sam said. Something was definitely up and he knew Hailey was more willing to open up to him than Dean was.

\- _See it's settled. See yah._

\- _Alright._ Dean said through his teeth and left the bar.

Sam called two more beers and once he received them he took Hailey's arm and gently brought her to a little table. After a moment Sam grabbed his courage.

\- _Alright shoot! What's going on between you two?_

\- _Absolutely nothing... Sam you're a guy right?_

\- _Last time I checked yeah_?

\- _Aren't I, just a little, attractive?_

\- _What?! Wait- Is this... Is this about Dean?_ Sam asked completely shocked.

\- _Ok I'm not some brainless, big boobed bimbo._.. But I'm... cute right?

\- _Hailey you're gorgeous, it goes without saying, but is this about Dean? Did something happen between the two of you?_

\- _You mean besides me making a fool out of myself, twice? Nah... Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen. I just got to get over it. Guess he'll just always see me as that kid that got on his nerves._ She laughed at how pathetic she sounded right now.

\- _Are you._.. in love with him?

Hailey sobered up at his question and her eyes got big.

\- _Oh my god, why am I even talking about this with you? Sam, just forget everything I said ok?_

\- _Hails, you're talking to me here. Whatever you say stays between us._

\- _I really don't want to talk about this anymore._

\- _Then the conversation stops here._

Hailey smiled gratefully at Sam and they both got up and started walking to the motel room. He wrapped his arm around her to protect her from the cold and make sure she didn't stumbled. They got in the motel room and Dean was in the shower. The room had two beds and a pull out couch Dean had already set up. She didn't bother changing and got into one of the beds and quickly passed out snoring softly.

Once Dean got out of a long shower and opened the door, stepping out, Sam pushed Dean back inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

\- _What the hell Sam?_

\- _You need to tell her about the deal Dean._

\- _Sammy, I'm done having the same conversation._

\- _Right then just keep pushing her away till you hurt her enough for her to leave your ass._

\- _What the fuck did she say to you?_

\- _Nothing, I'm not blind you know._ He lied.

\- _You guys are hot and cold and I keep walking in and having the feeling I'm interrupting._ _What the hell is going on Dean?_

Dean took a deep breath.

\- _Back in Watertown, after the hunt, she wanted to celebrate our win against yellow eyes. We got drunk and-_

\- _Oh my god!_

\- _She kissed me Sam. That's it._

\- _And you pushed her away?_

\- _What was I supposed to do Sam? She was drunk._

\- _Never stopped you before..._

\- _We're talking about Hailey here, not some chick I pick out in bars._

\- _So if she would have been sober would you have gone through with it?_

\- _What? No!_

\- _Ok... answer this then; Did you want her to stop kissing you?_

\- _This has nothing to do with what I want Sammy._

\- _That's not an answer_

\- _That's all you're getting._

\- _Dean._

\- _What do you want me to say Sam? That I love her? That I want to be with her? That's just... selfish, when we both know where I'm going to be in less than a year. She doesn't deserve that. I can't do that to her... Or to myself._

Sam looked at his feet. He didn't know what to say to his brother. He felt responsible for his deal and now he was responsible to keep his brother away from love. He wasn't surprised about the revelation Dean just told him. He had figured a long time ago Dean had feelings for Hailey and would probably never act on it. But now knowing Hailey felt the same way... It should've changed everything. But because he got himself killed his brother had to give that up even before it began. He looked up to Dean and his lip quivered as his eyes watered.

\- _I'm sorry Dean... All this... It's my fault._

\- _No, it isn't Sam, I will never regret bringing you back and I'd do it again, got it?_

\- _We'll find a way to break the deal. Sam said nodding at Dean._

\- _Yeah... Dean answered mostly to make Sam feel better. He knew they bolted the deal._

\- _Alright, enough with the chick flick moment or we'll start to sync our periods. Dean needed to brake the tension._

Sam half laughed and they both got out of the bathroom and called it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: OMG thank you so much for favoriting and reviewing this story! You guys made my week! Hope you enjoy chapter: 6 :)

Chapter :6

The next morning Hailey woke up before the brothers. She quietly grabbed her things and made her way into the bathroom to shower. She was surprised to find them still asleep when she got out and decided to take a walk to grab them some coffee and breakfast. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her sneakers. While she was walking she felt her purse vibrate and swore as she quickly grabbed her phone. Sure enough it was Bobby.

\- _Hey dad!_

\- _Don't ¨hey dad¨ me! You didn't call last night!_

\- _Dad, I'm sorry. But were still just on the road. We're about halfway to Georgia._

\- _How's life on the road? Miss home yet?_

\- _I miss my bed that's for sure. Any news about the omens?_

\- _People are starting to go missing in Dublin. Three people were murdered by a family member. You guys better get your asses there ASAP._

\- _Yeah I'll tell them once I get back._

\- _What do you mean get back? Where the hell are you?_

\- _Just went out to grab coffee dad relax._

\- _You shouldn't be alone Hails._

\- _Dad I'm fine. I'll call you tonight when we get to Dublin ok?_

\- _You better._

\- _Love yah!_ Hailey said before hanging up the phone and entering a little diner.

Hailey came back and the brothers were still sleeping. She figured they were worn out from killing a vampire nest and having to drive for so long. She sat at the table and opened the bag pulling out a Styrofoam take out box and started eating her pancakes and bacon.

\- _Smells like heaven._ Dean said his face still squished into the pillow, referring to the coffee and bacon smell.

\- _Well better get up while it's still hot._ Hailey said smiling at Dean as he sat up wiping the drool off his face.

Dean sat at the edge of his sofa bed and grabbed his pants from the end of the bed. He pulled them up while getting up in one swift motion. He sat on the other chair across from her and she handed him his coffee.

\- _I_ _got us pancakes and bacon for breakfast._ She said while staring at her food and not at Dean who was shirtless in front of her.

\- _Great!_ _Thanks, but next time wait till one of us is up so we don't think you ran out on us._

\- _As if I'd run out on you guys._ She said rolling her eyes at her food.

\- _You know, if this gets to be too much for you, at anytime, you say the word and I'll bring you back home._ Dean said trying to get her to look at him.

\- _Trying to get rid of me already Winchester?_ She said inspecting her bacon before taking a bite.

\- _Course not!_ _It's actually nice having someone else than Sam to talk to. He gets boring real quick._ Dean said trying to at least make her smile but she only took a bite of her pancake.

\- _Fine, if ever I feel like I can't handle it. I'll let you know. Dad called me, on my way to the diner, says people are killing their family members and going missing in Dublin. Said we better get there sooner rather than later._

\- _Sounds like demons alright... SAMMY!_

\- _I'm up!_ Sam said sitting straight in bed.

\- _Eat some breakfast. We gotta leave soon if we want to make it to Dublin before tomorrow._

Hailey finished her meal and started packing her things while Sam ate and took a shower. Dean helped her load their bags into the trunk. He was wondering if he should bring up what happened last night, but he felt she would only shut off even more and if they were heading to an infested town of demons, they needed to be focused.

During the drive Hailey was quietly playing on her phone, Sam had gotten her a charger for the car. Bobby called them and gave them more info and told them he had managed to pin point a location in Dublin, an abandon warehouse, with the help of Missouri. Sam thanked Bobby and told them they were going to head there as soon as they arrived.

\- _So we get there and just start killing them?_ Asked Hailey, actually speaking for the first time in six hours.

\- _No, we get there and try to get a look at what we're dealing with, get as much info as we can, we make a plan then we go back and start killing them._ Sam explained.

\- _What if we get caught checking the place out?_

\- _Then it's plan B; start shooting and then ask questions._ Answered Dean.

Hailey went back to her phone then. After a while she fell asleep. When Sam heard the familiar sound of her snores he looked at his brother.

\- _You think Hailey is up to fight demons? Asked Sam._

\- _I know I won't let anything happen to her, if that's what you mean._

\- _You know I can hear you both right?_ Hailey said stretching out in the back seat. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

\- _If I remember correctly I can still kick both of your asses, it's sweet and all but I think I can handle a couple of demons._

\- _Maybe we just let you think you can beat us._ Dean said.

\- _Pull over and we'll see._ Offered Hailey.

\- _You think you can handle all of this?_ Dean said looking at her through the mirror.

\- _I think the real question here is; Can you?_ Hailey stared at the rear view mirror defiantly.

\- _Enough you two. We're about four hours away now. We should stop and eat._ Sam told them trying to stop their pissing match before Dean got hurt.

\- _I need gas anyway, I say we grab something from the gas station and get there already._ Dean said getting sick of being in the car.

And so they did and finally got to Dublin, Georgia around midnight. They pulled over a few blocks away from the warehouse and they got out of the car.

\- _You stay close got it?_ Dean told her giving her the colt Bobby had fixed.

\- _Got it._ She rolled her eyes.

They sneaked by the back of the warehouse and sure enough there was about five demons standing guard at the entrances and windows. Sam and Dean silently nodded and split on each sides, Dean grabbed Hailey's hand and pulled her with him. They walked around the building ducking behind rocks and trees as they watched for any other signs.

\- Demon on the roof, two o'clock. Hailey whispered to Dean.

Sure enough another demon was standing guard on the roof. Dean signed at Hailey to stay put and got closer to the fence suddenly he heard running behind him and turned in time to see Hailey tackle him to the ground into the tall grass and slapped her hand over his mouth. They heard footsteps pass near them and they both kept still. Once the footsteps faded away Hailey let out a breath of relief, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. Dean slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth and she pulled herself off of from him awkwardly.

\- _Thanks._ Dean whispered to her and she nodded back at him.

Hailey spotted two demons talking near the front entrance. She tried getting closer but Dean grabbed her. She nodded at the direction of the conversation but Dean pointed a little farther where she saw Sam hidden behind a car near the demons. Once the demons walked back inside, Dean took Hailey's hand again and carefully made their way back to the impala, where Sam was already waiting for them.

\- _What a rush!_ Hailey said to the brothers

\- _Find anything?_ Dean asked Sam.

\- _The demons were talking about training. I think they're actually raising an army here Dean._

\- _Great... with the five we saw in back and the two that were in front we saw a total of nine demons._

\- _I saw three more._ Sam added.

\- _So we know we have at least a dozen standing guard and no clue how many are inside or what they're planning... Dean recapped._

\- _I say we wait till one of those suckers leave and ask him._ Hailey offered.

\- _Right, because demons just love to give out info. Dean said sarcastically._

\- _With the right amount of pressure I'm sure it will be more than willing to tell us what we need to know._ Hailey answered and both brothers shared a surprised look.

\- _That's actually a good plan Hails._ Said Sam proudly. Hailey just shrugged at the compliment and climbed back into the car.

After two hours of waiting in the impala, they finally spotted someone exiting the building. He was a sort man with glasses and he was heading their way. They let him pass the car and both brothers got out and ran to grab the demon while Hailey quickly opened the trunk of the car and took out their bags. Sam and Dean came back and threw the demon in the trunk. They all shared a nod and got into the car and drove away. They tried finding a secluded place to `question` the demon and found an old cabin next to a small river. Sam and Dean checked the place out and Hailey painted a trap in the middle of the rotten room. She waited for it to dry and placed a chair, she had gotten from the kitchen, dead in the center. Sam and Dean came in with the demon and quickly got him into the trap then tied him to the chair.

\- _Hailey you wait on the other side, we got this._ Dean told her as he took her arm and brought her out of the room.

\- _Wait what? This isn't my first torturing Dean. dad questioned a tone of demons while I was growing up._

\- _This isn't about you Hails. Just wait here._

\- _No!_

\- _Dammit Hailey! I won't..._ Dean stopped himself and took a deep breath and started over, this time he talked calmly.

\- _I won't be able to do what I have to do, if you're in there watching... we need to know what they're planning. We got one shot and I need to do this right. Hailey, please, wait here._

Hailey looked into Dean's pleading eyes and couldn't come up with anything.

\- _Alright. Do what you gotta do. I'll just... wait here, I guess_.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and quickly kissed her on the head before walking back inside the room with Sam, closing the door behind him.

\- _Awww, how romantic, he asked his slut to wait outside, she seems easy too... I'll make sure to have a turn with her_. Taught the demon but Dean didn't bite.

\- _Who are you working for_? Asked Dean holding a bottle of holy water he had placed on the table with other things he needed to make the demon talk.

\- _You're mother._ Dean splashed some water and the demon screamed in pain.

Hours passed and the sun was rising. Hailey walked to the impala trying to get away from the screams and yelling that was going on inside. She kept pacing near the car and all of a sudden things got quiet. She waited and listened, when she heard nothing but silence she decided to go back in. She made her way to the room and opened the door. She saw Sam and Dean standing near the bloodied dead body.

\- _Did you get him to talk?_ Hailey asked startling both brothers.

\- _They're raising an army._ Dean answered and walked her out of the blood covered room, Sam followed.

\- _Why?_

\- _Believe me if he knew, he would've said something._ Said Sam.

\- _Alright so we take them down, I think I have an idea how._

\- _Hailey they're about a hundred demons in that warehouse._ Dean barked.

\- _The more the merrier._ She winked back at them and walked outside.

Sam and Dean picked up their weapons and headed out joining Hailey.

\- _Alright, were listening, what's the plan Einstein?_ Asked Dean

\- _While we were at the warehouse, you guys noticed the speakers hooked on the building right?_

\- _Of course._ Lied Dean.

\- _I say we get in there and play a little mixed tape._

\- _Hailey, that's brilliant!_ Sam said.

\- _Don't act so surprised._

\- We still gotta figure out how to get in there. Dean said.

\- _We distract them while one of us goes in there and plugs the tape and presses play?_ Suggested Sam.

\- _Too risky..._

\- _Got a better plan?_ Asked Hailey.

\- _Yeah, we find somewhere to sleep. Then we'll start planning an attack._

They nodded and found a motel not too far. But the room they had didn't have a couch but two arm chairs and two double beds.

\- Great. Said Dean

\- Sam, you mind if we share? Hailey asked to Dean's surprise.

\- Actually, you'd be better with Dean, I kick a lot.

\- Of course you do. Dean?

\- Yeah sure, no one sleeping on that carpet. He said gesturing the brown stained carpet.

Dean went into the bathroom and brought his bag with him. Hailey and Sam dropped theirs on their beds and flopped onto it.

\- _Since when are you a kicker_? Hailey asked Sam lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

\- _What?_ Sam smiled up to the ceiling.

\- _Never mind..._ She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the bed.

 _She_ dug a half bottle of whiskey out of her bag. She didn't bother looking for a glass. She unscrewed the cap and took a chug from the bottle. Sam sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

\- _C'mon you're going to tell me after hours of hearing a guy- I mean a demon, scream in pain you don't need a little help to calm your nerves?_ She said as she handed him the bottle. Sam looked at it then at Hailey and took a swing at it.

\- _You sure that's all you're drinking about?_ Asked Sam taking another swing and handing back the bottle.

\- _Bite me Sammy._ She said taking one last long sip and closing the bottle and setting it on the nightstand.

\- _I think you're plan might actually work Hails._

\- _The only problem is finding a way to get pass a hundred demons..._

\- _We'll figure it out._

\- _Yeah I know._ She smiled at Sam.

Hailey was pulling out her oversized shirt from her bag when Dean came out of the shower _._ Sam grabbed his duffle and quickly got into the bathroom. Dean was wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else. He pulled the covers from the bed and slipped in. `Great` she thought, she was not only sharing a bed with Dean but a half naked Dean at that. She looked down at her shirt she was holding. She had to change but Sam had bolted into the bathroom before she could.

\- _Lights out? She asked_

\- _Sure._ Dean answered, lying in bed with an arm over his eyes.

Hailey threw her shirt back on the bed, turned off the lights and closed the dark curtains tighter. She heard the shower turn on and made her way back to her side of the bed. She pulled her shirt off and unzipped her jeans. The sound made Dean peak over to her and he quickly realised she was undressing right in front of him, keeping her back to him. It was dark in the room but he could clearly see her in the shadows. He gulped as she pulled down her jeans, revealing a black lace thong and he couldn't help but stare at her round bare ass. He felt bad for looking but it wasn't enough to make him look away. She unclipped her bra and let it drop onto the floor. She turned quickly covering her breast as she faced Dean and without looking at him, quickly pick up her shirt from the bed. She turned again and pulled on her shirt. She picked up the pile of clothes from the floor and shoved it back into her bag. She dropped the bag onto the floor and pulled back the covers, slipping in next to Dean, placing herself on her side, her back facing him.

All Dean could think about was Hailey next to him, wearing only a t-shirt and thong. He kept staring up to the ceiling, trying to ignore the torture of having her so close to him. He heard Sam come out of the shower and silently making his way into his own bed. An hour passed and Dean was not able to find sleep. Suddenly Hailey threw the covers off of her and flipped on her other side facing him. Dean's eyes ran over her body. Her T-shit was riding up and he could see her bare hip and long toned legs. His eyes ran up her body and found her face, her lips and finally her opened eyes looking up at him. Dean's heart stopped. He was caught. They both just stared at each other without saying a word.

\- _Screw it._ Dean finally said before crashing his lips onto hers and wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Hailey was stunned at first but quickly recovered and kissed him back, letting him take control and before she knew it he was on top of her, one hand pulling at her hair, keeping her mouth on his, one hand roamed up her leg and cupped her ass. She responded by wrapping her bare legs around his waist, bringing him even closer to her and her hands ran up and down his back, she could feel his muscles respond at her touch. He let go of her mouth only to kiss her neck. His hands ran up under her shirt and she felt shivers run over her whole body as his callous hands explored her soft skin. Sam let out a snore and it was enough to stop Dean. He rolled off of her and onto his back beside her. Both were breathing heavily looking at the ceiling. Suddenly Hailey got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of her bag on the floor and stepped into them before leaving the room to get some air. Dean closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

\- _Dammit_. He said pulling himself out of bed grabbing a shirt and headed out.

He found Hailey leaning against the trunk of his car. He made his way to her, putting his shirt on and just stood there not sure what he was supposed to say to her.

\- _Let me guess, this is the part where you tell me you have no clue what came over you and you're sorry._

\- _I know exactly what came over me..._ Dean said stepping closer to Hailey. She looked up to him with her big blue eyes. He cupped her face and trailed his thumb against her pouty lower lip. He leaned in wanting to taste her again but settled to lean his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath and pulled away leaning on the trunk next to her.

\- _But?_ Asked Hailey knowing all too well Dean wasn't done talking.

Dean turned his head towards her and smiled sadly at how well she knew him.

\- _As much as I want this, Hailey... and believe me, I want this... I can't._ He said looking deeply in her eyes wanting her to understand.

\- _Why?_

\- _Wrong place, wrong time._ If he wasn't heading to hell in less than a year he would have thrown out Sam and taken her right then. He would have never pushed her away to begin with.

Hailey's eyes became cold at his words and she let out a bitter laugh that surprised Dean. She pushed herself off of the impala and started pacing, feeling her blood boiling with anger. Her hands balled into fists as she felt the need to punch something.

\- _Really Dean!? You're gonna feed me the same line you fed to Jo!?_

Dean's eyes widen as he remembered letting Jo down with the same line. But that was different. He had lost his father and Jo had shown herself interested but it was purely physical. Hailey was much more than that. She deserved much more of an explanation but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

\- _Yeah, she told me._

\- _Hailey-_

\- _You know what? Save it Dean, I don't want to hear your bullshit._ She stormed off but Dean ran after her and grabbed her arm turning her around.

\- _Hailey wait!_

\- _What?!_ She yelled back at him.

Dean didn't know what to say, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he had sold his soul for Sam. He searched for anything else he could say but came up empty handed.

\- _That's what I thought... You're just a coward Dean._ She roughly pulled her arm away and stormed back into the room. Leaving a speechless Dean standing in the middle of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trio spent the afternoon working on a plan to exorcise a hundred demons with a recorded tape that Hailey stubbornly volunteered to sneak in while the brothers would distract the demons. Sam had gone to city hall and had managed to find blue prints of the warehouse. They found the office where the intercom should be, in the back shipping area. Dean thought they should all go by the back and cover Hailey while she placed the tape but Hailey and Sam didn't agree, saying they wouldn't have the surprised effect they needed for this to work. Dean kept trying to change their minds but deep down he knew they were right, he just wished it didn't have to be Hailey going in alone. But she couldn't fight as well as the brothers to keep them busy for one of them to put the tape in. Dean tried pulling Hailey away to talk to her a couple of times but she would coldly tell him off. Hailey tried her best to stay focus on their plan and push her thoughts of Dean as far as possible in her mind. She was going to deal with that after they got this case over and done with. Hailey had called Bobby and told him they were going to do. He wasn't happy their plan at all and Hailey quickly told him she was going to call him back as soon as it was done, ending the call.

It was around sunset when they were ready to put their plan at work. The ride to the warehouse was silent and tension filled the car. Hailey was feeling pretty nervous about being by herself, in an infested demon building, but she knew Sam and Dean would bring enough attention to themselves to clear out as many demons as possible. She just had to move fast.

Dean pulled the impala not too far away from the warehouse. They all got out and made their way to the trunk of the car. Dean opened it and set Hailey up with holy water, the colt, salt, a small bag and another gun loaded with rock salt. He threw the demon blade over at Sam who caught it easily and handed him also a gun. He pulled out his sawed off and placed two more guns in his waist band. Finally he pulled out a couple of Molotov cocktails and closed the trunk.

\- We'll give you a three minutes head start. You wait till the coast is clear. Got the tape?

Hailey pulled the tape, she and Sam had manage to record at the motel, out of her back pocket to show him and placed it back.

\- Good. Look, we'll save as many people we can but you see anybody... I want you to shoot. Things go sour you run back to the impala. You got five minutes to get there and put the cassette in and get out. You hunk once you get to the impala.

\- I got it Dean. Once I hunk I wait a minute, I don't see you by then, I drive off.

Dean looked at her intensely. He wanted to pull her in a hug but knew she was way too pissed right now. He settled for a light squeeze on her arm. She ignored the gesture turning towards Sam.

\- See you in a couple of minutes. She smiled before making her way around the building and waiting in back.

She leaned next to a tree and opened her bag to find a pair of cutters. She spotted three Demons two were walking together making their round and one was on the roof. Soon enough she heard explosions from the Molotov cocktails. She saw the demons run towards the front of the warehouse and Hailey quickly made her way to the fence and started cutting the fence. Once she was able to pull the fence open enough to get in her took a second to make sure no demons were in sight. She squeezed her on the other side and ran to the door. She tried the open it but wasn't surprised it was lock. She quickly got out the small kit to pick locks from the little bag and managed to easily unlock the door. Once inside, she was surprised, yet relieved to find it empty. She ran to the second office to the left, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned and scanned the office looking for place to play the cassette.

\- You have got to be kidding!

All she found was a microphone placed on the desk. She emptied her small bag not finding the recorder they had used to make the tape.

\- Shit! Shit! Shit!

There was no way to play the tape. How did they not anticipate that possibility she asked herself pacing the room. She heard another explosion from outside.

Sam and Dean were fighting demons trying to keep them busy. They were everywhere. They tried shooting them to keep them away from them but they were just too many. Dean ran out of salt rocks and loaded his sawed off smashing it into a skull of a demon running towards him.

\- It's taking too long! Yelled Dean to his brother backing off and shooting.

\- I know! Sam yelled back.

They heard the feedback from the speakers and both let out a sigh of relief.

\- _Uhm..._ _Ergo draco maledicte…  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare_.

- _That's not the tape!_ _It's not the same exorcism!_ Yelled back Sam.

\- _Shit!_ Dean noticed the demons sharing a panicked look. Hailey was supposed to stick the tape in and get out. Now she was stuck in an office doing the exorcism by herself.

\- _Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
_ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt_ _._

Hailey heard someone smash against the door. She got the colt out of her waistband and backed up against the wall. She continued her ritual speaking louder, her eyes never leaving the door.

\- _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias  
libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos._

The door busted open and a woman with black eyes came in with an evil smile.

\- _So you're the little bitch who's trying to exorcise us? Gotta say you got guts, can't wait to play with them._

\- _Shoot Hailey!_ _Shoot!_ Screamed Dean hearing the conversation from the speakers outside. Fighting off two Demons.

\- _That's my girl!_ Dean smiled as they heard a shot go off.

\- _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae  
te rogamus, audi nos._ Hailey continued. Two other Demons came rushing in the room. She shot one of them but the second one, a tall dark hair man, got to her and smashed her against the wall.

\- _Sending us all back to hell aren't we? You want to make sure Dean has the welcoming party he deserves?_

Hailey struggled against the demon that was holding her by the throat. She looked at the demon, confused by his words.

\- _Oh. You don't know? Sweet little Dean is keeping stuff from his girl? That ain't right. How can you love someone and lie to their face. Even I think that's awful._

Dean froze. His heart stopped a beat. He shared a concern look with his brother.

\- _How do you think he managed to bring back dear old Sammy from the dead?_ Taught the demon, enjoying the look of horror and confusing Hailey had on her face.

\- _We have big plans for dear Dean_. The demon continued.

\- _Why isn't she shooting!?_ Asked Dean Pushing his way towards the building. Sam following Dean. Hailey needed them and Dean needed to shut that Demon up.

\- _What are you talking about?_ They heard Hailey ask softly in the speakers.

\- _NO!_ Yelled Dean shooting his way to the building.

The demon smiled at Hailey and loosened his grip on her.

\- _He sold his soul, beautiful. He has less than a year before we get to play with him. All he ever cared about was his brother. What? You think you'd be a good reason for him to stay? Please, I think we both know he doesn't care about you that way. Oh baby, don't cry._ They heard the demon laugh.

Dean's heart sunk. They didn't hear anything for a moment but then they heard three gun shots. Sam, who was fighting away, suddenly stopped. Thinking Hailey might have been the one on the receiving end of those bullets. It was enough to miss an oncoming Demon who tackled him to the ground.

\- _Sam!_ Yelled Dean snapping out of what he had also heard and ran to his brother. Not letting himself think of Hailey, but his brother in need.

\- _Terribilis… Deus de sanctuario suo.  
Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
Benedictus Deus. __Gloria Patri_. Hailey finished staring down at the three dead bodies in front of her, holding the colt.

Another Demon came into the room but before Hailey could shoot it, black smoke came rushing out of his mouth and the man fell unconscious on the floor.

All of the demons outside screamed as black smoke filled the air and vanished as they all dropped to the ground, some dead, some were only unconscious. Dean helped Sam get up and they both bolted to the back of the building and ran to the office they knew Hailey had been. Her eyes shot up from the bodies to the brothers who appeared in the door way. She had tears running down her face as she stared at Dean. She didn't have to ask if what the demon said was true. The pained look in his eyes gave it away. She looked over to Sam who looked almost as guilty as Dean.

\- _You knew_. She whispered to Sam amazed he had hid the fact Dean was going to hell. She felt betrayed.

Hailey pushed passed the brothers, Dean tried to stop her but she quickly turned around, punched him right in the nose and stormed out.

The brothers made their way to the impala in time to see Hailey putting back the weapons in the trunk of the car. She took out her duffle bag and flipped it over her shoulder. She slammed the trunk shut and started walking away. Dean sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm to stop her, taking the chance to receive another hit.

\- _Hailey, where are you going?_

\- _Home._

\- _Hails, get into the car I'll bring you home._ He pleaded.

\- _I'm not going anywhere with you Dean._

\- Hai-

\- _A year Dean!?_ She asked screaming and pushed him roughly away from her. Dean back away at the impact and kept his eyes on the ground.

\- _I mean. I'm not an idiot. I know whatever you did to bring him back was bad, but this? How the hell are we supposed to get you out of it!?_

\- _You can't. If we, by any means, try to break the deal... Sam dies._ Dean explained but couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Hailey's eyes widened as new tears rolled down her face.

\- _The demon said you only cared about Sam. But he was wrong, you only care about yourself. You'd rather have us lose you than you going through the pain of losing him_.

\- _I did the right thing Hailey_. Dean tried to defend himself.

\- _Really_? _Because I'm sure your dad thought the same thing. Tell me, did it feel right breathing air while John was rotting in hell?!_ She yelled back, she felt her whole body shake in anger and pain.

\- _He was dead Hailey_! _Cold. I couldn't take it. I had to bring him back. I was already dead inside, making that deal, yeah Hailey it was selfish and weak. But I'd do it again than be alone._

\- _You were never alone Dean... You had me. You always had me. I guess I just wasn't enough for you to keep your soul._ She managed to say, the pain showing in every word she spoke _._

\- _Don't say that._ Dean pleaded.

\- _Hailey you mean so much-_

\- _Shut up! You don't get to say I mean anything to you! GOT IT?_ _Not when I clearly mean nothing to you!_ She said through sobs. Dean tried to take a step towards her but she back away just as fast.

\- _Were you ever going to tell me? Or was I supposed to just think you died some day on a hunt?_

Dean wished he knew what to tell her. But he didn't. Part of him wished he told her every day, another part wished he would never have to. Hailey nodded at his silence.

\- _How did you get Sam on board with keeping me the dark?_

\- _I told him I was going to tell you once we found out a way out of it._

\- _But there isn't. Did you even, try to find a way?_

\- _Bobby's trying to find a way but-_

\- _He knows!?_

\- _I begged him not to tell you and he only agreed because he thinks he can save me and keep you from worrying._

\- _I can't believe this! Dean, you manipulated everyone._

\- _I was trying to protect you!_

\- _No you weren't. It was easier for you to play pretend with me than actually deal with what's going on. Was I a good enough distraction for you? Bet I kept your mind off of hell while we were making out._

\- _Stop it._ Begged Dean tears running down his own face now.

\- _I'm going to go home, help dad save your sorry ass._. _. I'm not letting Sam lose you the same way you lost your dad... You didn't deserve that and Sam sure hell doesn't. But you and me... whatever we have or had... That's lost for good, you hear me? Once I get you out of this... I don't want to see you again. She explained with a shaky voice._

\- _Hailey, please. Don't do this._

\- _You broke my heart Dean!_ She sobbed back, turning away and started walking off.

Dean just stood there in shock. He watched her leave, knowing she wasn't going to want to be anywhere, near him.

\- _She'll get over it Dean_. Sam tried to make his brother feel better, putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- _No, she won't_. He answered shrugging off the comforting hand of his brother and picking out the phone from his jacket and dialed Bobby's number.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

author's note: Hey guys sorry for the delay, I have four kids and two of them started school. I had less time to sit and work on the story. It will get better in the next chapters ;)

A whole month had gone by since Hailey saw the Winchesters. She had become obsess with finding a way to get Dean out of the deal. She spent most of her days locked up in her room reading about the crossroads demons. She had to find something, anything to help. Bobby was worried about her. She barely spoke to him since she came back home. Dean had called Bobby and told him what had happened that night, at the warehouse. How Hailey had handled herself and exorcised all those demons. How she had found out about Dean's deal. He tried talking to her about it but she refused to listen to anything he had to say. She barely came out of her room to eat. She would leave at odd hours in the night, once she came back with a bloody nose and a black eye. She refused to tell Bobby what had happened. She knew if he found out she was `questioning` demons to get information about the deal he would freak out. But how else was she supposed to get information.

That night she had tracked down a demon and easily managed to have her followed by it in a rundown cabin. Once the demon entered Hailey made sure she made enough noise for him to follow her downstairs. Once he had gotten down, he had walked straight into the trap she had painted. That's when Hailey came out of the shadows.

· _You bitch!_ He growled at her.

Hailey splashed him with holy water, watching him sizzle.

· _What do you want?_ Asked the demon in pain.

· _Dean Winchester._ What do you know about his deal?

· _Who?_

Hailey grabbed the holy water again and dosed him in it. While the demon screamed in pain she quickly got a chair, stained in blood and expertly sat the demon and tied him up. Every time he tried to resist her, she just kept splashing him. Once the demon was secured in the chair Hailey walked out of the trap. She went to a little table and grabbed a small knife. The demon started laughing.

· I know one thing about Dean Winchester.

· I'm all ears. Hailey said twisting the knife in her hand.

· He's screwed. The demon laughed.

Hailey plunged the knife into its leg, the demon roared in pain and Hailey smiled as she twisted the knife.

· See it might not be a demon blade but when you dip the blade in holy water and salt... Hurts like a bitch too.

· I don't know anything!

· That's where you're wrong. You're not the first I brought here you know... I had four demons tell me you would know something.

· Right because us demons are known to tell the truth.

· Believe me, they weren't lying. And when I'll be done with you, you won't be either.

Hours passed and Hailey had used all of her knowledge in torturing. She had even beaten the demon till her knuckles bled. She had filled all the cuts with salt and even made it drink holy water. She was tired and the demon hadn't said a word to her yet. As rays of sunlight started peeking through the windows Hailey had figured the demon wasn't going to talk. She picked up her little book and started reading an exorcism. The demon twisted and screamed in pain.

· Alright! I'll talk... just, stop! The demon begged spitting out blood as she paused.

· I'm listening.

· Find the demon who holds his contract. You kill her you break the contract.

· Who holds it?

· I don't know!

· Bullshit! You said her! Who's her?!

Sam and Dean spent the month on the road. Having opened the devil's trap kept them busy. They finally hit a dead end and things were calm at the moment. Sam had called Bobby to let him know they were coming down his place to rest a little. They needed a break and Sam needed to search a miracle for his brother. Dean had gone from bad to worst. He was reckless and most nights he'd drink to get enough courage to call Hailey, but she never answered and he just kept drinking till he would pass out. He missed her. Since she left, he couldn't think of anything else but her. He had tried to go to bars to change his mind and easily would pick up a girl. But he only ended up feeling even worst about himself till he couldn't even go through it anymore. None of them made him feel the way Hailey did. He should have told her the day he brought back Sam. It was too late now. He felt more than nervous to go to Bobby's. It was one thing having her ignoring him on the road. He wasn't sure how to handle being in the same house as her for a couple of days. Bobby had told them about how she kept to herself since she was back, he was worried about her and Dean knew it was all, his fault. Dean took a deep breath as they turned into Bobby's street.

· _You okay?_ Asked Sam.

· _Yeah... You think Bobby told her we were coming over?_

· _I don't know. But Dean, you gotta fix this. You can't keep this up any longer._

· _Keep what up!?_ He asked in defense.

· _The self loathing act you got going on. We need to focus on how to save you!_

· _I thought we were going to Bobby's to wind down..._

· _Look, I've been going along with this `keep busy` hunts you had us on but, time's running out Dean._

· _You think I don't know that?_

· _Do you?_

Dean glared at Sam but didn't say anything. They finally pulled into Bobby's driveway. Dean took a minute before getting out of the impala. They grabbed their bags and headed inside. Bobby was pacing in the living room, his phone on his ear and nodded his hello to the brothers.

· _Dammit Hailey, once you get this. Call me back. I mean it! He barked at the phone before hanging up._

· _Where's Hailey?_ Asked Sam in concern

· _She slipped out again last night... Doing god knows what._ Bobby explained taking his cap off and scratching his head.

· _Don't you have a GPS on her phone?_ Asked Dean.

· _Doesn't work when she turns it off smart ass._

· _You told her we were coming?_ Dean asked thinking she just didn't want to see him.

· _No, she was already out when Sam called me._

· _Alright, I'll go look for her. Call me if you get any news._ Dean said fishing out his keys.

Before Dean got out of the house, they heard Bobby's pick up pull in the driveway. The three men were relieved she was okay. The door opened and a blood covered Hailey came in.

· _What the hell happened to you?!_ Bobby asked making his way to his daughter to inspect her wounds.

· _I'm fine dad, not my blood._ She pushed away from him.

· _What did you do?_ Asked Sam worried.

· _What I should have been doing three months ago._ She answered bitterly. Not making eye contact with the brothers.

· _What is that supposed to mean? Hailey, I can't take this sneaking around anymore._

· _What can I say, you guys taught me well._ She said before going up the stairs and into the bathroom for a well needed shower.

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Both brothers followed.

· Ain't she just precious? Asked sarcastically Bobby.

· She's torturing demons. Dean told them shocking both Bobby and Sam.

· _That obvious, huh?_ Bobby asked. he was hoping the only one who had figured it out.

· How are you sure? Asked Sam.

· _She's covered in blood, that isn't hers, her knuckles are bruised and bloodied. She smelt like the sea... How long has she been sneaking out like this?_

· _Started about three weeks ago._

· _Maybe she just went on a hunt?_ Offered Sam.

· _Sam she's been obsessed with finding information for Dean. I hate to say it but, Dean's right._

· _So she's been torturing demons to get them to talk? That's pretty extreme, even for her_. Said Sam.

· _Shows you boys haven't been here for a whil_ e. _I barely recognise her anymore. She asked a bunch of questions when she started researching, once she knew what I knew she shut herself off._

· _I'm sorry._ Dean said to Bobby

· _Yeah, me too._ Bobby said. He was just as much to blame as Dean. He didn't want his daughter to find out about Dean going to hell. He knew she and Dean shared a special bound. He saw how it destroyed her when they had lost Sam. He didn't want to see her lose Dean. He leaned on the counter and sipped his coffee. They all stayed in silence in the kitchen till they heard Hailey come down the stairs. She made her way to Bobby's book shelf and started pulling books out.

· _That's it._ Bobby said slamming his coffee on the counted and stomping towards Hailey.

· _Hailey, we need to talk._

· _Not now dad._ Hailey said not bothering to look at him as she tried to make her way around him with a couple of books in her arms.

Bobby grabbed her books and threw them against the wall.

· _Now!_

· _What the hell was that for!? Yelled Hailey looking at her father this time._

· _You're torturing demons! By yourself! Have you gone completely mad? You barely even sleep anymore! You're skin and bones. Just let us help you with whatever you're doing._

· _That's rich coming from you. How do you like being kept in the dark, dad?_ Hailey sauced.

· _Grow up Hailey! You keep crying we don't treat you like an adult, why don't you start acting like one first? How long is this little spoiled princess act going to last!? You think you can figure this all out? You need my help. Dean needs OUR help. You keep putting in my face we wasted time by not telling you, who's wasting time now!?_

Hailey stared in shock by her father's outburst. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was acting out and it wasn't helping anybody. She was filled with anger and used it to push herself and keep focus on saving Dean.

· _Ok. She said simply._

· _Start talking!_

Sam and Dean decided to move into the living room, wanting to know what Hailey was up to in the past month. She nervously played with her fingers and waited for the brothers to take a seat.

· _I've been hunting demons down to get them to talk._

· _How?_ Asked Sam which got him a glare from Hailey.

· _...Mostly by using myself as bait._

· _Hailey!_ Bobby started up again _._

· _Dad, you asked remember? Anyway the worst that happen was a bloody nose._

· _Did you manage to find anything?_ Asked Dean speaking to her for the first time. Hailey froze a second as she met Dean's eyes. A wave of emotions rushing through her. She shook out of it and cleared her throat looking away.

· _Well, nothing much but other names of demons that could possibly know something, that is, till just now._

· _What did you find? Asked Sam, hopeful to finaly have a lead._

· _I found out if we kill the demon that holds Dean's contract, the deal ends, completely with no catch._

· _So how do we find the demon? Sam asked excited._

· _It gave me a name, Lilith._

· _Lilith? Bobby asked thinking if he ever heard that name before._

· _Yeah, I'm not sure if it was telling me the truth, I was going to head out tonight and try to get confirmation. Meanwhile I was going to try to look her up._

· _Hailey, you're barely standing as it is. Why don't you get some rest and let us look up Lilith?_

· _Dad I'm fine._ Hailey responded picking up the books from the floor. She got up too fast and stumbled trying to keep her balance.

· _Bobby's right._ _Look, you did great Hails... Let us try to find that Lilith. I promise if we find anything we'll wake you up. You really don't look so good._ Said Sam and Hailey glared back at him but she didn't have the energy to fight back and gave the books to her father.

· _I'll be upstairs._..

Hailey slowly made her way to the staircase but Dean followed her and stopped her, before she climbed it.

· _Can we talk?_ He asked softly.

· _Dean if I wanted to talk to you I would've answered your nightly calls._

· _Then can you just listen?_

· _Then I would've listened to your voicemail, before deleting it._ She said tiredly, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

She looked up at him and her heart broke when she saw the pained look in his eyes. She couldn't bare the sight of him and bit her lip, fighting back tears. Dean cleared his throat and nodded at her, looking at his feet. He backed away a few steps before turning away and Hailey made her way to her room.

Dean walked back into the living room both Bobby and Sam looked up worried.

· She wants nothing to do with me. Dean told them trying to sound light about it but they weren't fooled.

· She'll come around. Bobby said giving a tap on his back.

· Yeah, yeah I know. He lied grabbing a book and settled onto the couch. He flipped the pages trying to focus on what was written but his mind kept wondering about Hailey. How he could make her listen to what he had to say.

She knew sooner or later the Winchesters were bound to drop by. But when she saw the impala parked in her spot, her heart stopped. She wasn't ready to face Dean just yet. She felt so many mixed feelings she didn't even know where to start. She let herself fall into her bed and closed her eyes. It was easier to be done with Dean when he was hunting. Seeing his, once intense emerald eyes that would light up mischievously, now were dull and filled with pain, made it hard for her to not want to be there for him. She knew Dean well enough to know he was petrified, worried about them, putting on a show to seem like it wasn't a big deal so it would take away some of the tension. Part of her knew that's why he had kept his countdown to hell from her. But it hurt that he kept it from her, he pretended with her, lied to her and used her to change his mind.

Silent tears rolled down the side of her face as she hugged her pillow. Hailey slowly let her exhaustion win over and drifted into a deep sleep.

Hailey woke up and it was dark outside. She looked at her clock and saw it was pass nine in the evening. She got up and made her way downstairs, where Bobby and Sam were sitting in the living room looking through books. She gave them on.

· _Did you find anything? She asked them, hugging herself._

· _No, not yet._ Bobby answered trying not to sound discouraged.

· _Maybe it was a false info._ Hailey added as she rubbed her arms, yawning.

· _I'm sure we'll find something._ Sam added with a smile. She ignored him and made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt someone in the room and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. He was hunched in a way to make him look harmless and had that puppy dog eyes.

· _Hey._ He said.

· _I'm mad at you too, you know._

· I know. He nodded.

· I'm sorry, I really am. But that's not what I came in here to talk about.

· If this is about Dea-

· He's miserable ever since you left. All he does is hunt and drink.

· He has a one way ticket to hell Sam. How would you handle it?

· It's not about hell Hail-

· Of course it is! I was just a distraction Sam.

· How can you say that? _I get you're pissed but Dean needs you._

· _I've been working my ass off saving his stupid one ever since I came back!_

· _That's not what I mean and you know it! When we lost dad... I couldn't get through to him, no one could. But you did._

Hailey bit her lips as she remembered pushing him over the edge till he smashed the totaled impala and finally breaking down falling on the ground and bringing her with him as she tried to catch him. The way he held onto her tightly as he sobbed till his body was too exhausted to continue. She remembered the way he had looked into her eyes, something had changed that day. They had managed to lean on the impala, sitting on the ground and Dean told her about everything that he was feeling, Hailey listened and as he finished, Dean feeling better, they started reminiscing about funny moments they had with John. She remembered walking back into the house, Dean thanked her and kissed her goodnight on her forehead, pulling just away enough so they could focus on each other and looked deeply into her eyes. For a second she saw confusion in his green eyes before they darkened and he kissed her cheek. He pulled away and she saw him stare at her lips, licking his. Her heart stopped at the realisation he was going to kiss her. He leaned forward but as his eyes met hers, he stopped. He placed a long brown strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sadly at her. Repeated goodnight and walked away, leaving her feeling out of breath.

 _This isn't easy for me either Sam. I'm doing my best; trying to keep focus, trying to find a lead so we can get him out of the deal._

\- _What if we can't find a way? Do you really want to waste time being angry at Dean?_

\- _That's not fair..._ she said in a whisper knowing he wasn't wrong.

\- _Hailey-._ Sam stopped as the door from the kitchen opened and Dean came in with a couple of bags of food. He stopped a second before putting the bags on the table. Sam gave Hailey a pleading look before making his way out into the living room leaving them some privacy.

Dean started emptying the bags and putting the items away. Hailey took a breath and grabbed a bag and started doing the same. Dean watched her from the corner of his eyes not sure if he should say something. Once they finished putting away everything away, Hailey crossed her arms and waited for Dean to start talking, who stood awkwardly in silence.

\- _You were right._ He said simply and to her confused look, he developed.

\- _About being selfish, I didn't want to lose that bond we had. I didn't want you to see me differently or to see you sad. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to realise; I was losing you. But that bond... it changed into something else... and I got scared! I screwed every chance for us even before I had a clue it was even a possibility, when I brought Sam back. And by not telling you about it... I lost you as a friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you._

Hailey took a moment to let his words sink in. Dean was convinced he wasn't getting out of it. She heard it in his acceptance of them never being together. The pain was heard as he said he had lost her as a friend. He needed her and she felt guilty for pushing him away. Hailey walked her way to Dean who looked at her in confusion and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

\- _I forgive you._

Dean wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and took in her sent he had missed so much. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Hailey pulled away and looked seriously at him.

\- _I'll find a way, I promise._

Dean kissed the top of her head and nodded at her.

\- _Guess we better hit the books than..._ Dean said and Hailey smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and once she turned to go into the living room his smile faded into a frown. He knew there wasn't an out but the people he loved needed to feel like they were helping and he could play along with them if it made them feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

_author's note: hey guys here's chapter 9 hope you all like it I'm working on 10 right now hopefully I will have more time to publish them faster. hope you enjoy._

 _Chapter 9_

The gang spent hours researching Lilith and they still couldn't find anything. Around three in the morning, only Sam and Hailey were awake. Dean had passed out on the couch and Bobby had called it quits about an hour ago. Hailey had giving Sam her notes of all the information and false leads she had encountered in the past month. Sam eyes widen a couple of times as he read how Hailey had questioned the demons. He had to say he was impressed and touched of the lengths she was ready to go for his brother. Before he could comment on it something caught his eyes on the notes. He quickly flipped back a couple of pages then he found what he was looking for and continued to flip back pages. Hailey noticed the sudden change and walk to the desk he was using.

\- You find anything? She asked

\- Maybe, three demons you questioned mentioned something about the first... one even says `the first of us will rise`.

Hailey grabbed her notes and found what Sam was referring to.

\- You think the first is Lilith? She asked

\- Maybe.

\- The first of us... like the first demon?

They exchanged a look before Hailey made her way quickly to Bobby's old books and Sam opened his laptop, both feeling the boost of adrenaline kick in.

\- _Got it!_ Hailey exclaimed.

\- _God demanded that angels bow to humans and love them more than him, but Lucifer refused because he saw humans as unworthy, for which_ _he was cast out of heaven. To prove to God he was right about humanity's flaws, Lucifer twisted and tempted his first soul into a demon. His first child._

\- _So we're dealing with the devil's first demon? She's the one that holds Dean's contract?_

\- _We need confirmation; this is way over our usual demon..._ Hailey gave the book to Sam and made her way to the door pulling her leather jacket on before opening the door.

\- _Where are you going?_ _It's past three in the morning._

\- _Church._ She simply answered, grabbing her keys and slipped out the door.

Sam shook his head and returned to his laptop typing the first demon in his research bar, hoping to get more information. As the page loaded his attention went to his sleeping brother on the couch. They were getting closer to save him, but the more they found out the more it seemed they were over her heads with this one. He shook the feeling away and concentrated on his work, feeling his eyes burn with dryness he closed them, rubbing the tiredness away. He tried focusing on the screen but soon he dosed off leaning his head on his hand.

The sun was already lighting up the sky with pinks and yellows as Hailey parked the pick-up near a small chapel on the empty road. She grabbed her gun and a bottle of holy water before climbing out and carefully opened the unlocked door. She slowly made her way to the back and found a staircase that led to the basement. She carefully went down the old creaking steps and before she could realise anything was slammed against the wall. Her eyes widen and she held both hands up. The man, who was holding her up against the wall, let go of her as his eyes widened.

\- Hailey! What are you doing here at this time?

\- I'm sorry pastor Andrew, I need as much information as possible and you're the only one that can help.

\- Information about what? He asked rising a bushy eyebrow at her.

\- How to kill the first demon.

\- Oh... well in that case... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Some forces are just better to be left alone child. The first demon would be one of them... Why the sudden need to kill Lucifer's daughter?

\- So it's true, the first demon is a woman; Lilith?

\- How dare you speak its name in the house of the Lord? Pastor Andrew said bitterly.

\- _Right, sorry..._

Hailey had met Pastor Andrew, when she was hunting a demon, trying to get information. He had got in her way and exorcised the demon before Hailey could even try to trap it. She had followed him to the little chapel and got caught sneaking in. After she proved herself not possessed, Andrew explained he was also a hunter, a close friend to pastor Jim before he was killed. Jim had somewhat taught Andrew everything he needed to know and trusted him with ancient texts and books, which was the reason for Hailey's visit.

He brought her to a locked room and gathered a couple of text books and carefully placed them on the big study table in the room. The room was dark and smelled like old leather and mold. The walls were covered in bookshelves. Each book was placed in a plastic bag. A study table and wooden chair were placed in the middle of the room.

\- You might find these interesting. Just knock loudly once you're done and don't touch anything else.

\- Alright... Hailey answered inspecting the books he had placed on the table.

\- Hailey, if this is about your friend selling his soul... started Andrew waiting to have her complete attention.

\- ... He might as well have signed it with Lucifer himself.

\- Yeah we'll see about that. Said Hailey, taking a seat in the most uncomfortable chair she had ever sat on.

Andrew looked at her with sorrow before leaving her and locking up the door.

Dean woke up and sat tiredly on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He scanned the room and spotted Sam sleeping in front of his computer. He swung himself off the couch and quietly made his way to his brother. With a small smile he slapped his arm, which was holding his head, away and in a big bang Sam's heavy head slammed onto the keyboard of his laptop. Sam sat up just as quickly.

\- Oh you're up! Teased Dean.

\- Jerk.

\- Bitch. So by the look of things, nothing new huh?

Sam painfully got up from his chair and stretched his muscles. Sleeping on a chair wasn't the best way to get some rest.

\- Actually, Hailey and I made a break through.

\- How so? Dean asked trying to play it cool, even though his heart was racing.

\- Lilith, she the first demon.

\- _The first demon!?_ Bobby said as he appeared in the room.

\- _So she's old?_ Dean guessed not sure what his brother meant.

\- _Yeah, Adam and Eve old._

\- _Great! How do we kill her_? Asked Dean.

\- _I don't think it's going to be that easy, Dean. We're talking about the first soul tortured into a demon... By Lucifer none the less. We're talking big league demon here._ Said Bobby reading what Hailey had found.

\- _When is it ever easy, Bobby?_ Said Dean rubbing the back of his head.

\- _Right, we'll find a way._ _We always do_. Sam said confidently.

Dean nodded at his brother. They were one step closer to breaking his deal. If the was a way to kill Lilith, they would find it, if there wasn't a way out... At least his loved ones would feel like they tried. Dean made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He rinsed out a cup and looked outside from the window and saw the pick up missing.

\- _Hey Sam!_ He called out and soon enough Sam came into the kitchen.

\- _What?_

\- _Where's Hailey?_

\- _Oh, she said she was going to church._

\- _Church? Since when does Hailey go to church?_

\- _I don't know, that's all she said._

\- _Huh..._ Dean said wondering what she was up to again.

Hailey was reading up about the story of the first demon, Lilith. She was almost was powerful as Satan himself. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost noon and she hadn't done any breakthrough with the ancient texts in front of her. She closed the book and rubbed her temples trying to fight off the exhaustion. She was about to call it a day when a book from one the shelves fell on the ground in a loud thump that made Hailey jump up from her chair. She looked around and slowly made her way to the book. She picked it up and pulled it out of its plastic bag.

\- _Ancient summoning spells and exorcists..._ She read out loud.

She heard a door slam from afar and quickly put back the book in its bag and gathered her notes and quickly shoved it all in her bag right before the door of the room opened and Andrew came in. She swung her bag over her shoulder.

\- _Right on time! I was just gonna knock for you to let me out. My eyes won't let me read another word..._

\- _Find anything interesting?_

\- _A little more info but not exactly what I was looking for... You mind if I come back sometime?_

\- _As long as you don't come back in the middle of the night, I guess I could let you read up. But like I said, I don't think you'll find what you need here._

\- _...And like I said before; we'll see about that._

\- _Your will is inspiring Hailey. I pray for a solution for your friend._

Hailey smiled at Pastor Andrew and quickly made her way out, hopped in the pick-up and drove straight home. Once she arrived she saw Dean working on Baby. She pulled in next to the impala and hopped out pulling her bag over her shoulder.

\- _Hey! She greeted to the legs sticking out from under the car._

\- _How was the service_? She heard him ask.

\- _The what now?_ She asked confused.

Dean rolled the bed out from under the car and stood up wiping his dirty hands on his jeans.

\- _Sam said you went to church?_ He clarified.

\- _Oh that._ _Yeah, I know someone who I thought could help, but got nothing much out of it... But get this..._ She started opening her bag and threw it at Dean, who caught it effortlessly.

\- _._..Out of nowhere this book falls off its shelf.

\- _Ancient summoning spells and exorcists._..

\- _Yeah!_ _Might be exactly what we need. I tried making sense of it but my eyes need a break from little letters._

\- _You stole the book, didn't you? He said as he returned it to her._

\- _Barrowed without knowledge._ She corrected him with a devilish grin, which he easily matched.

\- _That's my girl._ He said before he could stop himself. Not sure where exactly they stood anymore. They were good now, that was even more then he could have hoped for, but for some reason calling her his girl seemed to be crossing a line.

Hailey noticed his grin change into a sad smile before he turned her back on her checking something under the hood of the impala. She was going to head inside not sure what to do when she turned to him again.

\- _Need a hand?_ She offered.

\- _Yeah, sure._ She aint breaking as good... pedal kinda got soft... Here you get inside and break when I tell you too. He directed as he made his way back under the car, on the bed. Hailey claimed into the driver's seat and sat at the edge of the seat to reach the pedals. At his signal she pressed on the breaks.

\- _Sonofabitch!_ She heard him yell and she quickly got out of the car in time to see him roll out from under the car covered in thick black goo.

\- _Guess you found the leak._ She said before she burst out in laughter.

\- _Hilarious, can you hand me a towel or something._ He said sitting up on the bed, keeping his eyes closed and spitting out some of the break oil.

\- _Yeah sure. Don't move._ She giggled _._

Hailey grabbed the cleanest rag she found on the roof of the car. She tried facing him but his feet were now under the car. Without really thinking about it, she straddled him sitting on his lap putting her knees on either side of him. All humour was far gone now as she concentrated on getting the oil away from his eyes and carefully wiped his tear cavity, making sure all oil was gone. She gently continued wiping away the black goo from his muscular jaw line. She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Her eyes found his looking back at her intensively. She continued wiping the oil away from his ears nose and soft firm lips, licking her own lips.

\- All done... she whispered returning to his intoxicating emerald eyes. God she missed those eyes. That look...

His hand lightly cupped her face and he placed a long brown strand of hair behind her ear, leaving a streak of oil on her cheek. His hand slowing, hesitantly made its way to the back of her head, he slipped his hand under her hair in the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her softly and slowly. He pulled away, his eyes dark with desire. Hailey leaned in, keeping the slow pace and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her grind closer onto his lap, making him groan in pleasure.

\- _Hailey, get your ass inside, NOW._ Bobby said coldly as he stood next to them both hands in fists each side of him.

\- _Dad!_ Hailey yelped trying to get off of Dean's lap as fast as possible feeling her cheeks flair up. Dean quickly pushed her away and onto her feet before he got up as quickly.

\- _NOW!_ He barked and she looked over at Dean who nodded at her, she could see the fear in his eyes, which she rarely saw.

She quickly went into the house, leaving Dean and Bobby by themselves. Bobby stared at Dean a while not saying a word but his body language was screaming his anger at him.

\- Bobby-

\- Shut your hole, boy. He growled back.

Bobby kept staring down Dean. He didn't know where to start. Before he could figure what to say a wave of anger passed through Bobby and his fist landed on Dean's jaw sending him to the ground.

\- _You get the hell out of my house._

\- _Bobby-_

\- _You really are, a selfish bastard. I get it's not easy for you, Dean. But that's my daughter. You ain't using her to numb your pain, you hear me!?_

\- _It ain't like that Bob-_ Started Dean still on the ground.

\- _The hell it ain't! That girl has been in love with you since... puberty. Now that you're heading to hell you suddenly think it's a good idea? What do you have to lose, right? Did you ever think of her?_

\- _Of course I did! Dean yelled back getting up._

\- _I tried Bobby. Believe me, I tried to ignore whatever, it is, we have. I pushed her away more times I could count. I hurt her every. Single. Time. Doing it. I... I love her Bobby. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't. Know. What to do. I was okay with going to hell before I realised... the feelings I have for Hailey... Now when I think of hell... I can't breathe. I never wanted to live as much as I do now..._

\- _Dammit Dean... I wish things were different. You're like a son to me. I lost Karen, I know how it feels. I don't want Hailey going through what I did._

 _I know... You've been like a father to me and Sammy, even more so then our own father... Just... Tell me what to do Bobby. I'll do it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Hailey sat in her bed, hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth. She felt like a kid caught playing doctor with a cousin. But she wasn't a kid and Dean was clearly not her cousin. After what felt like an eternity, she heard a light knock on the door. She quickly made her way to it and opened it. Dean stood there with a bruised jaw. She opened the door wider and let him in.

\- _He punched you!?_ She asked checking the swollen jaw.

\- _Hey, at least he didn't have a shotgun, right?_ Dean said, trying to change the mood.

\- _It's not funny Dean._ _I should-_

\- _He did the right thing Hails._

\- _Wow, I feel like punching you right now, too._

\- _Must be a Singer thing then..._

\- _I'm gonna go talk to dad. She walked past Dean but he grabbed her arm gently, stopping her._

\- _Maybe we should talk first._

\- _You're taking it back again, aren't you? She asked in shaky voice._

\- _No, I want this Hailey. He said intensely, cupping her face and tracing his thumb gently over her cheek._

\- _But... She whispered knowing him too well to know he wasn't finished. He took a breath and let go of her._

\- _I can't start something knowing where I'm heading in less than 9 months. It aint fair to you._

\- _Dean. We're gonna find a way out of this._

\- _What if we don't, Hailey?! Dean yelled getting frustrated of hearing everything was going to be okay._

\- _Then you'll be burn in hell! You think I'm in denial Dean? I'm not! You don't think the demons I tortured didn't have a blast telling me exactly what was waiting for you in hell?!_ Hailey yelled back. She took a moment to calm down. She walked over to him.

\- _Dean, it doesn't change anything for me._ _I'm not some little fragile girl who can't deal here... I was raised the same way you did! We're hunters. We don't get happy ever afters. We get, now... Hailey said placing her hands on his hard chest. She got closer to him._

\- _...And now... I want you._ She said in a deep tone a voice that was even unfamiliar to her.

Dean grabbed her, swirling her around and pushed her against the wall. He crushed his lips onto hers, making her moan instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. In one swift motion he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the floor. Hailey wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He left her mouth to attack her neck sucking and nibbling it, making her gasp. She climbed down and with shaky hands managed to unbutton his shirt pushing it down his arms letting it fall on the floor. He quickly removed his black t-shirt throwing it to the side. This time Hailey pushed him against the wall and started kissing his neck, collar bone, chest... hands exploring his muscles. She trailed wet kisses down his stomach right down to under his belly button.

\- God, Hailey... He breathed heavily, caressing her hair as she explored him. He couldn't help but be a little surprised how she expertly found the spots that drove him crazy.

She started unbuttoning his jeans but before she could pull them down, He grabbed her hands twirling them again so she was pressed against the wall once more. He pulled her shirt over her head and took in her smooth, toned body. He kissed her passionately, running his rough hands over her silky skin, making his way to her bra and unclasping it. He gently pulled the straps down letting the bra fall free to the ground.

\- You're so... beautiful. He panted before crushing his lips one more on hers. He picked her up again, not breaking the kiss and gently brought her down onto her bed.

He ran his tongue and lips down her neck kissing her as he made his way to her breast. She curved her body off the bed and moaned as he found her nipple and gently sucked on it, massaging the other one with his warm hand.

\- Oh god! She moaned arching even more off the bed.

Dean smiled at how she responded to his touch. He quickly ran more kisses down her soft skin down to her jeans. As he trailed kisses around her navel he unfastened her jeans and stood on his knees pulling them off. He grabbed her leg and kissed her ankle trailing more kisses up her leg to her inner thigh. By then Hailey had invented a new language and was babbling in pleasure and almost in pain from the teasing he was doing.

\- I need you... Dean, please... She managed to find the words.

When he didn't respond and continued his torturing. Hailey sat up and pulled him to her kissing him deeply, she grabbed his neck and pulled him with her as she lay back onto the bed. She desperately pulled on his jeans and boxers, not having the best angle to work with. He chuckled a bit and helped her getting his jeans off. Once the task done, Hailey quickly got rid of her panties. Her eagerness was really turning on Dean. He had to slow the pace a bit to be able to calm down a little or this was going to be done really quickly. He felt her small hands make their way to his manhood and he managed to stop them and placed both of her hands over her head.

\- Please... Take me. She begged.

Dean took in her swollen lips and tangled hair in. She never looked as beautiful as now, under him, flustered, wanting him, begging him.

She pulled him to her, placing herself for him to take her and started nibbling on his ear and neck which drove him crazy with lust. Before he could control himself he pushed inside her in a slow but determined stroke. He felt her tense up in surprise but her moan encouraged him to keep up the speed.

\- Oh yessss... Dean! She cried out starting to bring her hips to meet his.

\- God, Hailey.

She was so tight and wet for him. He started picking up speed getting lost the delicious sensation of Hailey. Her hands were everywhere on him. He kissed her to keep himself focus. He pulled away loving the way she looked right now. Suddenly he felt her tighten around him. She gasped and shivered as she came, back arching, calling his name, which was plenty to send him over the edge himself. He pumped into her a few more time riding his peek of pleasure, feeling her muscles spasm in pleasure, before he collapsed onto her. Both panted, heart pounding as they came slowly back down from their ecstasy.

After a moment Dean rolled onto his side. He smiled as he noticed Hailey was now sound asleep. He knew she must've been exhausted with the lack of sleep she was having. He stayed a while just taking in the moment he was having. At that moment he was alone with Hailey, nothing else mattered. He studied each freckle, scar and curve that was Hailey. He kissed her forehead before slowly making his way out of bed. He quietly found his clothes, got dressed and stole one last glance of Hailey sleeping before he quietly got out of her room.

Dean made his way downstairs, to get his duffle bag, in the living room next to couch. Sam came in from the kitchen and watched his brother pick out a change of clothes.

\- Did you fix her? He asked letting himself fall onto the couch.

\- What?! Dean asked wide eyed.

\- The impala. He explained raising an eye brow at his brother.

\- Oh, no. Gotta change the break hose. It busted. I'm just gonna shower and head out to get the piece.

Sam looked confused a moment looking at his brother. Usually he would be covered in grease and would shop car parts, finish the job then shower. He didn't even looked dirty accept a couple of traces on his shirt. Then Sam realised Dean came from upstairs not outside, remembering hearing the sound of footsteps.

\- Where's Hailey?

\- She fell asleep- Dean stopped and looked at his brother who had his mouth opened like a teenage girl who just heard the juiciest gossip.

\- _You!_ Sam started getting up from the couch.

\- _Sam..._ Dean warned him.

\- _You had sex with Hailey!_ He said loudly with a huge grin.

\- _Keep your voice down! Pretty sure Bobby keeps a loaded gun on him now_... He whispered scanning the place for any sign of Bobby.

\- _He's out, said we needed more liquor_. Sam reassured Dean.

Dean grabbed the rest of his things and started heading towards the stairs. He stopped as he heard his brother following him. He turned, glaring at Sam, who was still wearing his goofy grin.

\- _What!?_

\- _I'm happy for you... Both, actually. How did it happen?_

\- _Sammy you really should know this by now..._ Dean said sarcastically.

\- _You know what I mean... Usually I can't get you to shut up about it._

\- _It's Hailey, not some nameless chick._

\- _Pretty sure they all had names Dean. But I get it... It's... different, with Hailey._

They both heard the front door open. Sam turned and saw Bobby walk in with a couple of bags. When Sam turned back to his brother, he had already bolted upstairs. Sam shook his head and laughed.

\- _What's so funny?_ Asked Bobby closing the door behind him.

\- _Nothing! Here, let me help._ Sam said getting to Bobby and grabbing his bags.

They both got into the kitchen and started putting away the food and alcohol away.

\- _Where's everybody?_ Bobby asked.

\- _Hum... I think Hailey's in her room. Dean went to the bathroom._

\- _Can you believe I caught those two idjits all over each other, earlier?_

\- _What!?_

\- _Yeah, almost knock him out cold. Guess his dumb head is use to getting hit. I know they share a... special relationship. But I was clear to him this isn't a good time to start something._

\- _Why?_

\- _What if we can't save him, Sam? What do you think Hailey will go through? I lived it. I won't let her destroy herself._

\- _Bobby, I know she's your daughter and you want to protect her but-_

\- _Of course you'd side in with them!_

\- _I lived it too Bobby! With Jessica. Yeah, it hurts. You lose half of yourself with them... But I never regretted taking my chance with her. You're going to tell me you would have rather never met Karen than lose her?_

\- _What? No... That's different._

\- _Really?_

\- _Listen if it would be in different circumstances I'd be happy for them..._

\- _So you're against them being together, because Dean might die?_

Bobby glared at Sam not answering knowing how it would sound. Sam didn't need an answer and continued.

\- _We're all dying Bobby... doesn't mean we can't live a little before our time's up._ Sam finished but quickly left the kitchen when he saw that scary look only Bobby could pull off.

Bobby continued putting the things away. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had just bought and poured himself a glass only to down it and pour other one.

\- Idjits. He said to himself downing his second glass.

Author's note: Hey hope you guys liked it! Sorry, I know the two last chapters were pretty short. Reviews are welcomed. And inspires me to sit and write more. I know there's a lot of misspelling or the structure might be off. English is my second language, I'm French Canadian. Mostly self taught how to write stories. Thanks for following this story it always makes me smile to see that ;) xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hailey woke up feeling refreshed, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She sat up in her bed and focused her eyes to make out what time her watch showed. It was almost six in the morning. She had slept over twelve hours. She smiled to herself as images from yesterday played in her mind. She got out of bed and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a tight black tank top, a pair of mini shorts and black underwear. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. Once dressed, she went downstairs into the kitchen. She turned the radio on and started making coffee. Once the coffee started brewing, she pulled out eggs, bacon and left over pancake mix. She pulled out a couple of pans and started cracking eggs.

Dean woke up from the couch with the smell of coffee and bacon. He got up and pulled on his jeans making his way to the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe, not making a sound and watched Hailey flipping pancakes while she danced to the music playing softly on the radio. He couldn't help but smile as she rolled her hips and started humming to the song. She danced her way to the bread and popped them into the toaster. She twirled and froze when she noticed Dean was staring at her.

\- _Someone's in a good mood._ He said pushing himself off the doorframe and walked over to her.

\- _I guess I am._ She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

\- _Then that makes two of us_. He said before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

\- Mmmmm.

\- _Smells great in he- Oh!_ Sam said entering the kitchen.

Hailey quickly pulled away from Dean and returned to her task of making breakfast. Dean glared at his brother for ruining their moment. Sam ignored Dean and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, pouring himself the first cup of coffee.

\- _You guys are lucky I walked in and not Bobby..._

\- _How do you want your eggs Sammy?_ Asked Hailey changing the subject.

\- _Poached._

\- _Scrambled it is!_ She said giving him his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancake.

\- _Great... Thanks!_

\- _Toasts are coming._

Sam took a seat at the table and started eating. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and pinched Hailey's butt as he made his way to the table. She smiled and blushed like a teenager as she resumed making her second plate.

\- _Morning._ Bobby greeted them, taking also a seat at the table and unfolded his news paper.

Hailey placed a plate in front of Dean and a basket of toasts in the middle of the table.

\- _Thanks, shortcake._ Dean said and Bobby glared at him from his paper.

\- _Coffee dad?_ Asked nervously Hailey to which Bobby responded with a grunt.

Hailey quickly served her father a cup of coffee and returned to her scrambled eggs. Soon enough she served Bobby his plate and resumed her serving and sat at the table. Realising she forgot her own coffee she got back up.

\- _I got it. Eat while it's still hot._ Dean said getting up and making her cup of coffee, bringing it to her and sat back to his place to finish his plate.

\- _Thanks._ She smiled at him and he winked back at her.

\- _Suspicious murder of Kelly Hiller. Footage show her husband Bill Hiller enter the house at the hour of death, but has footage of him at the same time drinking in a bar. Investigation is ongoing._ Bobby read out loud.

\- _Shapeshifter?_ Sam guessed.

\- _Seems like it._ Answered Bobby.

\- _Where?_ Asked Dean.

\- _Peoria, Illinois._

\- _What do you say, shortcake? You up for it?_

\- _Actually you guys can go without me. I haven't even started looking at that book I barrowed._

\- _You can read it on the road._ Dean suggested.

\- _Actually Rufus needs my help with a nest in Georgia. I need Hailey here in case the phones ring._

\- _Alright, guess I'll go get our stuff ready._ Dean said disappointed.

Dean got up and left the kitchen. Soon after, Bobby got up and followed Dean. Hailey continued eating her eggs.

\- _They're gonna talk about you._ Sam explained.

\- _Crap..._

Dean was checking his duffle bag when he heard Bobby clear his throat behind him. Dean turned around half expecting to see Bobby holding a riffle.

\- _What's up?_ Dean asked relieved the man wasn't armed.

\- _I see our talk from yesterday didn't change anything..._

\- _Look, Bobby-_

\- _I'm not going to stand in the way of my daughter's happiness_. Bobby said, stunning Dean.

\- _Just, don't screw it up_.

\- I won't. Dean reassured Bobby.

Bobby nodded and went to his room to start packing for his trip. Dean took a deep breath of relief before resuming his packing.

Hailey helped the men load their cars. Once done she walked over to Sam and hugged him tightly.

\- Stay safe, ok?

\- Always. He smiled back at her, pulling away.

She made her way around the car to Dean. She smiled a bit awkwardly, placing her hands in her back pockets. She saw her father looking at them.

\- _Call me if you need anything..._

\- _I will._ He said glancing over at Bobby who was leaning against the pick-up.

Dean closed the space between them and to Hailey's surprised leaned in and kissed her softly, cupping her face with his hand. He smiled at her expression and winked at her before getting into the impala. He rolled down the window.

\- I'll call you once we get there. He told her before pulling away and leaving, drifting onto the road.

Hailey watched the car disappear in the distance before she turned her attention to Bobby. She walked up to the pick-up.

\- _So you and Dean huh..._

\- _Yeah..._ Hailey answered not sure what to say to her father.

Bobby nodded and pulled Hailey into his arms for hug. He cleared his throat and pulled away smiling at her.

\- _I should be back in a couple of days. You know what to do and I'll check up._

\- _Okay, be careful dad. I love you._

\- _Love you too kiddo. He smiled and got into the pick-up and drove away._

Hailey smiled to herself as she watched her dad drive away. She heard the phone ring inside and rolled her eyes before making her way into the house.

\- _... Yes agents Sting and Clinton work for the bureau and has been sent to investigate the Hiller case._

\- _Why would the FBI have interest with this case?_

\- _To be honest, we do have better things to do. But seems like you have visual proof of the suspect being at two places at once. If you could do your job right, this ridicules information wouldn't have leaked out. I suggest you let us clean up your mess and take over the case. I'm sure this was an isolated accident. You do not want us to start investigating your department and frankly I don't need the extra paper work. I am sure we can count on your full cooperation?_

\- _Hum... yes m'am._

\- _Good._ Hailey said before hanging up the phone.

She leaning back into her chair and smiled at herself. It was so easy to scare an officer with a federal investigation, especially when the case was a supernatural one. Most of time, they were relieved to pass on the case.

Hailey got up and went into the living room. Grabbing her book she had sneaked out from the chapel, she snuggled into the couch and resumed her search to find anything on Lilith. Most of it was written in latin, which thankfully, Hailey had learned. The rest of it was in English. The phone rang again and Hailey pulled herself off the couch. She answered the phone reserved for hunters.

\- _This is Hailey._

\- _Hey Hails! It's Jo._

\- _Oh! Hey! What can I do for you?_

\- _Mom and I are hunting a vamp nest in Colorado. Well we were going to..._

\- _What happened?_

\- _Once we got there... We saw flashes of lights, we heard screaming. Once we got in... All there was left was dust... piles of dust. And lots of sulfur. The place was trashed like whoever did this was looking for something._

\- _So demons are killing vamps now?_

\- _That's why I called... Ever heard of something like this._

\- _No, I mean the dusting vamps thing... That's a first. Never heard of a demon being able to do that. They rarely even cross roads..._

\- _Where's Bobby?_

\- _He's with Rufus in Georgia, hunting a nest too. Let me call him and see if he ever heard of this I'll get back to you._

\- _Alright thanks Hails._

\- _Yeah no problem._ Hailey said before hanging up the phone and dialing her dad's cell number.

\- _Everything ok?_ Bobby answered.

\- _Yeah, I mean I'm fine._ Jo just called. They were hunting a nest of vamps in Colorado and—

\- _Found piles of dust and sulfur?_

\- _How did you know?_

\- _Same here. Something's going on. We're heading back home now._

\- _Jo said it looked like they were looking for something._

\- _Here too, vampires usually are clean monsters... This place was trashed too._

\- _What the hell is going on?_ Hailey asked.

\- _Guess we'll find out._

Hailey hung up and started picking up her notes from the table. It was a nervous habit. Once the table clean she picked up the phone and called back Jo to tell them about Bobby's nest. She heard Ellen say they would stop by and hung up. She went back to cleaning up the dishes and heard her cell phone ring in the living room. She wiped her hands and ran to it. She checked the caller ID and it flashed Pastor Andrew.

\- _Pastor An-_

\- _Where is it Hailey!?_ She heard him ask in a panicked voice.

\- _Where's what?_

\- _The book! You took it didn't you? I trusted you!_

\- _I- I was going to bring it back._

\- _You need to bring it back now Hailey. It needs to be in a safe place._

\- _Pastor Andrew I didn't –_

\- _NOW Hailey! You don't underst-... Who's there?_ Hailey heard Pastor Andrew ask. She heard rustling then a crash and the line went dead.

\- _Shit!_ Hailey said throwing her phone on the couch and ran to her room pulling out her weapon bag from under the bed.

She ran back down the stairs. She grabbed the book and her phone from the couch and stuffed it in her bag. She got outside before she realised she didn't have a car to go.

\- Fuck!

She took a second to think and ran back into the house. She grabbed the keys from her mustang and ran out from the back door. She closed the hood and threw her bag inside. She climbed inside and put the key in the ignition. She closed her eyes.

\- _C'mon Beauty, please. I need you._ She said softly before she turned the key and the car coughed up but started in a roar.

\- _Yess!_ She said relieved and swirled the car around and drove onto the road.

The black `65 mustang speeded onto the highway. Hailey would have been impressed on how well Black Beauty handled the road if she wasn't so worried about Pastor Andrew. She made it in record time and pulled in back the little chapel. She got out and stepped on colorful glass. She looked down and saw the parking lot was covered by broken glass. She looked up and saw all the windows of the chapel were busted and shattered. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her demon knife and placed a gun in her waist band.

She carefully pushed the broken door open, walking in. She kept her back to the wall and made her way downstairs. The whole place was trashed. She heard moaning afar and pulled out her gun. She followed the sounds and found the door where the sounds where coming from. Hailey leaned her ear to the door.

\- You tell me where it is? Hailey heard a young voice ask.

\- I – I don't know... Said Pastor Andrew.

\- Liar liar pants on fire. She heard the voice sing and then Pastor Andrew Scream in sheer pain.

Hailey pushed the door open just enough so she could peek in. She saw blue flames and watched in horror as Pastor Andrew burned into ash. Hailey covered her mouth and nose, the smell made her stomach turn.

\- The book isn't here, you highness. Hailey heard a man say.

\- Duh! You silly goose. Find it. She heard a child voice say.

A bright light flashed, sending the door and Hailey flying against the wall, knocking Hailey unconscious.

Dean tried calling Hailey again. He couldn't get a hold of her in the last two days. When her voicemail picked up he hung up and threw the phone on his seat, between him and Sam.

\- _Something's wrong..._ Dean said stepping on the gas.

\- _Maybe she went out?_ Sam tried to calm Dean.

\- _Without her phone? For two days?_

\- _Maybe she broke it?_

\- _Then why didn't she answer the home phones?_

\- _Cuz she's out?_

Dean glared at Sam, who grabbed his phone and tried calling Hailey. On the third try the phone was answered.

\- _Hailey?!_ Sam said to which Dean pulled over and ripped the phone from his brother.

\- _Hailey! Dammit you scared me, what the hell happened? I-_

\- _It's Jo, Dean._

\- _Jo?_ Dean said sharing a worried look with Sam. Feeling his blood run cold.

\- _Yeah, we were supposed to meet up here at Bobby's but no one's here. Her phone keeps ringing so I decided to answer it. Mom's calling Bobby now._

\- _Is there any sign of struggling? Sulfur... anything?!_ Dean asked his voice breaking in panic.

\- _No. No note either. Maybe she just went out?_

\- _For two days! Without telling anybody?_

\- _I talked to her two days ago. Vamps are being dusted... literally. That's why we're here._

\- _We're five hours out. Check her contact list maybe someone called her. Call me back if you find anything._

\- _Yeah, ok see you soon._

Dean slammed the gas pedal and the impala screeched onto the road. Sam didn't say anything, mostly because he knew nothing would calm Dean down now. Twenty long minutes passed and Dean's phone starting ringing.

\- _You got something?_

\- _Yeah, last call that was answered was from Pastor Andrew... you know who that is?_

\- _Pastor Andrew?_

\- _The chapel! Sam exclaimed._

\- _You know where that is? Dean asked._

\- _No... But we'll find it. He reassured grabbing his laptop from the back seat._

\- _Alright, we're on it. Jo... if anything-_

\- _I know. I'll call you. You guys do the same, ok?_

\- _Good._

\- _Dean?_

\- _What?_

\- _We'll find her._ Jo said determined.

\- _I know..._ Dean replied, ending the call.

After a while of driving Dean looked over his brother's laptop. Wondering how hard it could be to locate Pastor Andrew.

\- _How are you even able to use internet on that thing?_

\- _From my cell... I use the data and... GOT IT! It's about fifteen minutes from here, take the next left and two rights._

Dean drove the impala as fast as he could and in ten minutes they pulled in next to a little chapel. Dean parked next to the mustang.

\- _She's here. Dean said climbing out of the car._

\- _Dean..._ Sam nodded towards the chapel where all the windows were busted and the doors shattered.

Dean ran inside followed closely by Sam who had a gun in his hand.

\- _Hailey!_ Dean yelled roughly.

\- _Hailey!_ He called again.

\- _You take downstairs I'll check the rooms here_. Sam ordered and both brothers split.

Dean carefully went down the stairs. There was debris of books and shattered wood everywhere. What ever happened here wasn't good. Once he got down the stairs, the mess was even worst. He had to push away doors and furniture away to even advance into the hall.

\- _Hailey!_ Dean called _._

Dean pushed and shoved his way into a room. The smell of sulfur was so strong Dean covered his mouth and nose with his arm. He scanned the room and his heart stopped as he noticed a pile of dust in the middle of the room. He pushed his way to it and his legs gave out as he fell next to the pile.

Sam cleared the upstairs, not finding anything more than shattered glass and broken books, he made his way downstairs. He called out to Dean but didn't receive an answer. He found his brother kneeling in the middle of the trashed room.

\- _Dean?_ Sam asked not wanting to take a step more.

Dean looked over to Sam, tears running down his face. Sam noticed the pile next to Dean and he had to lean in the doorframe for support.

\- _No..._ Was all Sam could say.

Dean's eyes dropped the nowhere in particular, looking afar. He couldn't think, breathe. Sam took in the destroyed basement. He saw books, chairs, candles, pieces of broken wood, boots... Sam pushed his way to the boots. He lifted a heavy wooden door and threw it farther away.

\- Dean! Sam called as he cleared away the debris revealing now legs.

\- Dean!

Dean focused on his brother. Once he noticed the legs he pushed himself off the ground. Not taking the time to steady himself, he practically crawled over to his brother. Sam managed to clear the objects away, revealing a very bloody and bruised unconscious Hailey.

\- Oh god, Hailey! Hailey wake up. Sam begged shaking her limp body.

Dean pushed Sam off of her and checked her pulse with shaky hands.

\- She's alive. He whispered to Sam.

\- Hailey! Wake up baby! C'mon... shortcake wake up. I'm here baby. I'm here. Dean shouted and whispered at once, brushing her hair away from her face. He carefully picked her up in his arms. Sam quickly pushed and shoved a pathway for Dean and both got outside. Sam ran to the impala and opened the passenger door. He helped Dean place Hailey inside.

\- Careful, watch her head. Dean said softly.

Once she was settled Sam closed the door while Dean was already on the other side getting into the car.

\- You go I'll call Bobby and Jo... We'll meet you at the hospital. Sam said while Dean started the car. He nodded at his brother before spinning the car around and leaving, screeching the tires.

Dean drove as fast as he could. He glanced over to Hailey. She was too pale. He managed to pull a blanket from the back seat and wrapped her in it pulling her onto him, all the while not slowing down.

\- Hold on baby, we're almost there. I got you... Just... hold on. He repeated over and over hugging her gently trying to warm her up.

Dean finally arrived at the hospital he stopped the car right in front of the doors and ran out to the passenger side. He gently grabbed Hailey in his arms and ran inside.

\- Help! Please help me! He yelled.

Nursed ran to him and soon a whole team were around the gurney, where they settled Hailey. A doctor started pressing over her abdomen and flashed a light in her eyes.

\- We have internal bleeding, a concussion... Sir, what happened? The doctor asked Dean.

\- I- I don't know... Dean said staring at Hailey.

\- Sir, we need to know. The doctor grabbed Dean by the shoulders, to make him look at him.

\- I- I think the floor collapsed... on her. I found her beneath stuff...

\- How long has she been unconscious?

\- I- I don't know! A day? Maybe two... Dean tried to focus on Hailey but the doctor was in the way.

\- We need an OR now! The doctor called to the others and they started running. Dean followed them till they passed a door and a nurse stopped him.

\- You need to wait here. She's in good hands now. The nurse told him before she left him behind.

Dean watched them from the little window till they turned a corner out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean sat in a chair in the waiting room. Every time a door would open, Dean would almost jump out of his seat, but no one came to him. He had yelled at the nurse, behind the desk, and slammed his fists against the protective window that kept her safe, once she told him she couldn't help. She made it very clear, after, that he had to stay calm before she called security. It was about an hour later when the doors open once more and Dean saw Sam come in.

\- _How is she?_ He asked his brother even before he got to him.

\- _I don't know... When I brought her in the doc said something about internal bleeding and a concussion... They left for the OR... A nurse told me to wait here... haven't seen anyone since._

\- _Ok... how long ago was that?_

\- _'_ _bout an hour or so... I don't know Sammy..._ Dean said tiredly.

\- _It's going to be okay_. Sam told Dean making sure he meant it.

\- _What if we found her too late, Sam? Dammit I should have left the first time she didn't pick up._

\- _You can't think like that. She needs us to be strong here._

\- _I just can't get the imagine of her stuck there, hurt, calling for help... Scared._

\- _Dean, don't-_

Sam was cut off by doors banging open. Jo and Ellen came into the waiting room. Both girls hugged Sam while Dean walked farther from them, not wanting any pity from them, knowing he was about to break himself. But he needed to keep it together, for Hailey.

\- _Any news? Asked worriedly Ellen to Sam._

\- _No, they said something about internal bleeding and a concussion before they brought her to the OR... Nothing since._

Ellen nodded at the information.

\- _I'll go get us some coffee, might be a while before we know anything..._ Ellen said squeezing Sam's arm before leaving.

Jo hugged herself and smiled weakly at Sam. Both sat in the row of chairs. She hated hospitals. But her friend needed her there. She watched Dean pace in front of them till he settled on leaning against the wall across from them.

\- _Hailey... She's the most pig headed hunter I know... And that's saying a lot. She managed to stay alive this long... She's going to pull through. She'll be fine. I mean, she has too. Right?_ Jo said to the brothers, tears running down her cheeks.

\- _Yeah. She's a fighter._ Sam added, wrapping an arm around Jo as she tried to control her sobs.

Dean watched them as they hugged each other. He barely could stand up, wanting to tear anything and everything. He pushed himself off the wall and started pacing again. He stopped pacing when he heard yelling from down the hall. The doors slammed opened and Bobby rushed in followed by Rufus.

\- _Where is she!?_ Bobby barked at them.

\- _The OR, they won't tell us anything..._ Dean said glaring at the nurse behind the desk.

Bobby stomped his way to the desk and banged loudly on the protective shield, making the nurse jump.

\- What's happening to my daughter?! He yelled.

\- Let me guess Miss Singer... And you are..?

\- Robert Singer, her father.

\- They're still working on her in the OR. I'll tell the doctors that her father's here... I'm sorry it's all I can do for the moment.

\- Why are they operating on her!? Bobby asked barely able to contain his anger.

\- I'm sorry, I don't know. The doctors are doing their best, if you can just take a seat and-

\- Take a seat!? You tell me they're cutting into my baby and I should take a seat!? Bobby said banging his fists, just like Dean before, on the shield.

\- Bobby, easy now, C'mon let's just take it easy. We'll know soon. C'mon buddy. Ain't gonna be any help if they kick you out of here. Rufus said grabbing Bobby's shoulders and pulling him away from the startled nurse.

Ellen came back with coffees and muffins. She gave the tray and bag to Jo and made her way to Bobby, hugging him tightly.

\- Ellen, they're cutting into her... And that bitch can't tell me anything! Bobby said in a shaky voice glaring at the nervous nurse.

\- I know Bobby. Listen to me. You need to pull it together. Hailey's going to need you once she wakes up. C'mon sit with me. Ellen said pulling bobby to the chairs.

Two more hours passed, the group stayed silent, all of them secretly praying to god to save Hailey. Bobby got up and leaned against the wall next to Dean. Dean opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. He looked pale and exhausted. Bobby saw the fear in his eyes, the pain they both shared.

\- _I know son... I know._ Bobby said before he roughly pulled Dean into his arms.

\- _I'm sorry._ Dean sobbed into Bobby's shoulder.

\- _You listen to me, boy. You found her. You brought her here, probably faster than possible. You did good, son. You did good._ Bobby explained, tapping on Dean's back.

Dean pulled away and nodded at Bobby. He felt relieved that Bobby didn't blame him. He cleared his throat and quickly wiped away his tears. He could break, not now.

Before Bobby could take a seat the door opened and a Doctor came in the room. They all stood up.

\- _Wow, the nurse wasn't kidding when she said she was out numbered... Hailey Singer's family I presume?_ Asked the young dark haired Doctor.

\- _How's my girl, Doc?_ Bobby asked making his way to the doctor. The gang followed close behind.

\- _She suffered internal bleeding, broken ribs, a concussion, a couple of deep cuts that needed stitching._.. _We lost her twice in the operating room. She's stable for now. We're keeping her under medicated coma, since there's swelling at the brain. We're giving her a blood transfusion for now. We managed to stop the internal bleeding. The next twenty four hours will be critical. Once we get the swelling down in her brain we'll know more._

No one said a word as they all took in the information.

\- _Is she going to be ok? Jo asked._

\- _If what I saw in the OR is any indication of her will to live, I'd be betting money on a full recovery. But professionally all I can say is the next twenty four hours will tell us._

\- _Can I see her?_ Bobby asked, finally able to breathe.

\- _Of course, one at a time, she's pretty wired up. I should warn you she is on a breathing tube at the moment. Once we wake her up we will remove it. Oh! And... Family only._ The doctor said nervously.

\- _We're all family here, sugar._ Ellen said to the young doctor.

\- _Alright, then, please, fallow me._

The doctor escorted them to another waiting room, in intensive care unit. This one was a lot more comfortable than the one they were in before. Instead of plastic chairs, there were couches and arm chairs. In the corner of the room; a coffee machine and there was a TV hanging on a wall with the news playing silently.

\- _Please make yourselves comfortable, Mister Singer please follow me. The doctor said kindly._

Bobby shared a worried look to them before he followed the doctor down a hallway. The rest of the gang took a seat while Ellen went straight to the coffee machine, making cup after cup for all of them.

\- I don't think I can see her... Hooked up to all those machines... Jo said, breaking the silence.

\- _I know baby girl, you don't have too. I'll tell her you're here. It's okay._ Ellen told her daughter handing her a cup of coffee, before heading back to the cups and handing them over to everyone. She brought the last two cups and handed one to Dean, taking a seat next to him.

\- _You've been awfully quiet... Wanna talk about it? I know you two are pretty close and-_

\- _I need air_. Dean cut her off, got up and left.

\- _Something I said?_ She asked to the rest of them.

\- _They're more than close, if you know what I mean._.. Rufus said wiggling his eyebrows.

\- _Shut._ _Up!_ Jo said in surprise.

\- _'_ _bout time if you ask me._.. Ellen said in a smile.

\- _Since when?_ Asked Jo.

\- _Not long is what Bobby told me._

\- Explains why he's acting like that... My god, can you imagine you finally get to be with someone you love and... This happens... Jo said.

\- Alright guys! C'mon. Can we, not talk about my brother's love life right now..? Sam scolded them.

\- _You're right._ Said Ellen looking over to where Bobby left.

\- _Sorry..._ Rufus added and they all fell silent again.

\- _Gotta admit though. Must be weird saying `love life` and `my brother's` in the same sentence._ Teased Jo to which Sam playfully elbowed her side.

\- _Yeah. It is._ Sam laughed a bit. But it didn't last as he saw Bobby come out of the hallway white as a ghost.

\- _Bobby?_ Asked Sam getting up and the gang followed.

\- _Everything ok?_ Asked Rufus.

\- _Yeah._.. Yeah. It's just... Seeing her like that. She doesn't even look like herself. Bobby chocked out.

\- _C'mon, let's go outside for a bit._ Rufus told him.

\- _I can't. What if._..

\- _We'll come get you right away._ Ellen reassured him.

\- _C'mon I got a bottle in your car._ You look like you can use a drink. Rufus said putting an arm around Bobby's shoulder and walking him out of the waiting room. Dean entered the same time they left. He stopped cold and looked at Sam panic written all over his face.

\- _She's fine Dean!_ Sam said quickly. Dean features relaxed at his words.

\- _It's just, a lot for Bobby right now._.. Ellen clarified further.

\- _Yeah... I- I get that._ Dean said.

\- _Why don't you go, be with her._ Ellen said squeezing his arm.

Dean hesitated but nodded and walked down the hall Bobby had used. The rooms were all windows, so the nurses could have a visual on them all. It made it easier to find her room. He came in and a nurse was in the room, writing information on her clipboard. She smiled at Dean before leaving the room.

He stayed by the door, taking in all the tubes and wires plugged into her. She was covered by that and bandages. She looked so small and weak. She was even paler than he remembered. The only noise in the room was the beeping of her steady heartbeat and the respirator machine pushing the air into her lungs. Dean walked over to her and sat in the chair by her side. He carefully took her cold hand into his, leaning closer, kissing her bruised knuckles. His lower lip quivered as he fought the urge to cry. With the other hand he gently pushed her hair away from her face.

\- Hey, shortcake. I'm here. The doc told us you're going to be fine... That was stupid Hailey, going on a job alone, without even telling anybody about it, without bringing a phone with you. Last time I felt scared like that... I lost Sammy. I can't lose you Hails. You need to rest. once you wake up we got to find the bastard that did this to you. He's going to wish for death once I'm done with him... But for now, rest. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.

Dean got up and gently kissed her forehead. He leaned forward closer to her ear.

\- I love you, Hailey. So damn much... You have to come back to me, please. I need you.

Dean closed his eyes letting tears roll down his face. He didn't notice the beeping get louder and closer. What he did hear was the gagging sounds coming from Hailey. He pulled away to see her eyes open wide. She trashed in her bed as she desperately pulled at the breathing tube. She ripped it out and alarms started ringing in the room.

\- _Hailey relax! You're at the hospital it's ok!_ Dean told her trying to keep her lying on the bed.

\- _The book. She managed to say in a raw voice._

\- _What book?_

Before Hailey had a chance to explain five nurses and the doctor ran inside the room. They pushed Dean away and Hailey managed to punch a nurse right in the face. Three of them managed to turn her over on her stomach.

\- Let go!

\- You're hurting her! Dean yelled and tried to push his way to Hailey but two nurses managed to hold him back.

\- Dean! My book! It's my book! They want it.

\- _Who!?_

The doctor managed to prick her with the needle on her rear and Hailey went limp almost instantly.

\- _My book... beauty... Get it. Hide it... I love... too._ Hailey said before she passed out.

\- _What happened?_ Asked the doctor to Dean.

\- _You tell me I thought you said she was in a medical coma._

\- _She was! I- I don't know how she even woke up..._

\- _Hailey!_ Dean heard Bobby scream in the hallway.

\- _I have to ask you to step out, I need to run more tests._

\- _Yeah, yeah you do that_. Dean said hotly before stepping out.

\- _Dean_! _What the hell is going on?_ Bobby yelled while he struggled away from Rufus' grip.

Dean made his way to Bobby, a shock look on his face.

\- _She woke up._

\- _What? How? Is she still awake?_

\- _They drugged her up again and she passed right back out. But she was ripping her tube and well... everything._

\- _Did she say anything?_

\- _Yeah... She said they wanted her book._

\- _Her book? Asked Sam._

\- _I think it's the one she stole from the chapel. Dean guessed._

\- _Guys Hailey's drugged up. Maybe we should wait for her wake up before we- Started Ellen._

\- _Where is it?_ Cut off Sam.

Dean closed his eyes and replayed Hailey's rambling.

\- _Beauty! She said Beauty!_

\- _Got it!_ Sam said and both brothers ran out.

\- _You brought her? Dean asked while they made their way out._

\- _Of course! Sam answered_

\- _Anybody got... any of that? Asked Rufus. Jo and Ellen shook their heads confused as well._

\- _As long as they understand each other... That's good enough for me._ Bobby said before leaving them to check up on Hailey.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

The brothers found the book and Sam decided to put it in the trunk of the impala. No demon could get in there without being trapped. They decided to stay outside a bit, sitting on the trunk, in the hospital's parking lot, taking in the fresh air.

\- _You think the book is related to the vamp nest dustings?_ Sam asked Dean.

\- _I don't know what to think. Once Hailey wakes up, we'll get on it. Meanwhile the book's safe._ Dean said patting the truck.

\- _Speaking of._.. _How do you think Hailey managed to wake up from a clinical coma?_

\- _Not sure... One second she was peaceful, the next she was gagging on the tube. Ripping her IVs out... She even got a punch at a nurse._

\- _Dean! Sam! Hurry! They heard Jo call from afar._

Both brothers jumped off the car and ran to Jo.

\- What's wrong? Asked Dean

\- It's Hailey, something's wrong. Jo said before running inside followed by the two men.

They reached the intensive care unit and ran to the waiting room. Bobby was with the doctor while Rufus and Ellen stayed near the door of the entrance.

\- What's going on? Dean asked Ellen.

\- We're not sure. A bunch of doctors ran inside a few minutes ago. Ellen explained.

They all watched as the doctor talked to Bobby scratching his head. Two other doctors walked over to them and exchanged with them. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctors went back into the hallway, leaving Bobby stunned. Dean walked over to Bobby. He could feel his heart pound into his eardrums. Bobby turned as he heard someone approach him. Dean stopped and waited for Bobby to start talking. Hoping his gut feeling was wrong.

\- _She's..._

\- _She's what Bobby?_ Dean prepared himself for the blow.

\- _Healed_.

\- _Wh- what?_ Dean whispered his throat tight.

\- _They ran their tests. Her brain is completely healed, so are her ribs... She doesn't even have a bruise left... They're calling it a miracle._ Bobby said taking his cap of and scratching his head.

\- _How?_ Dean asked stunned.

\- _Beats me. Bobby said looking lost._

Bobby made his way to the group to explain the situation to them. Dean took the opportunity to make his way to Hailey's room. He sneaked in her room as two doctors were talking, their backs to him. He slowly closed the door and went to her side. All the IVs and tubes were removed. She looked better, even her complexion was back. He sat next to her on the bed.

\- Hailey? He called softly taking her hand into his.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she gave him a lazy smile. Once she noticed where she was her features changed into confusion.

\- Wh- where am I? She asked in a raspy voice, trying to sit up but felt too weak because of the drugs.

\- ICU. What do you remember? He asked softly

\- Hmm... Pastor Andrew called... oh god, Pastor Andrew... Hailey managed to push the words out, tears running down her face. Suddenly her eyes widened.

\- The book! We need to get the book! She said trying but failing to get out of bed.

\- _Shhh... shhh... Take it easy. I got the book. It's somewhere safe. Calm down._ He reassured her while holding her against the bed. Hailey relaxed at his words.

\- _He died for that book._ Hailey whispered.

Before Dean could ask any more questions, Rufus swung the door open, a panic look on his face.

\- Dean, get away from her! He ordered.

Before Dean could react, Rufus threw holy water at Hailey. She shrieked at the cold water. Rufus practically jumped on her and took out a blade. Dean launched at Rufus pulling him away from her.

\- What the hell Rufus!? Dean asked

\- You think that's still Hailey? Rufus asked pushing Dean away.

The older hunter threw the blade onto her bed. Hailey managed to sit up this time looking more confused than ever.

\- What's going on? She asked in panic.

\- You know what to do! Rufus said pulling out another blade.

\- You think I'm possessed? Hailey asked disgusted.

\- Would explain the recovery. Rufus said and Dean caught on.

\- Recovery? She said looking at them both confused again.

\- Just do it then we'll explain. Rufus said placing his knife, ready to stab if necessary.

Hailey grabbed the silver blade on her bed and ran it inside her palm with a shaky hand. She winced in pain as blood started to trickle down her arm. She showed the cut to them. Both hunters let out a sigh of relief.

\- _Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?_ She asked throwing the blade back to Rufus, who caught it expertly by the handle and shoved it back inside his waistband. Dean grabbed some gauze from the cabinet, sat next to her and wrapped her hand, keeping the pressure to stop the bleeding.

\- _You were hurt._.. _pretty bad Hailey._ Dean said.

\- _I'll go get the gang, tell them I was wrong._.. Rufus said before he left the room.

\- _What's pretty bad Dean?_

\- Me and Sam... we found you under a lot of debris, brought you here. The doctor said you had internal bleeding and a bad concussion, broken ribs... They lost you twice in the OR. They told us your brain had swollen... The next twenty four hours were critical.

\- _Oh my god... How long was I out?_ Hailey asked not feeling hurt at all.

\- _Seven hours tops..._ Dean said and Hailey took in a sharp breath.

\- _You're completely healed Hails._

\- _How is that even possible? She asked in a shaky voice._

\- _We don't know... I'm not even sure I want to._ Dean said sadly, getting up from the bed and taking a few steps away.

\- _Dean._.. Hailey started but the whole gang busted into the room.

They all took turns to hug Hailey, telling her how happy they were she was ok, making Hailey feel overwhelmed. Dean took advantage of the distraction and slipped out of the room, but Hailey saw him leave and frowned. Jo quickly took her turn and jumped into bed hugging her friend.

\- _We totally have to girl talk later._ Jo said with a devilish smile.

\- _Oh god..._ Hailey rolled her eyes and Jo giggled

Dean walked outside into the parking lot. He pulled his keys out getting to the Impala. After all he had been through in the last day he needed a drink... or ten. He unlocked and opened the door, only to be slammed shut by Sam who had followed Dean.

\- _Going somewhere?_ Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- _Yeah, need a drink. Wanna come?_

\- _Hailey's still in ICU Dean._

\- _Yeah and apparently she's fine. What's your point?_

\- _You're seriously going to do this again, to Hailey?!_

\- _Do what?_

\- _Shut her out. Like you did with me._

\- _I don't know what you're talking about Sammy._

\- _That look, it's the same you use to give me when I told you about my premonitions._

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned on the car. He crossed his arms and Sam did the same.

\- _I think we can be agree, that whatever happened to heal her like that... can't be good._ Dean said.

\- _Why not?_ _Just because we don't understand what happened doesn't have to be evil here._

\- _When isn't it, not evil Sam?_

Sam went quiet. Dean wasn't wrong.

\- _I don't care._ Sam finally spoke.

\- _Excuse me?_ Dean asked

\- _We could've lost her tonight Dean, hell we did, twice. So whatever evil force brought her back to us and fixed her... I'm grateful. If that means we have to face the consequence later... So be it. But right now, I'm grateful and I'm going to be with Hailey because she's alive, that's all that matters or should, anyway._

\- _Sam..._

\- _You do what you gotta do, Dean._ Sam finished bitterly and walked away from his brother.

Dean stood there and watched Sam walk inside the hospital. Once, Sam out of sight, Dean looked up at the night sky, welcoming the cool air hitting his face.

\- _So yeah, I got there to return the book and I didn't see much but... I think she was a little girl and another demon wanted the book. When Pastor Andrew told them he didn't know... She burned him alive._ Hailey explained fighting tears at the end.

\- _A little demon girl._.. _that's not creepy at all._ Jo said sarcastically.

\- _We found him._.. _or rather a pile of dust. We thought it was you._ Sam said remembering the feeling of thinking she was dead.

\- _You guys thought I was the pile of dust?_ Hailey asked.

\- _Yeah, not the best part of my day. But we spotted you underneath the door and broken junk._

\- _Thank god for that._ Hailey smiled at Sam.

\- _So the vamps being dusted and Pastor Andrew... It's related to that book?_ Ellen asked.

\- _Pastor Andrew died for that book. Dad we have to check it out._

\- _And we will. As soon as you get release. I'm not taking my eyes off yah._ Bobby said and Hailey smiled softly.

All of them looked completely drained. They all rushed at the hospital for her. They were worried and scared to lose her. She could wait for them to take in a moment to appreciate she wasn't dead, before they all got back to work. They started catching up and exchanged the latest news and gossip of the hunting world, when they heard a knock on the door.

\- _You guys mind giving me a minute with Hailey?_ Dean asked the hunters.

They all agreed and started exiting the room, continuing their conversation as they did. Sam slapped his brother's shoulder and smiled at him as he passed the door. Dean nodded gratefully at Sam. Once they all left Dean closed the door and took in a breath before taking a seat in the chair next to her.

\- _I freaked out._ Dean said deciding to go straight to the point.

\- _I noticed._ Hailey smiled warmly at him.

\- _Listen, Dean, I can't imagine what you've been through in the last couple of hours. The last thing I remember is a blinding flash of light and waking up here. I have no clue how I healed. But I'm still me. I'll go through every test you can think of, to prove it to you._ Hailey pulled at Dean and he got up to sit on the bed next to her. She caressed his cheek and turned his head so he was facing her. She deeply stared into his eyes before slowly leaning forward and lightly pressed her lips against his. It didn't take long for Dean to deepen the kiss.

\- _How long do you think we have before they get back?_ Hailey asked out of breath.

\- _What do you have in mind?_ Dean purred back.

\- _Well..._ Hailey started to say getting out of the bed, Dean following her.

\- _Whatever it takes so you know it's me._ She said smiling seductively.

Hailey pulled Dean inside the small bathroom, locking it behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hailey managed to get release from the hospital. It wasn't an easy task as all the doctors wanted to run more test. Once home, the gang, except Rufus that went home to get some rest, didn't lose anytime and set up to research what could dust vampires and humans. Bobby took it upon himself to study the summoning and exorcist book, with the help of Ellen. After hours of research Hailey got up from the couch and threw her latest book on the coffee table.

\- _I don't think we can find anything in those books that will help._

\- _What do you suggest then shortcake?_ Dean asked closing his own book.

\- _Well... They're attacking vamps. Maybe they know what it is. I say we ask them._

\- _Right, cuz vamps are easy to find and love to help hunters._ Jo said to Hailey.

\- _Technically, we'd be the ones helping them._ Sam corrected Jo.

\- _Well, good luck with that!_ Jo told them and got up.

\- _I need a shower._ Jo mumbled grabbing her bag and making her way upstairs.

\- _Alright then, Sammy, get your stuff. We have a vamp to find._ Dean said getting up from his arm chair and stretched.

\- _Let me just change and-._ Hailey started to say but Dean cut her off.

\- _You're not coming._ Dean snapped at her.

Hailey's eyes widened in surprise at the tone Dean used.

\- _I didn't asked permission. Anyway, I think I know where to start looking-_

\- _Hailey, you're not coming. End of discussion._ Dean barked back.

\- _Who the hell do you think you are?_ Hailey asked bitterly crossing her arms over her chest.

\- _The guy who almost lost you a day ago!_ He yelled back getting frustrated.

\- _It comes with what we do Dean._

\- _No Hailey, what you did... going there alone without even telling any of us where you were headed... Not even knowing what you were walking into... That was plain stupid. Even an amateur would have at least thought of bringing a phone with them._

\- _Dean!_ Sam interfered.

\- _Asshole._ Hailey said beneath her breath before storming outside, slamming the door behind her.

\- _What?!_ Dean asked to the trio who looked at him in shock.

\- _Someone had to tell her_... He mumbled in defense.

\- _You really think that's what she needed to hear right now?_ Bobby asked in a condescending tone.

Before Dean could answer they all heard a car rumble to a start. Sam and Dean ran out just in time to see Hailey drift onto the road in her mustang.

\- _Great! Now instead of coming with us she's going alone... Great job Dean!_ Sam scolded.

\- _The hell she is!_ Dean said running to the impala.

\- _You coming?_ He yelled back to Sam, opening the door.

\- _Yeah!_ Sam answered making his way to the car.

Dean pulled onto the road and speeded up to catch up to her, which wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He lost visual of her a couple of times. He slowed down when he drove to a crossroad, seeing fresh burnt tire marks turning left he followed the lead.

\- _Call her, tell her she needs to pull over._ Dean directed to Sam, losing sight of the mustang, again.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

\- _She's not answering..._

\- _Can you believe her?_

\- _Yeah, actually I can. What was that back there?_

\- _Tell me I was wrong._ He challenged Sam.

\- _You were wrong. Dean, I get you were scared. But what you said to her... Did you ever think she might feel responsible for Pastor Andrew's death?_

Dean didn't think of that. All he wanted to do was discourage her to hunt, to keep her safe so he didn't have to worry about her as much.

\- _Calling her stupid and an amateur-_

\- _Alright! Alright! I get it Sam... I'm an asshole. I just want her safe, you know?_

\- _What happened to wanting to show her how to handle herself if you... you know? Sam asked curious._

\- _I guess it changed when we became... more than friends. I suck at relationships... shocker, right?_

Sam couldn't help but half laugh at that.

\- _Word of advice?_ Sam proposed

\- _Why not..._ Dean said, rolling his eyes

\- _She's still Hailey, dating you won't change that she wants to hunt. It's in her blood, Dean. It's what we know. Maybe you should stop seeing her as someone you have to protect and more like an equal. Hailey's a pretty good hunter. She thinks fast on her feet, she's got great reflexes and is smarter than most hunters... I read her journal, believe me when I say she can handle herself._

\- _Sounds like your crushing on my girl there Sammy._

\- _Shut up. I'm just saying... She's not some fragile little girl._

\- _I know..._

They drove for about another ten minutes before they spotted the black mustang park on the side of the road next to a little abandon shack. Dean pulled in behind and both brothers got out. They heard wrestling inside and someone busted threw the rotten door, falling down the couple of steps of the shack. Hailey came out and jumped on the figure who was trying to get back up. She managed to handcuff the man, who seemed twice the size of Hailey. She kicked him in the ribs a couple of times before she even noticed the Winchesters looking at her with their mouths opened. She grabbed the vampire and helped it up.

\- You bitch! The vampire growled. Hailey pushed it against her car turning the vamp so he was facing her.

\- Hey I told you. All I wanted was info.

\- You said you wouldn't kill me!

\- And I won't, IF you tell me what I want to know.

The vampire spit in her face and started laughing. Dean took a step, pissed, but Sam held him back and nodded at him to watch.

Hailey wiped her face and smiled at the vamp before smashing her head against its nose. The vampire screamed in pain as blood rushed out the nose. Hailey left the vamp in agony and opened her trunk.

\- _Got two choice here bud; either you answer my questions and I let you go, or I stuff you in my trunk, make you answer my questions and chop off that stupid head of yours... Your call._ Hailey said as she walked back to the bleeding vampire.

\- _What do you want to know..? The vampire growled in defeat._

\- _Who's dusting your kind and why? Hailey asked sweetly._

\- _Some sick ass demon who's wearing a kid. That's who._ The vampire answered and spit out some blood, on the ground this time.

\- _Does this sick ass demon have a name?_

\- _Don't they all? He said and Hailey punched him in the nose._

\- _Mother fucker! Lilith! They called her Lilith. My advice... Run and hide, kid. I never seen anything like it. My whole family... gone in seconds. She trashed the place and left. I don't know why. You can chop off my head... I don't know why..._

Hailey's eyes widened and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Everything was starting to make sense. Hailey roughly turned the vampire to face the car and shoved him against it again.

\- _I told you everything I know!_ He yelled in fear.

Hailey unlocked his cuffs and threw him on the ground.

\- _And I told you I wasn't going to kill you if you told me. Get out of here._

The vampire scrabbled to its feet and started running looking back a couple of times to make sure they weren't running after him. Sam and Dean walked over to her.

\- _So you're just letting him go?_ Dean asked.

\- _You're not the only one who can make a deal with the enemy._ Hailey snapped back, closing her trunk.

\- _I'm heading back home. Whatever's in that book Lilith doesn't want us to find. We need to know what that is._ Hailey said walking to the driver's side.

\- _Hailey can we talk?_ Dean asked placing himself between the car and her.

\- _I think you said enough,_ _Dean_. Hailey said bitterly, shoving him to the side, got into her car and drifted a 180, heading back to Bobby's.

\- _Dean. You know what this means?_

\- _She's pissed?_ He guessed not getting what Sam was saying.

\- _No, Lilith. This might be out fighting chance here. That book could be exactly what we need to kill her and break your deal._

\- _Oh_. Dean said simply.

\- _Oh?_ _Dean we're closer than ever to find-_

\- _I know, I know. Don't get me wrong, that's good news Sam... Just don't get your hopes up too high._ Dean told his younger brother walking back to the impala.

Sam watched Dean get into the car and frowned. This was great news, they should at least be happy about it... But he knew Dean well enough to know he just didn't want them to get their hopes up and be let down. But Sam only had hope to hang on to. Once Dean honked Sam jogged his way into the car and they drove off to Bobby's.

Author's note: Hey guys short chapter, I know, wish I had more time to write. PM me, if you rather have longer chapters, but published less often or, you guys are cool with the short but regular beat. Thank you Guest for the review ( yeah who wouldn't lose their s*** over Hailey lol) Hope you guys like it. I have a bigger view what's going to happen when his year is up, hopefully I keep you guys intrigue while his year plays out. Thank you again for reading J. If any of you would like to see a hunt or anything play out before Dean's time is up PM me! Don't forget to review I love reading them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week went by since Hailey questioned the vampire. Bobby and her, spent most of their waking hours trying to figure out the book. They had managed to find a very intense summoning ritual, strong enough to summon the Devil himself. The ingredients were extremely rare. Ellen had gone to Ireland to try to find some of the ingredients. Jo had decided to stay and spend some girl time with Hailey, which she had a hard time to get her attention from saving Dean. The brother's had left to investigate a series of mysterious murders. Hailey kept giving Dean the cold shoulder. She couldn't understand how he was always hot and cold with her and honestly she had better things to do at the moment than work on her relationship with the `bipolar` hunter she loved so much.

Hailey woke up early that morning and started to clean the house. She was downstairs doing some laundry when she heard someone come down.

\- _There you are!_ Jo said making her way to the laundry area, sitting herself on the dryer.

\- _What's up?_ Hailey asked her friend.

\- _I'm soooo bored!_ She complained dramatically.

\- _Well I'm sure there's a pile of dishes upstairs waiting to be scrubbed._ Hailey suggested teasingly.

\- _What are you my mom_? Jo joked and Hailey laughed.

\- _Seriously though, we need a break. YOU need a break. All you ever do is clean, research and ignore Dean's calls. Not that you don't have good reason too, he's an ass._

\- _He's not an ass, Jo... He just... I don't know..._

\- _Look, I know he cares, a lot, about you Hails._

\- _I smell a but coming..._

\- _But... He's a hunter._

\- _So?_

\- _They don't do relationships Hails... They're mostly on the road anyway and when they need to wind down they pick up some chick and leave her the next morning. Dean's a flirt, babe._

\- _Believe me, I know how Dean was._ Hailey laughed.

\- _Was?_ Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

\- _Listen Jo, Dean might suck at being in a relationship and all, but I trust him._

\- _So you guys talked about it, being exclusive to each other?_

Hailey just kept folding clothes. Wishing she could just lie to get her off her back.

\- _That's a no... Sweetie, you need to be clear about things. I mean you basically gave him the green light by not saying anything about it, really..._

\- _OK! Jo Enough! Alright_? Hailey barked.

\- _You're right, I'm sorry... None of my business._

\- _Thank you!_ Hailey rolled her eyes.

\- _I'm taking you out tonight, no is not an option. You put on the skankiest outfit you own and we're going to shake our asses tonight, girl._

\- _I can't, I don't even know how to pronounce half of the ingredients we need to summon Lilith yet alone say the damn ritual..._

\- _You are soooo boring! One night. C'mon Hails, live a little. Tomorrow I'll help with the pronunciation and all that crap._

\- _Alright, help me out with the cleaning and we'll go._ Hailey said giving in.

\- _That's my girl! It's gonna be like the good old days! Just don't beat anybody up this time kay?_

\- _Hey that guy grabbed my ass! Hailey said in defense._

\- _Can you blame the guy? Look at it!_ Jo giggled and Hailey threw a towel at her.

Both girls had a good laugh and Jo went back upstairs. Hailey took a minute and thought about what Jo had said about Dean. She clearly remembered him eying every girl that would catch his eye, the dumb waitress at the dinner... She jumped as her phone in her pocket started vibrating. She checked the ID that flashed Sammy.

\- _Hey Sam, what's up?_

\- _Please don't hang up. Said Dean on the other end._

Hailey took a deep breath, noting to herself to ignore Sam's calls as well from now on. When Dean made sure the line was still open he started to talk.

\- _I'm sorry. Hails, all I wanted was to keep you safe but you can handle yourself just fine without me. I see it now; you're a great hunter._

\- _I killed Pastor Andrew, Dean..._ Hailey said, her voice filled with guilt.

\- _Lilith did, not you. You tried to save him._

\- _Did I? Because I heard him cry out in pain and I just stood there behind the door..._

\- _You wanted to know what you were walking into babe that was instinct. Probably what saved you from being dusted_.

\- _Dean I was the reason for Lilith killing_ -

\- _Because you had the book? You really think if Pastor Andrew gave that book Lilith would have let him live?_

\- _Guess we'll never know..._

\- _Hailey-_

\- _I know, losing people goes with what we do... Can I ask you something?_

\- _Of course._

\- _When does it get easier?_

\- _Losing someone?_

\- _Yeah..._

\- _It doesn't. I guess if it would, it wouldn't be a good thing, you know? It's what makes us human._

Hailey stayed silent as she took in his words. He was right. She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.

\- _I miss you, shortcake._ Dean said, cutting the silence.

\- _I miss you too... You just have to stop acting like I'm some fragile, weak, stupid amateur._

\- _Hails, I was just trying to get you pissed off at me so you wouldn't want to come. I really don't think any of it. Next time you want come with us, I won't stop you. By the way, it was pretty damn hot seeing you manhandle that vamp. Dean said and Hailey laughed._

\- _How's the hunt?_

\- _Actually it was just a sick bastard. Nothing supernatural after all._

\- _Sorry to hear that..._

\- _Yeah, humans make the worst kind of monsters._

\- _Did you..._ Hailey couldn't bring herself to ask.

\- _Kill him?_

\- _Yeh..._

\- _No, but part of me really wanted to... But Sam said it was an easy out. He didn't deserve that._

\- _I agree. So you guys got anything else to check or are you coming back?_

\- _We're only four hours out, we'll be coming back._

\- _Okay stay safe._

\- _Always. Dean said before hanging up the phone._

Hailey went upstairs and started helping Jo washing the dishes.

\- _Dean called_. Hailey said.

\- _Again?_

\- _Yeah, they're coming back, wasn't supernatural after all._

\- _We're still having our girl's night, right?_

\- _Yeah! I think it's what I need, the past four months all I've been thinking about is saving Dean._

\- _And we will Hails._

\- _I know. Hailey said as she put away the clean dishes._

They spent the day cleaning, dusting while listening to music. Hailey changed into her overalls and grabbed her toolbox from the shed to check up on Beauty. She popped the hood and got lost in tuning the car, making sure all levels of oil were right, even taking out the spark plugs to check them over. She was running smoothly, nothing needed fixing. As the sun started to set Hailey closed the hood and was grabbed from behind. Without thinking her elbow swung, crashing into something hard.

\- Son of a bitch! Dean said letting go and holding his nose.

\- _Dean!_ Hailey yelled in surprise. She got closer and removed his hands from his face checking his nose. It wasn't bleeding, thankfully in her position she couldn't hit harder.

\- _I'm so sorry! You can't just sneak up on me like that!_ Hailey half laughed. She lightly kissed his nose and made her way to his mouth. Dean lifted her and sat her on the hood of the mustang deepening the kiss.

\- _Get a room!_ Sam teased walking his way to them.

\- _You can punch me anytime if you kiss me like that afterwards._ He whispered to her before letting her go.

\- _Hey Sammy!_ Hailey jumped off the car and hugged him tightly.

\- _Hey._ _Any news from that book?_

\- _Dad's still working on it. I took the day to clean and do some laundry. By the way you guys really need to clean out your pockets before putting the clothes in the hamper. But I'm glad to know you're always packing condoms Sam._ She teased.

\- _Noted._ Sam answered awkwardly and Dean chuckled.

\- _So what do you want to do tonight?_ Besides me? Dean asked making sure she knew he was behind her before wrapping his arms another time around her.

\- _Girl's night._ Hailey said leaning on him.

\- _As in no boys, girl's night?_ Dean asked.

\- _Yeah._ _We're going to this club Jo likes_.

\- _You and Jo, alone_... C'mon Hailey that's not saf-

\- _Dean_... Hailey warned him and He exhaled loudly.

\- _You're right_... _Have fun! You need it._ Dean said letting her go.

\- _Speaking of_... _I need to shower before Jo takes all the hot water._ Hailey said picking up her tools.

\- _Need company_? Dean purred.

\- _I'd love to Dean, but dad is inside and you know_... guns.

\- _Right_. _Then I guess I'll just have to sneak in your room tonight._

\- _You do that._ She winked.

\- _OK guys, right here_. Sam waved at them and Hailey laughed.

Hailey lightly kissed Dean and squeezed Sam's arm as she passed him to go inside and wash up.

\- _I don't like it... them going out when Lilith could be anywhere._ Dean said seriously to Sam.

\- _Dean, it's just a club. I thought we agreed Hailey can handle herself._

Dean glared at Sam, but didn't say anything. Both brothers walked back into the house. Dean sat on the couch, turning on the TV and Sam went to Bobby to get the latest info on the book. Sam came back with two beers and handed one to Dean. They watched a movie and by the end of it Jo came downstairs wearing a short black dress and red stilettos, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

\- Woah! Jo you clean up nice! Sam said.

\- Thanks! The dress is actually Hailey's. Jo smiled at him.

Jo made her way to the fridge, in the kitchen and pulled out four beers. She handed the brothers each a bottle and opened one of hers, putting the fourth bottle on the coffee table.

\- _So where are you girls going exactly_? Asked Dean.

\- _Ha! Nice try Dean_. Jo laughed.

\- _If I tell you, you are so going to show up or spy on Hailey. Trust me Dean I'm doing you a favor._

\- _Trust me Jo. If anything happens to Hailey, you'll be answering to me._ Dean growled.

\- _Ohhh, Dean-o are you threatening me? Jo teased._

\- _Warning you._ He corrected.

\- _Afraid she might meet a decent guy, someone who won't act like an ass all the time?_

\- _Alright you two, knock it off. Sam reasoned._

Before they could continue their argument, they heard someone come down the stairs. Hailey came down, wearing a short black skirt, a red satin low cut top that held by little straps tied to her back and neck, leaving her back bare. She wore dark makeup and her hair was curled into bouncy loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders and back. She finished her look with knee high, black suede, high heeled boots.

\- _Wow..._ Was all Sam said and he received an elbow blow to the ribs from Dean.

Dean got up and wrapped his arms around Hailey.

\- _You look... edible_. He said before nibbling her ear making her giggle.

\- _Thanks._ She laughed.

\- _Can't wait to take it off._ He whispered in her ear, playing with the delicate strap that was so easy to undo. Hailey shivered at his touch.

\- _Well, we are early..._ Hailey smiled wickedly, to which Dean returned the same grin, pulling her closer to him.

\- _We should go grab something to eat before we get there._ _C'mon sexy, time to go!_ Jo said.

Hailey pouted and pulled Dean into a kiss. She didn't feel like going out. She wanted to sneak somewhere with Dean and make beautiful memories. But managed to pull herself away.

\- _Guess it'll have to wait._ Hailey said.

\- _Wait, are you packing?_ Dean asked, making sure she at least had something to protect herself, if necessary.

\- _I'm hiding two guns, a blade and some holy water._ She said proudly.

\- _Where?_ Dean asked checking her up and down, not seeing where she could've hid so much in so little clothing.

\- _Tell you what, once I come back you can frisk me and find out._ Hailey winked. Dean responded with a growl.

\- _You're making this really hard to let you go._.. Dean purred.

Hailey smiled, kissing him again before grabbing her purse and headed to the door.

\- _Call me if you need anything, have fun_! Dean said before the girls left.

Sam got up and walked over to Dean. He crossed his arms in front of him and waited.

\- _What?_ Dean barked after a moment.

\- _Just waiting for you to tell me when we're following them._ Sam smiled.

\- _No. I need to trust her. She can take care of herself. I have to stop screwing things up. So what do you want to do tonight?_ Dean asked, surprising Sam.

\- _Well._.. money's running low. Want to go hustle a pool table?

\- _Sounds good, I could use a distraction._

Both brothers grabbed their jackets, got out and drove off to a bar.

As the night passed Hailey and Jo sat at a little table near the bar, taking a break from dancing and having a drink.

\- My feet are killing me! Hailey laughed.

\- Tell me about it! We're use of combat boots! Not these hooker heels! But we look damn good tonight! Jo yelled over the music.

A dark blond guy walked over to their table and leaned over to say something in Jo's ear. She giggled and got up.

\- Imma dance with this fine piece a little bit. You mind? Jo asked.

\- Knock yourself out! Hailey smiled.

She watched Jo dance with the hot guy and finished her drink. One song turned into three and by the fifth song Hailey was starting to get bored. She got up and made her way to Jo. She pulled her towards her a little and spoke loudly into her ear.

\- It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night?

\- You should totally call it a night babe. Go home to your man! I'm gonna head to his place later on. He's so hot! Jo giggled.

\- Alright! Call me tomorrow if you need a lift.

\- Yes mom! Jo teased.

Hailey made her way to her mustang and started driving home. Half way there she spotted the impala park in a local bar. She smiled and pulled into the parking lot. She wanted to surprise Dean and spend a little time with him before heading back. She got out of the car and made her way inside. The place was packed. Hailey spotted the pool tables and saw Sam and Dean playing with two other men. She sat at the bar at watched as Dean missed a shot he usually would have done with his eyes closed. Hailey rolled her eyes as she got what they were doing. The barmaid came to Hailey.

\- What can I get you? She smiled warmly.

\- I'll have a beer and can you send one to that guy over there playing pool? She mentioned to Dean. The barmaid smiled.

\- Sure thing honey, but just a heads up, I've been trying to get his attention all night and nothing. He barely even looked at me. Hopefully you get better luck than me.

\- Well in that case better up my chances and buy the tall dark haired one a beer too. Hailey said with a smirk.

\- My kind of gal. The barmaid winked back at Hailey, giving her a beer.

Hailey gave the money and told her to keep the change. She watched as the barmaid made her way to Sam first, she whispered something to him and pointed at Hailey. Sam Smiled grew as he spotted her at the bar and he held his beer up as a thank you. Hailey waved back, he mentioned to her his five fingers telling her five minutes. She held her beer to him and winked, taking a sip. The barmaid then made her way to the next table and did the same. Dean scanned the bar and spotted Hailey. He said something to the barmaid and she nodded before getting back behind the bar. She served two clients their drink and came back to Hailey.

\- _So tall and handsome said next round's on him and hot and distant guy said thank you but has a crazy girlfriend who spies on him. Explains why he didn't bother to even check me out. Poor guy..._ The barmaid said and Hailey busted out laughing.

\- _Always the good ones are taken._.. Hailey said trying to sound disappointed.

\- _Tell me about it._.. The barmaid said before grabbing her tray and making a round at the tables.

Hailey sipped her beer and watched Dean hustle a poor douche bag. Dean winked at her as he sunk the 8 ball into the corner pocket. He shook hands with the unsuspecting victim and grabbed the cash on the table, shoving it in his pocket, before he made his way to Hailey and took a seat besides her.

\- _Never had a girl buy me a drink before._

\- _I hope your crazy girlfriend wasn't spying on you, don't want to get that fine ass into trouble._

\- _Nah, I think we're good._ Dean smiled and winked at her.

\- _Thought you'd be shaking it till the AM. Where's Jo?_

\- _With some hot guy, got bored watching them dance and called it a night. Was heading home when I saw Baby parked outside, thought I'd finish my night with you guys before heading back._

\- _Well, I'm glad you got bored. We were just-_

\- _Hustling people. Yeah I got that._ Hailey said before finishing her beer.

\- _Hey, whatever it takes to keep Baby healthy. Dean said in mock concern to which Hailey rolled her eyes and laughed._

The barmaid came to pick up Hailey's empty bottle and slipped her a new bottle and nodded towards Sam and winked at Hailey.

\- _What was that about?_ Dean asked looking where the barmaid had nodded to.

\- _Well since the barmaid told me you were practically a lost cause because she tried getting your attention all night and you wouldn't even check her out. I kept my options opened and bought a second beer to tall and handsome over there._ She pointed her beer at Sam.

\- _And he said he was buying my next round._

\- _Tall and handsome, huh? Dean asked raising one eyebrow._

\- _Yeah you were hot and distant guy._ Hailey laughed.

\- _What can I say, no one ever comes close to you, babe._ Dean said with his signature grin.

\- _Ha!_ I love you. Hailey said, surprising herself.

\- _I –_ _What I meant was..._ Hailey tried to take it back, feeling herself blush.

\- _I love you too, Hailey._ Dean said seriously.

Hailey was stunned twice in a matter of seconds. Dean leaned in and softly kissed her. Once he pulled away Hailey had a goofy grin on her face. The moment was short lived as Sam came and joined them at the bar.

\- _Hey! You guys ready to go? The guy's pretty pissed off at me._ Sam said nodding to the guy who was swearing to his buddies about losing his cash.

\- _What do you say, shortcake? Wanna take this somewhere else?_ He purred at Hailey.

\- _Dying too._ She winked and downed her beer before they all got up and left the bar.

Hailey giggled when the barmaid noticed Hailey leaving with both guys. She winked at the stunned barmaid before following the boys out. They got to their cars and Dean stopped, making Hailey and Sam turn towards him.

\- _Hails, give your keys to Sam, you can ride with me._

\- _The hell I am. No one drives Beauty but me._

\- _Hey! I drove her back from the chapel!_ Sam said in defense.

\- _Only because I was unconscious!_ Hailey countered.

\- _Alright! Sammy, take Baby home._ Dean told him tossing the keys at him.

\- _Don't wait up._ He said to his brother with a smirk.

Sam got into the impala and drove away. Dean walked over to Hailey and handed his hand over to her, wanting her keys.

\- _Did you not hear me say-_

\- _How many drinks you did you have tonight?_ Dean asked knowing she probably had more than she should have.

Hailey rolled her eyes and threw the keys at Dean.

\- _Whatever u do to beauty I'll do twice to Baby._ She threatened him, walking to the passenger seat.

Dean shook his head but said nothing, climbing in the driver's seat. He pulled onto the road and turned the opposite direction to Bobby's house.

\- _Where are we going?_ Asked Hailey.

\- _You'll see._ Was all Dean said.

They drove up to a trail that Dean got on and drove about twenty minutes into the woods.

\- _Is this the part where you tell me you're a psycho and leave my body here?_ Hailey joked.

\- _We're almost there._ Dean said ignoring her comment.

Dean stopped the car near a cliff and got out. Hailey followed Dean and was taken aback from the beautiful view of Sioux Falls at the bottom of the cliff. It looked like thousands of stars twinkling in the night. While Hailey took a moment to take in the view, Dean went back to the car and popped the hood. He was happy to find a blanket and came back placing the blanket at the edge of the cliff. He sat on the blanket and mentioned Hailey to join him. She smiled warmly at him and sat next to him. He got closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

\- _I come here when I need to think. Something about this place makes everything bad feel... smaller?_ He tried to explain.

\- _I've been here all my life. I never seen Sioux Falls like this. It's beautiful._ Hailey said snuggling into Dean.

\- _You cold?_ He asked rubbing her arm.

\- _A little, what are you going to do about it? She asked seductively._

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly but quickly got lost and deepened it further. Hailey shifted herself till she was straddling him. His warm, rough hands found themselves exploring beneath her satin top. Hailey broke the kiss and leaned back a little. She watched him as she undid her little straps holding her shirt on her. She loved the hunger she saw in his eyes. Once she was done she let her red top drop. His eyes widen when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He covered her breast with his hands and kissed her neck, nipping it till Hailey let out a loud moan. He trailed wet kissed to her breast and took an erect nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Hailey arced herself and her hand grabbed his hair from behind and pulled him closer to her breast. Suddenly she pushed Dean onto his back and ravaged his neck while she undid the buttons of his plaid shirt. She was surprised to find skin and not another shirt. She smiled and let her hands caress his muscled body. She trailed kisses down his chest, to his hard abs till she arrived at his jeans. She flicked her tongue over his belly button as she unzipped his pants. Before Dean could react, she had his hard cock out and wrapped her warm wet mouth around it. Dean took in a sharp breath as she managed to take him all inside her mouth.

\- Jesus! Dean breathed in surprised.

Hailey smiled at his reaction and twirled her tongue around his length. It didn't take long for dean to squirm under Hailey's technique. He sat up and pulled Hailey into his arms, crashing his mouth to hers. One hand sneaked it's way up her thigh and up under her skirt. He skillfully pulled down her black lacy thong down her legs. His hand returned to her wetness and he started to caress her clit. Hailey moan loudly. He found her mouth again and pushed his fingers into her.

\- _Oh Dean!_ Hailey wined ending the kiss.

\- _Take me!_ She yelled and Dean placed her and trusted into her tight wet folds. She took in a sharp breath but quickly regained control and started rolling her hips on Dean.

\- _Oh yeah..._ Dean said holding her waist guiding her.

\- I love you Dean. Hailey managed to say before being pushed over the edge of ecstasy and she came hard on his, screaming his name.

Dean pumped into her even more tight pussy bringing himself to the point of no return and filled her up, calling her name over and over again.

Hailey snuggled into Dean and he lay back onto his back hugging her close.

\- _I love you Hailey_. He said before kissing the top of her head.

He held her onto him and stroked her back till both of them dosed off, each of them wearing a lazy smile of contentment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hailey woke up a beam of light shining in her face. She stretched with a content smile on her face. When she opened her eyes, expecting to see Dean and the morning view of Sioux Falls from the top of the cliff, all she saw were trees and flowers surrounding her. She pulled herself from the ground surprised she was wearing a white long sundress. She quickly searched for any weapons on her, but found nothing.

 _What the f-._ Hailey started to say but was cut off by sounds of footsteps.

She crouched down near a rock and waited to see who was coming.

 _I mean no harm, Hailey._ A deep voice said from behind her.

Hailey spun around backing away from the voice. She frantically searched for anything she could use to defend herself. She settled for a sharp rock by her feet and picked it up. Scanning the trees, trying to find a silhouette in the dense trees surrounding her, she slowly started to walk back to where she had heard the voice.

 _Show yourself!_ Hailey demanded.

 _I can`t... For your own protection..._ The mysterious voice said, again from behind her.

Hailey was surprised she didn't even hear him move.

 _Who are you? What do you want?_

 _I am a friend. I mean no harm. I have a message for you Hailey..._ The strange voice said to her right.

 _Alright, friend, I'll play._ Hailey said still trying to see who was talking to her in the shadows.

 _Lilith... you have to stay away from her. You need to destroy the book._ The voice said sternly.

Hailey felt the authority in the voice. It sent a chill down her spine.

 _I don`t know what you`re talking about..._ Hailey lied, feeling more and more defenceless.

 _Yes, you do. I thought at the time it was a good idea to give you the book. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have interfered. I'm trying to clean up my mess._

 _So you`re one of Lilith`s minions?_

 _I do not associate with abominations of the Lord. Only your death will result from being in her presence. I cannot interfere again. I have strict orders to follow. But I am here to warn you. I cannot protect you again._

 _Again?_ Hailey asked, but the voice stayed silent.

 _My miracle recovery... That was you?_ Hailey whispered feeling overwhelmed.

 _We have plans for you... But if you don`t destroy the book. You will die and I will not be able to interfere again._

 _Can the book kill Lilith? Can it save Dean?_ Hailey asked ignoring the warning.

 _Dean`s faith is to die. Yours is to live._

 _The hell it is!_ Hailey yelled getting angry.

 _The righteous shall burn in hell as it is written_.

 _Ever heard of free will jackass?_ Hailey said turning on herself clutching the rock.

 _Let me show you a glimpse of what your `free will` will result_. The voice echoed.

Before Hailey could respond the light vanished and Hailey was in complete dark. All she could hear were screams and the smell of burning flesh. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hailey could make out a row of bloody bodies, hanging, screaming in pain. She started to move and a sharp pain shot threw her, she was also was hanging like the bodies in front of her. Looking to her right she saw yet another body, this one was had his guts hanging out.

 _Please not again! NOT AGAIN!_ She heard from her left.

 _Wait your turn!_ She heard a familiar voice say.

 _Dean?_ She asked in a raspy voice, tasting the blood on her tongue as her senses came back to her.

 _Hey shortcake, missed me?_ Dean asked with a devilish grin.

Before she could respond Dean plunged a knife into Hailey. Hailey looked down at Dean, shock written all over her face, as she felt blood rush up her throat and started gagging on it. Dean eyes were cold and a smirk grew on his lips before he slowly twisted the knife that was in Hailey. She felt the pain and almost blackout when Dean pulled the knife out of her.

 _Dean... What's going on!? Why..._

 _Why!? You dumb bitch couldn't stay out of it! I told you... Begged you..._ Dean said as he walked away from her and picked up a red hot poke, smiling as he walked back to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Dean approaching the hot poke near her.

 _No... please, Dean stop!_ She cried, trying to back away but was reminded of the pain, the hooks she was hanging on, ripped into her muscles.

 _Look who`s begging now!_ Dean laughed coldly as he rammed the burning hot poke threw he right leg. Hailey screamed in sheer pain, trashing as much as she could.

 _Burn the book Hailey. Or this shall be your faith._ She heard the voice from the forest in her head.

Hailey closed her eyes trying to push the pain away.

 _Hailey... Babe..._ She heard Dean call to her, but she didn't want to open her eyes again. Then she felt his warm hand brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she could move and punched Dean right in the face.

 _Don`t touch me!_ She screamed as she scrambled to her feet as far away from him as possible.

 _Whoa! Whoa! It`s okay... Hails you had a nightmare. It`s over... your okay._

Hailey took a moment and scanned her surroundings. She was back on top of the cliff, the sun was rising, Dean was shirtless on the blanket next to the mustang looking at her worriedly, hands in the air, not wanting to spook her more. Hailey chocked out a sob, trying to breathe. She felt the taste of blood fade in her month. Dean got up and pulled her into his arms as she collapsed in sobs. He held her tight, worried about what had happened to make her this hysterical, her whole body was shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.

After what seemed like hours, Hailey finally calmed down. She pulled herself away from Dean`s tight embrace. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs cupping her face.

 _What happened?_ Dean asked his voice dripping with concern.

 _The thing... The thing that saved me... It came in my dream._

 _What? Hai-_

 _We need to go home. I need to talk to Sam._ She interrupted Dean pushing him off of her completely. She grabbed her missing clothes and bunched up the blanket throwing it in the back seat. She quickly got dressed and Dean did the same, not taking his eyes off Hailey. She was worrying him. He wanted her to tell him what had scared her so much in her sleep. What did she see? What brought her back and healed her completely? He didn't push it though. He watched as she made her way to the passenger door and stared out blindly at the window. He quickly finished buttoning up his shirt and got into the car, making his way to Bobby's.

When they got there Hailey got out of the car even before he turned the ignition off. She half ran to the house.

 _SAM!_ She yelled as she stepped into the house.

 _What's wrong!?_ Sam said jumping out of couch, startled.

 _I need to talk to you..._

 _Shoot._

Dean walked in the house at that moment and Hailey looked from Dean to Sam.

 _Babe... I need to talk to Sam... Alone._ She explained still not able to look up into his eyes

 _What the hell is going on Hailey?_ Dean asked his concern turning into annoyance.

 _What happened?_

 _Hailey I'm not going anywhere. Tell us what happened. What was your dream about?_ Dean said.

 _Dream? What kind of dream?_ Asked Sam, worried.

 _I...I... I need some space_. Hailey said grabbing her keys from Dean and ran out of the house _._

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look.

 _Go... I don't want her to be alone._ Dean said in defeat knowing Hailey didn't want to talk to him but Sam. Which stung Dean more then he wanted to admit.

Sam nodded and ran after Hailey. Dean watched as he ran to the car that was pulling out of the parking spot and was only half surprised when she stopped the car to let Sam in before driving off.

Hailey drove for about half an hour Sam kept looking over to Hailey; she was paler than usually, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had a distant look on her face. She finally pulled over to an abandon cabin on the side of the road and stepped out. She started pacing in front of her car when Sam got out, waiting for Hailey to start talking. She stopped in front of him and looked up to her friend.

 _I don't even know where to start... what this all means..._ She said softly, mostly to herself.

 _How about you start from the beginning... Your dream?_

Hailey leaned against the hood of Beauty and Sam joined her.

 _A voice... I couldn't see him. I was in a forest. It told me to burn the book._

 _A demon?_

 _No... I don't know... He never showed himself. It said, he told me he couldn't interfere anymore. He's the one who pushed the book for me to find, he's the only who brought me back and healed me..._

 _He gave you the book for you to destroy?_

 _Not at first, he said we wanted to clean up the mess he made by... interfering. Sammy he showed me what would happened if I tried to save Dean._ Hailey looked up at Sam tears burning her eyes.

 _I saw hell..._ Hailey pushed the words out. Sam's eyes widened.

 _I was in hell... So was Dean. But it wasn't Dean anymore... He was... Oh god Sammy... It was so real... I could smell my flesh burning, He was enjoying it- I-_ Hailey started sobbing again and Sam wrapped his big arms around her tightly trying to take in what his best friend was telling him.

 _What are we supposed to do now?_ She asked once she regained control of herself.

 _We tell Dean._

 _What!?_ She pulled away from Sam and started pacing again.

 _No! Sam we tell Dean... he'll burn the book without a second thought._

 _Then we let him burn that damn book Hailey!_ Sam raised his voice, surprising Hailey.

 _The book is our best shot of saving Dean! Time is running out!_

 _You think I don't know that? Look Hailey I want to save Dean just as much as you do... maybe even more so. But if using the book on Lilith ends with both of you in hell... I'm not taking that chance. None of us will._

 _What if it was a demon or Lilith. What if that dream was all a bullshit trick to get us to back off?_

 _Did the voice say anything else?_ Sam asked needing more info to go on.

 _It said Dean's faith was to die and mine was to live... That ' they' had plans for me. I asked if he worked for Lilith and he answered he did not associate with abominations of the Lord- but it could've been all lies Sam._

Sam scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what they should do.

 _We need to tell the others, tell Dean._

 _NO! Sammy. Please. We just have to make sure our plan is fool proof. I can't lose him. Just the thought of not seeing him or hear his voice ever again... I can't breathe. I have to try. Even if I end up in hell... at least I tried._

 _I have to live with the fact that my brother sold his soul because of me. You think I can live with myself knowing it also sent you to hell? I can't... and Bobby? I'm sorry Hails, not gonna happen._

Hailey looked up to Sam and both fell silent, sitting back onto the hood.

 _Alright, we'll tell them. Just give me time to figure out how. Maybe dad knows about a monster that could slip into dreams or something... This doesn't mean we won't try._

 _What are you going to say to Dean? He's gonna want an explanation when we get back._

 _I'll figure it out._ Hailey said pushing herself off the hood and walking back to her car, Sam doing the same.

When they got back home they noticed Ellen's car was in the driveway. Heading into the house they heard all of them talking at once. Dean came almost running to Hailey. Cupping her face with his rough hands and kissing her forehead.

 _You okay?_ He asked placing his forehead against hers, relieved she was back.

 _Yeah, just an intense dream... Guess with everything going on it kinda got to me?_ Hailey lied. She took in the intimate moment they were sharing, his closeness, his smell.

 _Wanna talk about it?_

 _Yeah but, not now... Ellen's back?_ She asked slowly pulling away from their closeness.

 _Yeah... She actually found everything for the spell._ Dean said with a ghost of a smile.

 _Seriously!?_ Hailey beamed.

 _Yeah, C'mon..._ Dean said starting to walk to the kitchen where everyone was chatting.

 _Hailey..._ Started Sam but Hailey knew exactly what he was going to say. She had to tell them. She stared at the box on the couch with all the ingredients they needed to summon Lilith, the Colt was locked up safely in Bobby's safe. She was so close.

 _I know... You go in... Give me a minute alright?_ She smiled sadly at Sam.

Sam returned the sad smile with one of his. He squeezed her shoulder as he passed her and made his way to the kitchen. Ellen had a beer in hand and she was telling them how she had to pass herself as a nun to get the missing ingredient and they all had a good laugh. Sam looked around; Ellen, Bobby, Rufus and even Dean seemed happy. They finally gathered everything they needed and were all hyped on having a chance to get Dean out of his deal and kill Lilith. The plan was an easy one; summon Lilith and shoot her with the colt before she could react. But with what Hailey was about to tell them, he was sure the plan was out the window. They wouldn't put Hailey's soul at risk like that, especially his big brother. Sam forced a smile at Dean as he took the beer Dean handed to him. He heard Hailey walk in the kitchen and turned to see Jo instead.

 _Hey! Where did Hails go? Thought she would be celebrating with us..._ Jo said.

 _She left?_ Dean asked surprised.

 _Yeah I heard her car leave 'bout five minutes ago._ Jo said.

 _Oh god no..._ Sam said pushing his way out of the kitchen.

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

The box full of ingredients was gone. He ran to the opened safe and sure enough it was empty.

 _God dammit Hailey!_ Sam yelled, earning confused looks from everyone and a terrified one from his brother.

Hailey floored the mustang down the street making her way to the highway, checking nervously her rear view mirror, box and Colt on the passenger side. Her phone started to buzz next the Colt and she saw Sam's name appear on her screen.

 _Sorry Sammy..._ she said softly before ignoring her phone.

 _Hey guys! Sorry about the delayyyyyy... Life got in the way! I started to read my story again and I felt the urge to continue. I will try to work on it as much as possible but Im moving in less than a month so I don't think I'll have loads of time to write but I will do my best and I really want to finish this for you guys!_

 _PS_

 _If you guys are still with me wow thank you so much! And by reading my story wow alot of mistakes were made so I appreciate you guys sticking in there. I will try to make as less mistakes as possible English isn't my first language so bare with me!_


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: This is another chapter 16 in good format. I know on the app even if I changed the format I can see it didnt get replace so here is the good one. If I notice the change I will take this off. If you managed to see the good format please ignore chapter 17 (aka 16 )

Chapter 16

Hailey woke up a beam of light shining in her face. She stretched with a content smile on her face. When she opened her eyes, expecting to see Dean and the morning view of Sioux Falls from the top of the cliff, all she saw were trees and flowers surrounding her. She pulled herself from the ground surprised she was wearing a white long sundress. She quickly searched for any weapons on her, but found nothing.

 _What the f-._ Hailey started to say but was cut off by sounds of footsteps.

She crouched down near a rock and waited to see who was coming.

 _I mean no harm, Hailey._ A deep voice said from behind her.

Hailey spun around backing away from the voice. She frantically searched for anything she could use to defend herself. She settled for a sharp rock by her feet and picked it up. Scanning the trees, trying to find a silhouette in the dense trees surrounding her, she slowly started to walk back to where she had heard the voice.

 _Show yourself!_ Hailey demanded.

 _I can`t... For your own protection..._ The mysterious voice said, again from behind her.

Hailey was surprised she didn't even hear him move.

 _Who are you? What do you want?_

 _I am a friend. I mean no harm. I have a message for you Hailey..._ The strange voice said to her right.

 _Alright, friend, I'll play._ Hailey said still trying to see who was talking to her in the shadows.

 _Lilith... you have to stay away from her. You need to destroy the book._ The voice said sternly.

Hailey felt the authority in the voice. It sent a chill down her spine.

 _I don`t know what you`re talking about..._ Hailey lied, feeling more and more defenceless.

 _Yes, you do. I thought at the time it was a good idea to give you the book. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have interfered. I'm trying to clean up my mess._

 _So you`re one of Lilith`s minions?_

 _I do not associate with abominations of the Lord. Only your death will result from being in her presence. I cannot interfere again. I have strict orders to follow. But I am here to warn you. I cannot protect you again._

 _Again?_ Hailey asked, but the voice stayed silent.

 _My miracle recovery... That was you?_ Hailey whispered feeling overwhelmed.

 _We have plans for you... But if you don`t destroy the book. You will die and I will not be able to interfere again._

 _Can the book kill Lilith? Can it save Dean?_ Hailey asked ignoring the warning.

 _Dean`s faith is to die. Yours is to live._

 _The hell it is!_ Hailey yelled getting angry.

 _The righteous shall burn in hell as it is written_.

 _Ever heard of free will jackass?_ Hailey said turning on herself clutching the rock.

 _Let me show you a glimpse of what your `free will` will result_. The voice echoed.

Before Hailey could respond the light vanished and Hailey was in complete dark. All she could hear were screams and the smell of burning flesh. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hailey could make out a row of bloody bodies, hanging, screaming in pain. She started to move and a sharp pain shot threw her, she was also was hanging like the bodies in front of her. Looking to her right she saw yet another body, this one was had his guts hanging out.

 _Please not again! NOT AGAIN!_ She heard from her left.

 _Wait your turn!_ She heard a familiar voice say.

 _Dean?_ She asked in a raspy voice, tasting the blood on her tongue as her senses came back to her.

 _Hey shortcake, missed me?_ Dean asked with a devilish grin.

Before she could respond Dean plunged a knife into Hailey. Hailey looked down at Dean, shock written all over her face, as she felt blood rush up her throat and started gagging on it. Dean eyes were cold and a smirk grew on his lips before he slowly twisted the knife that was in Hailey. She felt the pain and almost blackout when Dean pulled the knife out of her.

 _Dean... What's going on!? Why..._

 _Why!? You dumb bitch couldn't stay out of it! I told you... Begged you..._ Dean said as he walked away from her and picked up a red hot poke, smiling as he walked back to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Dean approaching the hot poke near her.

 _No... please, Dean stop!_ She cried, trying to back away but was reminded of the pain, the hooks she was hanging on, ripped into her muscles.

 _Look who`s begging now!_ Dean laughed coldly as he rammed the burning hot poke threw he right leg. Hailey screamed in sheer pain, trashing as much as she could.

 _Burn the book Hailey. Or this shall be your faith._ She heard the voice from the forest in her head.

Hailey closed her eyes trying to push the pain away.

 _Hailey... Babe..._ She heard Dean call to her, but she didn't want to open her eyes again. Then she felt his warm hand brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she could move and punched Dean right in the face.

 _Don`t touch me!_ She screamed as she scrambled to her feet as far away from him as possible.

 _Whoa! Whoa! It`s okay... Hails you had a nightmare. It`s over... your okay._

Hailey took a moment and scanned her surroundings. She was back on top of the cliff, the sun was rising, Dean was shirtless on the blanket next to the mustang looking at her worriedly, hands in the air, not wanting to spook her more. Hailey chocked out a sob, trying to breathe. She felt the taste of blood fade in her month. Dean got up and pulled her into his arms as she collapsed in sobs. He held her tight, worried about what had happened to make her this hysterical, her whole body was shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.

After what seemed like hours, Hailey finally calmed down. She pulled herself away from Dean`s tight embrace. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs cupping her face.

 _What happened?_ Dean asked his voice dripping with concern.

 _The thing... The thing that saved me... It came in my dream._

 _What? Hai-_

 _We need to go home. I need to talk to Sam._ She interrupted Dean pushing him off of her completely. She grabbed her missing clothes and bunched up the blanket throwing it in the back seat. She quickly got dressed and Dean did the same, not taking his eyes off Hailey. She was worrying him. He wanted her to tell him what had scared her so much in her sleep. What did she see? What brought her back and healed her completely? He didn't push it though. He watched as she made her way to the passenger door and stared out blindly at the window. He quickly finished buttoning up his shirt and got into the car, making his way to Bobby's.

When they got there Hailey got out of the car even before he turned the ignition off. She half ran to the house.

 _SAM!_ She yelled as she stepped into the house.

 _What's wrong!?_ Sam said jumping out of couch, startled.

 _I need to talk to you..._

 _Shoot._

Dean walked in the house at that moment and Hailey looked from Dean to Sam.

 _Babe... I need to talk to Sam... Alone._ She explained still not able to look up into his eyes

 _What the hell is going on Hailey?_ Dean asked his concern turning into annoyance.

 _What happened?_

 _Hailey I'm not going anywhere. Tell us what happened. What was your dream about?_ Dean said.

 _Dream? What kind of dream?_ Asked Sam, worried.

 _I...I... I need some space_. Hailey said grabbing her keys from Dean and ran out of the house _._

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look.

 _Go... I don't want her to be alone._ Dean said in defeat knowing Hailey didn't want to talk to him but Sam. Which stung Dean more then he wanted to admit.

Sam nodded and ran after Hailey. Dean watched as he ran to the car that was pulling out of the parking spot and was only half surprised when she stopped the car to let Sam in before driving off.

Hailey drove for about half an hour Sam kept looking over to Hailey; she was paler than usually, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had a distant look on her face. She finally pulled over to an abandon cabin on the side of the road and stepped out. She started pacing in front of her car when Sam got out, waiting for Hailey to start talking. She stopped in front of him and looked up to her friend.

 _I don't even know where to start... what this all means..._ She said softly, mostly to herself.

 _How about you start from the beginning... Your dream?_

Hailey leaned against the hood of Beauty and Sam joined her.

 _A voice... I couldn't see him. I was in a forest. It told me to burn the book._

 _A demon?_

 _No... I don't know... He never showed himself. It said, he told me he couldn't interfere anymore. He's the one who pushed the book for me to find, he's the only who brought me back and healed me..._

 _He gave you the book for you to destroy?_

 _Not at first, he said we wanted to clean up the mess he made by... interfering. Sammy he showed me what would happened if I tried to save Dean._ Hailey looked up at Sam tears burning her eyes.

 _I saw hell..._ Hailey pushed the words out. Sam's eyes widened.

 _I was in hell... So was Dean. But it wasn't Dean anymore... He was... Oh god Sammy... It was so real... I could smell my flesh burning, He was enjoying it- I-_ Hailey started sobbing again and Sam wrapped his big arms around her tightly trying to take in what his best friend was telling him.

 _What are we supposed to do now?_ She asked once she regained control of herself.

 _We tell Dean._

 _What!?_ She pulled away from Sam and started pacing again.

 _No! Sam we tell Dean... he'll burn the book without a second thought._

 _Then we let him burn that damn book Hailey!_ Sam raised his voice, surprising Hailey.

 _The book is our best shot of saving Dean! Time is running out!_

 _You think I don't know that? Look Hailey I want to save Dean just as much as you do... maybe even more so. But if using the book on Lilith ends with both of you in hell... I'm not taking that chance. None of us will._

 _What if it was a demon or Lilith. What if that dream was all a bullshit trick to get us to back off?_

 _Did the voice say anything else?_ Sam asked needing more info to go on.

 _It said Dean's faith was to die and mine was to live... That ' they' had plans for me. I asked if he worked for Lilith and he answered he did not associate with abominations of the Lord- but it could've been all lies Sam._

Sam scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what they should do.

 _We need to tell the others, tell Dean._

 _NO! Sammy. Please. We just have to make sure our plan is fool proof. I can't lose him. Just the thought of not seeing him or hear his voice ever again... I can't breathe. I have to try. Even if I end up in hell... at least I tried._

 _I have to live with the fact that my brother sold his soul because of me. You think I can live with myself knowing it also sent you to hell? I can't... and Bobby? I'm sorry Hails, not gonna happen._

Hailey looked up to Sam and both fell silent, sitting back onto the hood.

 _Alright, we'll tell them. Just give me time to figure out how. Maybe dad knows about a monster that could slip into dreams or something... This doesn't mean we won't try._

 _What are you going to say to Dean? He's gonna want an explanation when we get back._

 _I'll figure it out._ Hailey said pushing herself off the hood and walking back to her car, Sam doing the same.

When they got back home they noticed Ellen's car was in the driveway. Heading into the house they heard all of them talking at once. Dean came almost running to Hailey. Cupping her face with his rough hands and kissing her forehead.

 _You okay?_ He asked placing his forehead against hers, relieved she was back.

 _Yeah, just an intense dream... Guess with everything going on it kinda got to me?_ Hailey lied. She took in the intimate moment they were sharing, his closeness, his smell.

 _Wanna talk about it?_

 _Yeah but, not now... Ellen's back?_ She asked slowly pulling away from their closeness.

 _Yeah... She actually found everything for the spell._ Dean said with a ghost of a smile.

 _Seriously!?_ Hailey beamed.

 _Yeah, C'mon..._ Dean said starting to walk to the kitchen where everyone was chatting.

 _Hailey..._ Started Sam but Hailey knew exactly what he was going to say. She had to tell them. She stared at the box on the couch with all the ingredients they needed to summon Lilith, the Colt was locked up safely in Bobby's safe. She was so close.

 _I know... You go in... Give me a minute alright?_ She smiled sadly at Sam.

Sam returned the sad smile with one of his. He squeezed her shoulder as he passed her and made his way to the kitchen. Ellen had a beer in hand and she was telling them how she had to pass herself as a nun to get the missing ingredient and they all had a good laugh. Sam looked around; Ellen, Bobby, Rufus and even Dean seemed happy. They finally gathered everything they needed and were all hyped on having a chance to get Dean out of his deal and kill Lilith. The plan was an easy one; summon Lilith and shoot her with the colt before she could react. But with what Hailey was about to tell them, he was sure the plan was out the window. They wouldn't put Hailey's soul at risk like that, especially his big brother. Sam forced a smile at Dean as he took the beer Dean handed to him. He heard Hailey walk in the kitchen and turned to see Jo instead.

 _Hey! Where did Hails go? Thought she would be celebrating with us..._ Jo said.

 _She left?_ Dean asked surprised.

 _Yeah I heard her car leave 'bout five minutes ago._ Jo said.

 _Oh god no..._ Sam said pushing his way out of the kitchen.

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

The box full of ingredients was gone. He ran to the opened safe and sure enough it was empty.

 _God dammit Hailey!_ Sam yelled, earning confused looks from everyone and a terrified one from his brother.

Hailey floored the mustang down the street making her way to the highway, checking nervously her rear view mirror, box and Colt on the passenger side. Her phone started to buzz next the Colt and she saw Sam's name appear on her screen.

 _Sorry Sammy..._ she said softly before ignoring her phone.

 _Hey guys! Sorry about the delayyyyyy... Life got in the way! I started to read my story again and I felt the urge to continue. I will try to work on it as much as possible but Im moving in less than a month so I don't think I'll have loads of time to write but I will do my best and I really want to finish this for you guys!_

 _PS_

 _If you guys are still with me wow thank you so much! And by reading my story wow alot of mistakes were made so I appreciate you guys sticking in there. I will try to make as less mistakes as possible English isn't my first language so bare with me!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Sam explained Hailey's dream to the gang. Bobby without a word sat on the couch and stared aimlessly in front of him, a couple of shades paler than usual. Ellen sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 _We'll find her Bobby, then you can rip her a new one for being so..._

 _In love? Jesus, I should've known this would end badly..._ Bobby said bitterly _._ He was worried beyond belief but he also knew his daughter. She wasn't going to stop trying to save the man she loved even if it meant putting her own self in danger. He hated it.

Dean kept pacing while Sam had opened his laptop trying to trace Hailey's phone. Jo tried calling her over and over till the phone stop ringing and going straight to voice mail.

 _Hailey, if you get this... Just come home. We'll talk about this. Let us help you... Sweetie you ain't got a chance alone._ Jo whispered to the phone before hanging up.

A big bang was heard and all of them jumped at the noise. Dean had just punched through a wall, staring at his now bloody hand. Jo made her way to him and grabbed his good hand.

 _C'mon, first aid's in the kitchen..._ She said pulling him with her.

Jo pushed Dean on a chair and grabbed the first aid under the sink. She started working on his hand as he watched her silently.

 _I can't lose her..._ Dean said not taking his eyes off his hand.

 _I know big boy..._

 _I should go... Look for her._

 _Sweetie. We don't know where she went off to._

 _I can't just stay here and do nothing._

Sam came in the kitchen with a frown on his lips.

 _Can't locate her..._

 _Shocker!_ Dean said sarcastically.

 _I'm sorry Dean! I didn't know she would run off like that..._

 _Shows how well you know your best friend..._ Added Dean, bitterly.

 _How about we try to find a way to get to her instead of losing time acting like a bitch huh?_ Suggested Jo, sweetly, finishing up fixing his hand.

Bobby walked in and grabbed his phone. He had his phone booklet opened and stared to dial a number.

 _Missouri, it's (...) right... I need you to find (...) right. Can you- (...) See you than._ Bobby hung up the phone and put it down

 _Damn psychics..._ Hemumbled at their confused looks.

Hailey drove all day and all evening trying to get as far away from Sioux Falls as possible. She broke into a locked little chapel not far from the road. She grabbed the box, the gun and threw the book into the box before making her way back into the chapel. She didn't lose any time and started painting the symbols she needed on herself to perform the ritual. She then started placing white candles around the altar and started taking the ingredients carefully out of the box. She tried reading from the book but it was too dark. Hailey looked around and smiled at the fireplace. She quickly started a fire in it and was pleased by the lighting it gave off in the chapel. She went back to her book and took a deep breath. She started saying the chant as she prepared to add the first ingredient to the bowl when suddenly a deafening ring grew in the chapel. Hailey tried to ignore it but, as the sound intensified, she couldn't help but drop the ingredient and cover her ears from the searing sound. Hailey dropped to the floor and screamed as she felt her ear drums almost bursting. A white light grew brighter around Hailey, blinding her.

Dean and Sam were in the Impala, speeding dangerously down the road Missouri had told them Hailey would be. Missouri had simply walked in Bobby's home and asked for Hailey's hair brush. She quickly took out a few things out of her bag and placed a map on the table. Jo had handed the brush to Missouri and the medium pulled out a few hairs. She closed her eyes and blindingly pointed on the map a little spot on the side of the road.

 _This is where she will be... hurry._ She said, looking at Dean.

Dean quickly looked at the map and without a word grabbed his keys and ran out, Sam following his brother, grabbing the map on his way.

 _She's gotta be close..._ Sam told his brother keeping his eyes opened to spot the black mustang.

All of a sudden a bright light appeared a couple of miles from them. Both brothers paled at the sight.

 _No..._ Whispered Dean, slamming the gas paddle to the floor, making baby drift a bit.

As they got to the light they spotted Hailey's car. The light was coming from inside the little white chapel. They pulled in near her car and ran out. As they ran to the doors they heard the ringing sound but pushed their way closer. The sound intensified so much all the windows blew up at once sending the brothers on the ground. Dean quickly recovered and got up. He opened the door and saw Hailey at the altar clutching her head in ball on the floor.

 _Hailey!_ He yelled, scanning the place as best he could in the blinding light. He found her set up and quickly made a bee line to the opened book. Hailey saw a figure pass her and looked up to see Dean pick up the book.

 _Nooooo!_ She screamed, trying to get up but her legs gave out.

Dean, without hesitating threw the book into the fire place. The light was gone as soon as the book fell into the flame, leaving them both blind in the soft light the flames produced. The sound also subsided leaving their ear ringing. Dean turned to Hailey, who was bleeding from her nose and ears, trying to get up again.

 _No..._ She cried reaching her hand out before she passed out.

Dean ran up to Hailey as Sam burst through the doors.

 _What the hell was that?_ He yelled, his ears ringing so loudly he couldn't hear anymore. He saw his brother kneel before Hailey's form and ran up to them.

Dean quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved to easily pick up her strong pulse. He picked her up and made his way to the cars, settling her in the passenger side of the Impala. He slammed the door shut and stomped back into the chapel. He grabbed all of the ingredients lying on the altar and walked back to the fire place. Sam walked in and saw Dean throwing everything in the fire.

 _What the hell are doing?_ Sam said making his way to his brother.

 _Dean! We could've still used the spell! We could've saved you!_ Sam said in shock as Dean added more wood to the fire.

 _You're kidding right? Did you not see what just happened? He barked._

 _But Dean, that was our only shot._..

 _At what price Sam? I know you want to save me, hell I want to save me... But not like this. Not at the price of loses any of you. This was my choice, my price to pay. I'll be damned if she ever tries anything like this again._

 _Dean we've only got three weeks before..._

 _I know... I'm not saying we don't fight. We'll find something else._

 _...And if we don't?_ Sam asked tears burning his eyes.

 _Then I go down, guns blazing, the way, I, want it... C'mon, let's go home. Said Dean grabbing the Colt before leaving the chapel._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Hailey woke up in the familiar forest, wearing her white dress she wore the first time she dreamt of this place. She pulled herself up to her feet.

 _You!_ She yelled accusingly.

 _I thought you said you weren't gonna interfere again!_

 _You left me no choice in the matter, Hailey Elizabeth. I thought I made myself clear._ She heard the voice tell her in an authority matter.

 _Oh, you did. But if you thought for one second your little trick worked on me..._

 _I do not do tricks. I showed you the result of your selfishness and stupidity. You are far more important to be acting so childish. I do not comprehend how humans can sacrifice themselves for others._

 _What are you?_ She asked in disgust.

 _That has no importance right now. I am a friend. That is all you have to know. Thankfully Dean destroyed everything you needed for the spell and Lilith can no longer put her hands on the book._

 _Everything?_ Hailey asked in horror, remembering him throwing the book into the flames.

 _I shall not communicate again, till the time is right. Things are as they should be now. I am sorry for your loss._

 _Oh FUCK Y-_

Hailey woke up in a start, heart pounding in rage. She was in her bed, back home. She pulled the covers off of her and ran downstairs.

 _Where is he?_ She demanded to a startled Bobby and Sam.

 _Hailey, how are y-_ Started Sam.

 _Where. Is. He?_ She cut Sam off.

 _Out back..._ Sam answered lowering his head.

Hailey stormed outside and spotted Dean bent over the engine of Baby. As she arrived to him he turned towards her. She shoved him, hard.

 _You son of a bitch!_ She yelled pushing him again, harder.

 _You ruined everything!_

 _I saved you!_ He barked back taking a step forward.

 _You selfish bastard! I was saving you!_

 _Are you that stupid Hailey? You couldn't even start the damn ritual, it was killing you!_

 _That wasn't the ritual!_

 _I don't care! It's done. It's over Hailey... Accept it!_ Dean shouted slamming the hood of the car shut.

 _I hate you._ Hailey said through clenched teeth, tears of rage rolling down her cheeks. Dean's eyes softened before turning cold.

 _Good! He responded, shocking Hailey._

 _This, Us... Was one, huge, mistake._ He said coldly.

Hailey froze. She felt her heart shatter at his words. For a short moment no one said anything as the tense air between them radiated.

 _Go to hell, Dean._ Hailey spat before turning and running back inside.

 _Hailey?_ Sam asked as she busted inside wiping her tears and stomped her way upstairs.

He got up to follow her but Bobby stopped him. He nodded outside where Dean was.

 _I got it. You go check on Dean._ Bobby said and both went on their way.

Bobby knocked gently on Hailey's door before opening it. He saw her throw a suitcase on her bed. Wiping more tears away as she made her way to her dresser and grabbed an armful of clothes and shoving it in her suitcase.

 _Where you going?_ He asked worried.

 _Away._ Was all she answered.

Sweetie, we can still find a way to save Dean. We need you-

 _He doesn't want to be saved dad! He made that very clear... I can't stay here and watch him... I can't even look at him. Dad, I need to get away from him, from all this._

Sam slowly walked over to where Dean stood near the car. He shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned on the Impala. Not saying anything, waiting for his brother to talk.

 _She hates me, Sammy._

 _What? Dean she-_

 _No. It's okay, I mean... It's for the best. It'll be easier on her once... I go. I shouldn't have dragged her in this in the first place... She almost got herself killed. I mean, god knows what, told her she was going to end up in hell if she tried the spell and she didn't even listen... I should've pushed her away, been stronger about this... smarter._

 _You really think if you wouldn't have... been with her, the outcome would have changed? Cuz I sure hell don't. Dean she loves you, loved you since before she knew herself. I saw it, so did Bobby. You guys are meant to be together._

 _Maybe we were Sammy. But not anymore, not like this._

 _We're not giving up Dean. Once we-_

 _I'm tired Sam. I fought, my whole damn life, I fought to survive; killing things, saving people. I'm not saying I won't fight tooth and nail to stay here... But if I can't... I'm okay with that too._

Sam stared at his big brother, noticing how exhausted he seemed for the first time. Noticed the blackness under his eyes, his face was drained and his eyes were dim. He couldn't seem to find the words to comfort him.

Both of them heard the door close from the front of the house. They watched as Hailey and Bobby walked to her mustang. Hailey opened her trunk and threw the bags in, took the bags Bobby was holding and shoved it in too.

 _Hailey?_ Sam asked softly pushing himself off of the car but Dean grabbed his arm.

 _Let her go, man. It's for the best..._ Dean said softly as he watched the woman he loved hug Bobby tightly, getting in her car, without as much as a glance at his direction, and drive off.

Bobby slowly made his way to the brothers, head hanging low and Leaned on the car next to Sam, folding his arms across his chest. The trio just stayed silent together for a long while. Bobby pushed himself off the car.

 _Well, I guess I'll call Rufus, see if he can put his hands on devil's shoestrings and goofer dust..._ Bobby told the boys.

 _Bobby I'm-._ Started Dean.

 _I know son... I know._ He smiled sadly at Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before going into the house.

 _What now?_ Sam asked a lump in his throat.

 _We do what we do best; Hunt._ Dean simply answered standing up and also made his way into the house.

Sam looked to where the mustang had disappeared from view and wiped a tear that rolled down his face. He never felt so helpless, but if his brother needed a hunt, even if it could be their last one. That he could do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

 _Dean, watch out!_ Sam yelled as a ghost appeared behind his brother.

Dean spun around and shot rock salt at the ugly spirit, making it vanish. Sam hurriedly poured the salt and gas on the picture they thought the ghost was attached to and lit the Zippo. The ghost appeared in front of Sam sending him flying across the room, but not before Sam set the picture on fire and the ghost screamed as it burned, vanishing for good.

 _You alright, Sammy?_ Dean asked flipping the shot off riffle on his shoulder.

 _Great..._ Sam answered pulling himself up from the floor, wiping the dust off himself.

 _Good, let's roll. Bobby has another case we can check out. Sounded like a witch. You know how I love a good witch kill._ He smiled at his baby brother before turning away and leaving the house they trashed behind. Sam rolled his eyes and limped, following Dean.

They have been on one hunt after another for the past two weeks. They both had barely slept more than 3 hours a nightand were running on fumes. Sam knew Dean was over working to keep his mind off of the countdown and Hailey. Sam had tried to talk about it with Dean but he would shut him out every time. He also tried calling Hailey more than he could count, when he wasn't with Dean, she never answered once. The only sign he got from her was a text saying "Please, stop Sammy". Dean had only eight days left. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his brother.

Sam got into the car and Dean started to drive, putting the sound of the radio up as Metallica played. Sam stared at his brother and put the sound down. Dean glanced at Sam before turning the dial up again. Sam slammed the dial off, cutting off the music.

 _Something you wanna say Sammy?_ Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 _Till you start seeing things? Till we have to run from a hellhound? Till it's too late to fix things with Hailey?_

 _There's nothing to fix Sam. And yeah, this is how I want it. Dying wish and all..._

Sam let out a humourless laugh and stared out the window. They drove back to the motel in silent. Sam grabbed his duffle bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dean opened the cooler and pulled out a beer, twisted the cap and threw it in the trash, taking a swing of the cold bubbly liquid enjoying the taste of it. He sat on the end of his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He aimlessly started scrolling it and he stop at a picture, of him and Hailey taking a selfie, where she was kissing his cheek and he was smiling like an idiot. He continued scrolling the pictures and stopped at one of Hailey, posing in a sexy manner on Baby's hood wearing tight shorts and had opened up her red checkered blouse revealing a white bra, for the occasion. A little reminder when he had to go on the road, she had told him. He couldn't help but smile and his thumb ran on her figure. God he was a lucky bastard to have had Hailey, even for a short while. He hated the fact that he broke her heart. But it was for the best. He resumed flicking the pictures and found another of Bobby, Sam and himself. Another was Jo and Ellen with Hailey laughing. His family, Sam's family... He chugged the remaining of his beer and Sam came out in a towel, holding another towel drying his hair.

 _Alright Sammy..._ He said getting his attention.

 _Let's go home._

Hailey was watching the sun set, lying on the hood of her Mustang. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the last heat waves the sun was giving. She heard kids play not too far from her on the Californian beach. She sat up and smiled at the sight, remembering being young and playing around the salvage yard with the Winchesters, when things weren't so complicated. Playing pranks on Dean and running for dear life afterwards. She was brought back to reality by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it out, expecting Sam or Bobby to appear on her calling id. But it wasn't.

 _Ellen? Is everything ok?_ She answered feeling a panic creep up her gut, knowing she was 24 hours away.

 _Yeah, everyone's fine sugar. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you..._

 _It's ok. What's up?_ She asked sure she had a case for her to check out.

 _Nothing much, I just wanted to check up on you..._

 _I'm fine Ellen tell dad he can stop worrying. I was going to check up tomorrow..._

 _Your father didn't make me call you..._

Hailey waited for Ellen to continue.

 _Baby, come home._

 _Ellen-_

 _You do not want to carry that much regrets the rest of your life. Believe me. John was my best friend. I hated the bastard for taking my husband away from us. I blamed him for so long... And then it was too late to fix anything. To forgive him for being a hunter, doing his job... He had to die with the guilt of killing his best friend, when he shouldn't have felt that way at all. Guess I figured that out too late and that, I'm gonna have to live with it the rest of my life. You still have seven days before it's too late._

Hailey didn't say anything as silent tears fell freely down her face.

 _I can't watch him die..._

 _No one's asking you to have a front row seat. I just don't want to you to do the same mistake I did. Just think about it. Sam called Bobby yesterday, they were heading to your house. Something about wanting to be with family before... you know. Jo and I are heading there soon too. Be a shame not to see you there._

 _Can you tell dad I'm okay?_

 _Sure thing baby girl, talk to you soon._ Ellen answered a little disappointed.

 _Bye._ Hailey said before hanging up the phone.

She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them with her arms, resting her head on her knees as she rocked herself softly, tears still running freely as she watched the last of the remaining rays of light hide behind the ocean.

Days passed and the gang spent a lot of time reminiscing old hunts and funny stories around a couple of bottle of liquor. Everyone was careful not to mention Hailey's name. Jo and Sam kept secretly calling her, but she never picked up. Sam even left a nasty message saying he needed her and she was suppose to be his best friend, if she wasn't going to show her face anytime soon he could forget her number. Only to leave another message saying he was sorry, that he just didn't know what to do anymore. He missed her. They needed her.

Bobby had received info on a lot of demonic activity in a town not too far from them. They were all sure it was Lilith. After a lot of debating, Dean had finally accepted to face her. But was clear to them all; if thing got sour they were to run and not look back. Sam walked into Hailey's room to find Dean sitting on her bed. Looking at a frame of her and Bobby he was holding. Dean looked up to his brother and back to the picture.

 _She's really not coming back huh..._

 _I'm sorry Dean..._

Dean nodded and carefully placed the frame back on the night stand.

 _Not like you haven't tried to call her a billion times, right?_

 _Dean, I-_

 _S'allright. I'm sorry I pushed your best friend away. Just... take care of her, alright?_

Sam nodded feeling his throat tightening.

 _Alright enough of the chick flick moment, let's go get ready to wank the bitch._

Dean said getting up and got out of the room. Sam eyes laid on the frame on the nightstand and he noticed an envelope with Hailey's name under the frame in Dean's handwriting.

 _Sammy!_

 _Yeah! Coming!_ He called back to his brother deciding to ignore the envelope for now.

Hailey sped up as much as the mustang could handle. She had four hours left before midnight. She cursed herself for being so damn stubborn for the fiftieth time. She was driving to a case when black velvet started playing from the radio and she couldn't help but see the hunger in Dean's eyes when they had started hunting together, at the bar, when she had tried to seduce him for the second time. Flashes of his hurt expression, when she had left him after finding out about the deal, the first time they finally had sex in her room, his face when she had said she loved him the first time. Before she knew it she had turned the car around and prayed she could make it home before time ran out.

She managed to arrive at her home an hour to spare and noticed no cars were parked in front. She jumped out of her car and ran inside

 _Dean! Dean!_ She called and ran upstairs _._

When she noticed no one was there she tried calling Sam. He didn't pick up. She called Jo, who thankfully picked up on the second ring.

 _Hails?_

 _Jo! Where is everyone!?_

 _We know where Lilith is. We're almost there now._

 _Where's there!?_

Jo had explained where they had gone to.

 _That's an hour away! Jo, Dean doesn't have an hour._

 _Well if everything goes as planned, Lilith will be dead and Dean will be free._

 _What!? What plan!?_

 _Jesus Hailey just get your ass here. Now!_

Hailey ran to the mustang and drifted onto the street heading, as fast as possible, to Dean.

57 minutes later, Hailey pulled in next the impala. Bobby had just killed a demon and was surprised to see Hailey get out of the car.

 _Hailey?_

 _Where is he!?_ She demanded.

Before Bobby could answer she heard screaming and a light flash in a house not far from them. She started running to it.

 _Hailey! NO!_ Bobby yelled after her, following her.

A demon jumped on her before she could reach the house. She punched him and kicked him. As the demon fell she didn't lose anytime and continue to run to the house.

Everything became slow as Hailey scanned the house. She heard growling and saw a door explode open. Only to see Dean fall and scream in pain as blood gushed out of him.

 _DEAN!_ She screamed frozen at the sight.

A blinding light flashed in the room. Hailey managed to push her legs to the room and saw Sam throw himself on the ground next to his brother. Her legs gave out at the sight of Dean in shreds soaked in his own blood, Bobby caught her before she touched the floor, hugging her to him and looking away from the horrible sight of the man he saw as a son.

 _Dean. Dean..._ She started to struggle from her father's hold.

 _Hailey, don't..._

She managed to push him away and crawled to his side. He was so pale she wouldn't believe it was him if she hadn't witness his death herself.

 _Dean, baby... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. She sobbed as she gently brushed his hair with her shaking fingers._

What seemed like hours passed before Bobby reached Hailey and tried to pull her up.

 _No! I can't- we can't leave him... She panicked._

 _No one's leaving him honey. Ellen, grab the blanket in my pick up._

Hailey didn't even notice Ellen and Jo hugging each other, while Jo cried, in the corner of the room. Ellen nodded and pulled Jo out of the room with her.

Hailey continued to gently caress Dean's hair while making shushing sounds. She took off her vest and carefully wiped away the blood from his face and kissed his dead, cold lips, breaking down in uncontrollable sobs again.

Ellen arrived with the blanket but Jo wasn't there.

 _Jo's gonna wait in my car... She can't- she just..._ she trailed off handing the blanket to Sam.

Sam took the blanket and laid it besides his brother's body.

 _Hm... Bobby wanna..._ he gestured to Dean's feet.

 _Of course, Ellen, wanna take Hailey outside_? He asked and she nodded going to Hailey's side.

 _C'mon sweetie-_

 _No! I can't leave him! I won't._

 _Okay, let's just give them some room so they can wrap him up okay?_

Ellen pried Hailey off of Dean, but her eyes never left him as she was pulled up, away from him. Bobby and Sam lifted the body and gently placed him on the blanket. Both of them wrapped it and covered Dean up.

Without a word Sam kneeled down, picked up his brother and walked out. Bobby went to Hailey and helped Ellen direct a, now dazed, Hailey outside.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Hailey woke up by the sound of a phone ringing. She lifted her head from her laptop, where she had falling asleep, sitting at Bobby's desk. She stretch out her arms yawning then cracked her neck, before getting up from the chair, walking to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

She passed Bobby who was on the phone, passing himself as a FBI agent. She poured herself a cup and walked back to the desk. She quickly scanned her notes and resumed her research.

She had been looking for a way to get Dean out of hell ever since they had come back home, which was now a month ago. Sam had left right after they buried Dean, never calling them since. Bobby had tried several times to call him, but he never answered. Her father kept telling Hailey not to worry. He would come back once things settled down. Ellen and Jo mostly went on hunts, keeping an eye out for the grieving brother.

Hailey's routine was waking up, researching, being practically force fed from Bobby, shower, more research and a couple of hours sleep when her body would give out. She hated sleeping, images of Dean would taunt her, the sound of him dying, choking on his blood replayed in her subconscious. But the worst ones were the good ones, where she had to wake up to reality. She hadn't slept in her bed since he was gone. She barely got in and out to change. She was afraid of all the memories her room would bring back, not only of Dean but from Sam as well. They use to spend hours talking in her room, when she was lucky enough to call him her best friend, before she let him down when he needed her the most, before Sam left, never even sending her a glance her way. She missed him, almost just as much as she missed Dean.

Hailey found a couple of ways to bring Dean back, but none of them worked. She had tried making a deal with a crossroad's demon, but he had simply laughed in her face, saying no soul was worth as much as Dean's and taunted her about what they were doing to him. Hailey jammed the demon knife into the demon, satisfied of wiping his smirk off his face. She had also tried seeking witches but soon enough realised whatever would come back wearing Dean, wouldn't be Dean. She had tried calling to the voice she had dreamt about twice, but nothing ever happened. She was now seeking a way to get into hell and grab him herself, not mentioning it to her father, knowing it was practically a suicide mission. Actually Bobby didn't know any of the attempts she had tried. Thankfully he had his hands full with cases since Sam was nowhere to be found, they were down two of the greatest hunters they had.

 _Hailey, Rufus just called, he needs a hand... You think you can manage the phones?_ Bobby asked.

 _Dad, I'm kinda busy here..._ Hailey answered not even bothering to look up from her laptop.

 _I'll be back in a day or two... could only do you good to take a break-_

 _A break!? You think Dean gets a break from..._ She trailed off.

 _People are still dying here Hails, they still need our help._

 _Dean needs our help!_

 _When the phones ring you better pick it up, get it?_

Hailey glared at her father but then nodded in defeat.

 _Good! I'll be in touch._ He said and he was out the door.

Hailey returned to her research but after ten minutes one of the phones started ringing. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up to answer it.

 _Detective Holloway._ Hayley answeredthe cell phone, which woke herup from a 20 minute nap.

Bobby had been gone for two straight weeks, leaving her to answer to hunters and do stupid research for them. She barely had time to continue her own search to get Dean back.

 _Wrong phone you idjit._ Laughed Bobby.

 _Oh, right... what time is it?_ She asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 _Late for you... I just thought you'd be up._ Bobby said recognising her sleepy voice.

 _I am now... what's up?_

 _Just called to tell you were heading to florida-_

 _You have got to be kidding me! Dad I have things to do too. You said Rufus needed your help on one hunt._

 _And he still does! I'll be back as soon as I can... How's your research coming along?_

 _It's not... Too busy helping other hunters._

 _Right... Like I said I'll be back-_

 _As soon as you can. Got it. Can I please go back to sleep?_

 _Yeah... Be safe._

 _You too dad... love yah._ She said and then hung up the phone, falling back into the couch and closed her eyes.

The cell phone rang again and Hailey answered not bothering to sit up.

 _What!?_

 _... Hailey?_ She heard on the other line and sat up straight.

 _Sammy!?_

 _Is this a bad time?_ He asked not sure if he should've called.

 _No! No... It's... It's good to hear your voice._ She said as she sung her legs off the couch.

 _Yeah... Same here..._

 _How... How have you been?_

 _Same as you as I guess..._

 _Right. Stupid question. Where are you?_

 _About an hour out Sioux falls... I thought, maybe, we could talk?_

 _Of course! Yeah..._

 _I'll be there in bit._ He said before hanging up.

Hailey took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. She passed a hand through her hair and it got stuck in her knots.

 _Shit._ She said before running upstairs to take a well needed shower.

Hailey was now picking up around the house as she waited for Sam. Soon enough she heard the familiar roar of Baby and her heart tightened. She pushed the feeling away and walked to the door. At the first knock she opened it and sure enough Sam was standing on the porch. At first they just stared at each other, not sure how to greet one another, but then Sam pulled her roughly into his arms. She squeezed his just as hard as they hugged in silence. Both their bodies relaxed into the hug, appreciating the moment.

 _I'm so sorry Hails... I shouldn't have-_

 _What? No! I'm the one who's sorry..._ Hailey said pulling out of his embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sam smiled kindly and cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

 _Guess we both kinda sucked in the friend department lately._

 _I get the medal._ She sniffed, moving to let Sam inside.

Sam sat on the couch in the living room and Hailey quickly got two beers from the kitchen and joined him.

 _So... what have you been up to?_ He asked taking the bottle Hailey handed and opened it, gave it back and did the same with the second bottle, drinking from it.

 _Thanks, well... for the past two weeks I've been stuck here doing dad's job. There are more cases than we can handle right now._ She answered taking a swing.

 _And before that?_ He asked curiously.

 _Obsessing on research to get Dean the hell out of... hell._ She confessed.

Sam nodded taking another sip of the cold beer.

 _Same here... Maybe a little more bloody._

 _I did kill a crossroad demon and scared the shit out of one or two witches..._

 _Hailey... a crossroad demon?! If Dean-_

 _Oh sush, he told me I was the second to ask._ Sam's face changed into a sad one.

 _No one wants to deal... I just don't know how to get him back hails... I've been trying to track Lilith, to make her give him back to us but-_

 _Dean burnt the book..._

 _That and she's been under the radar ever since. No demon activity... I got nothing to go on... I just, I need him back. I can't stand it, knowing..._ Sam trailed off chocking on a sob.

Hailey's heart hurt for Sam and she placed her bottle on the coffee table before reaching out and hugging Sam, pulling him to her. She felt him shake in his silent crying and after a while she positioned herself so Sam could lie on her lap. She played in his silky long hair shushing him smoothly till his shaking stopped and Sam breathing turned into deep slow ones as he drifted to sleep. Hailey continued her soothing caress till she also, fell into a deep sleep.

Hailey woke up alone on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her. She pulled it off looking around for Sam, but he was nowhere in sight. She quickly made her way to the window and was relieved to see Dean's baby in front. She walked to the stairs and heard the shower running. She went back into the kitchen, deciding to whip up some breakfast.

Hailey smiled sadly to herself as she remembered her dream; They were sitting on the ground leaning against Baby, Dean had just finally broke down about losing his father and they were now talking about silly memories. She could still clearly see his red ringed eyes light up with a hint of happiness, making her know things were going to be okay. When he had kissed her on the forehead a little bit longer, he had kissed her cheek and for the first time, well she didn't realise at the time, she saw love in his eyes. And Hailey was ripped away from the moment into the cold reality; he was gone.

She was flipping pancakes when Sam came in and started some coffee, Hailey had forgotten to start.

 _Sam?_ She called not looking at him but staring at the half cooked pancake _._ When she heard Sam's shuffled stop she continued.

 _The last time I spoke to him... I was a bitch. I didn't mean any of it. I was just so damn mad... You think... He knew it? God, Sammy what if he died thinking I hated him?_

Sam came behind Hailey and took the pan and pushed it away before turning her so she was facing him.

 _My brother was deeply and completely in love with you. He knew the only reason you didn't come back was because you loved him too damn much, to just sit here and watch him give up. But trust me he didn't, give up, he fought till his last breath. Saved as many lives he could too._

Hailey nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. Turning back and putting the pan back onto the stove.

 _I thought he would have cleared things up in that letter-_

 _What letter? What are you talking about?_ Hailey asked turning around to face him.

 _The one he left on your night stand._

 _I haven't... I haven't really stayed there since..._ Hailey trailed off looking up.

She exchanged a look at Sam before running upstairs. Sam watched her go and resumed cooking the pancake.

Hailey opened her door and ran to her nightstand. She spotted the envelope under a framed picture of her and her father. She took it with shaking hands and sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at it, running a finger on her name written in his handwriting. She flipped the letter around and opened it. She pulled out the folded paper and something fell on her lap. She picked up Dean silver ring he always wore on his right hand ring finger. She took a shaky breath as she inspected the ring, running a finger on the simple groove the silver ring had. She held it in her hand as she unfolded the paper and started reading it, blinking her tears away so she could see better.

 _ **Dear Hailey,**_

 _ **This is actually the tenth letter I'm writing.**_

 _ **Or maybe I'll grow some balls and actually call you**_

 _ **Who am I kidding...**_

 _ **I hurt you, I know. I was so pissed at you for putting**_

 _ **Yourself in danger like that,**_ _ **for me**_ _ **because of me.**_

 _ **I said some pretty shitty stuff. That weren't true at**_

 _ **All... I was hoping you'd be here. But I fucked up.**_

 _ **And that's on me, NOT YOU. So I'm written this to**_

 _ **Make sure I clear stuff up before I go.**_

 _ **Hailey, you are the love of my life. I thought I knew**_

 _ **What love was before but you showed me a whole**_

 _ **New side of it. I never met anybody like you, and**_

 _ **We both know what a manwhore I was! So that's**_

 _ **Saying something right? I'm sorry about having to**_

 _ **Leave. I wish I could stay, fix things between us for**_

 _ **Real, instead of leaving you a note like a douche.**_

 _ **Or maybe I should be grateful? For finding out what**_

 _ **True love felt like? Yeah let's go with the last thing..**_

 _ **( See this is why this is the tenth letter... Maybe I**_

 _ **Should ask Sammy some help... ;) )**_

 _ **I love you Hailey Elizabeth Singer. Where ever I**_

 _ **End up, my heart will always be with you. Take**_

 _ **Care of Sam and Bobby for me.**_

 _ **Thank you for loving me, even when I didn't always**_

 _ **Deserve it.**_

 _ **I want you to have my ring. So you can have a piece**_

 _ **Of me with you. I guess it's time for me to raise a**_

 _ **Little hell.**_

 _ **Take care shortcake,**_

 _ **Yours, for always and forever.**_

 _ **Dean W .**_

Hailey wiped her tears away and smiled as she re-read the letter a third time. She carefully folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope, putting it back where she had found it. She got up and opened her jewellery box, which was practically empty, and pulled out a simple silver chained necklace and passed it through the ring. She looked at herself in the mirror as she tied it in the back of her neck. She played with the ring as she watched it shimmer in the morning light. She grabbed an elastic and quickly pulled her hair up as she left the room and went downstairs.

 _Screw breakfast, we have work to do._


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Hey guys! thanks so much for favoriting and following my story! I love getting notifications about someone new taking interest in this story. I would love for you guys to tell me what do you think about it so far. I am going somewhere else with this story, taking bits and pieces from the show to add in my story. Anyhoo, I'll try to write chapter 22 soon but the boxes won't do themselves as I am moving in three weeks.

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 21

Both Hailey and Sam spent the last week researching a way to find Lilith. At first Hailey was against the idea, saying she didn't care about the first demon, all she wanted was to get Dean back, after they could work on finding the bitch that sent him to hell, but Sam told her she was their best shot at retrieving his brother. After even more debating she realised Sam wasn't going to change his mind and if they wanted results, they had a better chance working together. Bobby was finally coming back home, relieved by the news of Sam being home.

 _Hey Garth, what's up?_ Hailey answered the phone, while Sam desperately looking for a lead on Lilith.

 _(...) Sounds like a shifter to me. (...) Silver usually does the trick, aim for the heart or you can just chop off the head. (...) Yeah your welcome- (...) Maybe some other time Garth... Kinda have my hands full here... (...) alright talk to you soon, stay safe. (...) bye!_

 _Garth?_ Asked Sam an eyebrow raised.

 _Yeah, side hunter, turned fulltime hunter. I think that's the fourth time I turn the poor bastard down. Guy can't take a hint..._

Sam laughed before going back to his Pc. His smiled soon vanish as the computer got all his attention.

 _I think I got something._ He said and Hailey quickly got to him, looking at the laptop.

 _Unexplained disappearances in Kamas, Utah. Residence are worried a wild animal is roaming the streets..._ Hailey read from the article.

 _Yeah, says here they found three dead bodies with broken necks and their hearts ripped out. The missing person count is up to twelve in the past week._ Sam resumed for her.

 _Could be an actual wild animal..._

 _Could be Lilith. We know the Colt didn't work, but I'm betting the demon blade will. She might be the first demon but she's still, a demon._

 _We make her release Dean then we kill her._ He said as if it was the most evident thing ever.

Hailey didn't like the vague plan at all. But if it was their best shot of getting back the man she loved, she was all in.

 _Alright dad should be home soon enough, let's pack and once he's here, we'll go._

Bobby pulled in the drive way and saw Hailey throw a duffle bag in her car.

 _Balls..._ he said to himself as he parked the car.

He got out and walked over to his daughter.

 _What's all this?_ He asked gesturing to the opened trunk.

 _Hey dad! How was the hunt?_ Hailey asked, shoving her hand in her back pockets.

 _Answer the damn question._

 _Sammy thinks we might have a lead on Lilith... We're going to check it out..._ Hailey explained looking at her feet as Sam came out of the house.

 _Hey Bobby-_

 _A word. Now._ He told Sam as he walked inside the house

Sam nodded and without a word followed the elder hunter. Hailey rolled her eyes and checked her weaponry, making sure she didn't forget anything. Sam found Bobby in the kitchen.

 _Listen son, I get the whole revenge thing, trust me I do. But it won't bring him back. Maybe it's time you guys-_

 _Give up?! Bobby he's my brother._

 _And that's my daughter! Look, we've all lost Dean, son. Doesn't mean we have to go on suicide missions to get stupid revenge-_

 _This isn't about revenge. Bobby, she's the only one who can give him back to me... to Hailey. Tell me your okay knowing that Dean's in hell._

 _Of course I'm not okay with it... But it doesn't mean I'll let you put Hailey in the crossfire. What's your great plan anyway?_

 _Get Lilith to release Dean's soul then, kill the bitch._

 _And how do you plan on convincing her to do that?_

 _With this._ Sam pulled out the carved demon knife.

 _With that!? You think you'll get close enough to actually use it? Over my dead-_ Bobby was cut off by Sam's right hook punch, knocking the hunter out cold.

 _Sorry Bobby..._ Sam said softly rubbing his knuckles before grabbing the last bag on the table and walking out.

 _How did it go?_ Hailey asked as Sam walked to her side.

 _Can't say he's thrilled about it. But it's our only shot. I thought we'd take the Impala?_ Sam quickly changed the subject.

 _Doesn't seem right to take Baby..._ Hailey explained softly, pain showing on her face.

 _Right. Okay, let's go._ Sam said putting his bag in the trunk, closing it and sat in the passenger seat. Hailey looked back at the house, knowing if she'd say goodbye to her father he would just try to convince her to stay so she decided to avoid a fight and got inside Beauty, starting the engine and pulled into the road, heading to their only lead, Kamas, Utah.

They made it to Utah, Kamas in 13 hours, they decided to drive straight there, grab some food and settle into a motel for the night. Hailey was eating her burger and sipping her coke when she noticed Sam pull out a couple of spell ingredients and lay them on the table in front of her.

 _What's that?_ Hailey asked, her mouth full.

 _An energy spell, If Lilith is really here, I'll be able to pin point her location and she might not see us coming so-_

 _Woah, woah, woah, back up... what? Sam we don't know what she's up to or what we'll be walking into... Let's investigate the case first, then-_

 _We don't have time! Look, Hailey, I lied before, I keep tracking her down but as soon as I get where she's supposed to be... She's gone. We need to act fast. Now._

 _Sammy, I'm all for shooting first and asking questions later, but, but this is Lilith we're dealing with. If we want a chance at this, we have to do things right._

 _How long do you think Dean's soul will have before it's turned into a demon Hails? It's been two almost months already._

 _I know how long it has been Sam. But I'm not sure Dean would want us to-_

 _Dean isn't here! And if we wait any longer it might be too late. You want to sit this one out? Fine by me, but I'm doing this spell and as soon as it tells me where she is I'm out that door, with or without you._

Hailey had to admit, Sam was scaring her. Usually he was the reasonable one of the gang. Now he was ready to jump in god knows what to have his change to bring his brother back. She had been reckless herself the past couple of weeks, but having a faceoff with Lilith hoping for a shot to scare her enough with the blade so she would release dean's soul, seemed too risky, even for her. But she knew that look Sam was giving her. He wasn't going to change his mind on this. She remembered Dean asking her to look out for Sam. She couldn't let him go by himself.

 _Okay, I'm in._

Once Sam did the spell all there was left on the map of the city of Kamas was a building in an old industrial area. They arrived to the old abandon workshop, getting out of the mustang and opened the trunk to retrieve their weapons. A wave a nausea past through Hailey as she grabbed onto her car for support.

 _Hey, hey, Hails... you okay?_ Sam asked as he rushed by her side, worried.

 _I got a bad feeling about this Sammy..._ Hailey confessed.

 _It's our shot Hails... I can't back down, not now._

 _I know, just... gimme a sec._ Hailey said before taking a couple of deep breaths.

 _Okay, let's do this._ Hailey said pushing her nausea away.

They both grabbed their weapons and closed the trunk. As they walked cautiously to the abandon building they both felt the air change around them. They stopped and shared a worried look. A blinding white light appeared from inside the workshop and it seemed to explode and both were thrown away by a blast, Sam landed on the mustang's windshield, smashing it. The light was gone as fast as it appeared. Sam struggled to get out of the windshield, but finally managed to pull himself out of it.

 _Hailey! Hailey!_ He yelled as he scanned around him, looking for Hailey but she was nowhere in sight. He ran around the car but she wasn't there.

 _No..._ He whispered to himself before running in the building.

As he entered, the smell of sulfur was so strong. He started choking on it, before he noticed a dozen of dead bodies on the concrete floor. They were still smoking. the odor was making Sam gag. He approached one and noticed his eyes seemed to have been burnt off leaving smoky holes were they should be. They were all the same. Lilith was nowhere in sight. Sam ran back outside, throwing up vomit as he knees gave out.

 _Hailey!_ He screamed out to the empty parking lot.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

 _Boy, you better get your arses Back-_ Bobby answered the phone.

 _Bobby..._

Bobby felt his blood run cold at the broken voice on the other end. Loosing is speech, he waited silently.

 _Hailey, she just vanished. There was a ray of light and-_

 _Ash..._

 _What? No, no Bobby, nothing. She just wasn't there anymore._ Sam continued to explain the latest events; from the spell, to the strange light, to the blast, Hailey and finally the dozen demons dead on the floor with burnt out eyes.

 _The spell you did, only showed you where a strong supernatural power was you idjit. You could've walked into anything! And it has Hailey!_ Bobby yelled at his phone feeling the panic creep up his stomach. He pushed the feeling down and went into hunter mode. He had to find Hailey and panicking wouldn't help.

 _Alright, so burnt eyes... We never saw Lilith do that._

 _Bobby, that much power... It had to be._

 _She dusts people! Boy we need to have our heads on straight if we want to find my daughter. Now just stay there, look for any leads. You think you can handle that?! I'll make calls... Someone has to have heard of something like this._

 _Yeah..._

 _I'll be in touch._ Bobby said before hanging up on Sam.

Sam looked around the building till the sun started to rise. He made his way back into the building, covering his mouth with his sleeve before heading in the burnt flesh smelling place. He checked every body lying on the ground. To his relief, none of them was Hailey. He walked to a door in the back of the huge room, pushed the door open and was shocked to see every wall splattered in thick black goo. In the middle of the room laid a body. Sam walked to it and pulled the body on its back. He gasped as he fell on his butt at who the body was. He stared at it as a choke of sobs left his lips. He crawled back to the body, making sure he wasn't seeing things. It was Lilith. Even with her eyes burnt off like all the others, he recognised the demon that ripped his brother away from them. She was dead.

Sam ran out of the building and drove back to the motel with the beat up mustang. As he walked in the room, closing the door and leaning against it, his eyes scanned the room and he saw Hailey's bag on one of the beds.

Lilith was dead. The only thing strong enough to bring back Dean, was dead. It was over. His brother wasn't coming back. Hailey was gone. It was all, his fault. Sam pushed himself off the door and walked over to get himself a drink, stripping on the pulled out chair he grabbed it and smashed it against a wall, shattering it to pieces. He leaned on the small table where all their notes were lying on it. He pushed all the notes off the table violently, then the table went flying, Sam lost his balance and came crashing down, He sat back up, his whole body was shaking as he broke down. Sobbing and yelling out of anger and guilt. He truly was alone now. It was all his fault.

Two days had passed and Bobby was going crazy with worry. Sam had called him back a few hours after telling him he had lost Hailey to tell him Lilith was dead. Whatever took his daughter had taking down Lilith. Bobby was only worried more since. He dreamed of the day that bitch was out of their lives but knowing whatever did it had Hailey, made the news everything but good. Ellen Jo and Rufus had rushed to his place as soon as he told them what happened. He was sick of them watching his every move, like he was about to break. Ellen kept taking away his glass of bourbon, every glass he'd pour. Rufus would shove his own glass to him whenever she wasn't looking though.

Sam kept in touch, he was torturing every demon he fell upon, no one knew what took Lilith down but they all were petrified of it. Bobby was stern towards Sam, but always made sure he told him to be careful before hanging up. He loved Sam just as much as he loved Hailey, once they would find his daughter he would beat the crap out of Sam and then forgive him. Now... He had to find Hailey.

The gang sat around the kitchen table, notes and books where piled on the table, everyone had a nose in a book.

 _What if it's not a monster?_ Jo broke the day long silence.

 _I mean, it killed Lilith... and every demon is scared shitless of it? What if we're dealing with something good for once?_ She asked timidly as the other hunters looked at her.

 _Good? It took Hailey! And god knows what they're doing to her..._ Bobby growled.

 _We'll find her Bobby._ Rufus spoke up.

Before Bobby could answer they all heard the front door bust open. Rufus and Ellen grabbed their guns and aimed at the doorway.

 _Dad?_ They all heard the familiar voice.

Bobby couldn't get to the door fast enough. There, at the door, was a bruised and dirty Hailey. Before anybody could say anything Bobby ran to his daughter and wrapped her tight in his arms. She looked at the others standing at the kitchen doorway as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him just as hard.

 _Where the hell, were you?!_ Bobby asked as he regained composure. Pulling away and making sure his daughter didn't have more than bruises on her face.

 _Demons grabbed me._ Hailey simply explained.

 _But Sam said you just vanished with the blinding light._ Ellen said before hugging Hailey.

 _Trick of the light I guess... all I remember is waking up tied to a chair..._

 _Hailey... Lilith's-_ started Jo.

 _Dead. I know. The demons were freaking out. I waited for an opening, took it, killed two of them and ran like hell._

 _That's my girl!_ Bobby said proudly.

Hailey smiled sadly at Bobby and excused herself for a well deserved shower.

Bobby gladly said his goodbyes to everyone, happy to finally be alone with his daughter in his home. He knew they had a lot a work waiting for them, but for now he was just going to be happy Hailey was back. He called Sam and gave him the good news. Told him to come back home, to which Sam gladly accepted. Relieved Bobby seemed to forgive him. Sam couldn't wait to see Hailey.

Hailey walked down the stairs and found her dad drinking his bourbon on the couch. She watched him for a bit before taking a breath, gathering her courage and walked to the living room. Bobby's face lit up when he noticed his baby girl, but soon his face turned to worry as he noticed the expression on Hailey's face.

 _What's wrong?_ Bobby asked putting his glass down.

 _I can't do this anymore dad._ She whispered, fighting tears.

 _It'll get better, I know it doesn't seem like it but..._

 _I want out dad!_ Hailey blurted out and Bobby went silent. Surprised.

 _The monsters, the demons, the broken bones and death- I can't do it anymore. I quit. I want a life dad._

 _I never wanted any of this for you..._ Bobby said getting up and hugging her tightly.

 _I know dad... I know. Since Dean... This isn't the life I want anymore. I have to leave it._

 _Leave it?_

 _Clean slate, do over whatever you call it. I want to get away, start fresh somewhere. I have too._ Hailey fought the tears burning her eyes as she saw the hurt in Bobby's eyes. All he ever wished for was a normal life for his daughter but life hadn't made that possible for them.

 _With Lilith dead... I have to move on. Everything here is him, you know? I can't move on here._

 _I know sweetheart, I wish I was a better father-_

 _You're a great father! Dad I don't regret the life you gave me. The family I had here. The love I found here. But it's over... I have to find a life for myself..._

Bobby nodded and took Hailey in for another hug. Hailey let a few tears slip as she hugged back. She never felt so scared in her life but she had to do this. she pulled away from the hunter's embrace.

 _I'm almost all pack up. Since Sam has beauty, you think I can take the pick-up?_

 _You're leaving now? Sam should be here in day at most-_

 _I have to dad._ I can't say goodbye to Sam, I can't... Hailey trailed off as her voice let go, it was hard enough telling Bobby she was leaving, she couldn't deal with Sam.

 _Of course you can take the pick-up._ Bobby said seeing her fight too many emotions at once.

Hailey nodded and climb the stairs up to her room and finished packing her clothes. She stared at the framed picture of her and her father and took it, shoving it in her bag and carefully took the envelope, Dean's last letter to her and carefully put it in her purse. She took the bags down and Bobby helped her load the pick-up. He took out a bundle of cash and gave it to her.

 _You'll keep in touch right?_

 _Of course._

 _I mean it you need anything. I'm just a call away._

 _I know, I love you dad._

 _Love you._ Bobby said and wrapped his daughter in his arms a last time before she got into the red pick-up and drove away.

Hailey drove, thinking of the last two days that changed her life;

 **Hailey was pushed from the blow of white light, She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the familiar woods she dreamt about. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing the white gown, but her usual tank top leather jacket and ripped jeans.**

 _ **Great, I passed out...**_ **She said to herself getting up from the ground.**

 _ **You are truly here this time.**_ **The voice of her dream told her. But this time he was standing in front of her. She took a few steps back as she looked at the man in front of her. He was in a suite, tie and beige trench coat. She noticed the icy blue of his eyes; they seemed kind yet deadly powerful. Hailey took a defensive stand.**

 _ **Sam-**_ **Hailey started demanding but the man cut her off.**

 _ **Is fine... Lilith found out about... She had made a trap for the both of you. I-**_

 _ **Interfered.**_ **Hailey finished for him.**

 _ **Against all orders. Yes. And I will have to pay the consequences for that now. But not before I talk to you.**_

 _ **If Sam's with Lilith-**_ **Hailey started to panic.**

 _ **Lilith was**_ _ **smote**_ _ **. I took matters into my own hands, which I shouldn't have.**_

 _ **Smote? Who the hell are you?**_ **Hailey asked as she took another step back. The man took a proud pose before he spoke.**

 _ **My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord.**_

 _ **No shit...**_ **Hailey wasn't expecting that as an answer. She looked over him again, noticing the power this man radiated. She believed him.**

 _ **You have to stop trying to bring back Dean. Any path in that direction will only bring death. You have to trust the faiths. You have to protect Dean's descendant. It shall be the most powerful warrior earth has ever seen. I did what I had to do to make sure no one knows about the righteous man's spawn. You have to make sure no one finds out.**_

 **Hailey put both hands up to stop the angel from continuing. Dean had a descendant. Someone out there had a child with the man she loved. They often joked about Dean having unknown children all over the states but... he really had a kid somewhere. Did he know?**

 _ **Did he know?**_ **She heard herself ask.**

 _ **I'm sorry, he did not.**_ **Castiel answered looking down.**

 _ **Where's his kid? I mean... descendant.**_

 **The angel looked up at her confused. He walked over to her and laid a hand on Hailey's abdomen.**

 _ **Right here.**_

 **Hailey eyes grew wide and she pushed his hand away.**

 _ **No. No. No. No. I'm not... I'm not pregnant I...**_

 _ **But you are. I can hear it's heart beat, strong. Castiel eyes soften as he watched Hailey shake her head and tears fell from her eyes.**_

 _ **I haven't had a period since he left but that was just stress, it happens all the time. Stress. I mean It's been what four months since me and dean... ya know.**_ **She half said to herself and Castiel.**

 _ **You are 15 weeks pregnant. The child was conceived in Sioux falls by a clift—**_

 _ **Ok! Just stop!**_ **Hailey yelled. Not comfortable that he knew that.**

 **She paced as the angel watched her patiently.**

 _ **No one must know about this child. I have made sure I am the only one who knows. But I can feel its power, which is how Lilith knew of its existence and tried to trap you both. I made sure every demon who knew was destroyed. But every demon or creature would be able to feel it. You have to stay away from them.**_

 _ **How? I'm a hunter.**_

 _ **You have to leave that life behind. They cannot**_ **know either.**

 _ **You want me to leave my family? My dad?**_

 **It took more convincing and Castiel told her of a place he knew was evil free, it was warded by a clan back in 1700. He told her to raise the child there, a little town in Vancouver. To raise the child knowing of what went bump in the night and prepare the child to be a warrior against all evil. He would come to her when the time was right.**

 **Hailey was brought back with a plan she worked with Castiel. They had made sure she looked like she had spent two days with demons and told her to pray to him if she needed. He would listen and if possible would come to her.**

Hailey wiped the tears away as she drove in the pick-up. She felt bad lying at her father but she didn't have a choice. She rubbed her belly and smiled a bit.

 _I got you, baby..._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Castiel was sent to prison for his lack of judgement by interfering and killing Lilith. They explained Lilith was important in their plan for earth and now Castiel had ruined everything. They didn't know why. No one knew about Hailey's pregnancy. Castiel always like humans and envied them for the compassion and love they shared. He knew his brothers had other plans with earth, his father's creation. But God was nowhere to be found. Angels were taking upon themselves to play god to earth to get dad's attention. He knew if his brother's ever found out about the child, they most likely would destroy it. Just to see if that would get the attention of their father. They were planning the apocalypse on earth, most likely ruining it for the humans. Castiel was surprised they just didn't kill him with the angel blade and be done. He had spent 10 years in the bright white cell. Of course time didn't pass as slow then on earth, on earth he was locked up for a month. The only company he had was Hailey. She would pray to him almost every day, just keeping him up to date. She would tell him about the baby, about getting a job and an apartment. He smiled as she seemed well. Some night she would pray crying though. Wishing he could make her nightmares stop. He truly wished he could. Sometimes he was able to tap into her memories and play them for her as she slept. She would wake up and thank him in the morning. He had grown fond of her.

One day, as Castiel listen to Hailey tell him about a woman she worked with was being, as she put it, a real judgemental bitch. Castiel was startled by a door opening in the far end of the prison. He got up and peeked through the bars.

 _Castiel! I knew I'd find you here._

 _Uriel..._ Castiel greeted soberly.

 _What's with the pout? I come baring good news._

 _Is that so?_ Castiel asked not believing him.

Yes! We have a mission for you.

Castiel was surprised by the news.

 _We need you to get the righteous out from hell... We have work for him._ He smiled and Castiel's eyes widened.

 _/_

Sam had taking the news about Hailey leaving the hunting life pretty hard. He felt guilty, he had put her in danger and she decided she was done with the life. He respected her wishes as Bobby did the same but his life was so much more, empty without her in it. He knew it was selfish but he wished she would change her mind and come back to them. Bobby had received a call from her when Sam as out hunting and she said she was settling in well and she missed them but was starting to be happy and she told bobby to tell Sam she loved him very much but she had to think of her for a while and he respected that also. A month had passed since she left and Sam spent most of his time either hunting or at bobby's. He was thankful the old hunter had forgiven him for punching him and losing Hailey.

Both hunters would take on cases and on the down low, they would talk about the good old days. Before she left, before Dean was sent to hell, before even his dad had given his life to save his brother. They would laugh till they cried and it would always finish with both of them silently cursing life for losing all of them followed by a lot of drinking.

That afternoon Sam was helping Bobby fix the Impala, well more like watched Bobby do it.

 _Boy you gotta learn this stuff I aint gonna fix your damn car all the time... I have to fix Hailey's too. I want my damn pick-up back._ Bobby said wiping his hands in a rag and walking into the house, Sam followed laughing. Bobby opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. He gave one to Sam and opened his and took a big gulp. That's when someone knocked on the door.

 _Must be Ellen with too many damn bags of groceries, I'll get it. You check if the oil's done dripping._ Bobby ordered and Sam went out back.

Bobby opened the door and back away slowly, white as a ghost.

 _Surprise._ Dean smiled warmly.

 _I don't..._ Bobby said fishing for the silver knife on the table besides him.

 _Yeah, me either._ Dean started to say but bobby lunged at him with the knife.

 _Woah! Bobby I'm not a shapeshifter!_

 _Then you're a Rugalu_! He answered back charging again but dean managed to disarmed the hunter and bobby backed away.

 _I'm not!_ Dean said keeping his hands in the air. Then he rolled up his sleeve and cut himself on the arm to prove to Bobby he was really him.

 _It's me Bobby._ Dean said and both men hugged tightly.

Bobby pulled away and splattered Dean with holy water. Dean spit some out and looked annoyed.

 _Had to make sure..._ Bobby shrugged.

 _How the hell did you make it out? Bobby asked._

 _Beats me... You think Sam might-_

 _No. He's..._

 _He's what!?_ Dean asked feeling panic rise up his chest.

 _In the back, I was showing him how to change the oil of..._ Bobby didn't finish as Dean had already started walking into the kitchen and out the back to Sam.

 _You know Bobby, Dean always told me taking care of Baby was like taking care of a woman... I still don't get it._

 _That's cuz you're doing it wrong._ Dean answered.

Sam pulled himself out of the hood and took a couple of steps back, he looked just like Bobby did.

 _Hey, Sammy._

Sam mouth opened and closed a couple of times without any sound coming out. He looked in back of Dean as Bobby walked out.

 _It's really him Sam, did all the test..._

Sam still looked confused and Dean walked up to him and grabbed him tightly in his arms. For a moment both brothers enjoyed having the other with them again. After a while Dean pulled away.

 _What did you do Sam?_

 _What?_

 _What was it crossroad demon? witch? C'mon what was the price?_

 _I didn't- I tried, believe me we tried but no one would deal. It wasn't me._

 _Hailey... she must have—_ Dean noticed the pain look on his bother's face. He caught the mustang in the corner of his eyes before he turned his attention to in. The windshield was busted and the body of the car was wrecked in a couple of places too. This time Dean wore the same expression as the two other hunters.

 _Hailey's fine son... She just quit is all._ Bobby reassured Dean.

 _Quit?_ Dean asked Bobby.

 _She's fine, talked to her last week. Something tells me she'll be back soon enough._ Bobby smiled and walked back inside.

Dean was about to ask Sam what happened to Hailey to `quit` but he was tackled by a big bear hug from Sam. He laughed and returned it.

/

Hailey walked back from another day working at the small coffee shop. The sun was shining and it was pretty warm for late September. Hailey stopped at a farmer's market and grabbed a couple of apples and oranges. She paid the older lady at the cash register.

 _How far along are you darling?_ The lady asked sweetly.

Hailey froze. It was the first time anybody noticed the growing bump. Sure she told her boss at the coffee shop when she applied and Ruth, her co-worker, would have inappropriate comments about young girls having babies without having the baby daddy in the picture and whatnot. Hailey put a protective hand on her belly and scanned the exits.

 _I'm sorry, I just love babies, My best memories are when I was pregnant. Something about being connected to something, someone, you know? Ah! Of course you do._ The lady smiled and handed her change.

 _Almost 5 months._ Hailey winked at the kind lady, it felt good just saying it. She was pregnant. She felt like it was this deep secret but Castiel told her it was safe here. No evil could cross 3 towns. Hailey had researched it. _No one else knew she was here._

 _Well, you are glowing, my dear. Have a great evening._ The lady smiled.

 _You too and thank you._ Hailey smiled warmly to her before walking out the small market.

Hailey walked with a small bounce, she felt lighter. She was going to be mom. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She will always have a piece of Dean with her. She reached to the ring hanging from her chain and squeezed it lightly. Maybe it was the hormones but, for the first time in a long time, she left like everything was going to be okay.

After walking three more blocks, Hailey reached her second story studio home she had managed to somewhat make homey. She unlocked her door and walked in, locking it behind her. As she turned around the dim apartment she saw a figure on her couch. She quickly dropped her fruit, flicked the light and pulled out her knife she had tucked in the hem of her pants, she usually wore to work.

 _Castiel? Oh my god what happened?_ Hailey asked, taking in the bloody angel on her couch, half conscious.

 _I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go._ The angel told her out of breath.

 _Tell me what to do._ Hailey begged, not knowing how to fix an angel.

 _I just need rest, usually we can heal but I used all my strength._ Castiel explained through the pain.

 _What did you do?_ Hailey asked as she _ran into the kitchen to go wet a cloth, came back, kneeled beside him and wiped the grime and blood of his face._

 _I had... a mission. The angel said his eyes loosing focus as he started to pass out._

 _Hey, hey. Stay with me Castiel. Open those beautiful peepers of ours. C'mon buddy, what mission? What did this to you? Hailey asked trying to keep the angel conscious, shaking his shoulders._

 _Hell..._

 _Hell?_ Hailey blinked.

To save... Dean. Castiel whispered and his eyes rolled up as he passed out.

To save Dean?.. Your mission was to save Dean... Castiel! Wake up! Did you save Dean? Castiel! Is Dean ok?! Wake up! She shook the angel more violently but he was out cold.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Hailey had managed to strip the angel from his clothes on the couch. She had disinfected his wounds the best she could, wrapped his scorched skin, putting a cream on the burns first. She even stitched a couple of cuts and what seemed like bite marks. Once she had fixed him up, she brushed a cool cloth on his face, trying to get his fever down a bit. She then grabbed a light sheet and covered him. She picked up the bloody gauzes on the floor and put everything away. Picking up his clothes and putting them in a bag, once she grabbed the trench coat she started to inspect it. It wasn't ripped like his shirt and pants, only stained. She quickly wrote a note and left it on the coffee table next to Castiel. She grabbed the bags and the beige trench coat and left the apartment.

She quickly made her way to the trash and put the bags inside. She crossed the road to the dry cleaning store and after a very awkward exchange the man said he could wash the stains and have it ready late morning tomorrow. It was already almost 9pm, which meant the stores were closing. Hailey walked back to her apartment. Noting to herself, she had to buy the angel some clothes in the morning.

/

The hunters decided to have a big meal and drink, tonight they would celebrate. Tomorrow they'll deal with how Dean was back. Not long after supper Ellen and Jo came over. Jo threw herself in dean's arm.

 _I can't believe you're here! Hailey must've freaked!? When is she coming?_ Jo asked pulling away. Dean seemed at a loss of words, since Bobby and Sam would talk about everything he missed by not being here, but they never mentioned Hailey, apart saying she was fine.

 _It's a little late, I'll try calling her tomorrow..._ Bobby said shortly.

 _Bobby, Hailey should know-_

 _Johanna._ Ellen warned, cutting her daughter off. Dean noticed, every time someone would mention Hailey, everyone seemed... Uncomfortable.

 _Well... Once she knows she's gonna lose it!_

Dean forced a smile and nodded. The last time he saw Hailey, she had told him she hated him. She had never came back to him. Part of him was dying to see her again, part of him thought she wouldn't come back.

Dean sneaked upstairs as everyone talked about the latest hunt and whatnot. He slowly opened Hailey's room, walked in the empty room and sat on the edge of her bed. He closed his eyes and took in the faint smell of what was Hailey, he never knew if it was a perfume or soap but if he concentrated hard enough he could still pick it up. He got up and opened a few draws, they were all empty. So Hailey had come back, at least for her stuff, since when he remember her room being full of her stuff. Maybe Bobby sent it her way too...

 _Hey..._ Sam said as he found his brother in Hailey's room.

Dean looked up and nodded to his brother. Sam walked in and took in the emptiness of the room. He hadn't come into this room ever since she left. It made it more real that she was gone. He could only hope she would now come back, for Dean.

 _Dude, did she ever come back?_ Dean had to know.

Sam knew he brother had to know. Even if that mean Dean would punch him, he owed him that much.

 _About a second too late. Yeah she came back, Dean..._

Dean looked confused so Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

 _When the hellhound... Took you. She was there. She had came running and... it was just too late._ Sam said fighting tears of the memories of that night.

 _Jesus..._ Dean said in a ghost of a whisper, sitting next to Sam, feeling his legs weakening. She had seen him die. He remembered choking on his blood trying to breathe and being ripped opened.

 _I heard she cried for two straight weeks then she got obsessed with finding a way of getting you back._

 _You heard?_ Dean asked not liking where this was going.

 _After burying you... I left._

 _Sammy..._

 _Oh wait it gets worst._ Sam said hating himself even more. Dean was silent as he waited for his brother to tell him what happened to Hailey while he was gone.

 _Just like her, I tried everything possible to bring you back to me, to her. Some demons I tortured told me the only way I could get you back was to find Lilith, which I gladly focus on finding. I missed the bitch twice, like she knew I was getting closer to her, you know. So I came back home. Of course Hailey welcomed me with open arms._ Sam smiled a bit remembering her hug.

 _Sammy-_

 _I got her in my plan to track Lilith, Bobby tried to stop me and a knocked the poor guy out, lied to Hailey and we left. She tried getting me to think about it first, but I missed her twice already, I wasn't going to lose my chance. I knew she would let me go by myself... Once we got there. There was a white flash of light and a blast. I was thrown on her car and Hailey- Hailey was just gone._

 _What the hell happened, Sam?_ Dean asked, getting up feeling the need to punch something or someone.

 _That blast... whatever it was killed Lilith. Hailey came back to Bobby's two days later, she said demons grabbed her when the blast hit. They didn't know what to do with her, since Lilith was out of the game and she waited till she had an opening and ran, killing two demons. Told Bobby she couldn't take this life anymore, she needed out and get a normal life... She left because of me Dean..._

Both brothers stayed silent. Sam was waiting for the Dean's reaction. Dean took in everything his brother told him.

It seemed too easy to blame it on Sam. But really Dean knew he was the one responsible for the all the mess he put everyone through.

 _It's been one long day..._ Dean said rubbing his face with both hands.

 _I'm sorry Dean, I didn't-_

 _I know._ Dean nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder before going back downstairs.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hailey's number. As usual it was still disconnected. He sighed and got off the bed joining the gang downstairs.

/

Hailey woke up early and checked on the, still unconscious, angel on her couch. She was pleased to see the sweating had stopped and he seemed less discolored. She took a shower and called in sick at work and quickly wrote a note before leaving the apartment.

Once she came back, she unlocked her door and as usual locked it behind her before setting the bags down. She sat on the floor next to Castiel and grabbed the cloth on the coffee table and dabbed it on his forehead. Castiel groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to her eyes in confusion and she smiled warmly back.

 _Welcome back._ She greeted softly.

 _How?_ Castiel asked trying to push himself up but was too weak to pull his weight. Hailey slowly pushed him back against the pillow she had gave him the night before.

 _Easy now, I found you on my couch bleeding and burnt when I came back from work._

 _I'm naked._ The angel stated.

 _Uhm... Yeah, don't worry I didn't peek, strictly professional. I had to get to the cuts and what I assume were bite marks. I did a pretty good job sowing you back together, if I do say so myself._ Hailey said a bit proudly.

The angel stared into her eyes deeply.

 _Thank you._ He said intensely, reaching for her hand and held it.

 _Well, I'm just happy to... Interfere._ She smiled at the use of his words and then got serious.

 _Last night... You said you were on a mission..._

Castiel managed to push himself up and swung his legs off the couch, feeling his energy come back a little, but not enough to heal yet.

 _Whoa! Still naked, buddy!_ Hailey said looking away and pulling the sheet to cover him back up.

 _Sorry..._ the angel said a little embarrassed.

 _What was the mission?_ Hailey asked getting back to the subject.

Castiel clearly didn't want to answer. Clearing not remembering what he had told her last night before he passed out, so Hailey decided to play dumb.

 _Alright, top secret, I get it... But seeing what it did to you... I hope it was successful_. She said as lightly as she could.

 _It was..._ Castiel nodded and froze at the face of pure shock Hailey wore on her face.

 _Dean's out of hell..._ She whispered getting up and backing away slowly.

This time Castiel wore the same shocked face as Hailey was.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Author's note:

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading Hailey singer! I'm kinda not sure where I'm going to go with this. I have a few ideas but I'd love to hear what you guys think where this is going . So please review or pm me! Again thank you so much for the reviews I have been receiving. Makes me want to write more :D I know my spelling isn't that great so thank you guys for sticking to it. So where's chapter 25 ;) enjoy.

 _Dean's out of hell..._ Hailey whispered, getting up and backed away from Castiel.

 _How..._

 _Last night, before you passed out, you told me your mission was to save Dean... Is he... Alive?_ Hailey asked tears running down her pale face.

Castiel looked away from Hailey, cursing himself.

 _Castiel, answer the question._ She demanded.

 _Yes, he is alive._ Castiel said in a deep voice.

Hailey's eyes widen and she started to pace frantically. Castiel watched, not sure of what to do.

 _I have to... I have to call dad- I got to..._ Hailey mumbled as she fished out her phone from her pocket.

 _Hailey! Wait!_ Castiel demanded and Hailey froze at the ordering tone. Hailey's confused eyes met Castiel's pleading ones.

/

Bobby sat at his desk, even if the sun was still rising; he held a glass of whiskey in one hand and his phone in another. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. Debating with himself.

 _I'm all for drinking early, Bobby, but, is something on your mind?_ Dean asked, leaning on a book case. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the empty glass on the desk and poured himself a drink, taking a sip.

 _You mean besides finding how you got out?_ Bobby asked sarcastically. Dean nodded, downed the rest of his glass and set it back down, sitting on the edge of the desk. Bobby took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair.

 _Just enjoying the last moments of Hailey being safe, away from all this... Crap, before I call her._ Bobby said truthfully. Dean nodded and looked away for a moment before looking back at Bobby.

 _Then don't._ Dean said simply. Bobby stared at the resurrected hunter like he had grown a second head.

 _I want Hailey safe just as much as you do._

But it was more than that. Sure he could fool them all that he was dear old Dean, back from hell and no memory of it. But he was sure Hailey would see right through him. How was he even supposed to look at her after all he seen in hell or worst touch her with his hands that brought so much pain.

 _Son, we both know it isn't our place to decide for her. I can't keep this from her. I can't let her live with all that guilt she's carrying since... ya know..._

Dean was quiet, remembering what his brother told him about Hailey while he was away. He took the bottle, not bothering to pour it in a glass and chugged from the bottle.

/

 _Why?_ Hailey asked the angel as she held her phone, ready to dial, tears still running down her face.

Castiel didn't say anything but looked down at her growing bump. Hailey put a hand on her belly and looked at the angel getting mad.

 _He's the father! He has to know! I have to tell him..._

 _You really think him knowing will not put the infant in danger?_

 _He'll protect us!_ Hailey yelled.

 _He won't be able too, he will die trying and then... He was brought back for a reason Hailey. We need him to..._ the Angel trailed off.

 _To what?_ Hailey demanded.

 _Save god's creation. He won't be able to if he feels like he has to protect you and the infant. He will be watched by other angels, I can't let them know about you. I will protect you._ _I have been locked up for ten years to make sure you stayed safe._

 _What?_ Hailey asked confused.

 _In heaven, time does not pass as slow as on earth. I had to pay for my disobedient behavior. I was ready to die to keep you and the child safe. I still am. But if you go back to your family, I won't be able to keep you safe from evil or my brothers._

 _Brothers? Like other angels? I thought angels were good?_

 _Read the bible. We are warriors of god. We came down on earth for a reason. They will only see you as a distraction or a threat to the mission._

 _What mission?_ Hailey asked even though she knew she didn't want to know.

 _To stop Lucifer, from walking the earth._

Hailey walked to the arm chair next to the couch Castiel was sitting on and sat taking in all of what the injured angel was telling her. After a long while of silence, Castiel cleared his throat.

 _If you don't mind... where are my clothes?_

 _Oh, I had to cut out most of it, so I bought you some replacements. The bag near the door, your coat's okay though, I took it to the dry cleaners._ Hailey answered mostly absent minded.

The Angel got up, making sure to wrap the sheet around his waist and walked over and picked up the bag.

 _If you want to use the shower, it's down the hall to the left._

 _Thank you._ He nodded and limped a little while making his way to the bathroom.

Hailey waited and after a while she heard the shower start. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. The man she loved more than anything, the man she had lost so horribly, was back. But he was brought back to fight, to save the world, not to be with her and their child. Castiel seemed more than convinced if he found out about the baby he wouldn't be able to save the world, or them. She took a shaky breathe to calm herself and the phone in her hands started to ring. She looked at Bobby's number and quickly checked where Castiel had gone, making sure she still heard the water running. She shakily answered the phone and pressed it against her ear.

 _Hello?_ She answered and got nothing on the other line.

 _Dad? Everything ok?_ She asked knowing why he was calling her. The line was silent again. Just when she was about to check if the line was still connected she hears a sigh on the other end.

 _God it's good to hear your voice, shortcake._ Dean's voice cracked on the other end.

 _Dean..._ was all Hailey could get out.

 _It's me, hails. Your dad had me cut myself and drenched me in holy water a couple of times, it's really me..._

Both were silent for a moment.

 _I missed you so much._ Hailey choked out.

Dean was surprised she hadn't hung up or demanded more proof. Maybe using bobby's phone was proof enough.

 _You have no idea how much I missed you..._ He said fighting back tears and half laughed, trying to hide his emotions. He cleared his throat, trying to regain composure.

It was all she needed to forget all the warnings of the angel and run back home. She needed him. She needed him to know and tell her everything was going to be okay.

 _Dean, I-_

 _Did you do it? Bring me back?_

 _No... Dean I need-_

 _Listen, shortcake... Sam and Bobby told me you were out of the business and well... I want you to stay away..._

 _What? No Dean-_

 _I'm a mess Hailey!_ He cut her off, talking more loudly than he meant too.

 _I'm sorry I didn't... I just have a lot to figure out. I can't... I can't be what you need, right now. I can't deal with... us, right now. So please, don't come home. At least for now, till I figure out what the hell is going on. I need you to stay safe wherever you are. Promise me to stay safe._

Hailey didn't say anything as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

 _Dammit Hailey!_

 _OK! Ok I promise but... you do the same, I ain't losing you again. Hailey managed to find her voice._

 _You won't. Look, once everything settles down, I'll call you. And Hailey?_

 _Yeah?_

 _You're ok, right? I mean, you're not in trouble or anything?_

 _No, I'm, I'm ok. I'm... safe._

 _Good. Good... Listen I got to go, Bobby knows someone who maybe can help us... Sam kept my phone so if you need anything. You call me ok?_

It took Hailey all of her will not to burst out in tears, she never needed Dean more than now, but he needed time to figure things out, coming back from hell... She couldn't imagine what it was like. Not to mention everything Castiel told her. She nodded as she couldn't breathe her throat was so tight.

 _Hailey?_ Dean asked and picked up on a sob that escaped her.

 _Yeah, yeah I will... You too. Anything._

Before she was ready to hang up, the line clicked off. Dean had hung up the phone. Hailey felt her whole body shake as a wave of sobs busted out of her small frame. She hadn't heard the shower turn off or the door of the bathroom open as she spoke to Dean. she jumped a little has she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a fully dressed Castiel, he looked down at her with sadness in his eyes.

 _Tell me what to do._ Castiel said, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her pain.

 _Keep him safe?_ She asked through sobs looking up at the angel.

Before Castiel knew what happened he had pulled the pregnant hunter to her feet and wrapped his strong arms around her tightly. She had stiffened a bit at their closeness but soon she leaned into his embrace, seeking comfort.

 _I will_. He reassured her as she let herself breakdown in his arms _._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Special thanks to bjq for your reviews! Means a lot And Arianna Le Fay for your request.

Two months had gone by since Hailey had found out Dean was back. Two months she hadn't heard a word from him. Castiel tried popping in as much as he could, which wasn't a lot. He would give her the latest news. Seemed even if Lilith was dead her minions were continuing her quest to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from the cage. So far they weren't doing so great... Seemed like Dean was getting to Castiel more than the angel would let her know.

Hailey finished another work shift, she could feel her ankle swell up and start to throb. She couldn't wait to get her feet up and watch a sappy romantic movie that she would usually cry about, damn hormones she thought to herself. She entered her studio apartment and stripped heading right to the shower. She enjoyed the hot water wash away her day, she washed her hair, getting the coffee smell out of it. She stayed under the stream of water a bit longer before shutting off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door of the bathroom and rammed into something hard.

 _Jesus! Castiel! You need a bell or something._ Hailey said backing away to a more comfortable distance.

 _So I have been told..._ The angel said pensively.

 _You shouldn't take your showers so hot, it will not help the swelling go down..._

 _Wh- Have you been spying on me?!_

 _How else can I assure your safety?_

 _God you're creepy._ Hailey rolled her eyes, walking to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and got into a pair of sweats and a tank top, she looked at her reflexion and sighed, her tank top was too small now, her belly was popping out from under.

 _I do know when to look away... If you go to the washroom, when you're getting dressed or-_ Castiel said through the door.

 _For the love of god stop talking_. Hailey pleaded not liking the thought of Castiel watching her.

Castiel kept silent while Hailey changed into a bigger shirt, one she had stole from Sam a while back. She left her room and sat on the couch, putting her achy feet on the coffee table. For a moment both of them just looked at each other, she could tell something was bothering him.

 _Alright, not that I don't like your company and all, but, is something on your mind, Castiel?_ She asked as she wiggled her toes, leaning a bit more against the couch, her back also started to ache.

Without a word Castiel sat on the coffee table and she almost jumped up as he took her foot into his hands, on his lap and started to massage it. Hailey sat up to protest but as he started she leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes, the sensation was unbelievably relieving.

 _I was ordered to kill one of my sisters... Actually I used to work under her command_. _She got away..._ Castiel broke the silence, never looking away from her foot.

 _Oh._ Hailey said quietly opening her eyes.

 _The problem is... I didn't want to kill her. I was relieved when she got away. I am a soldier. I should follow orders and not question them... What is happening to me?_ Castiel asked gently switching foot and which Hailey couldn't help a moan escape her lips. She blushed but he didn't seem to notice.

 _It's called a conscious. Guess, being around humans is rubbing off on you._

 _I think I'm starting to understand, why she did it... fall._

 _Fall? Hailey asked trying to keep focus._

 _When an angel decides to cut out their grace and fall... To become human. Castiel quickly explained._

 _You could do that?_ Hailey asked amazed.

 _It is an abomination to do so, but yes... I'm starting to question my orders..._

 _Starting?_ Hailey laughed and Castiel looked at her puzzled.

 _Castiel, I'm kinda living proof of you not following orders._ She laughed and for the first time she saw a shadow of a smile cross his face.

 _I guess you are._

 _You wanna know what I think?_

 _Yes, I do._

 _Trust yourself. You're a good... Angel._

 _I don't think your friends share the same opinion..._

 _They will, hunters just keep their guards up, especially Dean._ She laughed.

 _Well I can assure you he let it down for Anna..._ Castiel mumbled but as soon as he said it his eyes grew wide, realising what he just told her.

 _Come again? Who the hell is Anna?_ Hailey got up feeling anger rise in the pit of her stomach.

 _The fallen angel... I- I am sorry... I should not have-_

 _Get out._ Hailey order bitterly.

 _Hailey I-_ Castiel pleaded, hating himself for the slipup _._

 _I said GET OUT!_ Hailey shouted and Castiel was gone.

Hailey stared where Castiel was standing a second ago, tears were burning her eyes. Dean had moved on. A rational part of her knew they weren't together even before he was sent to hell. They haven't seen each other for six months now, seven really and haven't spoken except for that one phone call. He had asked her to stay away... But it still broke her heart. She took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry, she was sick of crying. She wanted to kill something, she wanted to drink her sorrow till she passed out, but she couldn't. She needed comfort and before she realised she had grabbed her phone and dialed a number and let it ring.

 _Hailey?_ The older hunter answered, worried in his voice. Hailey took a deep breath, feeling her throat tighten.

 _Hailey!? What's wrong?_ She heard the panic in his voice.

 _Nothing..._ She answered quickly, clearing her throat.

 _Doesn't seem like nothing._ Bobby answered.

 _I'm fine. I just... I miss you dad._ She sniffed.

 _I miss you too sweetheart... Things are crazy here, can't say I'm not happy you're not here though..._

 _That bad, huh?_ Hailey knew exactly what they were dealing with, but she knew they wouldn't tell her.

 _Nothing we can't handle. Don't worry._ He lied and Hailey smiled.

 _What about you? How's the normal life treating you?_ Bobby asked, changing the subject.

 _Boring?_ She laughed and sobbed at the same time.

 _I wish we could get boring for once..._ Bobby said trying to light up his daughter's mood. He knew Hailey better than anyone and she was worrying him. When he heard a chuckle on the other end he smiled a little bit relieved.

 _Dad, remember our vacation back when I was in high school?_

 _Yeah, palm beach?_ Bobby answered not sure why she was bringing that up.

 _You were so miserable! You couldn't wait to get back home and hunt something._

 _It was too damn hot!_ Bobby defended himself.

 _Right, and you followed that woman that worked at the front desk, till she actually called the cops on you._ Hailey laughed remembering the incident.

 _She was too damn tall... Bobby mumbled._

 _Anyway, boring doesn't suite you dad._

 _Yeah, yeah..._ Bobby answered rolling his eyes. Hailey was quiet again.

 _Hailey?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I thought, not that I'm complaining, but I was sure you'd be back as soon as you knew Dean was back._

 _It's complicated dad... Look I got to go... It's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow at the coffee shop._ She refused talking about Dean.

 _Right. Ok well good night Hailey, sleep well._

 _Thanks and dad?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I love you._ Hailey said with all the pain of not be able to hug him.

 _Love you too pumpkin... And Hailey?_

 _Hm?_

 _Don't you ever go two months without calling, again._ Bobby said sternly.

 _Right, I'm sorry, I won't_. She smiled

 _Goodnight._

 _Goodnight dad._ Hailey hung up the phone and crawled into her covers.

She felt better, sure it hurt her knowing Dean was probably back into his glory days of being a man whore, but she could always count on one man in her life and that was Bobby.

 _I'm sorry Castiel. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that... Still friends?_ Hailey asked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, but knowing he would hear her, before falling into a deep sleep.

 _/_

 _Can't believe we made it out of there..._ Dean said with a smirk.

 _Again._ Sam finished, both bother clung the beer bottles, settled on the impala, at the fact they were still alive, after being in between the crossfire of Alastar and the Angels. Their plan worked. It was a miracle. After taking a sip Dean's smile faded.

 _I know you heard him..._ Dean said looking afar _._

 _Who?_ Sam asked, but knew who he was talking about.

 _Alastar... what he said... about how, I had promise._ Dean continued bitterly, pushing the words out.

 _I heard him..._ Sam nodded.

 _You're not curious?_ Dean was surprised Sam wasn't pushing him to talk.

 _Dean, I'm damn curious. But, you're not talking about hell and I'm not pushing._ Sam answered his brother. Dean took a moment, thanking whoever to have Sam at his side.

 _It wasn't four month, you know..._ He had to tell him, Anna told him he didn't have to be alone. He was sick of carrying the guilt and shame.

 _What?_

 _It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know time's different... It was more like forty years._ Dean continued not able to look at his brother. For a moment Sam couldn't speak.

 _Oh my god..._ was all he managed to say, waiting for Dean to continue.

 _They a... They sliced me... carved and tore me in ways that you... until there was nothing left... And then suddenly... I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so it could start all over. And alastar. At the end of every day... every one... he would come over and he would make me an offer... to take me off the rack... If I put souls on. If I started to torture... And every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines._ Dean paused as he couldn't hold back the tears, Sam stayed silent knowing his brother had to get it out.

 _For thirty years I told him... But then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy... I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me I got right off it... And I started ripping them apart... I lost count of how many souls... the th- The things I did to them..._ Dean stopped, trying to calm the sobs escaping him as flashed of terrible memories hunted him.

 _Dean... Sam cleared his throat, Sam had never seen his brother brake down like this before, his heart broke for him. He had to say something._

 _Dean, look you hold out for thirty years, that's more than anyone would've._

 _Dean broke down more, of course he could count on Sam to try and make it seem less horrible, but it wasn't... He felt like a monster._

 _How I feel... Inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything Sammy, I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing..._ He sobbed again, wiping his tears away. Sam stayed silent, not knowing what to say, well more like knowing there wasn't anything he could say to soothe his brother.

After a long moment Dean cleared his throat and down the rest of his beer. Pushing himself away from the impala and grabbed two more beers from the cooler and threw one at Sam, who caught easily and leaned back against his car. They were silent for a long time before Sam spoke softly.

 _That's why you told Hailey to stay away?_

Hailey... Dean thought, another wave of guilt ran down his veins.

 _I slept with Anna..._ He confessed and Sam's eyes grew a bit, but he didn't say anything.

 _I'm not... I can't be what she wants anymore Sammy... I can't... Not after..._ Hailey deserves... _so much more..._ He choked out then finished his second beer, throwing it with all his might before making his way around the car and sat inside the driver's side.

Sam wanted to tell his brother she was exactly was he needed, but decided to give him a break and finished his own beer before chucking it and jumped off the impala, sitting next to Dean. Without a word Dean started the engine and both brothers were off to Bobby's.

The ride to Bobby's was long and silent. Sam tried to imagine what Dean went through... forty years of hell... He couldn't believe his brother survived that. He could believe his brother wasn't turned into a demon... He wanted tell him how strong he was, to have gone through all that and still be... well Dean. Sure he knew most of it was a facade, so they wouldn't worry... But his brother was still in there. He just wished he could prove it to him. His thoughts were pulled to Hailey. He had a hard time believing she still hadn't come back. Knowing Hailey, no matter what Dean could've told her, she wouldn't have listened. She never did. But Dean was back for two months now and she never showed, or called. That wasn't like her.

Dean pulled in Bobby's drive way. Sam noticed Dean stare at the mustang a minute before sighing and got out of the car. Sam followed as they grabbed their bags of clothes and weapons, making their way inside.

Dean told Bobby what had happened, leaving out the part about him and Anna and his confession about hell.

 _Well, I'm glad you boys are alright, damn miracle if you ask me._ Bobby told them before giving them all a tall glass of whiskey. Dean drank half of it in one gulp.

 _Did... Did you get any news from Hailey?_ Sam asked and received a death glare from Dean before the later drank the rest of if glass, getting up and serving himself another tall one.

 _Actually I did... Couple of hours ago._ Bobby answered a little surprised. Bobby had Dean's full attention then. When the elder hunter didn't say more Dean cleared his throat.

 _She alright?_ He asked trying not to look to much interested, looking at his glass as he swirled the liquor around, but he didn't fool any of them.

 _Says she is... I don't know she seemed... off._

 _Off?_ Sam asked before Dean could.

 _Yeah, guess she's getting home sick. Not sure why she called but, hell it was good to hear from her._ Bobby said the last part warmly.

Dean took another sip, not saying anything.

 _Am I the only one who thinks it's strange she hasn't come back yet?_ Sam asked, not looking at Dean.

 _No. I expected her to come running as soon as she knew you were back._ Bobby said looking at Dean.

 _Maybe she just moved on..._ Dean said, hating Sam had to talk about the elephant in the room. Of course Dean was expecting her come running and when she didn't... He was relieved but, couldn't help but worry about it. Since he came back he hadn't really had the time to think about it. What if something was keeping her away? What if something bad happened...

 _From hunting? Yeah maybe... You? HA!_ Bobby said and Sam smiled a bit.

 _Listen, if Hailey was in any kind of trouble, she would find a way to let me know. Hell I'm still processing the fact your here in my living room... Maybe she just needs time is all..._ Bobby reassured them and himself.

 _Bobby's right. If she needed us... we'd know._ Dean said finishing his glass and made his way upstairs to take a shower.

That night, all three men fell asleep with Hailey in their thoughts.

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night. He got dressed and quietly made his way through the house making sure he didn't wake the boys, who were camped in the living room... No one ever used Hailey's room and Bobby never offered it either. He made his way through the kitchen and outside to the salvage ward. Once he was far enough from the house Bobby took a deep breath.

 _Can't believe I'm doing this..._ He mumbled.

 _Listen, I know we don't see eye to eye here... But I need to talk to you, Father to angel and whatnot... Cast-_ Before Bobby even finished, he heard a flutter of wings behind him.

There was the angel, Castiel. Bobby took a few steps back. He regretted right away calling to him, knowing the boys who ruined their plan to kill Anna were just in the house.

 _I'm listening._ The Angel said deeply.

 _Right..._ Bobby couldn't help but still be amazed angels were real, and dangerous.

Bobby searched for the words as the angel waited patiently.

 _Hailey..._ Bobby said and Castiel head turned slightly to the side, the hunter had his full attention.

 _She's... She's my daughter and... and well, I was wondering if... If..._

 _...If she was alright?_ Castiel finished the sentence for the nervous hunter.

 _Yeah... Yeah that..._

Castiel couldn't help but smile a bit. Here was Bobby, calling to him even though they seemed to hate him, fear him. He knew Bobby was well aware Castiel could end him here, now, in a blink of an eye. But he was a father. All that didn't matter, to a worried father. This is what Castiel admired from humans. It overcame rivalries, fear, pain or war; Love.

Castiel closed his eyes and made a show for the elder hunter, squeezing his eyes and even hummed a bit. Knowing if he just answered right away the man would be skeptical. He opened his eyes and saw Bobby intensely looking at him.

 _She is safe. Sleeping._

 _...Nothing, odd happening? She ain't held up somewhere against her will or hurt or anything?_ Bobby asked worried.

 _No._ Castiel answered simply.

 _Alright. Thank you... You think... Bobby trailed off._

 _Never mind..._

 _You want me to look out for her._ Castiel again said for him.

 _No, no that would be... odd._

 _I respect humans more than you think. A father's love... well it got you to pray, to me._

 _Yeah!_ Bobby laughed, nervously.

 _If I ever pick up trouble, for your daughter, I will do as possible to help. I might not know what a father feel for a child, but my vessel does._ Castiel explained and looked back at the house.

Dean's awake. I should... Castiel trailed off and both men nodded and Castiel was gone.

Bobby let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _Damn angels..._ Bobby mumbled shaking his wet palms and walking back into the house.

Author's note: Hey guys hoped you liked, really worked hard on getting this chapter right. Review if you liked and not ;) till next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Hailey had spent another monotone week; she would wake up, go to work, run a few errands, watch TV, shower, go to bed and repeat. She hadn't heard from Castiel since she kicked him out. She had tried to pray to him and ask him to come to her but it wouldn't. She felt like she had messed things up with the only person who, knew her now or worst he couldn't come to her, maybe he was hurt or worst. Today was Friday, not too long ago it meant clubbing with Jo, or going to play pool with the boys. Now it meant she had two days she had nothing to do but think and worry. Maybe she could ask her boss for an extra shift. She got out of bed and ate a banana before she squeezed herself into her uniform to go to work. Today she was suppose to help train her eventual replacement, since Hailey was now 28 weeks pregnant, they expected her to go on maternal leave soon. Hailey couldn't stand the idea of just staying home and waiting for her baby to come. She always kept busy and she needed her work to change her mind about everything else going on. But she would take that time to start and set up the baby's room. Call her suspicious, she didn't want to rush buying baby things. She went to her checkups, everything seemed fine. Hailey refused to know the sex of the baby, wanting to have the surprised when the day would come. Since it was raining that morning Hailey took her father's pick-up and noted to herself to check the starter when she could, since the old pick up had a hard time starting up. She pulled away from her parking spot and sang to Bohemian Rhapsody from Queen at the top of her lungs, cranking the volume up. As she pulled in back of the coffee shop, the rain changed into flurries, Hailey wrapped her brown leather jacket as much as she was able too, she couldn't zip the thing for a while now. She knew she had to go shopping soon, she hated shopping. Once inside the shop, Hailey shook off her jacket and hung it behind the counter.

 _Good morning._ Greeted Ruth, shaking her head disapprovingly.

 _Hailey, you are going to be sick! Pregnant women shouldn't dress `sexy`, they should dress comfortable and well, warm._

 _Awww.. Ruth, I'm flattered, you think I'm sexy, but I don't swing that way._ Hailey said as sweetly as she could. Ruth seemed shocked and huffed as she went in the back, that's when she heard a chuckle from behind her.

Hailey turned around to the sound and saw a tall woman, about her age, smiling down at her.

 _Good to know._ The woman nodded.

 _I'm sorry, we're not opened yet..._ Hailey said politely.

 _I know... It's my first day... I'm Alex by the way._

 _Oh, right! Sorry. Well I'm Hailey and that charming lady over there is Ruth, you'll love her._ Hailey said the last part sarcastically and both girls laughed.

 _Oh I'm sure I will..._ Alex said.

Hailey spent the day showing Alex what her days were at the coffee shop. She had to admit; Alex was already very good in rushes and didn't break the espresso machine once. They had laughed and chatted together all day. When their shift ended and Alex saw Hailey squeeze into her jacket she smiled and walked to her.

 _Hey... I was wondering, I have to pick up a few things at the mall. No offense, but I think you could use a new jacket... It's only gonna get colder here. I promise it will look sexy and Ruth will disapprove._

Hailey laughed and looked down at herself.

 _Well, the only shirt that isn't too small now is Sammy's shirt..._

 _Boyfriend? Alex asked wiggling her eyebrows and Hailey laughed._

 _No... no Sam is more like a brother to me._

 _Ah... poor guy..._

 _Why?_ Hailey asked rising an eyebrow.

 _You friend zoned him..._

 _What? No..._ Hailey laughed

 _We grew up together, we're more like family._

 _So he's gay?_

 _What!? No! Sam is far from gay._ Hailey defended him.

 _I rest my case, you totally friend zoned him. C'mon we only have like 4 hours to shop._

Hailey shook her head and smiled before following Alex out. She desperately needed clothes and she couldn't remember the last time she went shopping with a friend. It must have been at least a year ago with Jo. A sad smile crossed her face at the thought of Jo. She missed her a lot. Jo was fun and yeah she didn't seem to approve of her and Dean being together but it was only her way to look out for Hailey, sure she was pretty sure there was a bit of jealousy in there too. After all Dean had turned her down. But Jo was her go to when she needed someone to talk to or just let loose.

They took Hailey's pick-up and drove to the nearest mall. Once there they walked around and when Alex spotted a maternity store she pulled Hailey inside. Hailey had tried on so many clothes she was actually working a sweat; she was really out of shape and couldn't wait to work out once she had the baby. They had picked out a couple of pants with an extendible waist, a few shirts, underwear that Hailey wouldn't be caught dead wearing usually, two bras and her favorite a knee long black suit coat that actually fit her. Hailey was surprised the clothes she picked still had her style, but she could now breathe in them. When they went to the cash register to pay, Hailey's eyes grew at the total of her shopping spree. Maternity clothes didn't come cheap. She pulled out a stolen credit card she hadn't used since she was here and sighed in relief as it was accepted.

Alex had picked up a few things but at a regular store that had regular prices. They decided to stop and have dinner together and chatted. Alex had grew up in this town but she wanted to travel, have an adventure of a life time. She had a brother and was saving up to get enough money to try and start a new life, maybe in Paris.

 _So tell me... What's your story?_ Alex asked and she leaned her elbows on the table, showing her she had all of her attention.

Hailey felt a slight panic rise in the pit of her stomach. Alex noticed and decided to start with easy questioned.

 _Mysterious... I like it! But tell me where you from? Obviously not here cuz I would know._

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota._.. My mom... past away when I was a baby. So it was just me and dad, mostly.

 _...And Sam._ Alex winked and Hailey laughed.

 _Yeah, Sam, Dean and their dad would pop by once in a while. John, their dad, would usually drop them off for a case-_ Hailey stopped herself.

 _Ohh, a cop? Sexy..._ Alex said, not noticing Hailey had froze.

 _Yeah... well more like private detective... secret stuff and all that..._ She half lied.

...He would leave for days... sometimes weeks, so yeah I grew close to the boys. But then they got into... the family business as well, but they would still come around now and again... She trailed off

 _So if Sammy was friend zoned, I'm betting you and Dean..._ Alex smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows again and Hailey couldn't help but laugh.

 _I had the hugest crush on him growing up. But he wouldn't give me the time of day... Too busy jumping anything that would look his way. God I was so jealous._ Hailey giggled.

 _Aaaaannnd?_ Alex begged her to continue.

 _And..._ Hailey looked down at her belly, not wanting to go into the details.

 _Wow!_ Alex said surprised but then was dying to know more.

 _What happened? I don't mean to pry but I was told you were single..._ Alex asked completely absorbed in Hailey's life story. Hailey was quiet for a moment, playing with her straw of her soda in front of her.

 _He left..._

 _Asshole._ Alex couldn't help but say.

 _No... I mean, it wasn't like that... It was before I knew I was pregnant... He wanted to stay... He just... couldn't. He doesn't... He doesn't know._

 _Why?_ Alex asked and Hailey took another breathe, she was nosy but it felt good talking about it, even if she couldn't tell her Dean died, went to hell an angel told her she was pregnant and the child was supposed to be a warrior, the greatest warrior... And she had to stay away to protect her child from the life of supernatural being, for now.

 _Their family business... It isn't safe for a baby. Dean doesn't have the safest life... It's just, better this way. He is really an important part of the job. I can't ask him to quit, I have to think of the baby now. Anyways he moved on..._ Hailey prayed Alex was done playing 20 questions.

Alex nodded and was silent for a while, eating her salad.

 _Does anybody, back home, know?_

Hailey looked down in what seemed like shame and Alex regretted asking then.

 _Well, you don't have to be alone anymore, you got me._ Alex smiled and Hailey was surprised, she barely met the girl.

 _I always wanted to be a cool aunt._ She winked and Hailey shook her head and smiled.

Both finished their meals and talked about stupid unimportant things, Hailey had to admit she hadn't felt normal like this since forever. The girls drove back to the coffee shop and Alex grabbed her bags and jumped into her own car and drove off. Hailey drove back home and started to put her new clothes away. That's when she felt a short but sharp pain across her stomach. She froze and put a protective hand on her belly. She waited but the pain was gone. As she continued folding her new pants, another sharp pain came and Hailey felt her stomach tighten and her legs gave out. She was all sweat in seconds and she tried to breathe through the pain.

 _Castiel...Something's wrong. Please Castiel!_ Hailey pleaded as yet another wave of pain passed and she fell completely on the ground.

 _Help._ She choked out before blacking out.

/

Castiel sat besides Dean's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake. He had made the hunter face his demon in the literal sense, seeking to find who was killing all the angels by making Dean torture Alistair. The devil's trap was tampered and Dean almost died at the hand of the demon. Castiel had arrived in time and launged the blade into his heart, but not before Alistair had hinted no demon could end an angel. He had found out Uriel was behind it all. He almost died but Anna saved his life, by ending Uriel's. Castiel was completely lost and confused. Everything he ever believed in was put into question. He stared at the beaten hunted, feeling guilty for putting him in this situation. Slowly Dean started to wake up.

Are you alright? Asked Castiel looking afar.

No thanks to you. Dean answered in a dry voice.

You need to be more careful.

You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap. Dean said weakly.

That's not what I mean... Uriel is dead.

Was it the demons? Dean asked worried

It's disobedience... He was working against us. Dean seemed half surprised but didn't say anything. His face changed before he spoke.

Is it true? Dean asked and Castiel looked confused.

Did I break the first seal?... did I start all this?

Yes. Castiel answered truthfully.

When we discovered Lilith's plan for you... we led siege to hell... and we fought our way to get to you before you-

Jumped started the apocalypse...

...But we were too late.

Why didn't you just leave me there then? Dean said his voice full of shame.

It's not blame that falls on you, Dean. It's faith. The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it.

Lucifer?... The apocalypse?... What does that mean?

Castiel was silent.

Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me you son of a bitch. What does that mean? He tried to say louder, demanding an answer.

I don't know...

BULL!

I don't. Dean they don't tell me much. I know our faith rest with you.

Then you guys are screw-

Before Dean could finish Castiel jumped out of his seat, standing up and listened.

Cas? Dean asked worried.

Cas what is it?... Angel radio?... Cas!

Hailey. Castiel whispered his eyes widened.

Hailey? Wha- But Castiel was already gone.

CAS! Dean called loudly trying to sit up, ripping a few IV's as he did. Soon enough a few nurses came running and pushed him back down the bed. He fought them off.

WHAT ABOUT HAILEY? CAS! Dean yelled and one of the nurses injected him with painkillers and Dean went limp.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

 _Hailey!_ Castiel called worryingly as he appeared in her apartment but she was nowhere in sight.

 _Hailey!_ He called again and checked the bathroom, then quickly ran into her bedroom and found her unconscious on the floor _._

Castiel ran to her side, dropping to the floor. He gently pressed a hand on her sweaty forehead to know what was wrong. He frowned as he placed his other hand and her bump. He closed his eyes and Hailey woke up taking in a big breath, her eyes were big in terror.

 _The baby-_ Hailey started saying in panic.

 _Is alright... everything's okay. Reassured_ Castiel as he helped her sit up, before he knew it Hailey had pulled him close into a tight hug. He hugged her back and closed his eyes, he had arrived just in time, the baby's heart beat was dangerously low, so was Hailey's.

After a moment Castiel pulled Hailey up to her feet and sat her down on her bed.

 _We should go to the hospital..._ Said Castiel. Hailey's eyes widened.

 _But you said-_

 _Yes I managed to stop the bleeding, but I am no doctor, we should go... just to make sure._

That's when Hailey noticed the wetness down her legs. She nodded at the angel before trying to get up but a wave of dizziness hit her and she quickly sat back down.

 _Easy, you lost a lot of blood..._

 _I need to change... Can you grab me some clothes?_

 _Of course._

Castiel opened her draws and quickly pulled out her new clothes and placed it in her hands. Hailey seemed lost in thought.

 _I'll just be outside the door, if you need anything._

 _Okay._ Answered Hailey not bothering to look up.

Once the door was closed Hailey managed to get changed and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and Castiel was waiting for her with her coat and purse in his hands. He helped her into her coat and handed her, her purse.

 _Ready?_ He asked and Hailey nodded still in a daze.

Castiel gently put both hands on her upper arms and both of them disappeared.

Once they had appeared outside the hospital Castiel quickly got a wheelchair and sat Hailey in it. Once they arrived at the front desk and Castiel had explained he had found her unconscious and she had lost some blood, Hailey was taking into a room of the maternity unit. They had quickly strapped a monitor around her belly and spent the night taking blood samples and a few ultrasounds. They told Hailey to rest and a doctor would come see her in the morning. Castiel spent the remaining of the night standing next to Hailey, watching her sleep.

The sun was up for about an hour when a doctor finally walked into the room, holding Hailey's chart in hand. Castiel stood straighter.

 _Good morning, I'm doctor Hills. You must be the father..._ Doctor Hills greeted Castiel.

 _No, no I am not the father... I'm-_

 _He's my guardian angel._ Hailey answered, who had woken up when the doctor started talking and smiled warmly at Castiel, who he returned a worried one back.

 _Well seeing he brought you here, and from I heard from the nurses has been watching over you all night... I agree._ Smiled the doctor and lightly patted Castiel's shoulder before walking closer to Hailey's bed.

 _I have the results of the tests here and... You seem to have a low uterus, which can cause bleeding and tearing for the placenta wall. We couldn't find a rip but sometimes they are well hidden... If, your guardian had found you later... You could have been in early labor or the rip could've caused hemorrhaging and he could have lost both of you... So you were really lucky miss Singer, we have been giving you Terbutaline, which is used to stop the contractions we detected from the monitor. Your blood samples also reveal low blood sugar and some of your minerals were also low... Miss Singer, have you been eating well the past few weeks?_

 _I might have skipped a few meals, here and there... With work and all..._ Hailey answered a bit ashamed.

 _Well that shouldn't be a problem anymore... Have you been stressed lately?_

 _You mean besides the fact that I'm a single mother, alone with no clue what's going to happen?_

The doctor gave Hailey a compassionate smile.

 _How about sleep? Getting enough?_

 _I've never been much of a sleeper..._ Hailey answered vaguely but also truthfully.

 _All right, well, I'll have the papers for your employer ready, soon. You will not be going back to work. We will keep you a few days to make sure your vitals are strong and stable. Once we release you I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible. I will also give you a prescription for a light sedative to help with sleep, don't worry it will not harm the baby, just help you relax. We'll want you to come by about every other week, to make sure things are going as they should... You were really lucky Miss Singer. Now get some rest, breakfast should be served soon._

 _Thank you doctor._ Hailey said.

 _Yes, thank you doctor_. Added Castiel, who was listening silently to their exchange.

 _I'm sure I can count on you to make sure Miss Singer follows what I said?_

 _Yes. Of course._ Nodded Castiel.

The doctor nodded and walked out the room. Hailey patted the hospital bed beside her, wanting Castiel to sit next to her. As he did she grabbed his hand in hers.

 _Thank you Castiel, if you hadn't... showed up..._

 _I should have been there... I should have came when you asked, maybe I could have notice something was-_

 _Cas..._ Hailey stopped his guilty rant, using the nick name for the first time.

 _Things just got very complicated, I wasn't mad about you kicking me out. I deserved that. I am still very sorry about-_

 _Hey, you didn't sleep with Anna... Dean did and I shouldn't have kicked you out. I'm sorry. Cas, your my only true friend now. All you ever did was, well save my stupid ass. God I think I lost count on how many times you did save my life..._ Hailey laughed at the last part, squeezing his hand. She seemed to think a moment.

 _Why?_ She asked and received a confused look by Castiel.

 _Why do you keep saving me?_

 _The child you are carrying could be the answer of ending all evil-_

 _I wasn't always carrying a child Castiel... My first crossing with Lilith... I should have died. Then when I tried to summon her... Or did you always know I was going to have that child?_ Hailey asked and Castiel was trying to find the right words.

 _No... I did not always know about the child... I have been keeping an eye on the Winchester for a while now. The hunters rarely were happy, and who can blame them... But when they were around you... they were. The love both of them shared for you was- is... powerful. I started taking an interest to know why. What was so special about you... And then... I have never met a human with so much compassion, strength, selflessness... I couldn't let anything happen to you. You are the best human I know Hailey._ Hailey listened and a tear slip down her cheek.

 _Well... you're not so bad yourself, Cas._ She smiled warmly but the moment was cut off by a nurse placing a tray of food on the table with wheels and Castiel got up, letting the nurse place the table and tray in front of Hailey.

Author's note: Okay Sorry I let you guys hang in the cliff hanger, not. ;) I know small chapter... I'm just taking the time to think if I want to continue the path of Dean not finding out about the baby till... well a couple of seasons down the road ( and skipping a few seasons) Or get the Drama of Dean finding out she's pregnant out already. I know this might seem like I'm going for a Castiel-Hailey pairing but I assure you this is still going to be a Dean-Hailey story... eventually... maybe ;) Anywhooo leave me a message in pm or review what you guys would like to see this story go. I know this is a short chapter but I do have kids and I promised to go to the park. I might have a chapter ready for you guys tonight, especially if I have reviews/pm waiting for me with ideas. Thanks again for sticking to this story it does mean a lot xxx Till next time!

Newbie.

Ps

Thank you so much for review, favorite and following this story. I just love receiving emails of it


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Hailey was discharged a few days later, with strict orders to stay off her feet and relax, which Hailey thought it was the most ridicules thing to say to someone, relax, It always did the opposite. Alex had stopped by when she heard from Ruth at work about Hailey's leave and hospitalization. She had brought flowers and gossip, she even flirted a little with Castiel but he hadn't notice at all, which Hailey had found hilarious. Castiel never left her side. Hailey had even tried picking a fight about it. But he only remembered her she had to relax, which was quickly getting old, but she decided to drop it, pouting. This is what Hailey was reduced to; pouting.

Leaving the hospital Hailey demanded they take a taxi, once inside she rolled down her window, and she welcomed the pure December wind, taking big breaths, she watched the Christmas lights and decorations pass by, she knew she was going to be stuck inside again for a while, well till her check up appointment in two weeks, three days after Christmas. Hailey loved Christmas, but this year she wished it would just skip by. Maybe next year would be a better one she smiled and rubbed her belly. They had stopped to the drugstore to pick up Hailey's prescriptions and she was finally home. She hated to admit it, but the short drive and walk up the second floor really tired her. Castiel, without a word, helped her out of her coat and hung it near the door. He had walked into her room and Hailey kicked off her boots and lifted an eyebrow in the direction Castiel had gone too. She made her way to her room and Castiel had tossed her blankets to the side and had placed three pillows ready to be laid on. He was turning on the TV for her, still holding on to the bags he got from the drugstore.

 _Castiel, stop._ Hailey said putting her hands up.

 _Listen... It's not I don't appreciate everything you did or doing but... Don't you have bigger matters to attend to then playing house? Like... Stopping the apocalypse?_

 _The doctor said-_

 _I know what the doctor said! I can handle myself. You need to help Dean. I'll get Alex to do an order for me and spend some time with her when she isn't at work, I'll sleep like I have never slept... you just go do what you got to do._

 _Things have calmed down, for now. They don't need my assistance..._ Castiel lied. Ever since Dean was back from Zachariah's alternative life, he had prayed, well more like demanded for Castiel to, as he put it, get his feathery ass down there and explain why he said Hailey's name before his disappearing act.

Hailey accepted his explanation and nodded.

 _You seem tired, Hailey. You should rest._

 _Yeah... Wanna watch TV with me before I sleep?_

Castiel gave her the remote and they both settled on her bed. Hailey started switching channels and stop on a movie.

 _Oh god I can't believe it; national Lampoon's Christmas vacation... My dad and I... well Christmas wasn't always turkey and family reunions, but we always decorate some poor shrub of a tree, sit down and watch this movie, every year, dad would get me eggnog and he would open a bottle of brandy, dad would laugh so hard... Then we'd opened one or two presents and it was back to research, evil doesn't really take a vacation, you know._ Hailey took a moment thought about her dad... She wondered if he was going to continue their tradition this year even if Hailey wasn't there. Castiel smiled sadly at Hailey. He hated seeing her sad. He hated keeping away the people she loved from her.

 _God I miss home..._ Hailey said, her voice full of emotion, before she changed the channel and Castiel looked at her confused.

 _Doesn't seem right to watch it..._ Hailey explained and stopped at a cooking channel. Soon enough Castiel heard her familiar light snores escape her and got up from the bed. He turned the TV off, walked over to Hailey and pulled the sheets and blanket on her, she snuggled into them and a light smile crossed her face. That's when Dean's voice started up again in Castiel's mind.

/

 _C'mon you son of a bitch! Show yourself!_ Dean demanded, Pacing in their motel room.

 _Dude, you were pretty out of it that night, you think maybe..._ Sam was going to say he dreamt it but Dean hotly cut off Sam.

 _Then I would have hallucinated about Uriel being dead. Sam I heard what I heard. Don't you think Castiel's hiding is proof enough?_

 _I wasn't hiding... I was busy._ Castiel corrected Dean and both hunters jumped in surprised.

 _Busy with what?_ Dean asked and Castiel looked away.

 _Cas..._ Dean warned.

 _I made a promise... To keep her safe..._

 _Hailey? Dean asked completely confused and Castiel nodded._

 _You know anything about this?_ Dean asked, thinking Sam was in on it.

 _What? No!_ Sam answered a little insulted.

 _Bobby. Bobby asked me to keep her safe. It's what I was doing._

 _Is she alright!?_ Dean asked, not hiding the fear in his eyes.

 _Yes. Yes she's fine._

 _What happened?_ Dean ordered and Sam slipped out

 _She was in trouble. I helped. Now she's safe again. Just like I promised Bobby._

 _That's the vaguest explanation I've ever heard._ Dean said angrily and took a threatening step forward.

 _It's the only one you're getting._ Castiel said just as threatening and stood a bit taller.

For a moment both of them glared at each other. Then Sam came back into the room and was taken aback from the tension he sensed in the room.

 _He checks out... I was just on the phone with Bobby, he did ask Castiel to keep an eye on Hailey... He, he wants to talk to you Cas._

 _We're not done here!_ Dean said turning back his attention to the angel, who was already long gone.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Dean yelled and kicked his Bed.

/

Bobby was sitting at his desk, he had just hung up with Sam who asked him if he had asked Castiel to look after Hailey. The elder hunter confirmed it explaining how hard it was not knowing where Hailey was or what she was doing. When Bobby asked why the sudden question, Sam vaguely explained what had happened and Bobby told Sam he wanted to talk to Castiel himself. If something had happened to Hailey, he had to know.

Bobby poured himself a drink and almost chocked on it as Castiel appeared in front of him.

 _What happened? Castiel, she is all I have... If something happened... I need to know._ Bobby begged, Castiel could hear the worry in his voice, see the fear in his eyes. Castiel took a breath and hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Bobby... We need to talk. The angel said seriously and Bobby could only nod.

Author's note: Hey guys another short chapter. I know... Sorry. Already working on the next one ;) I know Christmas in July huh... lol. Special thanks to bjq, SquirrelNotSam, and Arianna Le fay for your reviews! I never had so many! I'm so happy you guys like the story. Thx to RinaBea and Whooo-are-you, for following the story ;) Till next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Hailey woke up early the next morning surprised she had slept at least 12 hours. She had spent a couple of days with someone either waking her up to prick her with a needle or to take her pressure. It felt good having an uninterrupted night's sleep. She slowly got up and practically wobbled her way to the bathroom to pee. She heard pots clinking in the kitchen and laughed at the thought of Castiel making her breakfast. She washed her hands, brushed her teeth and washed her face before stepping out and slowly walking to her kitchen.

 _No coffee! The smell gets her nauseous._ She heard the angel say. Hailey turned the corner and froze at what she saw.

 _Right..._ Bobby said as he fussed around the kitchen, pulling out a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

Dad? Hailey barely whispered but Castiel turned around and so did Bobby.

Bobby seemed just as shock as Hailey was. She was definitely very pregnant. Her eyes watered as she quickly looked up to Castiel and her father. She didn't understand what was happening.

 _Jesus, it good to see you kiddo..._ Bobby said walking to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him and Hailey didn't need any explanation anymore. Her dad was there, and for now it was all that mattered. She wrapped her arms around her father' neck and held on tight. She started crying, she had missed him even more then she would let herself believe and here he was, hugging her.

 _Hey, hey... It's okay sweetheart. Don't cry..._ Bobby said smoothly pulling away from her and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

 _I missed you so much Daddy, I'm... I'm so sorry I lied I just-_

 _You were keeping my grandkid safe. Castiel told me... about everything... You did good kid. But you don't have to do it alone anymore. I'm here now._ Bobby said before pulling her into another crushing hug. Hailey hugged him back just as tightly and saw Castiel watching them with a small smile. She mouthed the words "Thank you" and Castiel nodded, before he disappeared. Hailey just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Too soon for Hailey's taste Bobby pulled away.

 _I made eggs... better start on 'em before they get cold._ Bobby walked Hailey to a chair in her tiny kitchen at the table and sat her down. Soon enough Bobby brought her a plate of eggs bacon toast and a tall glass of orange juice. Hailey quickly dug into it and was making moaning sounds.

 _Dad... That's like the best bacon I have ever eaten..._ Hailey said, her mouth full.

 _Well, glad you like 'em. Now shut and eat._ Bobby ordered, smiling, as he used to when she was a bableling kid and Hailey beamed right up to her father and dug back in her food.

Bobby couldn't believe it, there he was sitting in front of Hailey, who was carrying Dean's baby... His grandkid. He was going to be a grandpa. Castiel had also told him about how he had basically saved them both and how the pregnancy was now a risky one, where Hailey had to rest. He owed a lot to that angel.

 _Dad? ... you're staring..._ Hailey told him before grabbing the juice and downing half of it.

 _Sorry, it's just when I last seen you..._ You weren't...

Fat? Hailey raised an eyebrow.

Pregnant. I was going to say pregnant you idjit. Bobby half laughed.

 _Boring, huh?_ Bobby said, remembering what she had told him the last they had spoken on the phone.

 _Well, it wasn't a lie, exactly, I mean I'm not hunting and there's no evil here so... Yeah it's pretty boring. Especially if we compare with you guys dealing with the apocalypse and all..._

 _You know about that?_

 _Well, I know whatever Castiel tells me... and he hasn't been really talking about it lately, seeing I'm supposed to be relaxed and all... This is the longest he's been gone actually ever since... I've been in the hospital._

 _Yeah... He told me about the close call... or should I say calls._ Bobby said, referring to all the other times Castiel saved Hailey.

 _Yeah, who knew I had an angel on my side all along?_ Hailey smiled and the silence filled the room.

 _Your mother would've been proud_. Bobby said to which Hailey giggled.

 _For getting knocked up at 23?_ She asked unconvinced.

 _For putting your kid first. I know you Hailey, it must be damn hard to keep away from... well Dean for starters or Sam and hunting._ Bobby said and saw her face turn into a sad one.

 _Do you think I'm a horrible person? For keeping this baby a secret?_

 _Hailey I just told you-_

 _Mom would be proud... What about you, dad?_ Hailey's heart sunk when Bobby took a minute to answer.

 _Hailey, I understand why you're doing it... It's just..._

 _Just what dad?_

 _As a father... I think he should know. But it isn't my place to judge, just remember... It's his kid too._

 _It's not like I'm never going to tell him dad._

 _Then when? After we stop the apocalypse? What if we don't? And if we do... we both know there's just going to probably be a bigger baddie just around the corner... So when?_

 _See, it's times like these, I miss liquor._ Hailey said getting up and cleaning up her plate and glass.

 _I'm sorry Hailey-_

 _For what? Being honest? I asked, you answered. It's okay dad, I can handle it and... you're not wrong, it's just... I'm scared. Dean and I... we broke up a month before he died. Then he called me, told me to stay away that he couldn't... deal with us... Never called back, dad he moved on._

 _Well, I can see the past months have made you more mature... but you're just as dumb. Dean still loves you Hailey, we can barely mention your name-_

 _Without him wearing a guilty face? Yeah... that's not because he loves me dad. That's because he moved on and you're my dad. Hence; the guilt._ Hailey explained and started picking up Bobby's plate and sung them into the sink.

Imma hit the shower, then rest my fat ass, all day... wanna watch chick flicks? Hailey asked, changing the subject and laughed at bobby's sour face when she mentioned chick flicks.

Nah... That sounds horrible, you go ahead, I'll pick up some food and a couple of decent movies we could watch later on... and booze, there is no booze here. Bobby complained as Hailey left the kitchen.

Right, cuz angels and pregnant girls need that. Hailey called out sarcastically, rolling her eyes and walked into her bedroom to grab a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Hailey heard Bobby leave then started the shower and had a warm shower. She pushed all the thoughts about Dean away and focused on her dad being here. She knew it was only temporary, Bobby would have to go help the Winchester or any other hunter soon enough. But it was nice to have him know about the baby. She noted to herself to tease him about being a grandpa when he came back as she got out of the shower and wiped herself dry. She wrapped a towel around her head and got dressed. She headed to her room and stopped dead in tracks as she entered and saw a woman, with red hair standing in front of her desk, looking at Hailey's framed pictures of her and her family. The woman smiled and turned to Hailey.

 _I knew Castiel was hiding something... well someone._ The woman said to her, still smiling. Hailey walked over to the other end of the room.

 _Who, who are you?_ Hailey asked terrified.

 _My name is Anna._ She smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

 _Anna... as in... fallen angel Anna?_ Hailey asked as she backed up against her night stand.

 _I see Castiel told you of me. But I assure you, I'm a full blown angel. See your friends helped me retrieve my grace._ Anna explained taking a picture of Hailey Sam and Dean hugging and laughing.

 _What do you want?_ Hailey asked slowly opening the last draw of her night stand with her foot.

 _Nothing, I'm just curious. Castiel has always been a good soldier. I was surprised when I found out he started... questioning orders, interfering with faith... Now I can see why he did it. Now my question is this. What makes you so special for Castiel to keep you hidden so well... Or is it because of the father? I know it isn't Castiel, if it was, all heaven would know. So who's the lucky man?_

Hailey glared at the red headed angel and said nothing.

 _See you could tell me out of free will or... I make you tell me._ The red head smiled.

That's when Hailey kicked the bottom of the draw and an angel blade, Castiel had given to her, bounced out and Hailey had caught it expertly.

 _Try me._ Hailey said feeling the rush of adrenaline kicking in, holding the blade tightly.

Anna had, with super speed, got to Hailey and slammed her against the wall. But almost just as fast Hailey had head butted the angel, grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the same wall. She didn't lose time and swung the blade, piercing the angel's chest but missed the heart. Anna screamed in pain as Hailey retrieved the blade and backed away ready charge again.

 _Charming._.. Anna said out of breath, holding her chest.

Hailey turned at the sound of the door opening. It was Alex.

 _Hey! I- Aren't you supposed to be resting?_ Alex asked.

 _Alex get out!_ Hailey yelled at her friend but Anna had already appeared in back of Alex, holding her own angel blade at Alex's throat. Alex looked at Hailey wide eyed.

 _Wh- what's going on?_ Asked a panicked Alex.

 _I'll ask again, who's the father? Anna asked loudly._

Hailey looked pissed but didn't say anything.

 _I will kill her. TELL ME WHO IS THE FATHER!?_

 _Let her go!_ Hailey yelled. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Alex's terrified ones.

 _Dean... She said his name was Dean, I'm sorry..._ Alex said the last part to Hailey. Hailey felt sheer fear creep up her spine.

 _Dean? Huh, I thought you'd be more of a Sam girl... Can't say I blame you though._

 _What can I say... Dean's standards must have gotten low..._ Hailey said through clenched teeth.

 _Feisty! Now what should I do with this... Happy news? Well I'll have time to think about it... Could be a useful trade... See, I have a couple of angels looking for me._

 _Please let me go..._ Alex sobbed.

 _You really shouldn't have stabbed me..._ Anna smirked at Hailey and slid the blade across Alex's throat and vanished before her friend hit the ground.

 _NOOOOOO!_ Hailey screamed and ran to Alex's limp body, blood was pouring out of her cut and Alex looked up to her wide eyes as a gurgling sound was heard.

Shhh it's okay, you're going to be okay... Hailey whispered to her dying friend.

 _Castiel! Cas! Hailey desperately called out._

 _Hailey! What happened?_ Castiel appeared behind her.

 _Help her! Just-please help her._ Hailey begged as she moved over so Castiel could get to her.

Castiel put a hand on Alex and slowly took it back... getting up and stared sadly down Hailey.

 _What are you doing!? Help her!_

 _I can't... It's... It's too late Hailey... She's gone._ Castiel told her as gentle as possible.

 _No... Hailey cried and Castiel quickly took her into his arms as her legs gave out._

 _/_

 _I'm taking her home!_ Bobby yelled at the angel.

 _She will not be safe there_... Castiel said, feeling like a broken record.

 _You call here safe?! An angel just killed her friend in front of her!_ The hunter barked back.

Hailey tried cutting off the sounds of both of them arguing in the living room, huddled into her blanket on her bed.

Bobby had arrived soon after Castiel had appeared. Hailey had explained what had happened and that now Anna knew about the baby. Bobby quickly got her away from the scene and laid her down and gave her two relaxant pills, telling her she needed to calm down for the baby. Hailey heard as they discussed what to the with her friend's body. Castiel had disappeared with Alex, probably dumping her body where no one could find it. She heard her father fill up a jug of water and then scrub the blood off the floor, till Castiel came back and now both were trying to figure out what to do. They didn't seem to know Hailey was hearing every word. She tried closing her eyes but all she saw was her friend's terrified eyes, blood and Anna's smirk. So Hailey fought the pills and tried to stay awake.

 _I'll take care of Anna..._ She heard Castiel say.

 _Like you did the first time?_ Bobby responded.

 _You can't keep her from her family, I get you've been keeping her safe for a while now, and you have my gratitude... We will keep her safe._

 _Or die trying..._

 _Or die trying._ Bobby said the words with conviction.

Castiel was silent till he was sure Hailey's pills had knocked her out.

 _The doctor said she couldn't be stressed... She could still lose the baby, you really think Dean will take the news... well?_

 _I'll Deal with Dean. Just stay here with her... for a couple of days..._

Castiel frond, he was worried about the outcome but he clearly messed up, with Anna popping in... Maybe having more people around Hailey would be a good idea. So he nodded to the elder hunter. He stretched out his hand to touch Bobby and send him but the hunter pushed his hand away.

 _No you don't! I'm taking my damn pick-up back... The drive will give me time to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to tell Dean all this..._ Bobby said, taking his keys from the table and walked out, leaving a brooding Castiel behind.

Author's note:

Alright so Dean's about to find out ( screams like a girl) If I follow the series, Sam and Dean are about to meet Chuck... So who will tell Dean Chuck or Bobby... hmmm tell me what you think or would love to see best xxx Till then!

Newbie


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

 _This is freakin' insane, how does this guy know all this stuff?_ Dean asked as he quickly read one of many supernatural books, lying on the motel bed.

The brothers found out, while checking out a possible hunting, that someone was writing their whole life's accomplishments and making a living off of it.

 _You got me..._ Sam answered while looking at his laptop.

 _Everything is in here and I mean everything; from the racist truck to me having sex... I'm frontal in here dude._

Sam Gave Dean a disgusted look.

 _How come we haven't heard of him before?_

 _They're pretty obscure, almost zero circulation, hum, started in 05, published a couple of dozen before going bankrupt and ah the last one; No rest for the wicked, ends with you going to hell_. Sam explained as he checked out the website of supernatural.

 _It's freaking insane... hey check it out there's actual fans, there's not many of them but still... did you read this?_

 _Yup._

 _Although for fans they do complain a lot listen to this; Simpatico says; the demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic..._ Yeah well screw you Simpatico we lived it. Dean said insulted.

 _Yeah well keep on reading it gets better. Sam added sarcastically._

 _There's Sam girls, Dean girls, Hailey girls, Awesome... and what's a slash fan?_

 _As in Sam slash Dean... Together_. Sam said making a face and it took a second for Dean to catch on.

 _Like... together, together?_

 _Yeah._

 _They do know were brothers right?_

 _Doesn't seem to matter._

 _Oh C'mon that's... That's just sick_! Dean said slamming the laptop shut in disgust.

We gotta find this Carver Edlund

Yeah it might not be so easy...

 _Why not?_ Asked Dean

 _No tax records, no known address, looks like carver edlund is a pen name_.

 _Somebody's gotta know who he is_.

After a very awkward visit to the publisher's office they managed to get an address and the name, Chuck Shirley, by passing themselves as super fans. They arrived at the rundown house and Chuck slammed the door in their face, thinking they were just some weird Fans, but they managed to convince him as they mentioned their last names that weren't mentioned in the books, after showing him the car, the fake Ids and weapons. They all came back into the house and Chuck poured himself a drink and turned towards the hunters.

 _Aww! You You're still there..._ Chuck said uneasy.

Yup. Dean answered.

 _You're not a hallucination._

 _Nope._

 _Well... there's only one explanation..._ The writer said and both brothers waited, all they wanted was an explanation.

 _Obviously, I'm a god._

 _You're not a god._ Sam said annoyed.

 _How else do you explain it? I write things and they come to life? Yeah, no, definitely a God, a cruel, cruel, cupreous God. The things I put you through, the physical beatings alone..._

 _Were still in one piece._

 _I killed your father, burned your mother alive and then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica..._

 _Chuck-_

 _All for what? All for the sake of literally symmetric. I toyed with your lives, your emotions for... entertainment._

 _You didn't... toy with us, chuck, okay? You didn't create us._

 _Did you really have to live through the bugs?_ Chuck asked not listening to the brothers.

 _Yeah._

 _What about the ghost ship?_

 _Yes, that too._

 _I am... so sorry. I mean the horror is one thing but, to be forced to live bad writing... I – I... If I would've known it was real, I would've done another pass._

 _Chuck you're not a god!_ Dean said getting angry that Chuck wasn't listening to them.

 _We think you're probably just psychic._ Added Sam more patiently.

 _No. If I was psychic you really think I'd be writing? Writing is hard._ Chuck complained and Dean rolled his eyes.

 _It seems that somehow you're just, focused on our lives_. Sam tried explaining.

 _Yeah, like laser focus_. Added, Dean.

 _Are you working on anything right now_? Dean asked curious.

 _Holy crap..._ Chuck complained as he took a breath, he couldn't help but feel guilt.

 _What?_ Dean asked and Chuck seemed like he was debating with himself.

 _No, nothing._ He lied and Dean took a step towards Chuck, angry. Chuck got up from his desk and backed away from him.

 _What are you hiding!? How the hell are you doing this?! He demanded._

 _No- Nothing! I- I- I don't know, please... Chuck begged not hiding his fear of the hunter._

 _Dean grabbed Chuck by his robe and slammed him against a wall._

 _Tell me! Dean yelled_

 _Dean! Let him go._ Demanded Castiel as he appeared behind them. Dean turned around, letting the writer go, a surprised look on his face. He had tried over and over again to get Castiel to come to him but he never showed and here he was.

 _This man is to be protected._ Explained Castiel

 _Why? Dean needed a good reason._

 _He's a prophet of the Lord._

 _You... You're Castiel... aren't you? Chuck asked amazed an angel was standing in front of him._

 _It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. Greeted Castiel and Dean looked at the writer to the angel confused._

 _I... Admire your work. Said the angel as he took one of the books off of the desk and flipped the pages and Chuck walked to his bottle of liquor._

 _Whoa, whoa, what... This guy a prophet? C'mon he's he's... practically is a penthouse forum writer. Did you know about this? Dean asked Chuck._

 _I, I might have dreamt about it? Chuck said opening his bottle, he needed a drink, all this was starting to get to real for chuck._

 _It you didn't tell us?_

 _It was too preposterous, not to mention arrogant, I mean, writing yourself in a story is one thing but as a prophet? That's like M. Night level douchyness. He said finally taking his drink._

 _This is the guy who decides our faith? Asked Dean to Castiel._

 _He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouth piece, a conduit of the aspired word._

 _The word? The word of God? What like the new new testament?_

 _One day, these books will be known as the Winchester gospel._

 _You got to be kidding me_... both Dean and chuck said in union.

I am not kidding you.

If you both will excuse me one minute. Chuck said weakly as he got up and walked to the stairs but Dean stopped him.

 _You should've seen luke._ Castiel said truthfully.

 _Hey, check this out..._ Sam called as he went through the piles of papers on Chuck's desk.

 _What?_ Asked Dean.

 _The Hailey chronicles... What is this_? Sam asked Chuck who quickly grabbed the pile in his arms and back away from them.

 _No- Nothing! It's nothing!_ Chuck said as he laughed nervously.

Let me see! Dean demanded as he took a step towards Chuck but was stopped by Castiel.

 _It's, it's just... fanfiction really... I... you know... kinda have a crush on her... I mean who wouldn't? Am I right?_ Chuck explained and only received a glare from the three men.

Dean took his arm back from the angel and stomped his way to Chuck and the later ran away from Dean and quickly threw the pages into the burning fireplace.

 _Dammit..._ He said as he looked at the burning pages, all his work...gone.

 _What the hell!_ Dean yelled and tried to retrieve the pages but only burnt his hands in the process. He turned to chuck, his eyes filled with fury and Chuck ran behind Castiel. Dean went to grab the writer but Castiel took a step forward.

 _Dean, stop! Prophets... they are protected, If anything threatens Chuck, if he is in danger in any way... An arch angel will appear and destroy that threat._ Castiel explained as Chuck backed away further and Dean stopped, but his anger was pouring out of him.

 _You have tested me and thrown me every which way and I have never asked for anything, not a damn thing! But now I'm asking, I need to know... Please._

 _What you're asking... It isn't my place to-_

 _Screw you! You and your mission... your God. What the hell is going on with Hailey!? If you don't help me now...then when the time comes and you need me, don't bother knocking. I'm done._ Dean said and walked out. He had to find Hailey now, clearly something was going on. Sam came out of the house and he was followed by chuck.

 _Dean wait!_ Chuck called out but Dean was over the prophet and didn't stop, if he would, then he knew an ach angel was going to smite his ass.

 _Bobby!_ Chuck called out and Dean finally stopped and turned around.

 _What about Bobby?_ He asked tiredly.

 _He'll call. When he does... make sure you pick it up. He has the answers you're looking for... Just... You know, don't be a dick about it._ Chuck said and Dean decided to just get into the car, Sam nodded to Chuck and joined his brother.

Dean drove away, he didn't know where they were going but he had to get away from where they were. After an hour Sam cleared his throat and spoke up.

 _What do you think he meant by that?_ Sam finally asked.

 _Beats me... Guess we're going to_ \- Dean started to say but was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up and wasn't surprised to see who it was.

 _Bobby, what's up?_ He asked and rolled his eyes at his brother's stunned face.

 _Dean, it's about Hailey... She's alright, but..._

 _...But? Dean asked worried._

 _We need to talk, face to face._ Bobby said seriously.

 _I'm on my way._ Dean said before he hung up and floored the gas pedal.

 _What is it?_ Sam asked.

 _Hailey... He said we need to talk about Hailey, face to face._ Dean explained the short call and both brothers shared a worried look, but they didn't say a word as Dean speeded to Bobby's.

Author's note: Okay! Sorry it took longer to get this chapter out! Hope you guys liked. I took a lot from the show but twisted into Hailey's storyline since well, Lilith's dead and all... please review and tell me what you guys think! Hope I get another chapter out tonight! Till then!

Newbie.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Bobby kept pacing in the living room, trying to figure out the best way to tell Dean about the baby. He wasn't sure how the hunter would take the news, knowing the apocalypse was coming and it seemed more and more inevitable. It was around 11pm when Bobby finally heard the impala pull in the driveway. The hunter grabbed three glasses and a full bottle of whisky and placed everything on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and sat in the arm chair, waiting for the boys to come in.

When Dean pulled in the driveway, both brothers noticed the red pick-up. Which meant one of two things; Hailey was finally home or something happened to her. They shared a worried look but no one said anything and they got out of the car, not bothering to grab their bags. Dean walked in followed closely by Sam. They saw Bobby sitting on the edge of the arm chair, pouring glasses for them all.

 _Alright Bobby, what's going on?_ Dean asked nervously.

 _We need to talk, take a seat._ Bobby told the hunters and Sam quickly settled on the couch. Dean just stared at Bobby.

 _I said sit, boy._ Bobby said to Dean and the later rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with Sam, next to the arm chair.

 _Alright, I'm sitting... Where's Hailey?_ Dean asked looking up to ceiling. Expecting Bobby to say she was in her room asleep, well more like wishing.

 _She isn't here son, not yet anyways..._ Bobby answered and the boys waiting for him to talk.

 _Castiel, he brought me to see her, she's living in a little town up in Vancouver. The reason she... didn't come back is... well, it's cuz she's pregnant._ Bobby felt ten pounds lighter, but he waited as Dean didn't really react, he just stayed silent looking down at his feet. Sam had wide eyes but didn't say anything either. The silence filled the room for the longest time and Dean started nodded to himself.

 _Is she... Is she happy?_ Dean asked and Bobby was surprised.

 _Well, she's scared-_

 _Well yeah, I mean... She's young and all... Is... Is he treating her right? Stepping up, taking responsibility?_ Asked Dean and Bobby just looked at him confused.

 _Who?_

 _Well, the father. Whoever got her pregnant..._

 _Jesus, I hope the kid gets her Brains..._ Bobby mumbled as he took his cap off and rubbed his head, this was harder than he had thought it would be.

 _He's a douche? Jesus Bobby I'm sorry... Just say the word, me and Sammy will visit the jerk. Knock some sense into him, if you know what I mean..._

Oh... He's an idjit alright...

 _Wait. Bobby, how far along is she?_ Sam asked, catching on.

 _Almost 8 months, now._ Bobby answered staring at Dean.

 _Oh my god..._ Sam breathed.

Dean nodded again, but then his eyes widened.

 _Wait!_ He said getting up from the couch.

 _8 months ago... I wasn't in hell yet, that was 'bout 7 months ago?_ He said and looked over Sam who nodded with a smirk.

 _I... I was with Hailey back then... I- I got her pregnant?!_ He asked Bobby and when the later nodded he sat back down on the couch.

 _I- I... Hailey's pregnant?!_ Dean's brain stopped working.

 _Castiel has been... keeping her safe for a while now._

 _Why... why didn't she tell me?_ Dean's brain finally managed to function.

 _Well, for starters you died. Then when you called her she said she wanted to tell you but-_

 _I told her to stay away... I told her I couldn't deal... Oh god Bobby... I didn't know._

 _No one knew, son. I just found out a couple of days ago myself. Castiel told her if you knew, the angels and demons could use them against you. So she decided to keep the pregnancy from us all..._

 _That son of a bitch!_ Dean growled getting up again, he felt the need to punch something, like an angel named Castiel.

 _That son of a bitch kept Hailey alive more times than I can count. You remember when you'all found her half dead in the chapel? Her miracle recovery?_

 _That was him?_ Sam asked surprised. Dean just started pacing in back of the couch., trying to wrap his mind around it all.

 _Yeah, he's the one who stopped her from summoning Lilith too and when you and Hailey went to Lilith-_

 _He killed Lilith..._ Sam said, it all started to make sense.

 _She knew about Hailey. She was setting a trap for the both of you. When Hailey went missing... that's when Castiel told her about the pregnancy. Told her she had to get away from here, the town she's in, has been warded against all things evil from a clan from the 1700's. They made up the story about her being kidnapped and her need to get away... So she could protect the baby. Castiel says the kid's going to be one of the greatest hunters to be known. So he wanted to keep it away-_

 _From me... they- she wants to keep it away from me..._

 _Dean... Sam started to say but Dean cut him off._

 _Can you blame her?! Look at our lives Sammy!_

 _Dean... Sit. I ain't finished... it gets... worst._

 _Worst!? Really?_ Dean asked sarcastically, not sure how much more he could handle.

 _Watch it boy, that's my grandkid you're talking about._ Bobby said in a warning tone and Dean sat back down on the couch.

 _Bobby, I'm sorry I didn't-_

 _I know... son, I know_. Bobby said calming down as Dean downed his glass of whiskey.

' _bout a week ago... Hailey almost lost the baby... We almost lost both of them... Again, we owe Castiel._

 _What happened?_ Asked Sam as he saw Dean lose all color in his face.

 _A low uterus? The placenta detached and ripped, she was hemorrhaging, Castiel fixed them up... Then she was hospitalised a few days. The doctor told them she needed to stay off her feet as much as possible and no stress because she could go into early labor or worst, another rip. She was taking it pretty hard and well, that's when Castiel came and told me all of this... I pretty much begged him to see her and so he zapped me there. God it was good to see her... I told her, as a father... keeping the pregnancy from you... wasn't right. Then she kept telling me you moved on and she knew you had a lot on your shoulders and didn't want to add on... She was only doing what she thought she had to, to protect the baby... But she knew it wasn't right._

 _She wasn't wrong Bobby, the angels... the demons... Lucifer... any of them could... She has to stay away. They can't know... Why are you even telling me about this... I shouldn't even know... they all can read minds. Jesus Bobby._ Dean rambled as he started panicking, getting up again and took the bottle with him, he needed air. As he got to the door Bobby got up.

 _It's probably already too late Dean._ Bobby said and Dean froze at the door.

 _I was out getting some food for Hailey... I must have been out for twenty minutes, gave or take. Anna, the angel we helped... She attacked Hailey._

 _WHAT!?_ Dean yelled, turning around, feeling anger rise and fear creep up.

 _Said she was curious, followed Castiel and found out what he was hiding... She wanted to know who was the father of the baby... Hailey refused to tell her, Anna said she could make her. Hailey held her own and even stabbed the bitch with an angel blade... But then her friend, Alex... stopped by and well... Anna tried making Hailey tell her by grabbing her friend and putting a blade to her throat... Alex got scared and told her. Anna said she could use this info to get the angels off her back. She... sliced her friend's throat right in front of Hailey before she vanished..._

 _Jesus..._ Dean said, surprised they were talking about the sweet Anna he knew... well, before she retrieved her grace.

 _I thought you said she was safe there!?_

 _From evil, angels aren't evil..._ Sam explained to his brother.

 _She isn't safe anymore. Bobby said._

 _You think!? What... What now? If Anna does the trade... how the hell are we supposed to protect her!?_

 _We will. I asked Castiel to stay with her, so I could tell you myself... Like I said; Hailey can't be stressed right now. I figured if I told you... I'd save her the stress... Dean, Hailey's coming back home. We'll-_

 _That's just... Great. This is all just... Great. Not only we have to figure out how to stop the damn apocalypse now I have to... I- I... This, this is just... it's too much... It's too damn much Bobby!_ Dean yelled before he stormed off, slamming the door.

Sam got up to follow Dean but Bobby stopped him.

 _It's a lot to take in Sam, give him a minute..._ Bobby told Sam and they both heard the impala roar and tires spin as Dean drove away.

Sam sat back down as Bobby grabbed another bottle of whiskey he had on his desk and he poured them each a glass. Both drank silently for a moment.

 _I'm going to be an uncle._ Sam tested the words out loud and a warm smile grew on his lips.

 _Tell me about it... I'm gonna be a grandpa..._ Bobby added and both hunter's clung their glasses and down the remaining liquor and Sam laughed a bit.

/

Hailey woke up screaming Alex's name again. She waited for her sobs to stop before getting out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once she came out she noticed Castiel sitting in the living room. She made her way to him and sat next to the angel.

 _Dean knows... was all Castiel said._

 _What? How!?_ Hailey eyes widened, understanding what he meant.

 _You aren't safe here anymore Hailey, Having hunters to protect you when I can't... It's our best shot. Bobby told him._

 _It wasn't up to him to tell Dean... I should've... This is between me and Dean... Oh god..._

 _Hailey. It's alright. Calm down..._

 _He hates me, doesn't he? He's right though, I shouldn't have hidden this... I thought I was able to protect this baby, by myself but- I couldn't even do that! Shocker, right?_ Hailey rambled as she got up and stood in front of Castiel.

 _Hailey, you need to-_

 _I need you to take me to Dean._ Hailey quickly said.

 _What? No. Hailey... The doctor said you needed rest, Dean just found out, let's just give him time to... digest the news first and-_

 _Take. Me. To. Dean. Now!_ Hailey demanded sternly and Castiel took a deep breath and stood up. He seemed powerless when it came to the small brunette. He touched Hailey's forehead and she was gone. The angel could only hope he wouldn't regret it.

AN: hey! It took me sooo long to try and get this right... I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Dean and Hailey will actually see each other ! Will being face to face calm things down or will it get even more tense? Till then!

Newbie ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

Hailey blinked and she was standing outside, next to the impala. It didn't take long to figure out where she was. It was the cliff Dean had showed her, before they broke up. She quietly walked over where the edge was and her heart stopped as she saw Dean's back side. He was standing on the edge of the cliff, too absorbed into his thoughts to hear her come closer. Hailey took a breath, gathering her courage.

 _So you really do come here to think. And I thought you just said that to impress me._ She smiled warmly.

Dean turned around and seemed like he was looking at a ghost. His mouth opened a couple of times but no words came out. He looked at her up and down and stopped at her growing belly. He couldn't believe she was standing there. She was without a doubt pregnant. Her big blue eyes stared up at him and the way she bite her pouty lips, nervously. The breeze picked up a few chestnut strands of her wavy hair. Her face was slightly rounder and she seemed to glow with health. Truthfully, he had never seen her so beautiful.

 _Dean, I'm so so-_ Hailey started to sayand that's all it took for Dean to forget all his fears, to know deep inside he would do anything to keep her and their unborn child safe. That was all it took for him to unfreeze and leap his way to Hailey and pulled her tightly against him. He pulled away a bit and kissed the top of her head, only to pull her even more tightly in his arms. Hailey closed her eyes in relief and took in the familiar leather, whiskey and everything that smelled Dean, an odor she thought she would never get to smell again. An odor that made her feel so safe. She hugged him back just as tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and both stayed like that for a while. Hailey was the one who pulled away first and met his watery emerald eyes, intense with emotion, looking down at her. Hailey had to look away, in fear she was going to kiss him and hell that's all she could think about in that moment. Dean reached with his hands and cupped her face, trying to make her look at him but she kept her eyes down, fighting tears.

 _Hailey, please, look at me._ Dean begged and she looked up.

 _You have nothing to be sorry about, you hear me? If anything... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other, I'm sorry I told you to stay away, I'm sorry-_ Dean said his voice cracking with emotion and Hailey couldn't take it anymore and crushed her lips to his, ending his rant.

Dean reacted right away, deepening the kiss, his hand reached behind her head and he gently pulled her closer. The kiss was intense and for a moment nothing else mattered. But the moment was ruined by flashes of Anna and Hailey pushed Dean off of her roughly. Dean looked down at Hailey breathless and confused.

 _I just... I just got caught up... in the moment... I'm not... we're not... we haven't. I have to go._ Hailey said before turning around and walked three steps before Dean was in front of her.

 _Hey, hey, it's okay... I get it. It's been eight months... I didn't expect us to just pick up where we left off. Just, please, stay. I mean... you just got here._ Dean said looking past Hailey and noticed only the impala was there.

 _How did you... get here?_

 _Hum... When Castiel told me dad had told you about the baby... I kind of demanded he zap me to you._

 _Right. You and Cas... you two are like, besties now?_ Dean couldn't help but say it bitterly and Hailey lifted an eyebrow to Dean.

 _I owe him my life Dean, over and over again... So do you. Cas has been with me-_

 _I get it. I do... It's just the Cas I know, just doesn't take orders from anyone but his God._

 _Well the Cas I know spent 10 years locked up in heaven's prison for killing Lilith and saving me, Sam and our baby._ Hailey countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 _I didn't... I didn't know that._

 _Yeah, well, he doesn't really brag about any of it. So call it whatever you like, Castiel is very important to me._

 _You might want to keep that to yourself when you're around Sammy. Don't want to hurt the poor guy's feelings and all... He's convinced you two are besties._ Dean smirked trying to cool the tension down a bit, not wanting to get into a fight with her about Castiel and Hailey couldn't help but laugh.

 _How is he?_ Hailey asked.

 _Sammy? Well why don't you ask him yourself? He's at Bob- he's home._

 _Home._ Hailey smiled warmly at the thought of being home, with her family. As she was about to asked him to take her there, Castiel appeared between them. Dean's warm eyes quickly changed into cold ones.

 _Hailey, it's late. I should get you to bed. We can pack in the morning and I'll bring you to Bobby's. But you should rest first._ Castiel said not looking at Dean. Hailey took a minute and looked at Dean to Castiel a few time. Surprised at the tension they shared. She eventually nodded at the angel.

 _Right. Yeah, I guess you're right, I am tired..._ Hailey awkwardly answered Castiel.

 _I guess I'll see you and Sammy tomorrow at dad's?_ She asked Dean who was glaring at the angel.

 _Yeah, we'll be there._ Answered Dean, pulling his eyes away from Castiel, smiling softly at her and kissed the top of Hailey's head and pulled her into a quick hug. He bent down a bit so they were eye to eye, cupping her face again.

 _It's going to be okay, everything's gonna work out. I'm here now and I'm not letting anything happen to you... or the baby._ He said dead seriously and Hailey nodded as she placed her hands on his. He pulled away from her and straightened up towards Castiel.

 _You're... You're going to stay with her, right?_ Dean asked Castiel his tone changing into a commanding one.

 _Of course I will._ He answered coldly and wrapped his arm around Hailey and they both appeared in her apartment. Hailey took a few steps away from the angel.

 _What the hell was that?_

 _I don't know what you mean._

 _I know you and Dean aren't friends but that... that was cold._

 _Well, Dean cares a lot about you... He doesn't trust me that much. He only just found out I've been the one keeping you away-_

 _Safe. Castiel you've been keeping me safe._ Hailey corrected him.

 _Yes, well after Anna's... visit I am not so sure just how safe I've been keeping you..._ Castiel said and Hailey could hear the guilt in his voice.

 _Hey... That... that wasn't your fault Cas._ Hailey said seriously and was surprised to see the angel actually rolled her eyes at her.

 _She followed me, to you. How is that not my fault? I should have followed my orders and kill her. All this could have been avoided. Alex would still be alive..._

At the mention of her friends name Hailey looked down also feeling guilty. She pushed the feeling away and looked up to Castiel.

 _Cas... You are only one angel. You're not... god. You can't control everything that's going to happen. I should have called you the second I saw her in my room. I thought... I wanted, to kill Anna myself. I almost did but... I missed. So Alex's death? Yeah, that's my cross to bear, not yours._

Castiel looked curiously at the small human.

 _I should... I should go to get some sleep..._

 _Yes, of course. Good night._

 _Good night Cas._ Hailey smiled warmly before she turned around and walked to her room, closing her door.

She quickly got changed into Sam's shirt and snuggled into her bed. A lazy smile crept up her lips as she thought of Dean. He seemed okay with the news, better than she had imagined anyway and she truly believed he was going to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

AN: Hey! Please review what you guys thought about this chapter. How do you guys think Castiel and Dean are going to get along? Till then! ;)

Newbie


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Dean had stayed a bit longer by the cliff before he decided to get back to Bobby's. Once he pulled in the driveway he spotted Sam sitting on the steps of the porch, sipping a beer. He got out of the car and walked to his brother and sat beside him. Both said nothing as Sam reached to the cooler and grabbed a beer for his brother. Dean took it and twisted the cap off, taking a big sip out of the bottle. Dean looked at his brother, surprised yet again he wasn't pushing him to talk about his feelings and whatnot. Somehow it did the opposite and Dean wanted to talk.

 _I saw Hailey._ Dean said not looking at Sam but he knew his brother had big eyes.

 _What?_

 _Yeah, seems Cas can't say no to her and she wanted to see me... Zapped her right to me._ He said taking a swing of his beer. Sam waited patiently for his brother to continue.

 _I was... I was pissed Sam. She was pregnant and kept it from us all..._

 _She had a good reason Dean..._

 _I know she did. I just... I should've been there, you know. I should've been the one to protect her. I mean it's my baby too, right? I had a right to know. And with everything going on... I just feel like a damn puppet. I get told what they want me to know and no more. Knowing Hailey was doing the same. I hated her for it. But then... When I saw her... standing there, all my hate just... disappeared and I knew, in my gut I knew. I could do this, you know? Save the damn world if it meant keeping them safe._

 _And we will Dean. Hell we got another Winchester on the way... We owe him or her an unapocalyptic world to grow up in._ Sam said and both brothers clunk their bottle to that. They were silent for a long moment, just staring at the stars.

 _She kissed me._

 _Hailey?_

 _No Cas you idiot, of course Hailey... It was a damn good kiss, but she pushed me off and for a second she seemed angry and then she started babbling, god knows what about us. You think, you think something's going on between them?_

 _Cas and Hailey?! Dean, C'mon..._

 _You didn't see it, the way she defended him: ''Call it whatever you want Castiel is important to me.'' And then Cas popped in not long after and told her to go bed and she just... Listened._

 _Look, they may be close... But I don't think Castiel is competition._

 _He spent 10 years in heaven's prison for her._

 _You spent 40 in hell for me? What's your point._

 _I don't know... It's been a long, long day... I guess I'm just warned out._

 _Yeah we should get some shut eye. Guess Hailey's coming home soon._

 _Yeah tomorrow._ Dean said standing up

 _Really?!_ Sam asked, also getting up, with a goofy smile he seemed to always have around Hailey.

 _Yeah! You girls can talk about morning sickness and back pains all you want._ Dean teased.

 _Shut up, Jerk._

 _Bitch._ Dean smiled as they got into the house.

/

Morning came and Bobby was cleaning the house. When Dean woke up and shared a nod with him, Bobby knew Dean was going to step up and be there for his daughter. He wasn't surprised, they were family after all.

 _You ordered that windshield for the mustang yet?_ Dean asked as he poured himself a coffee in the kitchen.

 _Couple of weeks ago... why?_ He asked as he was sweeping the kitchen floor.

 _Well, since Hailey's coming home soon I thought she'd want Beauty up and running..._

 _It's in the barn._

Dean nodded and walked out back. Bobby finished up sweeping and sat down and started writing a list. Sam came in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat a table with Bobby.

 _Hailey's coming home today._ He announced happily.

 _Today?_

 _Yeah. She went to Dean last night. Well Castiel popped her there._

 _Well... looks like they worked things out, Dean's fixing her car._

 _I hope so..._

 _Here._ Bobby gave Sam the list.

 _What's this?_

 _Well Christmas is around the corner and we'll all be together. Thought I should start a new tradition with a turkey and all that crap. Maybe invite the Harvells too._ Bobby explained and Sam lifted an eyebrow at him as a smile grew on his face.

 _Getting soft there, Grandpa?_ Sam Teased.

 _Just get what's on the damn list, will you?_ He barked back.

 _Yeah, you got it._ Sam smiled and finished his coffee before heading out back to get the keys from Dean.

Bobby continued cleaning the house when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it. A smile grew on his face as he saw Hailey Standing there with Castiel behind her, covered in bags and holding more suite cases then anyone should.

 _Hey dad._ She smiled and hugged him quickly.

 _Welcome home sweetheart._ Bobby smiled.

Bobby let them in and shut the door.

 _Here let me help..._ Bobby said taking a few bags from Castiel.

 _Thank you._ Castiel said.

 _Come on we'll put this upstairs._ Bobby told the angel.

 _What's all this crap anyway?_

 _Hey! That's all my clothes, I will fit in them someday, so be careful._ She warned them both.

Where's Sam and Dean anyway? Hailey asked as they started up the stairs.

 _Sam went out to get some food... Dean's outback._ Bobby called out from the top of the stairs.

Hailey nodded and walked out the back door. She smiled as she saw Beauty. Her smile faded as she saw the state the car was in. She made her way to her car.

 _What the hell happened to her!?_ She asked as she took in the dents and smashed windshield.

Dean jumped a bit, not hearing her come over. He saw her stunned face and looked back at the car.

 _Sammy happened._ He smiled.

 _Sam did this?! ohhh he is in so much trouble!_ She said as she continued to inspect her car.

 _Technically Castiel did... When he killed Lilith and you disappeared, Sam was thrown onto Beauty._

 _Outch._ Hailey said.

 _He lived._ Dean said shrugging.

 _I'm talking about beauty, having a giant squash her like that? Poor car..._

 _Of course you are._ He smiled and Hailey rolled her eyes.

 _So where do we start?_

 _We?_ Dean lifted an eyebrow at her.

 _She's my car, Dean._

 _Aren't you supposed to stay off your feet?_ He said and loved how she got a shade redder.

 _Dean's right Hailey you should be lying down. You've been packing all morning._ Castiel said as he arrived next to them and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Hailey made a growling sound and stomped back into the house.

 _Thanks for backing me up, now she's pissed at you._ Dean said smiling to Castiel.

 _I'm getting use to it... She never stays mad for long. Thankfully._ Castiel said as he looked over where Hailey had gone. Dean couldn't help but smile.

Dean took a moment before he continued working on Hailey's car.

Hailey spent the rest of the morning lying on the couch and watching TV. Castiel had left saying he wanted to look for Anna. Bobby had been cleaning the upstairs and Dean never came back into the house. Suddenly Hailey heard the impala pull in. A smile grew as she got up and wrapped a blanket around herself before she ran outside. Sam had just gotten out of the car and saw Hailey run to him. He met her and she threw herself into his arms and he spun her around. He put her down and took a look at her.

 _Wow! You really are huge!_ Sam laughed and Hailey punched him in the chest.

 _Shut up!_ Hailey laughed

 _I'm kidding, you look... gorgeous Hailey._

 _Gosh I missed you Sammy._ She pulled him into another hug.

 _I should have called..._ he started

 _Hey, worst best friends remember? Don't be sorry. I heard you guys have your hands full with saving the world?_

 _Can we please talk about anything else but the pending apocalypse?_

 _Alright how about what happened to my car?_

 _Okay, so there's, these seals, right? And if the demons open 66 of them..._

 _/_

Hailey had spent the day chatting with Sam, it felt like old times. Dean seemed like he was keeping his distance and Hailey was actually relieved. She was so caught up in the moment the night before she was scared she had given hope for Dean that they would be together. Honestly she was still hurt and angry. But seeing him, well and alive in front of her, his eyes so intense for her... it was easy to forget. She was snuggled into Sam's arms as they watched some cartoons and Hailey was dosing off, Dean had came in and took a shower upstairs and Bobby was fixing up supper when Castiel showed up in the living room at the same time Dean came downstairs, freshly cleaned.

 _I think I found her._ Castiel said And Hailey sat up straight.

 _Anna?_ Dean asked.

 _Yes, but the place is warded against angels, I can't get through. But you both can._

 _What you except us to just go in there not knowing what were walking into?_ Dean asked.

Hailey got up and walked to Castiel's side.

 _If Cas thinks she's there. Then she's there, Dean._ Hailey explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

 _Of course you'd side in with him..._ Dean said bitterly rolling his eyes.

 _What's that suppose to mean?_ Hailey asked a little insulted.

 _Is something going on between the two of you I should know about?_ Dean asked Hailey hotly, pointing Castiel and Hailey.

 _Excuse me?! No. No see screwing angels... that's your thing Dean, not mine._ Hailey said without thinking.

 _You told her!?_ Dean asked Castiel wide eyed.

 _It.. It slipped._ Castiel said ashamed.

 _You son of a bitch!_ Dean said and practically jumped on Castiel and managed to punch him before Hailey shoved him off the angel and pushed him away.

 _Don't you ever hit him again! You hear me! He has done nothing but help us!_ Hailey practically screamed at him.

 _Hailey, you should calm down..._ Castiel told her softly.

 _Dean if Anna tells other angels about-_ Sam started to say, trying to be the voice of reason.

 _I know! I know... alright?_ Dean stared back at Hailey who couldn't look at him.

 _Hailey-_ Dean tried to apologize.

 _Just... Don't. Dean._ Hailey said before going upstairs and slammed her door shut. Dean glared at the angel.

 _We're not done here._ He told him threw his teeth and Castiel nodded.

 _Let me get my gear in the car and we'll go._ Dean said and slammed the door behind him.

Sam and Castiel waited awkwardly in silence.

 _He slept with Anna?_ Bobby asked them both coming out of the kitchen.

 _Yes, but she wasn't an angel then..._ Castiel quickly answered Bobby looking away from him.

 _Oh._ Was all Bobby said.

AN: Thank you to Arianna for the review, hopefully you like this chapter better ;) Thanks everyone who's still sticking to this story! PLz review and tell me what you guys think! I got a big bomb that's gonna drop soon. So please keep on reading ;) Till then!

NewBie xx


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Sam and Dean entered an abandon farm house, as they passed the numerous sigils they made sure to scrape off a piece, canceling the sigils, so Castiel could come in and eventually help them. Once they got further into the house they noticed a few dead bodies, demons with burnt out eyes. Dean took out his angel blade and silently nodded to Sam to do the same, which he did. They silently checked out the first floor, other than dead demons, they didn't find anything. Sam found another sigil and used the blade to scrape some of it off. Suddenly Castiel appeared next to Dean. The later almost swung his blade at the angel but stopped and just glared at him. Castiel merely nodded his gratitude at Dean and walked over to a closed door that went to the basement. He placed his hands on the door and nodded at the brother as he took a few steps back. Sam tried opening the door but it was locked. Sam easily kicked the door open and the three men ran downstairs, about five other dead demons where on the floor. There was an empty bloody chair with broken leather straps, a table nearby with instruments Dean knew too well.

 _What happened here?_ Sam asked as it was clear no one alive was in the house.

 _Demons. They seemed to have captured an angel for... Questioning..._ Castiel said as he looked around the room.

 _How would an angel escape from here with all the sigils everywhere?_ Dean asked.

 _With this._ Castiel said as he hunched down next to the stair case.

The brothers came closer and recognised the angel banishing sigil.

 _You think... it was Anna?_ Dean asked and knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

 _Yes._ Castiel said with a frown.

 _Why would demons torture her?_ Sam asked and both Dean and Castiel looked at him as the answer was obvious.

 _Crap..._ Sam said in a sigh.

 _You think she talked?_ Dean asked Castiel.

 _No, if she was strong enough to escape I don't think they managed to break her enough to make her talk... But we can't take the risk._

 _So what do we do now?_ Sam asked.

/

Hailey was forcing herself to eat, to get Bobby off her back. She was angry Dean Thought she was screwing around with Castiel. Even if she was he had no right to talk to her like that or the angel. Especially since he did exactly what was accusing her of. Hailey mindlessly stabbed her meat at the thought of Anna and Dean.

 _Hailey, the cow's already dead you know..._ Bobby told his daughter and Hailey stopped.

 _Sorry..._ She mumbled.

 _Wanna talk about it?_

 _Thanks, but no._ Hailey answered and picked up her plate and emptied it in the trash. She passed Bobby but stopped and kissed his cheek before she went into the living room and flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote and started flipping channels. The door opened and Hailey turned around making sure everyone came back. She quickly checked for sings of battle but none of them had any and by the look on their faces, Anna wasn't there. Dean didn't even look at Hailey and made his way into the kitchen, Sam smiled at her before he followed his brother and Castiel just stood there, awkwardly.

 _Hey, come sit with me._ Hailey smiled warmly.

Castiel nodded and walked around the couch, but before he sat he took a blanket and wrapped Hailey with it.

 _You're cold..._ He said softly and sat beside her.

 _Thanks... So I guess Anna was a no show?_

 _were dead and Anna was long gone..._ Castiel said feeling like he failed.

 _I failed, again..._ he said looking down at his feet. Hailey took his hand into hers and Castiel looked up at her.

 _Cas, you're being too hard on yourself. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have a clue where to start looking. So you missed her this time. They'll be other opportunities and you'll get her._ Hailey explained looking deeply in Castiel's eyes so he knew she really meant it.

 _Hailey if we don't find her in time-_

 _We will Cas. Have a little faith._ Hailey said smiling and Castiel couldn't help but smile at her use of words.

 _Faith?_ He laughed.

 _Yeah, in yourself, like I do._

 _Why do you have so much faith in me?_

 _You never let me down Cas..._

 _Yes. I have... Alex-_

 _I don't know how things work up in heaven Cas, but down here... Shit happens._ Hailey cut him off.

 _Shit happens?_ Castiel asked not understanding what she was saying.

 _Yeah! You tried your best and at the end of day... That's all that matters. No matter what shit will always happen..._ Hailey explained.

 _Shit happens._ Castiel tested the words.

There you go! Hailey laughed whole heartedly at the words coming out of the angel.

They didn't notice Dean was leaning against the doorway for the kitchen and was listening to them. They seemed so comfortable around one another and Dean didn't like it one bit. Not that he didn't trust Castiel, he had proven himself over and over to him, but he couldn't help wanting to be the one sitting on the couch with Hailey telling him she had faith in him, in their future together. Dean snapped out of it when Sam slapped a hand on his shoulder.

 _You alright?_ Sam asked as he realised Dean was spying on Hailey and Castiel.

 _Yeah... Just need to get some air..._ Dean said and walked into the living room, ignoring the two on the couch, fished out his keys and left.

Hailey watched him ignore them and leave. She smiled sadly at her friend. Knowing Dean was probably going out to drink his frustrations away.

 _He cares a lot about you Hailey._ Castiel said to her, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

 _I know. I do too... it's just..._

 _Shit happens?_ Castiel offered.

 _Exactly._ Hailey couldn't help but crack a smile.

 _Guys, not to be rude or anything but, you're on my bed for the night and it's getting late..._ Sam said walking in.

 _Yes. I should start looking for a lead, again. Hailey you should-_ Castiel said getting off the couch and offered his hand to help Hailey up.

 _Rest. got it._ She finished his sentence for him, taking his hand and he pulled her off the couch.

 _Well, good night._ Castiel nodded to them both before vanishing.

 _Good night Sammy._ Hailey said as she turned to leave.

 _Good night._

 _/_

Hailey kept tossing and turning all night. She was too hot, too cold, had to pee... Bobby's snores were driving her crazy. So she decided to go make herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the steps of the porch in front of the house. The cold air in her lungs made her relax a bit as she sipped the hot drink. Not ten minutes after enjoying the peace and quiet she heard the impala coming down the street. For a moment she thought about just heading in her room before Dean saw her but decided she was home and if he didn't want to see her then he could leave. The impala pulled in and it took a while for Dean to stubble out of it. Hailey shook her head, regretting not going in when she had the chance. Drunk Dean was either lots a fun or a huge pain in the ass. Her money was on the second option tonight. He managed to get to the porch without falling on his ass and grabbed the railing as he stared at Hailey.

 _Awwwe Shortcake, you didn't have to wait up on me..._

 _I couldn't sleep, decided to take some fresh air. Hailey said dryly._

 _Right._.. Dean said and then an awkward silence settled between them. Hailey jumped when Dean started laughing.

 _Man I hate this..._ He chuckled

 _Hate what?_ Hailey asked almost in concern.

 _This! the awkwardness, when did we become awkward?_ He said pointing his finger between them.

 _Well I got pregnant, you died-_

 _You kept it from me Hailey... How could you..._ Dean said softly the hurt evident in his voice.

You told me to stay away-

I didn't know! But you did. I hate that you kept it from me I hate Cas-

Yeah I kinda figured that out when you punched him for no reason.

No reason?! I had all the reasons to punch him! He took my friggin' place Hailey!

Your place!?

Yeah! My place! I should've been the one keeping you safe. We're having a baby Hails, you and me not you and Cas. I hate it. All of it. I- I hate that I can't figure out how to fix us because... Because I'm so damn mad at you... I was pissed when Bobby told me, but then I saw you... you were so beautiful and and all the hate just... washed away. But now, when I see you... with HIM... Yeah I hate it.

Hailey looked up to Dean as tears started to fall. She knew he wasn't wrong.

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._ Hailey said from the heart.

You did, you really did... Dean said weakly and climbed the stairs, took the handle of the door and stopped.

 _I'm sorry Cas told you about Anna... But I'm not sorry it happened._ Dean said and opened the door, shutting it slowly.

He leaned his forehead against the door and he could hear Hailey start to sob on the other side. It took him everything not to open the door and explain but he didn't. In his drunken state he wanted her to hurt just like he was hurting. He wiped a few tears before pushing himself off the door and decided to sleep in the cot that was in the basement. Tomorrow would be a day of headache and regret, so he needed some sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Dean was sleeping peacefully one moment and the next he was flying across the room and hit the concrete wall of Bobby's basement before falling onto the floor in a big thump. Before he could register what was happening her was picked up and slammed against the wall, hitting his already soar head in the process. When his eyes finally were able to focus he saw a very angry Castiel looking at him.

 _What the hell Cas-_

Dean was cut off by Castiel's fist connecting with his jaw.

 _What part of risky pregnancy don't you understand!?_ Castiel yelled.

 _What?_ Dean asked completely lost then the words started to register.

 _Oh god Hailey! Is she alright!?_ He asked as he tried pushing the angel off and go to her but, Castiel just slammed him against the wall again. Dean groan in a mix of pain and annoyance giving Castiel a death glare.

 _Physically she's fine, but emotionally... she cried all night, she just managed to fall asleep now._

Dean still looked lost of what Castiel was talking about

 _...Of course you wouldn't remember..._ Castiel said and touched Dean's temple.

Dean eyes widened as he remembered clearly his discussion with Hailey.

Sam and Bobby came running downstairs as the rustling woke them both up.

 _What the hell is going on here!?_ Demanded Bobby.

 _Don't make me regret bringing her here._ Castiel said, ignoring Bobby's question and shoved Dean on the floor before he walked back upstairs, leaving the two stunned hunters looking at Dean who was still lying on the ground.

Sam made his way to Dean and tried helping him up but Dean waved his hand away and got up. He groaned as the pain in his head throbbed as he got up too fast.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Sam asked.

 _I might have gotten home drunk and picked a fight with Hailey._

 _Jesus boy! If Cas didn't already beat on yah I would! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

 _This isn't easy for me either Bobby!_ Dean defended himself. Bobby glared at him and exhaled loudly from his nostrils.

 _Fix it!_ He ordered and stomped upstairs.

Dean walked slowly back to his cot and sat on it. Sam joined him.

 _What was the fight about?_ Sam asked.

 _Everything?_ Dean answered as he held his head in his hands.

 _How bad wasn't?_

 _I told her I didn't regret... Anna._ Dean explained the level of trouble he was in and Sam eyes widened.

 _Well, good luck fixing that one..._ Sam said getting up and walked upstairs.

 _Painkillers are in my bag upstairs._ Sam said as he climbed the stairs.

Dean let himself fall back onto bed and replayed the fight in his mind.

 _Should've slept in the car..._ He mumbled to himself feeling guilty.

Hailey woke up early afternoon and took a shower. She sighed as she saw her own reflection; her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her nose was red from blowing it so many times. She applied her makeup, something she hadn't done in a while now and looked half decent. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and walked back to her room. She dropped her towel to the floor and walked to her dresser to get a change of clothes that's when she heard someone clear his throat. She sung around and saw Castiel facing the wall, his back to her.

 _Jesus!_ She jumped and ran back to pick up her towel and quickly wrapped it around her.

 _What happened to knowing when not to pop in!?_ Hailey asked, tightening the towel around.

 _I... I was already in here when you came in. I thought you'd be dressed. I- I didn't... see much._ Castiel said still facing the wall.

Hailey heard the embarrassment in his voice and couldn't stop but find it funny.

 _You can turn around cas..._

 _I prefer... not to._ He answered and Hailey chuckled.

 _I have a towel on now..._ She lifted an eyebrow and Castiel turned around and then opened one eye then the other. He let out a breath of relief.

 _That bad?_ She asked a little insulted.

 _No, your body is amazing-_

Hailey's mounth dropped opened, not expecting Castiel to say that and his eyes widened.

 _I.. I should.. stop talking._ Castiel said nervously, having no clue how to get out of the awkward situation and Hailey nodded in agreement.

Dean came in and the three of them froze. Dean looked to a towel wearing Hailey and a blushing Castiel. Castiel decided to leave the room.

 _I.. I didn't see much..._ He said to Dean before he left rather quickly.

Dean lifted an eyebrow at Hailey and she started laughing.

 _You are not gonna get an explanation._

 _Good. I don't think I want one..._ Dean said truthfully, it was kind of obvious and in a way, relieving both of them seemed embarrassed by the situation.

 _Hailey we need to talk._

 _I need to get dress._ Dean turned around and shut the door and turned back to look at Hailey.

She had her arms crossed in front of her and she stared at Dean when he didn't move she shouted.

 _Get out!_

 _Right._ Dean said and opened the door and stepped out closing it behind him. Hailey roller her eyes and quickly put on some clothes. When she opened the door Dean was waiting on the other side.

 _Dean I don't want to-_

 _Please, just... hear me out._ He begged her.

Hailey took a breath and walked to her bed and sat on it. Dean came in and shut the door behind him. He decided to stay standing, in front of Hailey. He nervously started pacing and finally settled leaning and the window seal.

 _When... when I came back from hell, I told everyone I didn't remember a thing, not even the night Lilith siked her dog on me... Told everyone I was fine... But I was far from it._

 _You remember hell..._

 _All forty years of it._ Dean said and Hailey's eyes grew big.

 _Thirty years on the rack before I broke... got off that damn rack and started doing what I couldn't take anymore... I tortured souls for ten years... the things I did..._ Dean couldn't help feeling sick to his stomach as he thought about it. He couldn't look at Hailey and she didn't say anything either.

 _Then I was pulled out. I was messed up Hailey, I- I couldn't deal with it. So I lied... to everyone. When Bobby said he was going to tell you I was back... I panicked. How could I lie to you, how could I even look at you after what I did... So that's why I told you to stay away. Thought it would be easier..._

He forced himself to look at her and she was nodding as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

 _Then... Sam and I meant this girl who could hear angel radio... She was petrified. Has angels trying to kill her and demons trying to kidnap her to get info on the angels..._

 _Anna._

 _Yeah, seemed like the angels liked talking about me. So she knew... everything._

 _About hell?_ Hailey asked and Dean nodded.

 _Told her I couldn't... I just couldn't talk about it and she told me when I was ready, people would be there for me and I wasn't alone. That I should forgive myself, that it wasn't my fault... Then she kissed me._

Hailey stood up, not sure she wanted to know anything more.

 _I couldn't believe she knew and still... Hailey I want you to know that was the Anna I knew, before she got her grace back... and, and I was mess... I was weak and... lost._

 _She helped you._ Hailey started to understand a bit more but it still hurt that he didn't regret it or that it wasn't just a fling like a nameless barmaid or waitress. It actually meant something.

 _I should have been the one to help you. I- I should have been there for you._ Hailey said with emotion.

 _And I should've been there for you._ Dean said and let out a big sigh.

Dean pushed himself off the window seal and walked up to Hailey, he cupped her face with one hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb and sniffed a bit, he was feeling her pain.

 _But I'm here now... I'm not giving up on us. I can't._ Dean said seriously and kissed the top of her head before letting her go and walking out the room.

Hailey sat back down on her bed and stared at nothing, taking in everything Dean told her.

AN: I hope I cleared things out for yall and you guys don't hate Dean as much haha. PLz review I love reading what you guys think! Special thanks to Arianna, muffinHipsta and bjq. You guys rock! Till then!

Newbie xxx


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Two days went by and things seemed less tense between Hailey and Dean. He mostly spent his time working on the mustang but he had taking the time to join her and Sam in watching some TV and had teased her about how many times they had to stop the movie so she could go pee.

Hailey woke up late that morning to rustling noises and swearing from downstairs. Hailey grabbed her angel blade from her nightstand and made her way downstairs, making sure she stopped before she could be seen.

 _Hurry up Bobby, I can't hold it much longer!_ She heard Dean.

 _I'm doin' my best dammit! Just hold still will yeah?_ She heard Bobby bark back and Sam started laughing.

Hailey turned the corner and her eyes widened as she took in the oversized Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Bobby was laying under the huge tree, trying to adjust the stand as Dean tried to make it stand straight.

 _How's that?_ Bobby called from under the tree.

 _How the hell should I know..._ Dean said,his face in the branches.

 _A little to the left._ Sam directed as he backed up to look at the tree and Dean twisted the tree to the right, making it even more crooked.

 _The other left Dean._

 _There's just one friggin' left Sam!_ Dean barked back and twisted the tree to the left.

 _How about now?_ Dean asked annoyed.

 _Looks good._

' _bout time..._ Bobby mumbled and slowly crawled out from under and Dean let go of the tree, backing up.

The three hunters stood away from the tree, inspecting their work. The Tree wasn't very straight, leaning a bit to the left.

 _Well, it will have to do..._ Bobby said.

 _Great now I'm all sappy..._ Dean said as he looked down at his sticky hands.

 _What's all this?_ Hailey giggled, finally making her presence heard.

The three hunters turned around.

 _Surprise!_ Sam said with a smile.

Dean lifted an eyebrow to Hailey and she remembered she was only wearing Sam's shirt and still holding the blade up.

 _I heard noises and thought... you know._ Hailey explained putting the blade on the coffee table.

 _Merry Christmas sweetheart, what do you think?_ Bobby asked about the tree and quickly pulled her into a hug.

 _It's... big._ Hailey said with a smile.

 _That's what she said._ Dean said loud enough for Sam to hear and he rolled his eyes at the goofy smile Dean had.

 _Why don't you two knuckle heads go downstairs and grab the boxes written xmas on them... I got a turkey to prep._ Bobby said before heading in the kitchen and Hailey followed him.

 _A turkey? Dad, do you even know how to cook one of those?_ Hailey asked as she poured herself a tall glass of orange juice and bobby pulled out the thawed bird out of the sink and into a roasting pan.

 _How hard can it be?_ Bobby answered and Hailey stared at him.

 _Alright, I asked Ellen... She said to remove the neck but it didn't have one._

Hailey walked up to the bird and shoved her arm into it and pulled out the neck.

 _Usually it's up his ass..._ Hailey said and pulled it out. The smell of raw flesh hit her and gagged.

 _Oh god..._ Hailey mumbled before dropped the neck into the sink and ran out of the kitchen, holding a hand to her mouth as Bobby laughed.

She ran into the bathroom and didn't care someone was using the shower and started vomiting into the toilet bowl. She heard the shower curtain pull away.

 _Jesus, you okay?_ Dean asked getting out and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist before leaning next her, rubbing her back.

 _I'm fine... just the turkey neck... and smell of it-_ Hailey vomited again, just talking about it made her sick.

Dean left her side and came back, dabbing a cool washcloth in the back of her neck. Hailey took deep breaths and Dean wiped off the sweat from her face.

 _Thanks._ Hailey said as she stood up and flushed the toilet.

 _Better? He asked her._

 _Yeah, just remind me not to go in the kitchen today._ Hailey laughed a bit and Dean smiled.

Hailey noticed Dean was dripping wet and wearing only a towel. She could see all his muscles, tight abs and big chest. He seemed buffer then she remembered him when they were together. She thought he was one fine piece of-

 _Like what you see?_ Dean smirked noticing her checking him out and Hailey blushed.

 _No! I mean I wasn't... I'll let you finish your shower._ Hailey said before practically running out of the bathroom. She heard Dean Chuckle as she made her way into her bedroom to get dressed.

 _Get a grip Hailey..._ She mumbled to herself as she pulled out a low cut silk red top and a pair of maternity jeans. She quickly did her makeup and brushed her hair, letting her hair down in waves. Once she heard Dean go back downstairs she quickly went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

The brothers and Hailey spent the day decorating the tree as they exchanged funny memories of past Christmas's. Bobby had brought cups of eggnog adding whisky in the ones for the men. Dean took a sip and made a face, grabbing the bottle and adding more booze into his cup tasting it another time and nodded in appreciation to which Hailey and Sam rolled their eyes. Bobby went back into the kitchen and Sam followed to help him with the fest. Dean sat down on the arm of the couch and watched as Hailey continued hanging little knick knacks on the tree. He smiled as he took in her little frame and his eyes settled to her rounder backside, he couldn't help but appreciate. Hailey bent over a bit and let out a sigh. Dean rushed to her side.

 _What's wrong?_ He asked concerned.

 _Nothing... I'm fine-_

 _Here maybe you should sit a bit._ He said as he brought her to the couch.

Ouff... Hailey said leaning against the back of the couch.

 _Dammit Hailey, what's wrong?_ Dean said as he kneeled in front of her, his worry was quickly changing into panic.

Hailey smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. Dean's eyes looked confused but soon they grew wide in surprise.

 _The baby's just kicking a lot..._ Hailey explained.

 _Woah! Is that, is that normal?_ Dean asked as he felt an impressive kick against his hand and then a wave of movement.

 _Yeah... totally normal._ Hailey smiled.

Dean placed a second hand on her belly and soon enough he felt another kick. He looked amazed as he moved his hands the baby would respond and a smile grew on his lips.

 _Hey there, you... It's dad..._ Dean said to the belly and gently rubbed it.

 _How about you give mom a little break huh? She's been taking good care you... You're going to have the best mom ever, you know that?_ Dean said softly as he continued to rub the bump and the movements stopped.

Dean looked up to Hailey, who was looking down at Him intensely, with tears in her eyes. She reached down to him and placed a hand on his stubble jaw and smiled warmly at him. Dean took her hand and kissed her palm. They shared a look but before Dean could do anything else...

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ Yelled Jo as she opened the door, followed by Ellen who was holding bags.

Dean seemed annoyed and got to his feet made his way to Ellen and took her bags.

 _Jo!?_ Hailey asked stunned, getting out of the couch.

 _Hailey!_ Jo screamed and ran into Hailey arms.

 _Oh my god Bobby wasn't kidding! You really are preggers!_ Jo said as she touched Hailey's belly and Hailey laughed.

 _Well congratulations to both of you._ Ellen said as she hugged Dean and quickly made her way to Hailey.

 _Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?_ Jo asked excitedly.

 _Uhm... no actually I don't._

 _It's gotta be a girl! Aunty Jo will show her how to make men drool._

 _Please! It's going to be a boy, uncle Sam will teach him a thing or two about how the get the ladies_. Sam said coming in the living and hugged Jo and Ellen.

 _Poor kid._ Dean mumbled and Hailey giggled, which made Dean smile; god he loved that sound.

 _Sammy, grab your coat, I need your help with something._

 _Yeah, sure._ Sam answered Dean and both left into the kitchen.

 _Imma check on Bobby make sure he doesn't burn anything..._ Ellen said and squeezed Hailey's arm as she past her.

Jo took Hailey by the hand and both girls sat on the couch.

 _So you and Dean back together again?_

 _Oh god. Jo please... Can we not get into this today?_ Hailey begged her friend.

 _Imma gonna take that as a no... Bobby told mom an angel was taking care of you?_

 _Yeah, Castiel... He's been really good to me._

 _Good to you, huh?_ Jo said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 _Jo! God can you stop a second... My love life is... completely non-existent. I kinda have other priorities right now..._

 _How's the pregnant life?_

Jo and Hailey talked for hours about what Hailey went through since they last seen each other and finished decorating the tree. Soon enough everyone was around the table and they laughed as they ate the rather good tasting turkey and trimmings they all had. After supper they all sat and watched National Lampoon's Christmas vacation and all of them laughed and had a good time. Then they exchanged a few gifts and talked some more. Hailey yawned as she felt tired.

 _Hey, come with me I wanna show you something._ Dean whispered to Hailey's ear.

She got up and Dean grabbed her coat for her and helped her into it. He took her hand and they went through the kitchen and outside. Hailey smiled as she saw the mustang looking as good as knew.

 _Wow! Dean... She's beautiful_! Hailey said as she went around the car and noticed something on the back seat.

 _Is that-_

 _A car seat. Yeah. Sammy helped install it. Couldn't figure that damn thing out. I tuned the car completely she's running smoothly._

Hailey continued to check her car and noticed a sticker in the back window.

 _Lil' Rocker on board?_ She read out loud and raised an eyebrow at Dean who laughed.

 _What!? My kid is going to know good music._ He explained and Hailey laughed.

 _Here, start her up._ Dean said and threw the keys at her, which she caught expertly.

Dean opened the car door for her and Hailey sat down and placed the key in the ignition. The car purred to life and Hailey made it growl by pressing the gas paddle. A smile grew on her lips at the sound of the engine.

 _Merry Christmas, shortcake._ Dean said with a warm smile.

Hailey turned off the car and Dean helped her out and closed the door behind her. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

 _Thank you Dean... for everything._ She said and kissed his cheek but didn't move away. Dean pulled her in his arms into a hug. He took in her sent he loved so much, closing his eyes and enjoying her in his arms. After a moment she pulled away and both of them just stared at one another. Dean placed a strand of hair in back of ear and Hailey's eyes left his and stared at his lips. She leaned in and her eyes went back up to Dean's surprised ones and stopped.

 _I should..._ Hailey started saying.

 _Right, you look tired, you should get some sleep._ Dean said letting go of her.

Hailey reached out and kiss his cheek again.

 _Merry Christmas, Dean._ She told him before turning around and back into the house.

Dean leaned on the mustang and took a moment to replay the day in his head before going back into the house with a small smile on his lips.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks to Fanoudusud and Moonseed912 to follow and favorite! Plz leave a review. The bomb's dropping either next chapter or the other one so stay tuned! Till then!

Newbie xx


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

 _Alright So I got a couple of movies and a lot of junk food to feed an army. We should be good for at least twelve hours._ Jo said as she came in the house with a couple of bags.

 _Jo, not that I don't appreciate your company, because I do, but don't you have evil to fight? I have to sit here and do nothing, not you._ Hailey said from the couch she was laying on watching a crappy soap opera.

Three days had pass since Christmas and Ellen was gone by the following day but Jo decided to stick around. Hailey loved having a girl around to talk to and all but she felt guilty from keeping her away from hunting. Even Sam and Dean stayed by her side and that made her feel like she was keeping them all from saving the world. The boys kept telling her if they would hear from the angels something was up they would go but for now things seemed to slowdown and the cases they did hear about, any other hunter could go, so they also decided to stick around and wait for news from Castiel.

 _Trying to get rid of me? Listen Hails, I missed you and I wanna spend some time with you and if the guys have to leave on a case you won't be alone. Plus mom gets a break from worrying ya know._ Jo said while she emptied the bags on the coffee table and Hailey peeked at the snacks.

 _No pickles?!_ Hailey complained.

 _Shoot I forgot..._

 _Ouuuu pie!_ Dean said as he came into the living room and flopped on the couch at Hailey's feet.

Sam also came in and sat in the armchair.

 _So what movie did you get? I am not watching that horrible soap on Tv._ He asked Jo.

 _What's wrong with doctor sexy?_ Dean asked and all of them stared at him.

 _What?_

 _Hailey why aren't you ready?_ Castiel asked as he appeared behind the couch and Jo jumped pulling a knife out.

 _Hey Cas! Jo it's okay... This is Castiel, Castiel this is Jo._

 _Oh... Hi._ Jo said, putting her knife away and Castiel nodded to her.

 _Ready for what?_ Dean asked getting up.

 _Her doctor's appointment._

 _Oh shoot! I totally forgot. Gimme a minute I'll just run upstairs and get changed._

 _Wait. I mean... I could bring you._ Dean proposed getting up.

 _That's sweet Dean but... it's in Vancouver. Cas will just pop us there._ Hailey explained and noticed he seemed disappointed.

 _You... wanna come with? It's just a check up, make sure everything's ok, but they might do an ultrasound._ Hailey asked and Dean seemed to beam up.

 _Uh.. Yeah, yeah I'd like that._ Dean smiled at her.

 _Great! I'll be right back._ Hailey said and left to go changed.

 _Any lead about Anna?_ Dean asked not losing any time.

 _No, but I asked a few angels to keep an eye out and let me know if they see her. How is Hailey? She seems... happy._ Castiel asked.

 _Yeah, yeah she's good._ Dean answered a bit awkwardly.

 _I'm glad to hear that._

Jo watched the exchange and could feel the tension between both men. She noted to herself to ask Sam about it when they left.

 _So you're the angel who keeps saving my friend huh. Tell me, do you know what she's having? Boy or girl?_ Jo asked as she sat back down on the couch.

 _Hailey doesn't want to know..._

 _But you do!?_

 _Jo. Quit it._ Dean said.

 _Oh C'mon you gonna tell me you're not curious?_

 _I'm telling you to quit it. If Hailey doesn't want to know then that's that._ Dean defended Hailey.

 _Urgh... you're no fun..._ She pouted.

Hailey came down the stairs while tying her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her coat and Castiel helped her put it on as Dean got his own jacket. She took her purse and swung it on her shoulder.

 _Ready._ She smiled at Castiel as Dean stood beside her.

Castiel touched both of them and they were gone.

 _OK, so what's going on between Castiel and Dean?_ Jo asked not losing any time and Sam laughed.

/

They appeared in the back of the hospital and the three of them entered and walked to the maternity unit. Hailey walked to the front office the nurse told her to take a seat the doctor would be there shortly. She walked back to the guys and Castiel seemed lost in thought.

 _You okay?_ She asked concerned.

 _Yes, yes. I just have to go._

 _What? Why?_

 _I don't know... I will be back at the end of the appointment._

Before Hailey could push more for an explanation Castiel was gone. She quickly looked around nervously as he disappeared in the waiting room but no one seemed to notice. Dean notice Hailey's worried face.

 _Hey, he's fine... Does this all the time. Don't worry about it._

 _Yeah, I know... But, didn't he seem nervous to you?_ She asked but before Dean could answer her, doctor Hills appeared in the waiting room.

 _Miss Singer?_ He called and Hailey smiled at Dean.

 _Ready?_ She asked him and Dean nodded as he put a hand on the small of her back and they followed the doctor to a room.

 _Your guardian angel didn't come today?_ Doctor Hills asked Hailey as he gestured her to lie on the bed at was against a wall near a computer screen.

 _No he had something to do..._ Hailey said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 _Hi, I'm doctor Hills._ He greeted Dean that stood by the door.

 _Dean._ He greeted as he shook the doctor's hand.

 _He's the father to be._ Hailey explained to the doctor.

 _Oh! Well it's very nice to meet you. How about we take a look at your baby, see if everything is running smoothly._ The doctor said warmly to them.

 _Have you been taking better care of yourself?_ The doctor asked Hailey.

 _I'm literally a couch potato..._ Hailey answered.

 _Good!_ The doc answered.

 _You can take a seat next to her._ The doctor mentioned the seat next to the bed and Dean nodded as he made his way to Hailey's side. She smiled up at him. He seemed nervous but took her hand as the doctor pulled her shirt up revealing her bump. He squeezed some gel onto her belly and placed an instrument onto the gel and started running it over her belly. Dean took a surprised breath as the blurry monitor focused onto a small frame. He could see a head, arms, legs and even feet.

 _Is that..._

 _Yeah that's your baby._ The doctor said with a smile before he turned back to the monitor.

 _Wow..._ Dean said softly as he couldn't take his eyes off the monitor.

Hailey watched the screen as well with a big smile on her face. She felt Dean squeeze her hand a bit and turned to look at him. He seemed amazed with what he was looking at. She squeezed back and he turned to look at her and his smile grew. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, before he turned back and watched as the baby kicked and he actually saw it.

The doctor pressed a button and they started to hear a fast heartbeat. The doctor noticed Dean's eyes growing bigger.

 _Nice and steady heartbeat._ He told them, knowing Dean probably thought the baby had a fast heartbeat and saw the future father relax a bit.

 _Well Miss Singer, everything seems to be going great. Still want to keep the baby's sex a surprise?_ He asked and Hailey looked up to Dean.

 _Well, it didn't seem right knowing without you... But now that you're here... Do you wanna know what we're having?_ Hailey asked.

 _Hm..._ Dean said as he looked from the monitor to Hailey and back again.

 _Yeah, I mean if you don't want to know, I'm okay with that too..._ Dean said and Hailey had a goofy smile on.

 _OK doctor what are we having? Boy or girl?_ Hailey asked and squeezed Dean's hand in anticipation.

 _Alright, congratulations, you both are having a healthy baby boy._ Doctor Hills announced and both Hailey and Dean shared a shocked yet happy face.

 _We're having a boy!_ Hailey laughed as tears rolled down her face.

 _I'm going to have a son..._ Dean chocked out and without thinking he got up and kissed Hailey on the lips, it was a soft yet demanding kiss and as he pulled away and both of them froze.

 _I still want you to keep off your feet though. Things are going smoothly so let's keep it that way, shall we?_ The doctor explained as he quickly wiped off the gel on her belly with a white cloth.

 _Yes, of course Doctor._ Dean answered quickly and Hailey didn't even hear the doctor talk, all she could think about was Dean had kissed her.

 _Great! I'll see you again in two weeks for another check up and then next time we see each other will be to meet this little guy._

 _Yes, thank you doctor._ Hailey smiled snapping out of it.

The doctor nodded and left the room. Hailey sat up and pulled her shirt back down. Dean went to help her down but she jumped off before he could. He knew she was freaking out about the kiss.

 _Listen, Hailey I-_

 _You got caught up in the moment Dean... It's fine._ Hailey said looking up at him with a small smile.

Dean wanted to tell it wasn't that. He was happy to have a son but he wanted more. He wanted the mom too. He wanted a family, a house with the picket fence, hell maybe even a dog. But he decided to keep quiet and not ruin the moment and nodded in defeat at Hailey. She reached out and kissed his cheek and they left the room.

They found Castiel waiting in the parking lot and they met him. Castiel nodded at them and smiled at Hailey.

 _It's a boy._ She smiled and Castiel returned her smile.

 _Congratulations._

 _Like you didn't know..._ Hailey rolled her eyes but reach out and hugged him.

Dean noticed Castiel's expression was off. He seemed sad or guilty. He looked up to Dean as he returned Hailey's hug and frowned. Now Dean knew something was wrong.As Hailey pulled away from Castiel both men placed a smile on their faces and she didn't notice anything.

 _Ready to go?_ Castiel smiled down at her.

 _Yeah! I can't wait to tell everyone! Jo is gonna be so disappointed..._ Hailey giggled and Castiel touched both their heads and they appeared inside Bobby's living room.

 _Guys! Guys!_ Hailey called out as soon as she was home and all of them ran to her.

 _Hailey, I have to go. I'll see you soon okay?_ Castiel told her quickly.

 _You sure everything's okay?_ Hailey asked concerned.

 _Yes. Don't worry about it..._ He smiled sadly and left, not sure when he would see her again.

/

Castiel appeared in a white room in heaven, where Zachariah and Anna waited for him to come back.

 _Got her home okay?_ Anna asked.

 _Like you care..._ Castiel growled.

 _Castiel I am sorr_ \- Anna started to apologise but Castiel's death glared quieted her and she looked down.

 _Let's get back to our discussion shall we? Zachariah said with a grin._

 _So Anna told me you are hiding the righteous son's existence from your brothers._

 _From potential threat._ Castiel corrected.

 _How are we a threat?_ Zachariah asked curious.

 _How was Uriel a threat to us all?_ Castiel asked, explaining his mistrust of his family.

 _You are something else Castiel, First breaking the last seal needed to be broken... Making the apocalypse on demons not to give up... We gave you a chance to redeem yourself by saving Dean Winchester from hell and this is how you thank us?_

 _I did what I thought was right and I still stand by my actions._ Castiel said holding his head up high, ready for whatever punishment Zachariah thought suitable.

 _See, Castiel... I should be angry yet I'm... Grateful._

Both Anna and Castiel looked up to Zachariah in confusion.

 _See children... Whatever you have in good you have in bad. Everything must be balanced to work. Call it the wing and wang effect. One doesn't not exist without the other. The apocalypse needed Lilith to be destroyed as the 66_ _th_ _seal... She can only be replaced by the complete opposite. The demons are going crazy trying to figure out what that is... Truthfully so have we. Till now that is._ Zachariah smiled at Anna, who's eyes grew in fear and she turned to Castiel.

 _The child becomes the 66_ _th_ _seal..._ Anna said in fear and Castiel's eyes grew wide.

 _You were always the smart one Anna._ Zachariah said.

 _Castiel, I didn't know..._ Anna said quickly and vanished.

Castiel was thinking fast, trying to process exactly what all of this meant.

 _Can I count on my brother's to protect this child?_

 _Why would we do that?_ Zachariah was enjoying Castiel's shocked face.

 _To prevent the apocalypse!_

 _Again why would we want to prevent it? When we will win it._

 _An innocent child will die!_

 _And who's fault is that brother?_

 _I will not let anything happen to him._ Castiel growled back slipping his angel blade into his hand and the other angel laughed.

 _It's already too late brother. Why did you think I let you bring her back home?_

Castiel felt sheer fear as he caught on... All this was a distraction. He transported to Bobby's and was chocked to see the living room completely trashed, blood on the floor near his feet and no one was in sight.

 _Hailey!_

 _AN: Bombed Dropped._

 _Thank you so much for your lovely review Moonseed912 to mightblur and seredynska to follow and favorite this story you guys rock!_

 _Keep the reviews coming! Till then!_

 _NewBie xx_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

***** warning death. I had a review that called me sick and disturbed, I asked my followers what I should do about it; rewrite the chapters or just move on and accept people are not going to like it. We decided to keep it as it is even though it might be hard to read for some but to put a warning. There is no detail of the death, it just happens and then I go on the reactions and all that. It is a bit rushed and I am sorry about that. So there you guys are warned. I thought being supernatural fans, I didn't have to put a warning because well everyone dies on that show but I dont want anymore hate reviews about it... If you can't deal you may skip to the sequel ** _As time goes by._** *****

The Gang ran to the living room when Hailey had called them. She had a great big smile on her face.

 _Everything ok?_ Bobby asked

 _We're having a boy!_ Hailey announced to them, she couldn't keep it to herself a second longer.

 _A grandson! I'm having a grandson!_ He yelled and hugged his daughter tightly.

 _Dude!_ Sam said and both brother's hugged.

Are you sure? Jo asked a little disappointed but when Hailey nodded she hugged her friend.

 _Congratulations babe!_

Bobby shook Dean's hand and hugged him the free arm. Jo hugged Dean quickly and Sam Hugged Hailey, picking her off her feet and twirled.

 _Dude easy! Put her down!_ Dean warned but laughed.

 _Ok! We can finally talk baby name!_ Jo squeaked.

They all sat down and Bobby ran into the kitchen and grabbed each of them a beer and a bottle of water for Hailey. As he gave everyone their drink they were chatting away.

 _How about Robert? Good strong name._ Bobby suggested and they all laughed and he mumbled saying his grandson wasn't going to have a sisi's name.

 _Actually, I kinda know what I want to name him..._ Hailey said softly and they all listened.

 _Thought we could name him like the man who made it possible for us to have him._ Hailey said shyly and Dean's eyes got wide.

 _You're not calling him Castiel._ He said seriously and Hailey laughed.

 _No, I wasn't talking about Cas... I thought we can name him; John._ Hailey explained and Dean's eyes softened at her words no one said anything.

 _John? Really?_

 _Yeah... I mean if you don't like it-_

 _I do. I... really do..._ He smiled warmly and her smile grew bigger.

 _Lil John... I like it._ Jo said

 _I still think Robert's better but hey, if you like John..._ Bobby said taking a sip of beer.

 _Who am I to stop yah._ He finished.

Sam didn't say anything but he got up and gave Hailey a tight hug, she could see his eyes rim up with tears.

 _Awww Sammy's getting emotional._ She teased and he laughed, pulling away.

Before Sam could reach back to where he was sitting the door busted opened and the windows exploded as demons ran into the house. Dean jumped up and grabbed Hailey's arm, pushing her in back of him. Sam ran to one of them but got jumped by three demons and was tackled on the ground. Jo took Hailey and backed away.

 _Get Hailey to the bunker!_ Dean ordered Jo before he was himself jumped by two demons.

Bobby took on a demon as Jo ran downstairs with Hailey. Hailey was grabbed by the hair and pushed down the stairs making her fall and bringing Jo down with her.

 _Hailey!_ Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

/

Hailey! Castiel yelled and listened. He heard moaning under the flipped over couch and Castiel quickly threw the couch away and found Bobby, covered in blood. He quickly touched the hunter's forehead and helped Bobby up. Soon enough he saw Sam by the kitchen and touched his forehead too.

 _Dean!_ _He ran out after them!_ He said to Castiel as he got up and ran outside.

Dean! He called as he saw his brother's body lying beside the impala.

Again, Castiel healed Dean and he woke up.

 _Where's Hailey?!_ Castiel asked in panic.

 _The bunker._ Dean said and pushed himself up and ran downstairs, followed by all the others.

 _Hailey!_ Dean called out and noticed blood on the railing.

 _Hailey!_ He repeated and ran downstairs he tripped and fell.

 _Jo!_ Sam said and ran to her side.

Once Castiel healed Jo she woke up. Dean had run into the bunker and his heart stopped.

 _She's not here. Hailey's not here!_

 _They took her... I tried getting her inside but they kept kicking me. I- I'm so sorry I-_

 _We'll find her..._ Sam said and helped her up.

Dean glared at Castiel and stomped his way to the angel, grabbing him by his shirt.

 _What the hell happened!? Where is she!?_ He demanded.

 _All of this... It's my fault._ Castiel said weakly as he looked into Dean's eyes and waiting for the blow he deserved.

 _What are talking about!_ Dean demanded.

 _I killed Lilith... I shouldn't have killed Lilith. I didn't know Dean... I didn't know..._ Castiel said feeling more guilty then he ever felt.

 _Know what? Cas! Know what!?_ He shook the angel.

 _Dean back off!_ Sam yelled seeing Castiel seeing Castiel panic face scared him and Dean was just making it worst.

Dean shoved the angel away and paced trying hard not have a panic attack.

 _Lilith was meant to be the 66_ _th_ _seal. When I killed her to protect... The demons needed something to replace the 66_ _th_ _seal... Had to be something just as precious Lilith was to hell but the only thing as powerful left was something precious to heaven... You're son..._

 _My... my son? He's a seal?_ Dean whispered not able to breathe.

 _Anna... She told Zachariah about your son... Zachariah doesn't want to stop the apocalypse. He wants to win it. He made me come to him to distract me so the demons would have time to..._ Castiel went quiet as emotions filled him up, he couldn't recognize all of them but he felt horrible, sick even.

 _Did you know about my son being... a seal?_ Dean asked stone cold.

 _No. If I knew... so would all of you. Dean I-_

 _You didn't know._ Dean nodded, Surprising all of them especially Castiel. Castiel pissed off Dean a lot but when it came to Hailey, he knew the angel would do anything to save her and his son.

 _How many seals?_ Bobby asked, talking for the first time.

 _How many are left?_ He clarified his question.

 _65 have been opened..._

 _Oh god..._ Jo said feeling sick.

Bobby turned around and stormed upstairs.

 _We have to find her. Cas is there any way you can find all those demons, they were at least fifty of them._

 _I can try, If not then I just have to find where I can't see they must have sigils like the ones we found when looking for Anna._

 _Right._ Dean nodded and Cas was gone.

 _Sam maybe she had her cell, try to track it._ Dean ordered and Sam took off upstairs.

 _Jo, call your mom; tell her to keep an eye and ear open. Someone must have notice a bunch of demons..._

 _Ok._ She answered and ran upstairs.

Dean took a minute trying to think clearly but all he could imagine was how scared Hailey was and if she was hurt.

 _Dammit Hailey where are you..._ He asked outloud.

 _Dean!_ He heard his brother call and ran up.

 _What!?_

 _I think I found her..._ He started to say and everyone came around the laptop, Jo was still on the phone with Ellen.

 _Looks like a chapel it`s about 20 minutes from here._

 _I can`t see that place. She`s there._ Castiel said as he appeared.

Without saying a word all of them started gearing up their weapons. Dean ran up to Hailey`s room and grabbed the angel blade from her nightstand. Jo had hung up with her mom telling her she would call her once it was over.

Castiel teleported them in front of a chapel. Before they could work on a plan they heard a blood curling scream and they all frozed. Dean was the first one to start running to chapel as he swung the door opened. He saw Hailey lying down on the altar, covered in blood. she didn't look alive.

 _You`re too late, Winchester. He`s coming!_ The demon laughed.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Hailey, his legs gave out as the others rushed to his side and the ground started to shake.

 _Oh god..._ Jo cried out at the sight of Hailey drenched in blood paler than she had ever seen her before.

 _Hailey?_ Bobby said not sure it was even his daughter.

He pushed his way to get to her and Sam grabbed him.

 _Let me go!_

 _Bobby!_ Sam yelled, not able to look at his friend on the altar as the ground shook harder.

A blinding light was the last thing they all saw.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was the clear night sky. As he sat up he realised he was in a field. He looked around he saw Sam lying not too far from him. He tried getting up but a wave of dizziness brought him back down.

 _Sammy!_ Dean called out as he crawled to his brother.

He shook Sam and the later quickly came to. Sam pushed Dean away and sat up.

 _Where the hell are we?_ Sam asked taking in his surroundings.

As they looked around they could see a beam of light from afar. The light came from the ground right to the sky.

 _Hailey..._ Dean breathed before pushing himself up and started running clumsily towards the light.

 _Dean!_ Sam called trying to push himself up but his head was spinning so bad he couldn't move. He took a minute and closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass. He heard moaning and searched with his eyes, trying to focus and saw Jo sitting up and holding her head.

 _Jo! You alright!?_ Sam called.

 _Yeah! I'm just... what happened?_ Jo asked trying to focus her own eyes on the form of Sam.

 _Hailey! Oh god, Hailey!_ The hunters heard Bobby cry out a couple of feet from them.

 _Bobby! You alright!?_ Sam called out.

 _We need to get to her! Hailey!_ Bobby yelled trying to get up himself.

 _Where's Dean?_ Jo asked trying to scan her surroundings.

 _He left running to the chapel..._ Sam said and finally managed to get on his feet.

He walked to Jo and helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist as her feet felt like Jell-O. Both of them limped towards Bobby. Sam gently put Jo back on the ground and helped Bobby sit up.

 _You alright? Sam asked the man._

 _Hailey!_ The hunter called again ignoring Sam's question he froze when he saw the light beam a few yards away.

 _Where's Castiel?_ Jo asked, he couldn't get in the chapel and everyone left him outside.

 _Cas!_ Sam yelled losing his balance a bit.

Castiel appeared next to him wearing a panic face.

 _What- What happened!?_

 _We... we were too late..._ Jo said softly remembering Hailey's pale limp body. Bobby broke down in sobs then and Sam pulled him into a hug, feeling tears run down his face also.

Castiel took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He opened them wide in surprise and started looking around.

 _Hailey? Hailey!_ Castiel started calling and Bobby pushed Sam away looking up at the angel.

Castiel walked around a bit and stopped as he spotted bare feet sticking out the tall dried grass sticking out of the snow.

 _Hailey!_ He called before running to the body on the ground.

Sam grabbed Bobby and both pushed themselves up and tried running to Castiel. As they finally got there Bobby's legs gave out, bringing Sam back down with him.

Hailey's body was lying in the tall grass and snow, her clothes were ripped and she was covered in blood. Castiel fell on his knees next to her. He pushed a strand of caked bloody hair away from her face. He touched her forehead and gently pressed a hand on her huge cut near her navel and closed his eyes. A dim light formed and everyone watched, waiting, hoping. Jo came to them and grabbed Sam's hand tightly as they waited.

Castiel pulled his hands away and nothing happened. He looked at the three hunters, searching for his words.

 _Oh god no..._ Jo sobbed.

 _She's gone..._ Castiel announced.

 _No! Not Hailey... not here! Try again! Please help her You gotta help her!_ Bobby yelled at Castiel who stared at him with broken eyes.

Castiel looked back at Hailey's body. He silently prayed to his father and placed his hands exactly where they were before.

 _Come on Hailey, you have to come back... They need you... I need you._ He whispered to her and closed his eyes and they saw the dim light appear once again. Castiel could sense his power draining. He knew he couldn't bring her back. What was dead usually stayed dead. Castiel hopped Hailey could be an exception to that rule, he prayed again to his father to save her. He was pushing all he had left into her trying to start up her heart again.

The three hunters watched desperately as Castiel started to shake and his nosed started to bleed. Just as the light flickered going dimmer and their hearts sunk, Castiel's head shot back and his mouth opened wide as a blinding light came out of him. They watched stunned as Hailey's body arched from the cold ground and the light was pouring out of her just like Castiel. The light expanded fast, throwing the hunters back and it was gone, blinding them all in the darkness. As their eyes adjusted to the dark Bobby crawled his way to his daughter. She was still covered in blood and she looked the same.

 _No!_ Bobby cried out and picked up her limp body into his arms. He rocked her back in forth as he sob.

 _No..._ was all Bobby could say as he held her tightly.

Sam pulled Jo's shaking body into his arms and she cried into his chest as he cried also into her hair. Hailey was gone. How were they supposed to go on without her. Just a few hours ago they were talking about baby names and now... It happened so fast none of them really understood what had happened.

Castiel, who was also thrown away from the blast, came back and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

 _Bobby?_ He tried getting his attention but he just kept rocking his daughter. He turned to Sam and Jo and looked confused.

 _Dean._ Sam said gently pulling Jo away and looked were the light beam was but it was gone now. Only smoke could be seen.

 _I gotta find Dean, I have to tell him-_ Sam started to say in panic but was caught off by someone taking a surprised breath.

 _Hailey!?_ Bobby said as he felt her move in his arms and get warmer. He pulled away and placed her back onto the ground.

All of them came to her side as she fought to take breaths, her eyes wide as she looked at them all, trying desperately to take in air into her closed lungs. Castiel came to her other side and her eyes focused on him.

 _Hailey, breathe. From the nose, come on you can do it, breathe._ Castiel told her gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

They saw her close her eyes and pull in a painful breath from her nose and then she started chocking. Castiel took a breath of relief and nodded at them and they all let go a breath they were all holding. Jo hugged Sam tightly, Hailey was alive.

 _Thought I lost you there for a second..._ Bobby said smiling through his tears.

Hailey looked at them with confused eyes, she looked up to Castiel and saw how sad he looked. That's when it all came back to her.

 _My... My baby. They took my baby!_ She said in a raw voice, barely audible.

She saw their faces as she told them. No one moved and they all looked away from her.

 _No! What are you doing we have to get him back!_ She said pushing Bobby off of her and tried standing up.

 _Easy, easy._ Bobby said and both he and Castiel held her down.

 _What?! No dad I heard him. He's okay. I heard him cry!_ She told her father, begging him to listen to her and Bobby just looked away pain written all over his face.

She turned her face to Castiel.

 _I'm so sorry Hailey..._ Castiel said but looked at her straight in the eyes as he saw his words register in her brain.

 _Sorry..? No, Cas listen to me! I heard him cry! Why won't you all listen to me! We have to get him back._ She begged them all.

 _We were too late Hailey, I'm so sorry._ Castiel repeated.

No.. I- I heard him- Hailey sobbed out, starting to understand why no one was moving to get her son back.

 _No! My- my baby... No!_ She cried out and Bobby wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame.

 _I heard him..._ She mumbled remembering the sound of her child.

 _I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry..._ Bobby said as he resumed rocking as she cried out her pain loudly, wrapping her hands around her empty belly.

They all stood silently as Hailey cried and Bobby rocked her till she didn't have the energy anymore. She roughly pushed Bobby away and stood up, wobbling a bit.

 _We have to go back._ She told them.

 _Hailey-_ Castiel wanted to say it wasn't a good idea.

 _He could still be there! I want... I have to see him!_

 _Hailey, he's-_

 _He's my son! I need to see him!_ She barked back at Sam, as tears fell freely down her cheeks, pointing her chest.

She turned to head where she saw smoke, took a few steps in that direction and froze, her blood left her face and everyone turned to look at what she was staring at.

Dean stood a couple of feet away from them, holding a bundle in his arms, mostly bloody sheets wrapping his child. He was white as a ghost and wore no expression as he stared at Hailey. He looked lost and broken. He fell onto his knees and Hailey ran to him, taking the bundle from him and gently putting it down between them, unwrapping the sheets.

They heard Hailey cry out and saw Dean pull her into his arms as he himself let a pained sob.

AN: wow that was hard to write... If anyone is in an emotional coma either you have no soul or I'm a horrible writer. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Two days went by and Hailey decided to give her child a proper hunter's funeral. Ellen made it to Bobby's the same night, when Jo called and cried ten minutes on the phone before she could explain what had happened. Hailey and Dean cleaned and wrapped their baby in clean linen while the others prep the wood stand in Bobby's back yard. Hailey came out holding the small bundle while Dean was holding her waist, helping her walk to the others. She looked up at them all and turned to Dean.

 _I can't do it..._ She told him as fresh tears fell and she held the bundle tighter.

Since they came back Hailey spent all her time in the basement where they had cleared a table to place the baby, John, to rest till Hailey was ready to say goodbye. Dean had gone down a few times but never for long and would usually storm out and take the Impala for a ride. Honestly they couldn't wait for the funeral. Seeing Hailey and Dean act like zombies and barely spoke at all was more than hard to watch. Castiel was the one who convinced her it was time to do funeral, John was gone and his body would soon start to change.

 _I know, I can't either... But we have to, for john._ Dean said as he wiped her tears away, letting his own tears fall freely.

Hailey took a breath and walked to the wooden stand. She kissed the top of John's head and Dean gently took him from her, did the same and placed him ever so gently on the platform. Ellen and Jo walked to Hailey and brought her next to Bobby and Sam on the other side as Dean took the can of gas and emptied it around the firewood. He took a match out of his jacket and stared at Hailey who was trying to keep her sobs in. She nodded and he lit the match. Before the match touched the ground the firewood caught up in flames and Hailey couldn't hold it any longer as her legs gave out she cried out. Ellen and Jo held her up and turned her around, her back to the flames. Sam watched his heart breaking for her and his brother. Bobby walked up to Dean, knowing Ellen and Jo were taking care of Hailey and He put a hand on his shoulders as Dean just stood there and watched the fire burning as silent tears ran down his face. He closed his eyes in pain as Hailey chocked out more heartbreaking sobs and Ellen walked up to them.

 _Bobby, we're going to take Hailey inside... It's just too much for her._ She explained softly and Bobby could only nod at her in response.

The girls brought an almost hysterical Hailey back inside and Castiel appeared. He didn't say anything, he had decided to show his respects and silently ask John's forgiveness for his failure. When Dean noticed him he padded Bobby's hand gratefully and walked up to the angel. They hadn't really spoken since that night.

 _I wanted to pay my respects... I will find Anna and make her pay for this. I should-_

 _And we will, we'll make her pay. But right now... Hailey needs us._ Dean said and Castiel looked at him curiously. He had failed them all and Dean should hate him for it and yet, here he was telling him Hailey needed them.

 _Dean, I failed you all..._

 _You tried Cas, we all did. If it wasn't for you... we'd be burning two bodies tonight. You saved Hailey-_

 _I didn't._ Castiel cut him off and Dean seemed surprised.

 _She was gone... I tried but, I couldn't. Then something very powerful took over and..._ Castiel trailed off looking up in the sky.

 _Don't. Don't you dare tell me God saved Hailey and let our son die. I just... I can't._ Dean tried to explain he couldn't believe God would bring back Hailey only to have her live through the loss of their child. Castiel looked sadly at Dean.

 _Whatever, happened. That was you Cas. I owe. You._ Dean said before he walked back to Bobby and Sam and watched as the fire.

Castiel said a prayer silently and went back to his search for Anna.

Bobby walked inside, needing a few drinks. Sam stayed with Dean and both watched silently, for hours, as the fire turned everything to ash and all was left was red ember.

 _C'mon, let's go inside._ Sam told his brother and Dean let his Sam pull him away.

Once they were inside Jo and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen, each had a glass of whisky and were looking at their glass, a half emptied bottle on the table. The only sound in the house was Hailey crying upstairs. Sam got two more glasses and pulled out a chair for Dean and poured him the first glass.

 _Maybe I should be Hailey... try to calm her down a bit..._

 _Believe me, she calmed down._ Bobby said and pushed his drink towards him.

 _She's been screaming for hours... mom's with her. She should fall asleep soon... I can't believe she hasn't passed out yet._ Jo said not looking up from her glass. Hearing her best friend cry out in pain like that was torture but she couldn't leave. She had to be there for Hailey. She was thankful her mom seemed to know what to say to Hailey or do. Jo had no clue what to do but the only thing she knew was she wasn't going anywhere.

Dean finally settled down on the chair and drank his glass. As soon as he put down the empty glass Bobby poured him another. But Dean just stared at it. He didn't want to numb the pain. Soon enough Hailey's sobs died down and Jo couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes Ellen came down and grabbed the bottle and drank directly from the bottle.

 _No mother should live what Hailey's living..._ Ellen said taking another swing and Bobby drank to that.

 _How are you holding up?_ Ellen asked and Dean just stared at her and she nodded.

 _Jo, gets your things, you need some rest._

 _Mom, I'm not going anywhere Hailey-_

 _Is asleep and wont wake up till tomorrow. There's nothing else you can do baby._ Ellen explained and Jo stared at Dean.

 _She's right, you look like shit. Hailey's sleeping you should get some rest too. I'll stay with her._ Dean said to Jo and Jo left the table grabbing her bag in the living room.

 _We'll be back first thing tomorrow._ Ellen said to Bobby and hugged him.

 _Thank you, for everything._ Bobby nodded at her.

 _Hailey's like my own daughter. We'll get her through this._ Ellen said.

Jo and Ellen got into the car and Ellen just stared through the windshield.

 _Mom?_ Jo asked and Ellen finally broke down and Jo wrapped her in a hug. Once Ellen was able to control her sobs she started the car and both drove to the nearest hotel.

Back at Bobby's, Dean got up from the chair and gave his glass to Bobby. Without a word he climbed the stairs and slowly opened Hailey's door. He walked in the room and sat on the floor next to her bed, leaning against the wall. He stared at her sleeping form, if she woke up she wouldn't be alone. He kept staring at her body while it moved as she took deep breaths till his eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.

/

As the sun beam hit Dean's face he woke up. The first thing he noticed was Hailey's bed was empty. He painfully got up, sleeping sitting on the floor was not a comfortable place, he made his way to the bathroom but it was empty. He quickly ran downstairs and found Sam and Bobby talking in the kitchen.

 _Where's Hailey?_ He asked them.

 _She went out to take some fresh air... How did you sleep?_ Sam asked.

 _I slept._ He answered and started walking to the door.

 _Dean, son, maybe you should give her some alone time. Might do her some good. Here have some coffee and I'll make you something to eat._ Bobby said giving him a cup.

 _Not hungry._ He answered taking a seat.

 _Don't care._ Bobby answered.

Dean watched his brother as he read the paper and Sam's leg started to jump and down nervously. He tried to ignore it but he could feel the vibrations of it and it was getting annoying.

 _Sam, what is it?_

 _What? Nothing._ Sam said and his leg started up again.

 _SAM! Either you tell me what's up or I'm going to nail that damn leg to the floor._ He warned and Sam sighed.

 _Fine... Cases are starting to pile up. Not to mention lucifer's out..._

 _Yeah, well they can all kiss my ass I ain't leaving Hailey. Not when... Not like this._

 _I know. But we're down 6 hunters right now... Maybe some of us should take a couple of cases._ Sam said not looking at his brother.

 _Sam's right, we should all get back to work._ Hailey said as she entered the kitchen, coming in from the front door and over heard them. Dean glared at his brother.

 _Hailey, you need to heal first. It's been only three days-_

 _I know how long it has been Dean. And I'm fine not even a scar left._

 _That's not what I mean and you know it._ Dean said trying to keep his voice down and Hailey laughed awfully.

 _You think I can heal from this? I was ripped opened and had my child pulled-_

 _Hailey! That's enough!_ Bobby yelled smashing his plate in the sink and making them all jump. Dean got up and stormed out.

 _You're not the only one who lost a child! Throwing that in his face... Just proved how far from fine you are._ Bobby said trying to calm down. Hailey's eyes widened.

 _Oh god... I didn't... I'm sorry._ Hailey said and ran outside where Dean had gone.

 _Dean!_ She called and he stopped walking to his car. She ran up to him.

 _Dean, I didn't... think. I'm sorry I'm... not okay! How am I ever going to be okay?_ Hailey sobbed the last part out.

 _I wish I knew..._ he answered her honestly.

 _Listen Hailey, if you really want to go hunting then we'll go._ Dean said and Hailey was quiet for a moment.

 _I don't know what I want. I mean yeah, killing some evil sound pretty damn good right now but... I'm not okay... What if something else happens and I lose one of you? I couldn't... I won't survive that. Maybe I should get away... from all of this._

 _Okay, we'll get away. Hailey whatever you need, I'll do._

 _I think I might need to get away... alone. For a while._ She said and Dean's eyes widened.

AN: Ok so this part of Hailey Singer is closing to an end ( of season), my question to you guys should I do a sequel or just continue on this story. Hope you enjoyed and review me your thoughts. Till then!

Newbie xx


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Dean stood there and stared at Hailey. She just told him she wanted to leave again. They lost their son and now he was going to lose her. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He was ready to do whatever it took to make things better for her but not this.

 _Hails, I can't lose you. No again. Not after-_ Dean stopped himself before his voice cracked. He took a breath to calm himself and started pacing. Hailey got closer to him and cupped his face so he would look at her.

 _You're not losing me Dean... I just, I need time and you don't have time to lose. You can't waste your time on me, none of you can. The apocalypse-_

 _Screw the apocalypse!_ He said and pulled away from her.

 _Lucifer needs to be stopped and you know it Dean._ Hailey said quickly.

 _I don't care! They want an apocalypse then they can have it I'm out. I've lost too damn much Hailey._ Dean said with emotion.

 _Imagine how much more you'll lose by doing nothing..._ Hailey said softly and Dean looked down at his feet.

 _Dean this isn't you. You're a warrior-_

 _Not this crap again..._ He rolled his eyes

 _You've always have been! If anyone ever teased me or Sam when we were kids you'd beat the crap of them. All you ever wanted to do was hunt. You sacrificed your own life to save your brother, Dean that wasn't the angel's doing. That was you. Screw heaven and screw hell, they want to fight they can do it somewhere else this is our home. I know we can stop it. We need to do it for john, we owe him that much._ Hailey explained.

 _Then we do it together!_ Dean yelled.

Hailey was quiet for a moment. Searching the right words.

 _Dean... you and me, we're complicated. Always has been, it's our thing, I guess. But we need to be sharp and have no more distractions if we want a chance to stop it. You're a better hunter when I'm not around..._

Dean scratched the back of his head as he desperately tried to find an argument but he came up empty handed, which frustrated him.

 _You think you can just go on solo hunts? That's suicide._

 _I'll ask Jo and Ellen if I can tag with them a while, see how things go..._ Hailey explained and both of them were silent for a moment.

 _So that's it? You're just gonna up and leave again?_ Dean asked weakly.

 _For now... But I'll be in touch and if ever I find the need to go on some suicide mission I'll call you for back up._ She smiled a bit for him.

 _You better._ He said in defeat as he pulled her into a hug.

Both of them came back into the house and Hailey asked the brothers if she could talk to her father alone. Dean brought Sam outside, knowing Bobby was probably going to yell. They walked to the impala and both sat on the trunk.

 _What was that all about?_ Sam asked.

Hailey's leaving...

 _What!? And... and you're just okay with it?_

 _Of course I'm not okay with it! But like you said earlier, cases are piling up, Lucifer's free... and if we don't do anything about it no one else will..._

 _So she can hunt with us, like old times._

 _She said we were too complicated to work together for now... We need to stay sharp and all that crap... wants to hunt with Jo and Ellen for a while._ Dean resumed.

Sam was quiet. He just got his best friend back and she was leaving again. He knew he had to hunt sooner rather than later but he was hoping Hailey would tag along she was fun to have around and he could have made sure she was doing okay. After a while Ellen pulled in the parking lot, Ellen nodded to the boys and walked inside while Jo came to them.

 _So... did you guys talk to Hailey this morning?_

 _You guys here to pick her up?_ Dean answered her question.

 _Yeah, she called mom early this morning said she read the paper and we should get on the road, she needed to be on the road. Mom tried convincing her she should take it easy and well I don't know what she told mom but yeah, we already have a case in Kansas waiting for us._

 _Wow... she really didn't lose any time huh..._ Sam said bitterly before heading back into the house.

 _What's he's deal?_ Jo asked

Dean just stared at her like it was obvious and she nodded.

 _Right..._

 _/_

 _Bobby, you'd you rather she just left on her own again?_ Sam heard Ellen in the kitchen as he came in the front door.

 _I'd rather she stays here!_ He heard Bobby bark back.

Sam walked upstairs and found Hailey packing her things in her room. After a moment she noticed him leaning on the doorframe. She stopped was she was doing and frowned at him.

 _Were you even going to tell me?_ He asked, not looking at her.

Hailey took a deep breath and sat on her bed.

 _I was trying to make it easier..._

 _On who?_

 _Me?_ She said with a sniff.

Sam nodded and came in her room. He sat next to her and played with his hands.

 _I don't want you to go._

 _It's not forever, Sam._

 _With our line of work? It could be._

 _Sam, I just need... to figure some stuff out. I mean four days ago I was going to be a mom and now... I just don't what I'm supposed to be anymore._

 _You're still Hailey. You're still my best friend and Dean's-_ Sam stopped himself as he realised it.

 _Dean needs to focus. We both know he'll be more worried about keeping me safe and deal with all our drama then fight. Lucifer won't wait for us to figure things out. It's just for the best, for now. I'll call you so many times you'll get sick of me._ Hailey said and playfully nudged him, trying to lift the mood a bit.

 _Doubt it._ He laughed a bit.

 _Just don't disappear like last time._

 _I won't. I promise._ She said seriously and Sam kissed the top of her head before he hugged her tightly.

 _I'm going to miss you..._ She said in his chest, squeezing him just as tightly.

Sam helped Hailey pack and both of them brought her bags downstairs. Ellen took the bags from Sam and left to put them in her trunk. Bobby didn't say anything and hugged his daughter tightly before he went to the kitchen. Hailey knew he was emotional and didn't want them to know. Sam walked with her outside and they joined Dean and Jo who were sitting on the impala.

 _Ready?_ Jo asked jumping down.

 _Yeah..._

She said and looked at Dean who was looking at his feet.

 _Take care Dean._

 _Yeah, you too..._ He answered barely looking up at her.

Sam hugged her again and she promised to call. She pulled away and walked to Ellen's car, throwing her bags in the trunk. She took a minute and looked at her house. She looked back at the brothers and Dean had gotten down from his car and just watched her. She could see he was hurt. She turned to open the door and she didn't know what took her but before she knew it she was running towards Dean. He seemed confused for a second and she jumped into his arms and crushed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and Hailey automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss was demanding and both of them got quickly lost into it. She climbed back down from him, kissed him quickly one last time. They stared into each other's eyes a moment, saying nothing before Hailey ran back to the car and the brothers watched it drive away.

 _C'mon Sam, we got a devil to kill._ Dean said to his stunned brother and both brothers walked back into the house. They had a lot of work to do.

An: Okay so that's that for Hailey singer!

Don't worry the sequel's already out ;) check out As Time Flies By. Don't forget to follow and favorite and of course review! Sorry as chuck I suck at ending and really wanted to work with some new stuff since Ive been working on Hailey Singer for a year now ( yeah a Year) Hope you guys keep reading the sequel and thank you so much for keeping up with me! Means a lot see you in the sequel xxx

NewBie


End file.
